HetaMist
by AmberPanda33
Summary: what happens when a game goes horrible wrong? England, America, spain, and romano must find out how to save the world by going to the future to save America from a darkentity with the help of 4 rings that unite them. but can they survive his twisted ways and live long enough to save the future? rated for language, lemons, violence. pairs: usuk, spamano, and oc love.
1. Chapter 1

Would you rather what now?

Author's note: this weird piece was an actual conversation between me and two of my friends one night on Facebook. For the most part it was me and my one friend so we both played multiple roles. Needless to say we got way into character. I took our conversation and made it into a fanfic.

This is that conversation

DISCLAMOR, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NO MATTER WHAT WE HAVE THEM SAY OR DO

Part 1

**Britain**: hey, where's Italy? ITALY YOU'RE LATE FOR THE MEETING AGAIN!

**Romano**: WHERE ARE YOU FELIENCO? I HOPE YOU ARE NOT WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD!

**Italy**: I'm confused ~Vee!

**Romano**: Where the hell have you been?

**Britain**: Italy loves the potato

hint hint nudge nudge wink wink

**Romano**: FUCK THAT POTATO BASTARD!

**Britain**: yeah fuck him really good Italy

XD

**Romano**: FELIENCEO IS MY LITTLE BROTHER

**Britain**: you gonna join in too, or are you gonna run away?

**Italy**: Vee~ PASTA!

**Romano**: AND HE'S NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT BASTARD!

**Britain**: then why does he share a bed with him?

**Romano**: WHAT!?

**Britain**: your grandfather didn't seem to mind either

**Romano**: O.O

LEAVE GRANDPA ROME OUTTA THIS!

HE'S AN OLD PERV

**Britain**: hey he wanted in on it too. He was jealous.

**Romano**: WHO WAS?!

**Britain**: grandpa Rome

**Romano**: WAS NOT!

**Britain**: then why was he peeping in on Germany's bed?

**Romano**: FELIENCO WE ARE GOING HOME SCREW THIS FUCKIN TEA BASTARDO

HELL DO I KNOW

**Britain**: ooh, sounds exotic…tea bastardo

**Romano**: SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD!

**Britain**: want some water to heal that burn?

**Romano**: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU TEA BASTARDO?!

**Britain**: do you want some water to heal that burn?

**Italy**: Eh?

**Britain**: aw, Italy chan is confused

How cute

**Romano**: FELIENCO WHY ARE ARENT YOU BACKING ME UP. WHAT DID THAT POTATO BASTARD DO TO YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

**Britain**: he's been having a good time

Spudnecking

**Romano**: SHUT UP YOU BASTARD AND DONT YOU GET NEAR MY BROTHER

WHERE IS THAT POTATO BASTARD SO I CAN KILL HIM?

**Britain**: I'm not near him, you are and so is the land of potatoes

**Romano**: I HATE POTATOES!

**Britain**: are you gonna try to use your 'secret' weapon again?

**Romano**: TOMATOE WARFARE!

**Britain**: ohhohoho what now Romano, you u like the big spud too?

**Romano**: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU TEA BASTARDO

FELIENCO STOP WAVING THAT WHITE FLAG AND HELP ME OUT HERE

**Britain**: do u like the big spud too? make a little spuddy in the garden in the evening?

**Romano**: DO YOU WANT SOME YOU TEA BASTARDO OR DO YOU WANT MORE OF THAT FRENCHIE BASTARDO?!

FELIENCO WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING ME?

**Britain**: oooh saucy. i like my tomatoes a little bitter (love bite)

**Romano**: 0/0 GET OFF ME YOU BASTARDO

**Britain**: surrender like a good Italian?

**Romano**: NEVER

FELIENCO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

**Britain**: he ran away like a good little Italian should

**Romano**: GOD DAMMIT...KNOW I HAVE TO LOOK UP TO HIM FOR HELP...BASTARD WHERE YOU?

**Britain**: Spain put you on hold

**Romano**: DAMN THAT BASTARD

**Britain**: well now Romano, Italy ran away to Germany and Spain left you in the cold. What are you gonna do now?

**Romano**: SUMMON RUSSIA

OR FRANCE

**Britain**: I can summon Russia but both you and your brother are afraid of him and France

**Romano**: OR I CAN GET PRUSSIA SINCE I HAVE TIES WITH THE BAD TRIO

**Britain**: but Prussia is Germany's brother…

**Romano**: SO, I KNOW THAT

**Britain**: then wouldn't that be getting help from the guy you hate?

**Romano**: ….yeah basically

**Britain**: then what was the point of that…

**Romano**:….I'm running away now

KEEP YOU FILTHY SCONES YOU TEA BASTARDO AND DIE!

**Britain**: I LOVE A GOOD CHASE. RUN LITTLE ITALIAN! RUN LIKE THE GOOD COWARD YOU ARE!

DONT RUN FROM THE LOVE ROMANO CHAN

BLOODY HELL I JUST SOUNDED LIKE THAT PERVERTED FROG!

**Romano**: FUCK NOW FRANCE IS AFTER ME!

**France**: OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

**Romano**: Oh, I'm fucking running now

POTATO BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU

**France**: WAIT MON AMOUR, YOU 'AVE FORGOTTEN MOI!

**Romano**: YOU CAN HAVE FELIENCO BUT NOT ME!

**France**: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**Romano**: BASTARD! O.o

**France**: ONLY FOR YOU MON AMOUR

YOU CANNOT RUN FOREVER

**Romano**: YOU...YOU...RUN LIKE HELL

**France**: eventually, love conquers all, mon amour

**Romano**: FUCK YOU BASTARDO!

**Italy**: I'm gonna run away too.

**Romano**: WHY FELIENCO WHY?

FUCK IM SCREWED NOW

**France**: you have been cornered now mon pigon, what will you do now?

**Romano**: you will be kicked in the balls

**France**: i have the balls of steel, ready for the loving

LOVE WILL CONQURE ALL

**Romano**: FUCK RUN LIKE HELL

**France**: mon lapin, do not hop away. return to moi

_During this time, it was decided by the obviously sleep deprived author and her friends to change topics. The play like situation was then changed into a game._

Part 2

**Britain:** Do you wanna play would you rather? We haven't played anything in a while.

**Romano**: Sure, you first

**Britain:** ok, would you rather go on a blind date with America or eat Germany's 'potatoes' and feel free to take that any way you want

**Romano**: FUCK THAT I WOULD NEVER GO WITH THOSE BASTARDOS! ESPECIALLY THAT POTATO BASTARD!

**Britain**: tut, tut, you need to pick one or the other

**Romano:** BASTARDO...POTATO BASTARD

BUT IF I DONT LIKE IT IM GOING TO SPIT IT OUT

THE POTATOES

I HOPE IT HAS TOMATOES IN IT

**Britain**: TROLOLOLOLOLOL i'd go on the blind date with america. the boy may be stupid but he's full of surprises

**Romano**: OF COURSE YOU WOULD YOU SICK BASTARDO

**Britain**: you're turn

**Romano**: FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO THIS NONSENSE. ITS A CHILDS GAME!

**Britain**: that's the point. now shut up you tomato stuffer and ask a question

**Romano**: FINE! IF YOU WERE LOCKED IN FUCKIN BEDROOM IN THE NUDE WHO WOULD RATHER BE WITH? THAT FUCKIN PERV BASTARDO OR THAT CREEPY SMILING BASTARDO?

**Britain:** who and who?

**Romano**: FRENCHIE AND RUSSIAN

**Britain**: russia, he may be a little cold but he's better than that slimy frog

**Russia**: You will become with Mother Russia, da?

**Britain**: if only for the night

what about u romano

**Romano**: SCREW THAT BASTARDO!

**Britain**: which one, the blond who wants you in his bed or the 'creepy smiler'

**Russia**: Come we must drink Vodka *and slowly torture you as you dreaming*

(creepy smile)

**Romano**: I WOULD GO WITH NEITHER

**Britain**: you have to pick one that's the rules

**Romano**: FUCK

**Britain**: pick one or I'll shove a scone down your throat

**Romano**: KEEP THAT DEATH TO YOURSELF YOU FUCKIN TEA BASTARDO

**Britain**: THEN PICK ONE YOU BLOODY OAF

**Roman**o: FINE I WOULD GO WITH FRENCHIE SINCE SPAIN WOULD KICK HIS ASS IF HE COMES AROUND ME

**Britain**: you like 3 somes huh

alright my turn

**Romano**: 0/0 BASTARD NO WHY WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! I SAID SPAIN WOULD KILL FRENCHIE BEFORE HE GETS TO ME!

**Britain**: right. That's why you're in his room stark ass naked

**Romano**: YOU ARE YOU NAKED TOO YOU TEA BASTARDO!

DON'T YOU REMEMBER AND YOU GOING WITH RUSSIA.

**Russia:** England will become one with Mother Russia, da?

**Britain**: aye but i get drunk really easy. i;ll do anything with im drunk. my turn. would you rather be france's doll for 5 months or america's teacher for 4 days

**Romano**: RUSSIA IS GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARD

**Britain**: answer the bloody question

**Romano**: AMERICA, YOU BASTARDO

**Britain:** i choose america as well. i was his teacher for years.

**Romano**: HE WONT EVEN CARE IF I TEACH HIM SINCE HE WOULD BE EATING THOSE FUCKIN HAMBURGERS

**Britain**: your move, jackass

**Romano**: DONT CALL ME JACKASS YOU BASTARD

**Britain**: uni says you need some mannors

and the flying mint bunny agrees

**Romano**: FUCK YOU AND YOUR IMAGINARY BASTARDS

I AM PERFECT AS I AM

**Britain**: bet Spain doesn't know you do that

**Romano:** THAT BASTARD HE DOES CARE

HE DOESNT CONTROL ME

**Britain**: right. now ask away

bloody hell im out of tea. be right back

3 minutes later

**Romano**: IF YOU THERE WAS NO MORE TEA LEFT IN THE WORLD, WOULD YOU DRINK AMERICA'S SHAKES OR THAT POTATO BASTARDS BEER?

**Britain**: well german beer is pretty gross. it's nothing compaired to good english ale. so i'd be americas shakes

**Romano**: I WOULD GO WITH THE BEER I CAN HANDLE LIQUOR

**Britain**: sure you can

**Romano**: BASTARDO YES I CAN I CAN PROOF IT

GIVE ME THAT BEER YOU POTATO BASTARD

**Britain**: now. would you rather watch porn with japan or go polar bear swimming with Canada

**Romano**: 0/0 WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU BASTARDO?!

I WOULD GO WITH CANADA

**Britain**: it was something i thought of while making tea.

**Romano**: YOU BASTARDO STOP DRINKING THAT DIRTY TEA! ITS DISGUSTING

**Britain**: well Canada's home is much like mine so it wouldn't be much of a challenge to go polar bear swimming with Canada. Now watching porn with japan would be a bigger challenge

**Romano**: WELL IM NOT WATCHING THAT FUCKING CRAP THAT IS POTATO BASTARDS AREA

**Britain**: hey Romano what do you call an Italian prostitute?

Fuck I butchered that

**Romano**: WHAT?!

**Britain**: a pastatute

**Romano**: YOU BASTARDO THAT WAS FUCKING STUPIDO

**Britain**: you're move my tomato sucking jackass

**Romano**: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH TOMATOS YOU TEA LOVING BASTARDO

**Britain**: just like there is nothing wrong with tea. Now quit you're jackassing and ask away

**Romano:**… IF YOU WERE STUCK IN A WELL, WHO WOULD YOU CALL FRENCHIE OR PRUSSIA?

**Britain**: Prussia

**Romano**: THAT AWESOME BASTARDO

**Britain**: can't let that stupid frog catch me off guard now

**Romano**: YOU HAVE A THING FOR THE FRENCHIE BASTARD

DONT YOU YOU TEA BASTARD

**Britain**: O/O THAT'S NONE OF YOU'RE DAMNED BUISNESS YOU FUCKING TOMATO FUCKER!

**Romano:** I HIT A NERVE DIDNT I YOU TEA LOVING BASTARD YOU DO HAVE A THING FOR HIM

**Britain**: AND YOU HAVE A THING FOR SPAIN YOU FUCKING TOMATO SUCKING FUCKER

**Romano**: 0/0 I DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR THAT BASTARDO HE IS NOTHING TO ME

**Britain:** RIGHT AND I HIT A NERVE TOO.

**Romano**: /

**Britain**: aw did i hit a soft spot. Now shut up and make you're move

**Romano**: IF YOU WERE STUCK UNDER THE MISTOLTOE WITH FRENCHIE BASTARDO WOULD YOU GIVE HIM A SIMPLE KISS OR WOULD YOU GIVE HIM A FRENCH KISS? (evil smirk)

**Britain**: O/O I WOULDNT KISS THAT BASTARD FROG AT ALL

**Romano**: BASTARDO YOU STILL HAVE TO ANSWER ONE NOW FUCKING CHOOSE YOU BASTARD

**Britain**: GRRRRR

O/O

simple kiss

**Romano**: SOMETHING TELLS ME YOU WANT MORE

**Britain**: O/O THATS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS

NOW YOU BLOODY PRICK WHAT WOULD YOU DO?!

**Romano**: A SIMPLE KISS SINCE I DO IT ALL THE TIME WITH FELIENCIO NO HARM NO FOUL

**Britain:** until you get pulled in for more by that slimy frog

**Romano**: ILL KICK WHERE IT HURTS OR I CAN SIMPLY SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU BEFORE HE KISSES ME

CUZ I KNOW YOU WANT MORE

**France**: OHOHOHOHO little Romano chan or Britain? Which one to choose? Ah the gods of amour smile on me tonight

**Britain**: O/O THAT'S NONE OF YOU'RE BLOODY BUISNESS YOU LITTLE TOMATO PRICK!

THIS MEANS WAR YOU LITTLE BASTARD

**Romano**: TEA LOVING BASTARD LOVES YOU FRENCHIE HE NEEDS MORE XD

BRING IT ON YOU BASTARD

**Britain**: would you rather come onto Spain or have him come onto you while you were in the shower?

**Romano**: 0/0

**Britain**: WHAT NOW YOU LITTLE BASTARD?

**Romano**: / / FUCK...I WOULD RATHER GO ONTO HIM...AT LEAST I WILL BE DRESSED AND SO WILL HE UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE

**Britain:** noooo that's what you think. It's in the shower either way

**Romano**: 0/0 WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR

YOU DIDNT REFER TO THAT THE FIRST TIME

**Britain**: oh it's totally fair.

**Romano**: IS NOT

**Britain**: it was supposed to be implied

**Romano**: WELL IT WASNT SO HA

**Britain**: well either way it's in the shower. Pick your poison

**Romano**: IM WEARING A BATHING SUIT THEN

AS IN BOXERS

**Britain**: no it's a shower. stark naked

**Romano**: 0/0 NOOOOOO!

FINE BUT I AM NOT THE SEME IN THIS POSITION

IM IN FUCKING CONTROL

**Britain**: i would rather let Spain come onto me. its' easer to reject someone than to acknowledge them

**Romano**: NOW IT'S MY TURN

**Britain**: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU TOMATO BASTARD! Don't mess with Britain without expecting revenge in return

**Romano:** IF YOU WERE IN BED STARK NAKED WITH FRANCE WHAT DO YOU WANT FIRST; HIM LICKING YOU ALL OVER OR RAMMING YOU?

**Britain**: O/O

**Romano**: HA BEAT THAT YOU BASTARDO

**Italy**: I'm back ~vee

**Britain**: I choose licking

**Romano**: O/O

**Britain**: O/O

**Italy**: :3

**Romano**: YOU TOTALLY LOVE HIM YOU SICK BASTARDO

**Britain**: it's more stimulating. not that you would know anything about that.

**Romano**: O/o

**Britain**: O/O so. ...you two are up

**Romano**: FRETTELLO YOU FIRST SINCE YOU HAVENT BEEN HERE ALL THIS TIME

**Italy**: for what?

**Britain**: he's your brother you explain

**Romano**: shud up

**Britain**: you started it you tomato prick

**Romano**: ACTUALLY YOU STARTED IT YOU TEA LOVING BASTARDO

AND I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE GOING TO LET HIM LICK ALL OVER

**Britain**: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WENT ALL PERVERTED YOU WANNA BE FROG

**Romano**: I DIDNT WANT TO BE DEFEATED

YOU BASTARD

**Britain**: BETTER THAN RAMMING OFF THE BAT BUT HEY SOME LIKE A LITTLE FORCE, RIGHT TOMATO JACKASS?

**Romano**: 0/0 YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU TEA LOVING BASTARD

**Britain:** NEVER

**Romano**: YOU KNOW WHAT FELIENCO ITS YOUR TURN

**Britain**: ok italy, which would u prefer

**Italy**: Huh? Prefer on what?

**Britain**: O/O you explain Romano, it's your question

**Romano**: FRETTELLO YOU DIDNT HEAR A WIERD WE SAID IDIOTA

FUCK...LISTETN FRETTELLO

**Italy**: Uhuh...

**Britain**: no wonder the kid cant understand you, you're always yelling

**Romano**: WOULD YOU RATHER LET THAT FRENCHIE BASTARD LICK YOU ALL OVER OR WOULD YOU LET HIM RAM YOU?

O/O

SHUD UP YOU BASTARDO YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH MY FRETTELLO

**Italy**: Lick? Like on my face?

**Romano**: UMM.../ SI FRETTELLO

**Italy**: why would he do that?

**Britain**: well, you look so tasty to him...

like a little pasta snack

well italy what do you choose?

**Romano**: 0/0 WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD. DO WANT TO GET HIT?

**Britain**: WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU GIT?

**Romano**: IM TALKING TO YOU TEA LOVING BASTARD

**Italy**: Licking. Being rammed does't fun, but if I get licked like PASTA!

**Britain**: O/O

**Romano**:...0/0

**Britain**: DID U JUST HEAR WHAT YOU'RE BROTHER SAID DIPSHIT?

**Romano**: YES I HEARD HIM YOU BASTARD

**Britain**: then which do you choose?

**Romano**: 0/0 (looks at France) /

**France**: OHOHOHOHO my my my i am blessed tonight by the amour gods. not only is there mon petite lapin but mon petite italy and his assholish but still cute brother

**Romano**: I...UH...FUCK...

**France**: ah amour is a beautiful thing

harder you say?

**Romano: **o/o

**France**: oui, oui as you wish

**Romano**: FUCK THE LICKING THE LICKING

**France**: mon chat then

Meow 3

**Romano**: (cries pathetically in the corner)

**Italy**: No fair, brother gets to be Pasta, but not me.

**Romano**: 0/0

**France**: ohohoho there is plenty for you too mon pigon

**Italy**: Vee-I am PASTA!

**France**: let big brother show you how it's done 3

**Romano**: GET AWAY FROM MY FRETTELLO YOU FRENCH BASTARD

**France**: oh romano, there is plenty room here for you to be 'pasta' to. would u like to be the alphrado to this pasta?

**Romano**: 0/0

YOU SICK BASTARDO DONT TOUCH MY FRETTELLO

YOU TEA LOVING BASTARD IS WAITING FOR YOU

WITH A SPECIAL SURPRISE

**France**: would the petite pigon like some 'bread' with his pasta?

**Romano**: NO

**France**: tell that cur that i am preoccupied. and i wasn't talking to toi

**Romano**: FELIENCEO ITS YOUR TURN TO ASK A QUESTION BEFORE THIS BASTARD GETS WAY OUT OF CONTROL

**Italy**: does your 'bread' have garlic?

**France**: ...sure and cheese 3

**Romano**: 0/0 NOT THAT KIND OF A QUESTION FRETTELLO A WOULD YOU RATHER QUESTION

IDIOTA

VELIENCO ASK A WOULD YOU RATHER QUESTION AND HURRY

**Italy**: Oh! Hmmm... Would you rather become one with mother Russia or eat gross food from whatever country had that gross food that never game me pasta?

**Britain**: well i'd rather eat foods from around the world

**Russia**: You will become one with Mother Russia, da? Or else you will taste my bitter cold steel pipe

**Britain**: what do you think romano

**Russia**: are you sure about that my little English friend?

**Romano**: FOOD DEFINETLY FOOD

FRETTELLO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**Italy**: I don't want to eat anymore gross food.

**Britain**: O/O the boy has chosen to become one with russia

**Russia**: Come Italy become one with Mother Russia. Let us celebrate by drinking lots of Vodka

**Romano**: FRETELLO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

**Italy**: Vee- As long as I can eat pasta with it, its okay!

**Russia**: Mother Russia hates pasta. Pasta should die

**Britain**: that's all I can do for tonight guys, it's really late.

**Italy**: bye bye and think of pasta!

**Romano**: oh, alright. goodnight and have sweet dreams of France

**Britain**: FUCK YOU TOMATO JACKASS

**Romano**: FUCK YOU TEA LOVING BASTARDO

**Italy**: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

Fini?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: apparently we have done something right if you have moved to chapter two. Thank you for your support and don't forget to review. We've lost our Italy but gained America in return. This, and probably the rest from here out will be set up different. We have our selves added but our identities are changed. We have Kei-chan playing as Romano, Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus. Alfred is America and I, Ayame, am France and England. We will try to stay out as much as possible however there will be times we interject at times so please bear with us.

Disclamer: we do not own Hetalia or the characters but we will make fun of them.

Rated for strong language and sexual themes

**Kei-Chan**: welcome to our Hetalia conversation part 2 XD

My name is Kei-chan

now im introducing myself is for we have a new person to our unusual conversation

So please introduce yourselves for our new guest

**Alfred**: Hello! Please too meet ya bros!

**Ayame: **uh hey, I'm Ayame

**Kei-chan**: nice to meet you Ayame XD

**Ayame:** shut up Kei-chan (note: kei-can is my best friend, we've known each other for years)

**Alfred**: Nice to meet ya bro!

**America: ***takes out hamburger* WANNA HAMBURGER?!

**England:** no thanks. you will become like the fat diabetic kid i always knew you would become

**America: **O_O IM NOT FAT OR DIABETIC! Your just mad cause i think your scones and tea taste like couch stufing and fart _

**Romano: **WELL SAID AMERICA XD

**Ayame: **LOL

**England: **LEAVE MY COOKING ALONE YOU BRAT! and Italy's late again

**Romano**: FRETTELO IS ALWAYS FUCKIN LATE

**America: **Never! HA HA HA! *slurps on soda and spits it all over your face* 3

**Romano: **WHAT THE FUCK AMERICA! *wipes face* YOU BASTARD

**America:** *slurps soda. Finished and throws cup at you* ._. X9

**England: **well we always knew that China and Germany were nothing but trouble and your brother is pretty much always with Germany so we might as well count him out

**Romano: **#O_0

**America: ** - im so confused

**England: **score one for England

**Romano: **BASTARD

**Kei chan:** what are you confused about

**Alfred: **you sayin Germany and china r trouble, and Italy's late? Idek anymore XP

**America: **Whatcha gonna do England~ Nothiiiiiin~

**Romano: **ONE DAY I WILL DEMOLISH THAT POTATO LOVING BASTARD FOR STEALING MY FRETTELLO

**Kei-chan: **Germany and Italy are always late for the meeting

**Alfred: **ah okay

**America: **yeah yeah whatever you say 3

**Romano: **YEAH ENGLAND WHAT YOU GONNA DO. OH I KNOW YOU GOING TO RUN TO FRANCE FOR HELP

**England**: well Romano i didnt know that you have a brother complex

WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT FROG HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!

**Ayame: **i am doing nothing. i was supposed to be doing an english paper. but this is more fun

**America:** Ha ha ha! XD

**Romano: **(facepalm) DONT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY FRETTELLO!

**England:** JUST DID!

**America: **SHUDDUP! jesus romano your louder than ME!

**Romano: **HE IS DEAR TO ME!

**England: **romano is always yelliing about something

**America: **you got that right -3-

**Romano**: -.-#

WHAT DID YOU SAY FAT BASTARD! THAT'S IT BRING IT ON!

*tomatos are flying everywhere*

**America:** IM NOT SCARED OF YOU DAMN IT! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO! ITALIANS ARE GOOD AT RUNNING, SO GO RUN TO SPAIN!

**England:** which of us is the fat bastard here, tomato fucker?

**America:** XD

**Alfred: **I'm dying!

**England: **ooh want some water with that burn Romano?

isnt that what i told you the other night?

**Romano**: 0/0# *throws tomato at England's face*

.

**England: **WHAT THE FUCK, WHY ME?

**Romano: **TAKE THAT YOU TEA LOVING BASTARD

TOMATO WAR!

**Kei chan: **i am too

**England: ***tackles and starts to shove scone down romano's throat*

EAT THIS YOU TOMATO FUCKER!

**Romano: **FUCK NO! *kicks england in the balls)

**America: **O_Olll

england your going to far right now. You can kill him like that!

Dont swallow the posionous scone romano! 3

**England: **OW!

he aint dead, not yet anyway

**Romano: **WELL WHY WONT YOU GET THE TEA LOVING BASTARD OFF OF ME AMERICA

*headbutss england*

I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE HERO!

**England: **GODDAMNIT! *punches in face*

**Romano: **FUCK!

**America**: *sighs* fine. *picks england up by the back of his shirt* it's not gentleman like to attack people england~

**England: ***sighs* you are right for one America. A gentleman never fights

*glares demonically* however, that's what a pirate does

**Romano: ***holds nose* I HATE YOU BASTARDO!

and thank you america

**England: **that feels the same at the moment

**America: **O_O england...whats with the glare...

**England: ***glances at america* you can let go now. i've calmed down

**Romano: ***munches on tomato*

**America: **Hmm...okay...*puts you down*

**Romano: **No leave him there it makes him look weak

**England: **a pirate never forgets how to fight, nor how to ignore the need to. however as a gentleman i have to control my temper

**America: ***mummbles* for once he's right...

**Romano: **GENTLEMAN MY ASS!

**America: **ROMANO SHUT UP!

**England: **OH, GO SHOWER WITH SPAIN, TOMATO FUCKER

*coughs* better now

**America: **OKAY I HAD IT! *puls england behind me* SHUT THE FUCK UP. BOTH OF YOU!

**Romano: **0/0 FUCK NO! *stomps off*

**England: **nothing to do but wait for him to calm down

**Kei-chan: ***russia enters*

**Russia: **i missed all the fun

**Ayame:***france enters*

**France: **so, mon amies, what 'ave i missed?

**Russia: **Now what am i going to do with Mr. Pipe

*glances at france*

Hello France, America, England

**America: **-_-l'l

jesus...

**France: **GAH! stay away from moi! DX

**England: **oh, h-hello Russia

**Russia: **You'll become one with Mother Russia, da? *smiles creepily*

***France and England*** NO!

**Russia: **How about you America? Will you become one with Mother Russia?

**America: **no thank you.

**Russia: **Too bad. *evil gleam sparks in his eyes and purple aura surrounds him*

**France:** everyone knows that Russia and America are totally felling someting. Ah amour, god knows that the cold war was a bad example of sexual tension. ohohohohohohohohoho!

XD

**Russia: **Did you say something, France?

**France: **oui

last i checked, i did not stutter

**Russia: ***strokes iron pipe and stares down at France*

**America: ***rolls eyes and looks away with my hands in my pocket* ...

**Russia: **England drink this *forces vodka down his throat*

**France: ***flinches from look Russia is giving* lalalalalalala la vie est belle, la vie est belle

**America: ***punches vodka out of your hand* get that fucking drink away from him!

**England: **BLOODY HELL! THE FUCK?! *sputtering* i'm gonna drown! dx

DX

*kneeling on ground, trying to spit out all of the vodka* dont...need...this...now...

thank you America

**Russia: **Now now that was good vodka. at least i have more *pulls out more vodka from coat*

**America: ***walks in front of england*

**England: **DX what the hell is wrong with you?!

**Russia: ***smiles at everyone*

**Kei- chan: ***creepy voice appears out of nowhere*

BROOOTHHEEER WHERE ARRRREE YOOUUU?

**Russia: **HIDE ME

**America: **E-england?!

**Russia: **please i beg you

**England: ***looks up at Russia and smiles* fuck no, you tried to kill me

yes america?

**Belarus: **BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?!

**America: ***jumps* AH!

**Russia: **Oh hell...

**Kei-chan: ***Belarius enters*

**England: ***catches america* that woman is insane!

**Kei-chan:** (sorry if i spelled her name wrong)

**America: **o_o RUN! FUCKING RUN BRITISH DUDE!

**Belarus: **Brother i have been looking for you

**Ayame: ***England and France flee with America in tow*

**Russia: **DONT LEAVE ME!

**Belarus: **COME WITH ME BROTHER SO WE CAN FINALLY BE MARRIED MWAHAHA!

**England: **O_O you're on your own Ruissia, if you live we'll have a party. if not we'll toast in your honnor

**America: **~ She freaking crazy!

**England: **no kidding

**Kei-chan: ***Belarus drags Russia off in unknown destination*

*Romano enters*

**Romano: **?

What is with all the commotion?

**America: ***standds back on my feet. trembles* ...she scares me so much...she almost broke my neck JUST to find russia!

**Romano: **Who?

**America: **BELARUS!

**England: **bloody hell that woman has problems...are you still alive america?

**America: **yes i am..

**England: **good you know what they say "hell hath no furry like a woman scorned"

**Romano: **. .

well whatever

**England: **well in this case hell is no match for belarus

**Kei-chan: ***Belarus appears behind England*

**America: **obviously.. *sighs in releif*

**England: **so now that our lives are out of danger, shall we play?

**Romano: **WHAT THE FUCK!

**America: ***screams* AH! *trembles more* E-e-e-e-e-england...

b-b-b-behind you...

**Belarus: ***takes out knife*

**England: ***trembles* W-W-WHAT?! BLOODY HELL RUN!

DX

*runs away*

**Belarus: **MWAHAHA RUN LITTLE SHITS RUN

**America: ***widens eyes* AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *pulls england by the arm and runs off* OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!

HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIITTTT! AHHHH!

**Romano: **Whats up Belarus

**Belarus:***eyes romano*

**England: **DX FUCK THAT WOMAN IS MORE INSANE THAN FREDDY KRUGER!

**America: **NO SHIT SHERLOK FUCKIG HOLMES!

**Romano: ***eyes belarus*

**England**: *looks back* YOU STUPID TOMATO FUCKER RUN LIKE AN ITALIAN!

**Belarus: **TIME TO DIE!

**England: **YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER, STUPID! RUN!

**Kei-chan: ***Ukraine enters*

**Ukraine: **Ah thats where you were Belarius

**Belarus: *** looks at Ukraine*

**America: ***pops head out* i-is that, Ukraine?!

**England: **y-yeah

**Romano: *** noseblood*

**England: **i-i think sh-she's come to t-t-take Belarus home

**Ukraine: **Why hello guys *boobs bouncing*

**England: **and i think that idiots in love

**Belarus: **Sister im trying to kill them

**America: ***slaps romano*

**Ukraine: **No Belarus its time to go home

**Romano: **OW WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!

**America: ***trembles behind england* mmmmmmmmm~~~~~

**England: **hello miss Ukraine please take you sister home

**Ukraine: **Why hello England *hugs england to death*

Dont worry ill take her home

**England: **Romano if you try to follow, we shall kill you...ow, Miss Ukraine, you're hurting me...

**Ukraine: **oops sorry

**England: **oh, we saw Russia too, but he ran away

**Ukraine: ***lets england go*

**America: ***looks at ukraine with jealousy* Hmph!

**Alfred: **usuk :3

**Belarus: **CAN I PLEASE KILL HIM SISTER?

**Alfred:** do you guys like usuk?

**Kei-chan:** i do XD

**Ayame:** most parings are ok with me

you're talking to 2 fangirls here

**Ukraine: **No Belarus you cannot. you can kill them tomorrow but right now dinner is ready. BYE BOYS *boobs bouncing and blows a kiss*

**England: **O-O we're going to die...

**Belarus:*** smiles darkly* *belarus and ukraine leave*

**America: **oh no we're not!

Im the hero you see! I'll protect you england!

**Romano: **What just happened?

**America: ***smiles*

**Romano: **France wont be happy with that *smirks*

**America: **why do you say that?

**Romano: **The tea loving bastard can explain, right England?

nudge nudge hint hint wink wink

**France: *** appears* oui, i 'eard my name?

**England:** *looks at America* that woman is souly connected with her love for Russia. even though Russia may be afraid of her, she is still his sister. if you hurt her, he will try to kill you

**France: *** looks confused to England* what did you want, mon tea drinking bastard?

**Romano: **Yeah England tell him

**England: ** FUCK OFF FROG, ROMANO CALLED YOU NOT ME

**Romano: **NO I DIDNT

**France: ** ohohoho that is much better

**Romano: **FUCK!

America help me out here

**France: ***grabs Romano by his shirt collar* come along mon chat, we shall continue from the other night... meow

**America: **iANYWAYS! i dont care what he's gonna do honestly. *pushes glasses up* As long as England and you guys are safe, i dont care what happens to me!

Back off will ya froggy? -3-

**Romano: **GET THE FUCK OF ME YOU FRENCH BASTARD

**America: ***chops france's head* STOP ALREADY!

**England:*** nodds* i understand. thank you america but i still think that you shouldnt fight. but you are independent so i cant tell you what to do anymore

**France:** OW, HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE FEELING AMOUR RIGHT NOW!

**Romano: **HELL NO!

*jumps away from france*

**France: **toi a mon chat! la vei est l'amour!

L'AMOUR EST NE FINI PAS! DX

**America: **Thanks england..thats the most generous thing you ever said to me..! Thanks...

FRANCE SHUT UP! *pull s out gun*

**Romano: **FUCK NO!

**Kei-chan: **(you are my cat. the life is love. what?!)

**France: **WAH! YOU GUYS ARE NO FUN! FUNS AWAY

**Ayame: **(love is not over)

(oops its supposed to be runs away)

**Kei-chan: ***enters spain*

**Romano: **FUCK WHO INVITED THIS BASTARD

**Spain: **Lovi i missed you *hugs romano*

**England:** well that takes care of him. (turns to america) if i've taught you anything at all it's how to be a gentleman

**America: **3

**Ayame:** (lol, this is more fun than would you rather!)

**Romano: **0/0 GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BASTARD

**America: **well that didnt work out for ya did it? *pats your head*

**Alfred: **(YES!)

**England: **ah, no not exactly but i still wouldnt change you. you have grown into a fine country, even though you can still be a naïve jackass

**Kei-chan** (hell yeah XD)

**Spain**: oh Lovi dont be that way you know you love me

**Romano**: GUYS HELP ME!

AND NO I DONT YOU BASTARDO! /

**Spain**: your face tells me something different

**England: **see romano, i told you you love him

**Romano: ***pushes Spain away*

SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TEA LOVING BASTARD!

**America: **Well, i learned from the best! *pats your shoulder* Thanks to you england

**England: ***facepalms* you ignored the naïve jackass part...I THOUGHT I WAS THE TEA LOVING BASTARDO!

**Ameica: **your that too! ^^ Ha ha ha!

**Spain**: Lovi watch your mouth

**England: ***hands spain some soap* use this Spain

**Spain**: thats ok England i got something else

**England: **O/O not sure if i want to know

**Spain: ***grabs Romano and kisses him*

**Romano**: 0/0

* pushes spain away but fails*

*spain picks up romano bridal style and leaves the room*

GUYS HELP ME!

**America: **you need to romano! *waves*

**England: **aww look america, Romano finds love. i guess anything is possible for Italians...

O/O that was fast

uh, im not qualified for that kind of help, romano

*waves* have fun

**Prussia: *** enters the room*

THE AWESOME ME IS HERE

**Ayame:** (oh god, now things get intresting)

**England: **SHUT UP PRUSSIA

**America:***puts gun away* Hey prussia.

**Prussia: **kekekekes- whats up america how've you been XD Not as awesome as me but probably awesome

SO what did the awesome me miss

**England:***sighs and facepalms* you missed Romano getting screwed by Spain..about time

**Prussia: **About time...Spain was too scared to do it but the awesome me persuaded him

**Ayame:** (hey, kei-chan guess what i've got)

**Kei-chan:** (what?)

**America: **and, im gonna fight belarus tomorrow 3 MORE AWESOME THAN YOU PRUSSIA!

**Prussia: **Hey why arent you two screwing each other by now

Thats not awesome

**Ayame:** (tea and tomatos 3)

**England:*** feels brick hit the back of head* W-W-W-W-WHAT?!

**Kei-chan** (facepalm)

**Prussia:** I said why arent you and America screwing each other or do you still have feelings for my good man France?

I wonder how he's been

Hey america do you have feelings for England?

**England: **O/O WHY THE BLOODY HELL DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M SCREWING THAT SLIMY FROG?!

**Prussia: ***smirks*

**England: **anyway, are you still trying to screw Austira and your brother?

**Prussia: **Austria is taken by Hungary already and i dont want to be hit by her frying pan again and for Vhest...i havent seen him

Plus the awesome me is not that way

**England: **ah, too bad for you. lost without love. not so awesome now are you?

all you have is your bird

**Prussia: **DONT MESS WITH GILBIRD!

YOU ARE GUYS ARE NOT AWESOME I WILL FIND MORE ENTERTAINMENT ELSEWHERE!

**America: ***sighs* oh good greif...

**Prussia: ***leaves*

**Romano *** runs enter the room out of breathe*

**England: ***turns to romano* so..what happened?

**Romano:***glares at england*

**Spain**: oh romano dont be shy come back

**Romano**: fuck that

Come on guys help me out here

**England: ***holds up hands in defence and laughs* well i guess you can be a pain in the ass...or do you have a pain in YOUR ass? XD

**Romano: **0/0 DOES MY CLOTHES LOOK DISLEVELED OR MISPLACED TO YOU YOU IDIOTA?!

**England: **spain can work quickly when he want to

**Spain**: you give me too much credit England

**America: ***crosses arms* mmhmm

**Romano **: * hides behind america*

**Spain**: come now romano dont be shy

**Romano: *** remains behind america*

**Spain**: so you want to play that way

**England: ***glances over to America and Romano slightly in anger* go hide somewhere else *hits romano upside his head and proceeds to stand next to America*

**Spain: ***a gleam flashes through eyes* *tackles american and romano to the ground*

**England: ***jumps in too* BACK OFF OF AMERICA!

i'm not afraid to kick your ass again like i did when we were pirates, Antonio

**Spain**: Sorry america!

**Romano**: GET THE FUCK OFF ME!

**Spain: *** smirks at england*

**England: **that's what you get for hiding at the bottom of the pile

*gets up and grabs Spain* i said, back off. *pulls Spain off of the pile*

**Prussia: *** pulls England's pants down* mint bunny printed boxers MWAHAHA

*spain and prussia high five each other*

**Romano: ***runs away*

**America: ***gets very mad* GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH *pulls out gun and starts shooting the walls* GET OFF MEE!

**Alfred: **(shyt juss got real XD)

***Spain and Prussia*: ** RUN!

*spain and prussia leave*

**Romano**: Idoita calm down before you kill someone

**America ***gets up and dusts self off. puts gun away* Hmph...

**Kei-chan: ** (im running out of ideas)

**Romano**: 0/0 Um...Bastard your pants!

/

**England: **O/O *pulls up pants*

damn bastard

**Romano**: / So...um...bunny boxers?

**England: **shut up and go back to spain

**Romano: **Fuck no

**England: **then leave my shorts alone

**Romano: ***sits down and rubs the back of his head*

**America: ***sigh* ...

**England: ***signs and sits back down next to group*

well this has been an intresting night

**Romano: **So can someone tell me why we are having a meeting? ... yeo

yep

**England: **we were going to play 'would you rather' for game night

**Romano: ***sighs heavily*

America you want to go first

**England: **our rules are simple. everyone answers the asked question before the next person goes and they have to pick one of the answers

**America: **...would you rather...spend a week in prussia's house...or...sleep in a room full of potatoes...with the door locked.

**Romano: **It can go dirty or just for fun

I FUCKIN HATE POTATOES!

**America: **and you hate prussia too so choose

**Romano: **FUCK! ... POTATOES... at least i dont have to eat them

**England: **a room full of potatoes? it sounds like the invader zim episode called a room with a moose...

but i guess i'd go with the potatoes too

**America: **you didnt let me finish

**Romano: **OH FUCK!

**England: **?

**America: **in a room of potatoes with the door locked...but

**Romano: **THERE'S MORE?!

**America**: the potatoes are mashed up, wet, and raw

**Romano: **NO!

**America: **VERY raw

**Romano: ***cries in the corner*

**England:**...i'd take the potatoes over prussia

**Romano: **FUCKIN POTATOES I HATE YOU!

AS WELL AS THAT AWESOME BASTARD

i would have stay with the potatoes...im going to have to shower for a whole week

**England: **...why do you call him an awsome bastard? it'd be more insulting to call him an albino bastard or sometihing like that

**Romano: ***shivers*

**America **okay, england, your turn

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: welcome for the 3'd session of One night at a time. If you've come this far, then welcome back. Tonight we have another fun filled session with Alfred (America and Russia)Kei-chan (Romano and Belarus) and me, Ayame (England) as we play the Hetalia boys in awkward positions and perhaps a fight to the death? :3 who knows but warnings include, strong language and a lemon lime at towards then end. Who is it? Well that's yet to be determined. Enjoy as we begin with our usual chatter 3

As always I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters

Night 3: Revenge of Belarus

**Kei-chan: **well it seems eveyone is in order

**Alfred: **Hoooowwwdeh again

**Kei-chan: **sorry thought it would be better since all of us are hear

**Ayame: **whatever works

**Kei-chan: **so how did everyone's day go?

**Alfred: **okay i guess

**England: **hey america how was your day?

**Alfred: **fine how was yours'?

**Ayame: **i managed to tack on a new class and now im hunting for a birthday present

**Alfred: **ho ho ho~ cool

**Kei-chan: **What kind of class?

**Ayame: **computer. Chef Derp said it would be easy and its the 2 credits i need to stay in the dorms

...hold that thought...

alright nevermind

**Alfred: **okay

**Ayame: **so what do we want to accomplish tonight?

**Alfred: **2.0 of the would you rather convo i think

**Ayame: **then basically we should start where we left off last night?

...where'd kei-chan go?

**Alfred: **idk?

**Kei-chan: **sorry i had computer issues

**Alfred: **ah welcome back

**Ayame: **dont i know that

**Kei-chan: **ok so where were we from last night?

**Alfred: **hmmm...i forgot

**Ayame: **america asked a question and we answere and now he as to answer

**Alfred: **oooh alright.

**America: **HAMBURGERS!

**Romano: ***facepalms*

**England: **it was along the lines of would you rather stay the week at prussia's or spend the night locked in a room of raw mashed, cold, slimy potatoes

**Romano: **IDIOTA

**England: **or something like that

**Romano: **VERY RAW POTATOES and smashed

**England:*** faceplams* and this is the idiot i raised

**America:***rolls eyes*

**Romano: **So America would you like to answer your own question?

**England: **he has no choice he has to answer before we move along

**Romano: **Yep

**America: **i would say...living in prussia's house for a week. i hate wet raw food. 3 Take your fish and chips for example

so very raw, wet and DISGUSTING!

**Romano:*** gags*

**England: **says you and those artery clogging deathburgers you're always eating

romano you go next

**America: **its good. your food is a perfect example

**Romano: **Wait who's food mine or England's

**England: **mine, he's always insulting my cooking...

**America: **cause what i say is true. everyone talks about your cooking.

**Romano: **Well you are a bad cook

**America: **you end up burning the kitchen

**Ayame:** (irony being im at culinary school)

**England: **...I DO NOT!

**Romano: **or they turn out as a pile of death

**America: **yeah you do. everytime you send me a text to come over, i see your kitchen all burnt

**Romano: **YES U DO

Tell me about it

**England: **THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY COOKING, I'M ALIVE AREN'T I?!

**Romano: **That is because you have no taste

**England: **yes i do

**America: **your taste buds must be dead, i guess thats what happens to old people

its amazing that im alive though

**Romano: **Nice one *highfives america*

**England: ***eye twitch* what was that?

**America: ***high fives back* HA HA HA!

**Romano: **So your hamburgers saved you after all

**America: **YUP!

but, im use to his cooking so i can't deny

**England: **all those damn chemicals are going to be the death of you and did you even know that you have a cancerous chemical in your flour because you're so damn impatient

**Romano: **Yeah but at least you have tastebuds

**America: **pfft, whatEEEVER you say england. **thinks: hee hee~ hes adorable when hes mad~!*

**Romano: **Um america why are you blushing?

**America: **no reason. /

**England: ***clearsh thoat* romano ask your question before we enter the relm of stupidity

**Romano: **right

**America: ***gets mad*

**Romano: **Hmm...

**England: **what now?

**America: **romano, just ask your question already.

**Romano: **If you were locked in a dark isolated dungeon with no light source around who would you ask to keep you company? France or Prussia?

**America: **prussia.

**England: **prussia

**Romano: **Prussia definetly

**America: **you sure about that england?

who knows you might ask france X3

**England: **shut up

**Romano: ***highfives america* good one

**America: ***high fives back* ^^

**England: **maybe he'll ask for you. OR BOTH OF YOU

**America: **Nah, he might ask you.

of course me and romano would beat him sensless.

unlike you, you would say yes

**Romano: **Agreed

**England: **would you rather handcuffed to your enemy for 5 months or chew your own hand off?

and for the last comment, STFU

**Kei-chan: ** (just a reminder you don't have to stay as your main character you can play as a different character)

**Ayame: ** (you talking to me or america?)

**Alfred: ** (i know :p)

**America: **hm...depends...

**Kei-chan:** (anyone)

**Romano: **depends on who im with

**America: **who is the enemy?

**England: **your personal greatest enemy

**Romano: **Yeah who is the enemy?

**America: **You?

XD

**Romano: **HAHA XD

**England: **why me?

**America: **seriously...

forget it.

**Romano: **he's too dense to figure it out america

**England:**...i'd rather chew off my arm

**America: **okay okay. if its belarus, then im gonna have to say chew my hand off

o-O WHICH REMINDS ME

**England: **i got it so stuff it to spain, tomato fucker

**America: **i gotta fight her today :) he he he~

**England: **OH GOD I'VE RELEASED THE DEMON

**America: **o_o shut up england.

**Romano: ***slaps hand on America's mouth* what the hell don't call her she can hear you...she's always watching

**America: **anyhoo

**England: **well america if you live, i'll have to give you something for your success...

**America: **Mmmmmm~~~ *moves your hand away* yeah right. _ *belarus appears behind me*

**Belarus: *** trails a finger up america's spain*

Hello America

**America: **O_O THE FUCK?1 *turrns around* Oh

**Belarus: *** smiles creepily*

**America: ***steps back a bit* ...

**Romano:*** creeps away slowly*

**Belarus: **America didnt you say you wanted a fight *steps forward towards america*

**England: **i'm gonna watch from somewhere safe. if you want to die prematurly that's your progative

**Romano**: agreed

**Belarus**: Come America lets fight

*takes out knife and licks the blade*

**America: **Whatever England - and actually Belarus, you said you were gonna kill us, but i promised these bafoons that i would fight back. *stops walking* cause thats what a hero does. So *pulls out gun* lets dance.

**Belarus: *** smiles evily*

**England: **i told you not to take part in stupid fights!

**America: **Im independent

dont tell me what to do.

**Belarus: *** disappears into the shadows*

**Romano**: oh shit

**America: ***puts head down and listens to my surroundings* shut up

**England: **grrr i know that but still i cant help but worry about you...damnit i'll fight too. afterall what kind of genteman would i be if i left a child to fight and die?

**America: **SHHHHH!

No, stay back!

**Belarus: ***random knife slices America's ear*

**America: ***moves out of the way and shoots you on the leg*

**Belarus: ***evil laughter rings throughout the room*

**America: **...*thinks*...Romano.

**England: ***thinks* damn this is not going to end well...i know...

i have a plan wait here*leaves quickly*

**Romano**: what the fuck do you want?

**America: **leave...and shut the door before england comes back

and lock it while your at it

**England: ***comes back as quickly as i left* I SUMMONED RUSSIA!

**America: **WHY YOU BRITISH IDIOT!

**Romano**: whatever...YOU WHAT!

**America: **We're so gonna die...

**Kei-chan:** (this sucks someone else play as Russia)

**Alfed:** (ill do it)

**England: ***leads Russia into the Room* now Belarus can have russia

**Russia**: O_O noooo! England you said there was vodka here!

**England: **yeah i lied

**Romano**: IDIOTA THAT WONT STOP HER FROM KILLING US!

**Russia:***glares at you* killing?

**England: **dont look at me like that!

*silence drifts through the room*

**America:** You sisters is trying to kill us

**Russia**: thats my job...

**America:** WHAT?!

**Romano**: dont you mean one?

**England: **She's trying to kill america

...i told you...

**Belarus: ***evil laughter rings loudly throughout the room*

Oh brother Russia. Join me as we kill these weaklings

**Russia**: well i'll leave this to her

**England: **Russia you know we dont ask you for much but please get her out of here. if you do i'll buy all your vodka needds for a month

...YOU BASTARD!

**Russia: **...no need.

i have vodka at home. Whose fighting who?

**America**: Me and belarus

**Belarus: ** *strokes america's cheek* Yes brother ME and America are fighting

**Russia**: fair enough. *grabs england and romano by the arms and drags them out* this a 1-1 match right? ill get these too out fo here. Good luck America! (can i do this?)

**America**: *stays quiet*...

**England: **WAIT, I'M NOT LEAVING HIM ALONE!

DAMN IT LET ME GO

**America**: Its okay England..

**Romano**: He can handle this

He's the hero

Right America

**America: ***smiles* you bet your pasta eating ass i am!

**England: **GRRR DAMN IT ALL

**America: **Dont i promise

ii'll beat her!

**Russia**: *drags them out the room, locks door and closes it* Good luck~

**Belarus**: you talk to much weakiling

**England:**IF YOU DIE ON ME I;LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU...

**America: ***yells through the door* Yeah yeah! *turns to Belarus* now..where were we?

**Belarus: *** grins*

**America:** *grins* ...

**Belarus: ***disappears*

**America: ***puts head down and listens closely to my surroundings* ...

**Belarus: **"Oh america you should know better not to fight me" *echos throughout the room*

**America: ***stays quiet* ...

**Belarus: **"You are not strong enough to beat me. Also you dont have the guts to kill someone" *echoes*

*evil laughter*

**America: **You dont know that...i never said one word about killing you.

**Belarus: **"Oh"

*whispers in america's ear* And why is that i wonder

*disappears again*

**America: ***hears you. flinches a little* ...

**Belarus: **"come now America what are you going to do to a girl like me"

**America: ***thinks: ...maybe...wound...her leg...or...something...*

**Belarus: ***laughter rings throughout the room again* "You're probably thinking to wound me. Well America you are mistaken. A simple wound would never harm me. I will keep charging and charging until i take that last breath out of your body for good"

"But i had enough talking lets get this show on the road"

**America: **lets...

**Belarus: ***3 knifes have been thrown from different directions at America*

**America:***gets stabbed. screams* GAAAAAAAAHHH! *quickly takes knives out and drops them. pants* ...

**Russia**: oh my...

she's usuing full force?...i am not sure...

**Belarus: **"Come now America. Are you going to scream like a weakling or are you going to be the big bad hero you always claim"

**England: **DAMN IT LET ME BACK IN THERE

**America**: ...*schowls* ...dont worry...you'll see...when the time comes... *thinks. then laughs softly* ...

**Belarus:*** swipes at america's arm leaving a dark red gash and disappears into the shadows*

**America:***tries to hold in the scream* ...

**Belarus: **"whats seems to be funny America"

**Russia**: You can't interfere.

**America**: oh nothing...*stands up. sees your white hair. aims gun and shoots you*

**Belarus: **"hahaha you missed America"

"try again"

**America: ***looks around* ...

**Alfred: **(im running out of ideas T^T mi dont wanna diee XD)

**Belarus: ***5 more knifes have been thrown around America*

**America: ***jumps up. sees you in your spot* Found you! *lands behind you and wraps arm around your neck and squeezes it a little*

**Belarus: **HAHAHA XD

**America: **W-whats so funny?

**England: ***fighting outside* JUST WATCH ME GET BACK IN!

**Belarus: **HAHAHA XD

**Russia:** Okay, try. Belarus has her ways on locking doors. *shurgs*

**England:***begins trying to break down door*

**Belarus: **"You have the wrong person there America"

**England: **I...WONT...LET...HIM...DIE...

**America: **W-what? *lets go of a manican* WHAT THE FUCK?! *steps back* Seriously?!

**Belarus:***evil laughter*

* whispers in America's ear* Try all you might America but you will never catch me

**America: ***thinks: ...what do i do...the shadows...the SHADOWS! this room has more than one light swtich right?!* *looks around the walls and sees more light switches. runs to it and turns them all on.* ...d-did it work...?

*quickly turns around and grabs your arm*

**Belarus: **"wrong again"

**England: **FINALLY *door breaks and i fall in*

**America: ***looks at england* ENGLAND?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

**Russia**: Idiot! *grabs england by the leg and drags him out* Quit acting like an idiot!

**England: **WHAT?!

**America: **ENGLAND!

**Belarus: *** whispers in america's ear* That was really stupid of you weakling

**England: ***begins pounding russia* I'M NOT LEAVING HIM ALONE AGIAN!

YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF HERE! I'M TAKING YOUR PLACE!

**Belarus:*** kicks America's legs from underneath him and points three knifes at his throat and smiles wickedly*

**England: **GODDAMNIT

**Belarus: **Look what you've done America

You lost focus

NOW YOU WILL DIE

**England: ***kicks russia in the face and slams into belaruse

YOU'RE NOT KILLIING ANYONE TODAY

**Belarus:*** dodges skillfully and kicks england in the stomach and elbows him in the neck*

**America: ***picks legs up and kicks you back* NO WAY!

**England: **GUH...UGH...

d...damnit...

**America: **ENGLAND!

**Belarus: *** jumps and roundhouse kicks America in the face*

**America: ***dodges and grabs your arm and slams you to the wall* YOU BITCH!

**Romano:*** runs into the room and tackles Belarus*

**America: **ROMANO! STAY OUT OF THIS!

**England:***stands back up and helps america pin Belarus to the wall*

**Belarus:**"why do you guys always for my poppets?"

**Kei-chan **(whoops fall)

**Alfred:** (what?)

**Ayame:** ?

da fuq?

**Alfred: **what im so confused?)

**Ayame:** (what in the hell was that?)

**Kei-chan:** (what?)

**Ayame: **your fail)

**Kei-chan:** (i dont know)

**Ayame: **you almost sounded like muraki

(shivers)

**Kei-chan:** (hand cramped for a second)

**Alfred: ** (XD)

(your good now? :3)

**Kei-chan:** (i did...sweet XD)

**Ayame: **i hope so)

**Kei-chan: ** (yep im good)

**Ayame:** (good)

**England: **america dont you dare think about throwing us out again.

you need the backup. you know as well as i do that you cant take her alone

**Belarus: **"You think you both can take me on. How amusing"

**Russia**: *walks in* Okay i seen enough

**Romano**: Hey Bastards

**England: **not now romano

**Romano**: but

**England:***looks at russia* what do you want?

**Romano: **she's

**Russia**: yes now

**England: ***glances back at belarus* what?

**Russia**: Im going to be blunt, you guys cant beat my sister

You cant beat her

of course she has the russian blood.

**England: **and you dont think that some of us already knew that?

**Russia: **me Belarus, time to go home.

**Belarus: **"Well said brother Russia. Well said"

"No"

**Russia: **...Belarus...we're going home.

**Belarus: **"I must make them suffer"

**Russia: **i think england has suffered enough, watching america injured. Lets go, im bored and hungry.

**Romano**: BASTARDS LOOK UP YOU IDIOTAS!

**England: **FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ROMANO WHAT IS IT?!

**America**: *falls on my knees with my head down* ow...

**England: **AMERICA!

**ROMANO**: THAT *points up at the ceiling* *

**England: ***looks up*

**America: ***slowly looks up*

**Kei-chan: ***a whole bunch of Belarus dolls look down at the group with wicked smiles*

**Russia**: *looks up* what?

Belarus...when did you put them up?

**England: **Holy shit...d..did she make all of those

**Belarus: **"DIE YOU FOOLS!"

**Russia**: Run! *runs out the room*

**England: ***grabs america and pulls him up* COME ON

**Belarus: ***The dolls sprang to life as they drop down to the floor* *evil laughter*

**Russia**: Runs to a room

Come on hurry up!

**England: **ROMANO RUN FASTER

**Kei-chan: ***all the doors are blocked with more Belarus dolls*

*Romano is nowhere to be seen*

**England: ** damnit where's romano?!

**America**: ...Romano..?

Russia: AH! *steps back* Belarus stop it!

**Belarus: **"Why should I Brother Russia"

**Russia**: cause if you dont, i wont EVER talk you again! i was thinking about marrying you but THIS?! forget it! *shivers*

**England: ***stares in disbelief*

**Belarus: **"What did you say?"

**Russia: **You heard me!

**Belarus: **"That is truly mean brother" *soft sobbing comes echoes throughout the room*

**Romano**: i found her!

**Russia**: Good! Bring her over here

**England: ***twitches in anger* I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD KILL YOU OR WHAT ROMANO

but good job

**Russia**: *sighs* the plan worked...it really worked...

**Romano**: what did i do? *picks up the sobbing Belarus and walks towards russia*

**England: **we'll talk later

**Russia**: Thank you. *takes Belarus* Goodbye. *walks away with Belarus*

**England: **now that that's over*turns to america*

**Romano**: thank god that is over

**England: ***punchs him in the face* YOU BLOODY GIT

**Romano: **YOU IDIOTA!

**America**: *gets hit. doesn't say anything* ...

**Romano: **DONT EVER FACE HER ALONE!

**England: **I TOLD YOU NOT TO PICK FIGHTS WITH PEOPLE YOU DONT THINK YOU CAN HANDEL

WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD DIED?!

**America**: *continues to stay quiet*

**England: **DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT THAT? DID YOU?!

*tears begin to fall*

**Romano:*** hugs america* Don't ever do that again...

**England: **you...idiot...

**America: **... *looks up and england. widens eyes and hugs romano back* E-england..

**England: ***kisses america on his forehead* i dont want to see you die

**Romano: **/

**America: **England...*drops to the floor and passes out*

**England: **AMERICA!

**Romano**: Fyuck! England help me out will ya!

**England: ***moves to help Romano*

**Romano: *** picks up one of America's arm*

**England: **i can carry him, it'll be faster

**Romano: **Alright

**England: **help me get him onto my back

**Romano: **ok

**England: **we'll take him back to my house. i have plenty of medicine in case something like this was to happen

**Ayame:** *at England's house*

**Romano: **Hey england go fetch me some bandages and medicene

You know what nevermind i got some right here

just lay him on the couch

**England: **right...

*stands above america looking at him with sorrow and pain and love)

**Romano: *** strips America and starts immediately working on him*

**England: ***snaps out of a daze* just tell me what you need me to do

**Romano: **England go fetch me some tomatoes

**England: **what for?

**Romano: **im hungry

**England: **...

**Romano: **as well as some hamburgers

**Alfred:** (i c what you did there XD)

**England: **FOOD CAN WAIT!

**America**: *softly groans in pain* ...ow...

**Romano: **IDIOTA! *smacks England in the head* GO FETCH SOME HAMBURGERS!

**England: ***shakes head* f-fine *runs out*

**Romano: **SEE HE'S FINE! hamburgers will do the trick...

* looks at America* Why were you pretending to be hurt

For god sakes man

**America: ***slowly opens eyes* ...what...?

**Romano: **I can tell the difference between blood and ketchup

and this i might say is ketchup

Where did you get all these ketchup packages?

**America: **... i was carrying some in my pocket. Dont tell england though.

**England: **too late

**Romano: **Whoops

**England: ***standing in doorway with burgers*

i heard everything

**America: **Shit. Uh, why are you holding hamburgers? im not hungry _

**England: **of all the stupid ass things you've ever done, why this act?

**Romano: **Well im just a um going to go *romano squeezes past england and exits the room

**England: **are you going to answer me?

**America**: i didnt really know that she was actually going to fight me. i was holding ketchup pouches in my pocket. But i didt get stabbed though so its a 50/50

**England: ***thows bag at a wall* I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT!

WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT YOUR INJURIES?!

**America: **I DIDNT LIE! DIDNT I JUST SAY THAT I DID GET STABBED?!

**England: **Then what was with the ketchup?

**America: **YOU KNOW I ALWAYS HAVE KETCHUP WITH ME!

**England: **YOU ARE SO DAMN STUPID SOMETIMES!

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I THOUGHT HAPPENED TO YOU?!

**America: ***looks away* I was there.

**England: ***glances at the floor* i thought it was going to loose you for good

when you gained your independence it took me a long time to get used to you not being there

**america: ***looks at you* England…

**England: ***begins to cry* I CANT BARE TO LOOSE YOU AGAIN

**America: ** ...England...*stands up and walks towards you* ...i have a question for you...

**England: ***sniffes and wipes tears away and looks up* what?

**America: ***holds your hands* ...would...you rather...be kissed...or hugged...

**England: **O/O

how...about both?

**America: ***smiles. leans over and kisses you*

**England: ***kisses back*

i...i love you america

i always have

**america: ***hugs you* i love you too...

**England: ***hugs*

*cant hold tears anymore an try into america's chest* y-y-you b-b-bloody f-f-f-fool...

**America: ***smiles and laughs a little* Yeah i know already...but im your fool so... ^^

**England: **i know that.

you've always been my fool

:')

**America: ***kisses your head*

**England: **no not there

**America: **?

**England: ***pulls america down* here

*kisses him full on the mouth*

**America: ***kisses back*

**England: ***pulls slightly away*

how hurt are you?

**America: **not that much. why?

**England: **because now I'M going to hurt you

**America: **O/O

**England: **O/O *leans in and kisses america again* just let me know if i'm hurting you ok?

**America: **Alright *kisses back*

**Alfred: ** (UKUS or USUK?)

**ayame:** (makes no difference to me. eventually it will be both)

**kei-chan:** (doesnt matter to me)

**Alfred:** (ture. alrightyyyy~)

**america**: *lies you down on the couch, continues to kiss you*

**England:***kisses back* d-damn who taught you to become so skilled?

*grabs america's shirt and begins to unbutton it*

**America: **Remember those euros you hid in your room?

**England: **O/O

*thinking* next time i'll hide the better...

**America: **Dont try, ill find them either way.

**England: **oh so now you can read minds

**America: **Yeah, but thats when i was a kid. i hate pornography. Why look when i have my main bitch right rinfront of me? *kisses you*

**England: **who you calling a bitch?

**America: **_ just an expression england. See? all because of your euros. *kisses your neck*

**England: **mew...t-that tickles...

**America: ***slowly unbuttons yours shirt. continues to kiss your neck*

**England: ***takes your shirt off* no fair, pinning my arms like that...

**America: **but you like it. X9 *pulls your pants off. stares at your boxers* ...mint bunny boxers...you will have it…

**England: **O/O quit staring. it's emberressing

**America: **we went this far, your already empbaressed? *whatever. *kisses you(

**England: **O/O quit teasing me

**America: ***stops* you want me to touch you that bad? *pulls your boxers down*

**England: **n-nuh, j-just quit teasing

**America: ***touches you. smirks*

**England: ***shivers*

**America: **let me...hear you england...

**Romano: *** enters* Hey guys i was- O/O WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! *Romano shields his eyes and turns around*

**England: **O/o

**Romano: **WHAT THE FUCK!

**America: ***stops* oh. i forgot u left.

**England: **O/O uh...hi?

**Romano:**BASTARDOS PLEASE GET DECENT!

**America: ***takes jacket ooff and throws it at england*

**England: ***scrambles to get decent*

**America: ***puts shirt on8 oh please romano, like u never did this with spain -3-

**England: ***snickers*

...can u get off of me?

**America: ***gets off you*

**Romano: **0/0 I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING!

**America: **sure..

**Romano: **IM FUCKIN TELLING THETRUTH!

**America: **just go in the kitchen and eat the tomatoes and calm down

**England: **and make tea while you're at it

**Romano: **Yeah like tomatoes can erase what ive seen

Are you guys decent now?

**England: **shut up *kisses america in front of romano for fun*

that's for us to know

**Romano: **THATS IT IM LEAVIN

* quickly runs out of the room*

**England: **well that takes care of him

**Italy: ***italy enters* Vee! Ciao Everybody! XD I LOVE PASTA

**America: **ITALY! whats up?

**England: **Italy why are you in my house?

**Italy: **Eh America How are you-a?

**America: **goood~

**England: **italy, say 'i am a priest'

**Italy: **I was looking for Romano. Have you seen-a him?

**England: **...he just left...

DAMN IT SAY I'M A PRIEST AND I SPEAK TO GOD!

**America: **shuddup england

romano just left

**italy: **Why do you want me to say "I'm a Priest-a and I speak to God-a?"

**England: ***glances at america* it's funny when and if he cooperates...

**Italy: **Me is confused-a?

**America: **england...shut up...or im gonna rape you...*gleam appears on america's eyes*

**Itlay: **Well it was nice to meet you all-a...and don't forget to get lick him like PASTA!

**England: **maybe that's what i want 3

**Itlay:*** leaves*

**America:***licks lips* thanks for the idea~ *turns back to england and kisses you*

**England: ***kisses back* care to do something againts you nature?

**America:** huh?

**England: **finish what you've started and clean up your own messes for once

**America: **OKay~ *rips your clothes off and touches you again*

**England: ***mews and shivers* it's no fair if you have all the fun

*pounces and lands on top of america*

**America: **Uwah- hey! :I

**England:***proceeds to rip america's clothes off of him8

**America: **/

**England: **now i want to hear you *touches america lightly*

**America: ***moans softly* ah~...e-england...

**England: ***mews* good boy...

**America: **S-shut up! *clenches fist*

**England: ***licks up the length of america's neck while touching him more* maybe i want to hear you cry out for me as you did when you were younger...

**America: ***widens eyes* w-w-what?! n-n-no way!

**England: **are you going to call for me or am i going to have to punish you?

**America: **3...you can try.

**England: **you bet your ass i will 3

**America: **hphm. bring it brit

**England: ***bites his ear* simplicity at first. if you're still misbehaving then it will become worse

**America: ***blushes a little* ...hmph...

**England: **still refuse?

**America: ***looks away* yup.

**England: **alright then.

*bites hard on his shoulder* * a little blood is drawn*

**America: **OW! *blushes more* that hurt!

**England: **say it

**America: **no.

**England: **ok then

lets move south. how about flordia

**america: **O/O you wouldn't dare!

**England: **i would and you know it

**America: **mmmmmmmmrrrmmmmp! *closes legs* no! dont!

**England: **then say it

**America: **no!

**England: **ok, you asked for it...

**America: **no!

**England: ***forces his legs apart*

last chance

**america: **AH~! *tries to close legs* EEeeeeeeeaaah~~~! (this is funny!)

**England: ***holds them down by pinning them under my stomach* this is your final warning

*brushed with tongue*

**America: ***blushes up to my ear* ah...~

**England: **3...*lick*

2...*lick*

1...*lick*

times up. what are you going to do?

**America: **...*looks away* ...

**England: **well then, i hope flordia is ready

*smiles sweetly*

**America: **O/O ! ...

**England: ***holds hand above with fingers extended like claws*

do you remember the tale of the chesire cat with the sharp claws?

**America: **yeah?

**England: **do you think flordia is ready to meet that cat? *grins evily*

**America: **O/O no!

**England: **then let me hear you say it

**America: **no!

**England: ***places claws at the bottom, sharp nails pokeing at the skin*

are you sure?

**America: **A-ah~! ...yes.

**England: **ok then, teasing is over

*pulls claws along flordia*

**America: **h-huh...~...n-no...

**England: **with each time i have to start over, it will be harder and deeper than the last time

**America: **...*looks away*

**England: ***smiles* here we go again

*starts from bottom and locks claws a little tighter and pulls again*

i am suprized though...

**america: **a-ahh...ah~!

**England: ***stops for a moment to kiss america*

there are times when you are stonger than me. why aren't you using that to your advantage?

is it you WANT me to control you?

**America: ***is still looking away*...

**England: ***sighs* oh well

i guess i'll go back to tormenting the states...

**america: ***puts head down* ...e-england...

**England: ***glance up* yes?

what was it?

i couldnt hear you

**America: **...e...e-england...!

**England: ***kisses lightly* good boy.

you have no idea how long i've waited to hear you say my name like that

**america: **...hm...

**England: ***looks worried* is something wrong?

**America: ***looks down at florida* ...

**England: **...right...

i can fix that...i got a bit carried away

*wiggles down America's body and starts to soothingly lick flordia*

**America: **A-ahh...e-england...!

**England: ***stops briefly* should i stop?

**America:** no...it...feels to good...

**England: ***smiiles and goes back)

**America: ***tries to keep the moans in* e-england...i...

**England: ***continues licking, feeling own body begin to tremble*

ah...america...

so...c-close...

**america: **...england! *pushes your head down and cums inside your mouth*

**England: ***eyes widen* murph!

*cums too*

**America: ***stops and pants*

**England: ***picks self off of lower body and wiggles to top* d-damn, warn me next time...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: hey readers! This is part one to our valentine's day special. This will be a more dramatic tale than the others so far so please bear with our experimentation. Same rules apply, kei-chan is Romano; Alfred is America and Spain and I, Ayame am Italy and England. We shall skip our useless chatter and begin right away. Enjoy

Night 4: nature's innocent wonders part 1

**England: **I SAID I WAS SORRY!

what more do you want from me, America?

**America: **...lemme take over London tonight! and,...ill stop when im satisfied :3

**England: **w-what? O/O

London is where my heart is stupid

**America: **Exactly! i'll use florida AND big ben to satisfy london for you

**England: **O/O

...maybe3

**America: **Hee hee~ *blows you a kiss* Love you~~ X3

**Italy: ***ienters* B-But brother. I need to know-a Vee

**America: **Hm? Hey Italy!

**Romano: *** stomps into the room with his face as red as a tomato*

I SAID NO FRETELLO!

**Itlay: **BUT BROTHER!

**Romano: **NO!

**Italy: ***pulls puppy face* please?

**America: **Hey hey!

whats going on?

**England: ** no fighting here!

**Romano: **/ NO MEANS NO FRETTELLO

NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN BUSINESS

**America: **HEY!

**Itlay: ** brother wont answer my question

**America: **What question?

**Romano: **NOTHING

**America: **_ italy, what question.

**Romano: ***puts hand on italy's mouth

**America: **...

**Romano: **if you say a word fretello you wont get to see that potato bastard

**Itlay: ***innocently* i wanna know why brother wont show me love like he does to spain nee-san

**England: ** pfft

hahahahaha i knew it!

**Itlay: **brother, that's mean!

**America: **O/O AHAHAHAHAHHAA!

You wanna know why romano wont have sex with you? pfffft! XD

**Romano: **O/O I DO NO SUCH THING

**Italy: ** what's sex?

**Romano: **/

*room stays silent for a minute* ...

**Itlay: **oooh, is that where you get eaten like pasta?! VEE I WANNA BE PASTA BROTHER!

**America: **O/O ...

**Romano: **O/O

***england*** ...O/O

he's not serious is he?

**Romano:*** stays silent*

**America: **...u...

**England: **looks to Romano* who the hell told him sex was like being pasta?

**Romano: **FUCK DO I KNOW!

**America: **Italy...are...you joking...? please say you are...

**Itlay: **nope

big brother france said sex was like being eaten like a big bowl of pasta!

**America: ***glasses slip off of my nose and falls on the floor*

***england** :* drops tea cup* i thought france had something to do with this

***Romano** turns redder as a tomato*

**America: ***face turns red*...W-well

Italy...france is wrong...

***italy**:* why cant i be your pasta Romano?

**Romano: **/

**America: ***face gets redder* O/O

**Romano: **Cuz i am your brother fretello its not right

**Italy: ** glances at america* what? why would big brother lie to me? are you sure-a? Vee?

**Spain: ** walks in* Roma~~~~~ ^^ *looks at america and england* Hey! uh...whats up with your faces?

ITA-CHAN!

**Romano: **WHO THE FUCK INVITED YOU?!

**England: **hey spain. apperently Italy got a love lession from France

**Spain: **Oh did he?

**England: ***nodds* and he thinks sex is to be eaten like pasta

***Italy**: * PASTA! VEE

**Spain: **O.O PFFFTTTT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man are you serious?! *stops laughing and sweatdrops* please...tell me your kdding..

**Romano:*** sighs loudly and flops onto the couch while covering his face*

***England:*** we just asked him the same thing

apperently not

**Spain:***turns to italy* Italy...you dont know what sex is...?

**Italy: ***smiles sweetly* Noooo

**America**: can you explain?

**Spain**: HELL NO!

Roma! You explain! your his fratello!

**England: ** why not you raised romano, right?

**Italy: **brother?

**Romano: **What?

**Italy: **why cant i be pasta?

even Germany is pasta

**romano: **He is not pasta hes potatos

**America**: o.o ...is he serious right now...

**Italy: ***tears up* no one wants me to be their pasta...

**Romano:**/

**Spain**: *sighs*

...fine ill explain

***england*** if this wasn't so serious i'd be laughing

***italy*** VEEE!

**America**: so would i.

**Romano: **oh no *trying to disappear into the couch*

**Spain**: Ita. sit down on spain's lap -v- *sits down*

**Italy: ***bounces over excitedly* VEE!

**Romano: **remains silent*

**Spain: **Okay calm down...

Now Italy...sex isnt...pasta...it has nothing to do with food.

thats one

**Italy: ***sits stil and looks eagerly at spain*

there's more than one?

**Spain: **yes. sadly...

**Italy: **ok, i'mma sit here and be quiet..

*pretends to zip mouth shut*

**Spain: ***puts up two fingers* Two, sex is...ugh...how can i expllain...there's a time...when two people express their emotions with their body. Sexually

**America**: *sits down* ...

**England: **sits next to america*...

**romano **covers his ears*

**spain: **And...well...when a man and a woman express their love sexually, they create a baby. Do you understand ita?

**Italy: **widens his eyes* then why do Prussia and Germany do it?

**Spain: **Q-QUE?!

**Romano: **WHAT!

**America**: WHAT?!

**Spain: **O/O

**Romano: **O/O

**England: ** O/O holy mother of god!

**Italy: ** i got back from the market yesterday and found Purssia and Germany together...Prussia was happy

**America**: *face is fully red* ...ah...

**england**: ...

**Spain**:...

**italy**: *begins to cry* no one wants me...

when they saw me germany said to get lost...so i found brother...

**Spain**: N-no! Dont cry ita!

**Italy: ***begins to cry harder*...

**Spain: **...Y-you want to have sex with roma?!

**America**: dude...

**Romano: **FUCK NO!

**Italy: **w-when b-brother sa-said it was wrong...it doest look wrong...

**Romano: **WELL ITS FUCKIN IS!

**england:** that's harsh...poor italy...

**italy**: WAAAHH BROTHER IS SO MEAN!

**Spain:** RomANO! Shush! *hugs italy* There there ita.

**italy** sniffles but doesnt calm down

**spain: **it is wrong to have sex with your brother because one: your blood brothers so its awkward. 2: HE'S TAKEN!

*clears throat* sorry.

**Italy: ** eyes widen in sadness.

who took brother?

**Spain: **O/O

**england:** O/O this is gonna be awakward...

**America**: Nice going espanerded _

**Romano: **quickly gets up the couch and grabs italy by the arm* We are leaving!

**Itlay: **b-buy why?

**Spain**: what? No roma!

**Romano: **I SAID NOW!

**America**: Dude, romano calm the fuck down!

**Italy: **SPAIN NEE-SAN ROMANO'S BEING MEAN!

**England:*** grabs Romano* sit your ass down

**Romano: **GET OFF ME!

**England: ***smacks romano upside his head*

CANT YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING HIM, YOU STUPID TOMATO FUCKER?!

***Romano** remains silent*

**Italy: *** whimpers and trys to get away from Romano* b-brother...it..hurts...

**Spain**: STOP! STOP STOP STOP! Roma, let him go, NOW!

***Romano** looks at italy with sorrow and lets go of his arm. He walks across the room and stares at a wall. He starts trembling*

**England**: you're taking things too far this time, Romano

***Italy: **sits on the coutch between america and britian and holds his arms to his chest, whimpering*

***Romano** continues to stare at the wall and says nothing*

**America**: you okay italy? *pats your back*

**Spain**: Roma...*thinks: great now hes suliking...*

**England**: you're not hurt are you?

**italy**: i...i'm fine...i-i-i- should-a leave-a...

**romano:*** turns his head slightly*

Fretello wait

**Spain**: Italy...i will talk to you later okay? head home now

**Romano: **...

**Italy: *** stands up quickly and leaves without another word*

**Spain: **oh, never mind

Ita!

**England**: Romano, we're going to have a chat about your anger issues

**America**: Italy! wait-shit

***Romano** looks down at the ground with shame and sorrow*

**Italy** continues to run out of the house and back home without looking back

***Romano** falls to his knees and starts crying*

**England**:...

**Romano: **Im so stupido...i hurt frettello...

**Spain**: *walks up to you and bends my knees* Roma...dont cry. *hugs you*

It's not your fault, you were angry.

**England:** america...maybe we should leave too...

we can talk to them another time. once things have cooled down...

**romano: **It is my fault...

It's all my fault

**America**: ...yeah. lets go talk to italy it see if he's alright. *gets up and walks out*

**England **nods and leaves

**Spain**: no it wasn't. it was france's fault. and prussia and germany

_spain and romano are left alone ..._

**romano: *** starts shaking violenty and* grabs spain

Idiota...i kept pushing him away...

I didn't want him to experience those sort of things...

**Spain:***stays quiet* ...

..thats why...ah i get it.

**Romano: **I...I-i didnt want...him to fall for him

I-i love him so much Spain

It hurts

I am an awful frettello

**Spain: **No your not. You...your a wonderful fratello roma.

**Romano: **Y-you...really mean that S-Spain?

**Spain: **clado. (spanoish word for of course) I raised you to be the best brother ever no? Italy is glad to have you as a brother...*stands up and grabs your hand* levantarse (spanish word for get up)

**Romano: **stands up relunctantly*

Spain...will he ever...forgive me?

**Spain: **he has too...your italy too. come on lets find him *starts walking*

**Romano: **Right

*follows behind Spain*

***england** runs up to spain and romano*

we've found italy

**spain: **Oh, good. where?

**England: **he's locked himself in his house and wont let any one in.

you can hear him crying from quite a distance

**spain: **Okay. Roma, go to him. *lets go of your arm*

**romano: **Yes

*walks towards the house and stops at the door*

**Italy**: crys loudly

**Romano: **Italy

**Italy: *** quiets enough to listen but still is crying*

**Romano: **Fratello, mi dispiace per quello che ho detto. Ero gelosa e felice allo stesso tempo, ma le mie emozioni avuto la meglio su di me. Adoro così tanto che non volevo farti del male. Si prega di Felicanco ... ti prego di perdonarmi tuo fratello stupido. (Brother, I am so sorry for what I have said. I was jealous and happy at the same time, but my emotions got the better of me. I just love you so much that I didnt want to hurt you. Please Felicanco...please forgive me your stupid brother.)

**Italy: **Perché dovrebbe io? lei mi ha doluto così profondo che niente non paragona a questo sentimento (why should i? you have hurt me so deep that nothing compares to this feeling)

**America:** *stands next to england*

**England**:...so...what should we do?

**America**: i dont know...*looks at spain* Spain, what should we do?

**Spain**: ...wait here til this is sorted out..

**England: **alright. we'll wait

**America**: *whispers to england* psst, england

**England: ***whispers* yeah?

**America: **you think spains, heartbroken? he looks like it.

**Romano: **Io so e non riesco a perdonarmi per questo. Sono stato stupido bastardo che non capisce i propri sentimenti. So che non mi perdonerà mai di nuovo, ma volevo solo dire una cosa ... io ti amo Felicanco. Ti amo così tanto che fa male. Addio Felicanco e mi dispiace. (I know and I can't forgive myself for that. I was stupid bastard who doesn't understand his own feelings. I know you will never forgive me again but I just wanted to say one thing...I love you Felicanco. I love you so much that it hurts. Goodbye Felicanco and I'm sorry.) *Romano sobs quietly and places his family crest ring on the ground and walks away from the house and the group*

**England: ***glances at a misrable spain*

*looks back at america* yeah, he's broken

and spains not the only one

***italy** opens the door slightly* Il fratello?

Lei significa realmente tutto di ciò?

(do you really mean all of that?)

* notices the ring on the ground*

CONGEDO DI DON DI FRATELLO! (DONT LEAVE BROTHER!)

sono così stupido, nessuno vorrà amare uno sciocco come me! sono così stupido, nessuno vorrà amare uno sciocco come me!

(i'm so stupid, no one would want to love a fool like me)

ROMANO! ROMANO!

**Spain**: *mummbles* your wrong roma...so very wrong...i love you...very much...

**America**: You said something spain?

**Spain**: No. not really. I gotta go, tell roma i left. *walks away*

**England: **looks confused* o-ok then.

**America**: wow, he looks so heartbroken. i wonder wat he said. (kk)

**Romano: *** continues to walk gloomily*

**Italy: **BROTHER WAIT UP!

**Romano: ***turns his head slightly* Felicianco...

**Italy: *** runs up to Romano and pounces him* WAAAAAH TTT^TTT DONT LEAVE ME!

**Romano: *** falls to the ground with Italy on top of him*

Felicanco I...

**Italy: **TT^TT i-i'mma sorry i'mma such a idiota

**Romano: **Don't cry fretallo.

**Italy: **p-p-p-please forgeive me...

**Romano: **You are not idiot. I am. *rubs italy's tears away with his thumbs*

No Fretallo! Forgive me for being a idiota and a ungrateful bastardo.

**America**: ...ill be right back england, im gonna go talk to spain...his expression is still bugging me. *walks away*

**Italy: **w-what?

**England:** alright. i'll prevent these two from possibly killing themselves

**Romano: **Fretallo...*puts both hands on his face and slowly kissed him*

***italy**'s eyes widen*

**Romano: **Ti amo Felicanco

***italy's** too shocked to say anything*

**Romano: **Ti amo *kisses him again and draws him into a hug*

**Italy: ***he slams into Romano and holds him*

**Romano: **oomf

Idiota /

**Itlay: **Posso essere la sua pasta? (can i be your pasta?)

O/O

**Romano: **Si fretallo...Si sarò la tua pasta (yes brother...yes i will be your pasta) *romano smiles lovingly*

**England: *** thinking* well nice to know that they're not going to kill each other but what's up with Spain...dont tell me he's jealouse...

**Italy: ** VEEEEEEE

**Romano: **wait italy

**America**: *come back scratched up* ... _

**Italy: ** Ve?

**Romano: **where is big brother spain so we can thank him probably

for bringing us together again

**( :3)**

**America**: he...isn't in the mood to talk right now...

**England**: the hell happened to you?

**Romano: **Hmmm...Come Italy we will make him talk

**England: **did spain actually kick your ass?

**America: **YES!

**Italy**: do you think it's a good idea to talk to spain nee-san now?

**America: **He started swinging his axe around yelling bloody murder!

**England**: italy brothers...wait here...

**Romano: **Yes we will make him...he can't resist both of us

**England: **we'll go calm spain down..right America?

**America: **FUCK. NO! Im not goingback and DIE!

**England: **YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE NOW HELP ME GET THE AX AWAY FROM HIM

COME ONE

**America: **Nooo!

**England: ***grabs america and goes to find spain*

**America: **NO! HELP ME! DX

**Romano: **There is no need *romano sets america and england aside* me and italy can handle it

**England: ***stops* no

**America: **yes! let them go! *sees spain* oh look he's right there.

**England: **a gentleman wouldnt allow some kids to get hurt

*looks at a wild spain*

**Romano: **We are not kids any more England. So get out of the way

**England: **holy shit

that was after half an hour?!

**Spain**: Hey...uh sorry i left i had some business...so did everything turn okay?

**England: ***thinking* you're not fooling anyone

**Spain: **Shut up eyesbrows no one asked for your god damn opinion..

**Ayame: **(he was thinking. what the hell can you guys read minds or something?)

**Alfred: **XD

**Itlay**: Spain nee-san, we have something to say to you...

**Romano: *** punches england in the stomach and continues on with Italy in tow*

**Spain: **Hm/

?

*look sat italy and romano*

**England**:*falls to the ground...*

fuck it we're not helping anyone anymore...DX

**romano: **/ I...we would like to thank you for bringing us together

**Italy**: VEE! brother and i are happy!

**Spain**: ...*smiles* no thanks needed...you guys havn't been close for a while so...you needed...it. Im glad.

**Romano: *** lets go of italy and kisses spain*

**Italy: *** looks confused* Ve?

**Spain: ***blushes* O/O

**Romano: **Come italy thank big brother spain

**Italy: *** hugs spain and kisses him too* mew...

**Spain: ***smiles* Your welcome ^^

**America**: Okay! *picks england up bridal style* so we're good?

***italy **smiles widely* Yes

**Spain:** yeah.

***England***: w-what are you doing, you bloody fool!

Let me go!

**America**: Good! Now, if you will excuse us, england has do me a favor. See ya! *walks away still holding england*

***england**: WHAT FAVOR...I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A FAVOR!

**Spain**: *laughs* Have fun england~ ^^

***italy** breaks away from spain and Romano*

**Romano: **Italy where are you going?

***italy** looks at spain and Romano*

**Spain**: *looks at italy* hm?

**Italy: **i understand now...romano needs spain nee-san

**Romano: **/

**Italy: **i wanna be pasta too but romano is spain's pasta

italy will just wait his turn

**spain: ***widens eyes. smiles* You dont have to wait ita~~ you can join anytime~~! right roma?

**Romano: **/ Si Fretallo

**Italy: *** smiles* no

**Romano: **We can all be pasta

**Italy: **your pasta is for you

**Romano: **but why not

**Italy: **i willa find my own pasta

**Romano: **Felicanco

**Spain: **I see...

**Romano: **I have to tell you something

**Italy: **vee?

**Romano: **I kind of set up germany and prussia so you dont fall in love with that potato bastard...but he really does love you

and im sorry for it

**italy: **w-what?

**Spain: **O_O ROMA?! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!

**Italy: ***looks like he's gonna cry* r-romano...w-why?

**Ayame: **(you are a dick kei-chan

**Kei-chan:** I know

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Night 5, Natures Innocent Questions part 2**

**A Valentine's Day special**

Author's note: hello once again. Tonight's game is Valentine's Day and the conclusion to nature's innocent questions. When we last left off, Romano had told Italy that it was his doing that Prussia and Germany slept together. Today we get to find out why he did that. However before we begin, we'd like to share a tale of _how to troll for valentines' day_ with Alfred, Kei-chan and me. enjoy. (side note, these are written the night (well 2 at the most) before they are posted)

Warning: today's adventures include not one but 2 lemons and strong language as always.

**Kei-chan: **ok we are all here

**Ayame: **yup

**Alfred: **hai hai hai~ X3

**Kei-chan: **Ayame, i had a bad day

as well as awkward

**Ayame: **oh? after i went to church it got better

it was very relaxing (note: I don't go to church for any reason, this was a very much needed run away from my dorm for a few hours and I ended up in a church with my roommate)

**kei-chan: **thats good to hear

**Ayame: **so what's up?

**Kei-chan: **/ i hate old people

(dont tell anything alfred)

**Ayame: **did some one ask if you were pregnant again?

**Kei-chan: **no

...

WHAT?!

**Ayame: **ok, ill bite, what?

**Kei-chan: **ok you know how Valentine 's Day is tomorrow

**Ayame: **yeah

forever alone day

**kei-chan: **yeah

well anyway

well you see this old man comes to my register and was buying flowers and candy

**Ayame: **ok

lol they werent for u where they?!

XD

**Alfred: **/

**Ayame: **that's be sooooo funny!

**Kei-chan: **and i greet him with a smile and casually scanned his items

well as i was scanning the items i was stupid to ask what do you have planned for valentine's day tomorrow

and he said nothing

and then i ask why are you buying these

if you arent doing anything for valentine's day

**Ayame: **ok

**Kei-chan:** (dont tell her yet)

**Alfred: **k

**Ayame: **go on, continue

**Kei-chan: **he said my wife past away a long time ago due to cancer and every year i always come to her grave to lay these down

i started to tear up at the moment

**Ayame: **T^T aawwwww

**Kei-chan: **i know right

well i said im really sorry to hear about that

and he said that was ok but then he said i he forgot to grab some stuff ill be right back

so i wait patiently at my register and the next thing i knew he brought more flowers and candy

and i was like you really loved you wife you are getting this much for her

and he was like oh these items here are not for her

**Ayame: **ok...

LOFUCKINGL! XD

**Kei-chan: **and i was like then who are these for?

he finished paying them and he gave me the flowers and candy

**Alfred: **XD

YOUR REACTION IS PRICELESS!

**Ayame: **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO XD

DUDE YOU GOT TROLLED BY A GEEZER! XD

**Kei-chan: **and he said these are for you

but the next thing he did suprised me

**Alfred: **XD

**Ayame: **JESUS THERES MORE?!

**Kei-chan: **he approached me and set both of his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead

and this is what i hear AWWWW They are so adorable

**Ayame: **PFFFT!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

MAJOR TROLLAGE!

**Alfred: **XD

**Kei-chan: **everyone around us was looking at us and i was blushing like mad

i said thank you to the old man

and he walked away with a smile on his face

so the next customer comes by

and she was like was that your grandfather

i said no i dont know the man

**Ayame: **YOU GOT PAWNED! XD

**Kei-chan: **/

shud up

**Ayame: **DUDE BEST TROLLING EVER!

**And that dear readers is how Kei-chan got trolled for Valentine's Day**

**And without further delay, here is part two to **_**Nature's Innocent Questions**_

**Romano: **I am really sorry fratello but i was just jealous that he will steal you away so i...kind of...uh...got them drunk and locked them in a room...

**Spain**: ...romano...really...

**Italy: *** continues to stare at romano* b.b.b.b

*he cant find his words*

**Romano: **But i that potato bastard does loves you fratello and i ruined your relationship with him

**Italy: ***walks over to Romano silently*

**Romano: **I was being stupid and wasnt thinking straight

**Italy: ***slaps him hard across his face*

*tears are spilling down his face*

y-y-you...

**Spain**: *jumps a little* O_O' *thinks: did...italy just...slap HIM?1!*

**Romano: *** remains silent*

**Italy: **YOU BASTARDO!

**Spain**: *HE CURSED TOO?! WHAT HAPPENED TO LITTLE ITALY!*

**Romano: *** looks at the ground and remains silent*

**Italy: ***trembles* w-w-why? w-w-why did you-a have to do that?

g-germany n-never o-once t-t-tried to hurt me

**romano: ***stumbles over words* I...I...didn't want...him...to steal you away...from me

**Spain**: ...*turns around and takes out phone. texts germany* ...

**Italy: **how do you-a know what it was he was a trying to do?!

**Romano: *** adverts his eyes*

*and blushes*

**Italy: **germany is my friend... he's never tried-a to hurt me...never

nether has Japan

**romano: **WELL I DIDNT WANT HIM TO BE YOUR PASTA!

**Italy: **WELL YOU HAVE SPAIN NEE-SAN FOR YOUR PASTA! YOU ALWAYS HAVE!

germany w-was the first country not to beat me-a up

**Spain**: *sweatdrops* ...*puts phone away and turns around* ...

**Romano: ***whispers softly* i know

I've always known

I just didn't want you to leave me

**Italy: **you thought i would-a leave you?

**Romano: **and i was scared that you would if germany did ask you

**Italy: **you're my brother...i would-a never-a left you

**Romano: *** looks at Italy*

**Italy: **i love germany but i would never-a abandon you

why didnt you say-a something?

**Romano: ***tears begin to fall from *

**Spain: **Romano...dont cry please.

**Romano: **I-i was terrified

**Italy: **romano

you need spain nee-san just like i need germany

that doesn't mean-a we're abandoning each other

**romano: **I dont...want us to be separated again...like we did when we were kids

* stumbles to the ground and sobs into his hands*

not again

**Italy: ***kneels down next to romano* i wont let that-a happen...

**Romano: *** grabs hold of Italy and sobs into his chest*

**Italy:***holds romano and becomes silent*

**Romano: **I-Ima...sorry... fratello...*he says between sobs*

**Italy:***remains silent as he lets romano cry*

**Spain**: Italy

**Italy:***looks at spain*

Si?

**Spain: **Germany is waiting for you at his house. He wants to talk to you..

**Italy: **now?

*he looks at romano*

**Spain: **You know how strict he is about time ^^'

Dont worry, ill take care of romano

**Romano: *** loosens his grip*

Go fratello

**Italy: *** noods* Vee...i'll be back later Romano...caoi

**Romano: **Go see that potato bastard that you love so much

Become pasta

**Italy: *** smiles* Vee, germany's pasta

*he runs to find germany*

*takes 4 steps and looks back*

YOU BETTER BECOME SPAIN'S PASTA TOO!

*leaves for good*

**Romano: **O/O

*and smiles*

Si

**Spain**: O/O *sighs* that italy...*sits behind you and hugs you* Dont worry Roma, im heree~

*kisses your cheek*

**Romano: *** turns his head slightly and gently kisses Spain on the lips*

I know

*Romano smiles lovingly*

**Spain: ***kisses back* 3 ti amo mi tomate~

**Romano: **Ti amo mi bastardo

**America: ***america and england appear with their ties untied and their hair messed up* Hey!

**England: ** hello

*staggers slightly*

**Spain**: where were you?

**America**: Somewhere~ X3

**England: **tending to business

**Romano: **Right tending to business

England do i see a hickey there?

**England: ***shoots daggers at romano* it was messy buisness

O/O SHUT UP

**Spain**: *wraps arms around romano* oh really? sososososo~

**England: **there you tomato fucker now you have one

**Romano: **/

**England: **it takes two to tango there buddy

**America**: So, anything happened?

**Spain**: Yeah but we worked it out

**America**: Ah~ okay

**Romano: *** cuddles into Spain's chest*

**England: ***looks at america, grinning*

look a romano-teddy bear

the kind that just shuts up and snuggles

where can we find one?

**America**: ha ha~ you shouldn't be talking iggy

**Romano: *** flips off england*

**America: **Your MY british teddy bear *winks*

**England: ***winks* and this teddy bear has some anger problems he'd like to take out

grr 3

**Romano: **Please go somewhere if you are going to do that

**America**: *pounces on you to the floor. wraps arms around you and snuggles* X3 cuuute~!

**Spain**: Ah dont b a downer roma~

**England: **O/O GET OFF OF ME YOU BLOODY FOOL!

**America**: N~~~~~ope~~~ you like it when i do this

**England: **and dont you dare think about going and pretending to die again. there will be no more pitty sex

**Romano: **But its embarrassing Spain

**England: ***looks at romano* you think you've got it bad?

**America**: i wont...

**Romano: *** glares at England*

**England: **he actually bought a freaking teddy bear cosplay outfit from japan

**Romano: **So then you got stuffed by America

**England:***grins* more like I stuffed HIM

**Romano: **Pedobear much?

**America: **O/~/O *pumces england head*

**England: **OW T^T

what was that for?

and shut up romano

spains one to talk

incest pedobear

**Spain**: ESPARATE! Why bring me to this?!

YOUR THE ONE WHO HIDES EUROS IN HIS ROOM WHEN HE WAS A KID

i dont do that!

**England: **THEN CONTROL YOUR TOMATO STUFFER

AND THOSE WERE IN MY ROOM, HE WENT SNOOPING WHERE HE WASNT SUPPOSED TO

**Romano: **More like left them there out in the open to let him see

**America**: *slaps englands mouth shut* ALRIGHT! Enough!

**Spain**: *m=covers romanos mouth* Ya Roma

**England: ***removes america's hand* i'm supposed to be the mature one here

-.-''

**Romano: *** licks spain's hands*

**America**: your not acting like it at all. Just shut up and let me hug you. *Squeezes you* O/O ROMANO WHAT R U DOING?!

**Spain**: O./O Roma!

**England: **he obviously is telling you he wants it

**Romano: *** kisses each fingers on Spain's hand gently and trails up his arm with butterfly kisses*

**England: **think we should leave?

clothes are gonna start flying soon

**Spain**: *picks roma up and runs off*

**England: **or not...

**America:** *sees them run off* ...

Iggy~

**England: **yeah?

**America: ***picks you up and runs to a bush*

HAHAHA! X/3

**England: ***gasps* FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOT AGAIN!

'GIVE ME A MOMENTS REST!

**America: **I WANNA MESS YOU UP THEN!

**England: **NOT THIS TIME PUNK

*fighting sounds*

GOTCHA!

YOU'RE MINE NOW!

**America: **NOOOOOO~! DX

**England: **let's play a game america 3

**America: ***blushes* ...fine... 3

Meanwhile…..

**Romano: *** kisses along spain's neck and twirls his fingers into spain's hair*

**Spain: ***kisses back. pulls your curl* Jeez roma...you couldn't hold it til later?

**Romano: **Ah...*his eyes glaze over with lust and pleasure and bites into Spain's neck*

*and draws blood but quickly licks it away*

**Spain: **What are you a vampire? :9 *pull syour curl harder*

**Romano: **Mmm...Antonio

*kisses along Spain's collar and suckles his skin trying to find Spain's soft spot*

**Spain: ***blushes a lot* ...i cant take this..! *runs into a bush, pins you down and kisses*

**Romano: ***smiles against Spain's lips and bites his lower lip asking for entrance*

**Spain: ***smriks and pulls your pants mine off and enters slowly*

**Romano: **AHH * squeals and bucks against Spain's hips*

**Spain: ***thrusts very roughly*

**Romano: *** grabs Spain's head closer and deepens the kiss while meeting every thrust*

Antonio...more...

FASTER

**Spain: ***kisses back. turns you around doggystyle. thrusts deeper* Roma...bos...is very upset with you... *gleam appears in spains eyes* i'll punish you roughly til im satisfied

**Romano: **YES PLEASE DO *Romano pants heavily as he strokes his member*

**Spain: ***grabs both of your arms and lifts youup, thrusting deeper*

**romano***Romano feels a knot in his stomach begin to form* Ugh...mmm...Antonio I'ma going to...*Romano screams in pleasure*

**spain: **No you dont..*grabs yoru member and covers hole* You will wait..

**romano: *** whimpers with the loss of Spain's member inside of him* Please Antonio don't tease me...*Romano breathes heavily*

**spain: **this is punishment Roma...you will wait. *moves free hand to your nipple and squeezes one of them*

**romano: *** moans and bucks his chest into Spain's hands*

Ah...Antonio

**Spain: **Hey Roma...try saying my name...when you were a kid...*moves free hand to your curl and pulls it harder*

**Romano: **Bastard...*groans loudly and writhes under his touch*

**Spain: **ah ah ah roma. name. not nickname...*shoves my member deeper* ..ive ...hit your colon...

**Romano: **Aaaa~ANTONIO...IT FEELS SO GOOD!

**Spain: **...Roma...! *pushes you down, pulls your curl and cums inside you. moves hand away*

**Romano: **AAAAH * cums all over*

**Spain: ***lets go of you.. pants* ...

**Romano: *** turns his head slightly and a mischievous grin breaks across his skin*

**Spain: ***looks at you* ...r-roma?

**Romano: **You're...not...getting...away...that easily * pounces Spain and begins his licking his neck once again*

**Spain: **AY~! ~

**Romano: *** travels downward with his tongue until he meets one of Spain's nipples*

**Spain:** *blushes* ~

**Romano: *** teases his hard nipple by kissing it gently and swirling his tongue around it all the while teasing the other with his fingers

**Spain: ***tries not to moan* ...r-roma...no...

**Romano: *** bites down gently on it while the other hand travels southward*

* looks up at Spain and smirks*

**Spain: ***feels your hand going slowly comes back up* O/O

**Romano: *** switches to the other nipple and gives it some teasing while his other hand lightly strokes Spain's member*

**Spain: **...A-Ah! N-No...roma...i just...came!

**Romano: *** tugs Spain's member and strokes harder*

**Spain: ***covers mouth and clenches eyes*...

**Romano: **You want it don't you *he asks seductively*

**Spain: **...t-to come...yes...

and...you...

**Romano: *** smirks and licks down Spain's stomach*

**Spain: ***twitches*

**Romano: ***he continues licking southward until Spain's member was in front of him

**Spain: **r-romano...

**Romano: **It's so big

* kisses the top gently and licks down the shaft*

**Alfred:** (lol hey ayame, how many time do u think anmerica and england r doing it? XD)

**Spain:** *moves head back and blushes more*

**Kei-chan: ** (probably a lot XD)

**Ayame: ** (england's probably passed out over the bush with swirls in his eyes and america's on the ground with the same look on his face)

**Alfred: ** (XD once they head back, they gonna find them on the floor, all worn out X3)

**Romano: *** licks back up and looks up at Spain*

**Spain: **...roma...i cant...hold it...

**Romano: ** *grabs hold of Spain's member and slowly engulfs it into his mouth*

*He begins pumping up and down all the while making his teeth graze against Spain's member*

**Spain: **A-ah! ...*thinks: his tounge...i cant...* Romano...! *cums in your mouth*

**Romano: *** swallows Spain's seed and takes his member out his mouth with a pop*

**Spain: ***sits up and kisses your forhead* Gracias~

**Romano: **Ti amo Antonio

**Spain: **Ti amo tabien mi tomate lindo..

**Romano: **What does that mean Antonio

**Spain: ** It means, i love you too my beautiful tomato. You really need to focus on my spanish lessons roma. *kisses you*

**Romano: ***kisses back* Its so hard to concentrate if my teacher is so damn sexy

**Spain: **I know i know~ Now, put your clothes back on before you catch a cold. *puts clothes back on.* Lets head back to fatty and eyebrows.

To be continued

Happy Valentine's Day

From Ayame, Alfred, and Kei-chan

And the Hetalia boys

(yeah I know I posted it late, I've been super busy and couldn't edit it until now)


	6. Chapter 6

Night 6: truth or dare

Author's note: welcome again. Tonight we decided to try something different. We're playing truth or dare rather than would you rather for the activites that take place. As always rated for strong language and sexual themes and yet another lemon. Don't blame me, blame the yaoi fanatics that are helping me write this. (ok fine, I'm partically to blame too)

**America: ***america and england* Im just saying, if your gonna do a elevator prank, at least make it a little spicefic 3

*walk in*

**England: **hey i dont think it really matters. if im going to prank someone it will be a prank

**Romano: *** walks silently behind them and sits on the couch*

**England: **whats up romano? why so glum?

**America: ***looks at romano*

**Romano: ***stares into the distance*

**England: ***looks at america* tickle him and see if he moves

**America: **okay. *walks to romano and tickles hiim*

**Romano: *** remains unmoveable*

**America: **...*stops and slaps him very hard*

**England: **,...

i was gonna suggest we talk to that spanish bastard

**romano: **zzz *snores*

**england: **...WAKE THE FUCK UP!

**America: **leave him england

maybe he and spain did something that made him very tired.

**Romano: **No Spain...not there *mumbles in his sleep*

**England: **yeah...did being the right word here...

**America: **O_O what...did he just say?

**England: **spains not there...so who was?

**America: ***stays quiet. stares at Romano's curl* ...

**Romano: *** stands up quickly*

**America: **O_O dude?

**England: **O-O is he still asleep?

**Romano: **tomatos *snores*

**America: **-_-'

**Romano: **America

...

Cake

**England: **-_- '''

**Romano: **Licking

**England: **he's worse than you america?

you talk in your sleep too

**romano: *** stumbles onto america*

**America: **O/o

**England: **now what is he doing?

**Romano: **Juicy

**America: **E-eh?!

**England: **EH?

**America: ***sweatdrops* ...

**England: ***walks over to america and romano* what the bloody hell is wrong with him?

**Romano: *** grabs America and England's hand and places on each other*

Wife...Husband...kiss..*snores*

**England: **O.O WHAT?!

**America: **? *is confused* what the hell?...*looks at england* ...your hand is sweaty...yuck

Xp

**Romano: **Olay

**England: **im not sweating though...

**Romano: *** falls backwards*

**America: **its not me. i dont swaet unless im nervous

im not nervous

HEy! *catches you* Jesus christ!

**England: **...UGH HE'S DROOLING ON US! DX

**America: **what the hell did spain and him DO?

**England: **aparently everything...

**Romano: ***Grabs america's face and kisses him*

**America: **O/O

**England: **O/O

**America: ***blushes a lot*

**England: **ok you little bastard it's time to wake up

*slaps romano repeatedly in the face*

**Romano: *** remains asleep*

**America: **-/-

**England: **...

**Romano: *** grabs englands face and kisses him*

**America: **O/O

**England: **O/O YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

**America: **OKay you dumb fucker. *punches romano is the face*

**England: **WAKE YOU OR FRANCE IS GONNA GET YOU!

**Romano: ***snores loudly*

**America: ***is annoyed* ...hes pissing me off...

**Romano: **Mama

Papa

**France**: Aloooo~ *Walks in*

**England: **he's really pissing me off...what's he saying now?

**Romano: **where are you?

Don't...leave...me

**England: **? i thought he only had italy and grandpa rome and his brothers...

**Romano: **I'm...scared

**America: **...i dont even know anymore...

**England: **i dont either...

**France**: *looks at romano* OH HOW ADORABLE~ so cute when he is slepping~

**England: **hey, frog...

**France: ***looks at england and america* Bonjour~

**America**: Hey

**Romano: *** pushes america and england and walks towards france*

**France: **? what is he doing?

***england*** hey frog watch it

he's sleep walking

**France: **Sleep walking? ah~ i see

**Romano: ***grabs france's nose* i got your nose..

**France: ***slaps his hand away* did you guys try waking him up?

**England: ** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD

y-you have no idea...

*snickers*

**France: **did you try using a tomato?

**England: ***looks at america*...

**Romano: *** starts doing the tango with france*

* dips france*

**America**: ...*looks at england* DONT LOOK AT ME!

**England: **got any katchup america?

**America**: sadly, no

**Romano: *** got back up and twirls france*

*continues tangoing*

**France**: *pushes romano away* wow hes annoying me right now

**England: **well i dont have tomatoes either...i dont supose that you do?

you're on a waiting list to kill him now frog

**France: ***takes out a tomato* Oui~ *puts it in front of romano's face* wake up roma~

**Romano: *** trips and falls and lands on the tomato*

**America: **O_O someone call spain

**England: **-.-''

**America**: i got it. *takes out phone and texts spain* ...

**Romano: **Ugh...why does my face feel like it came out of a boxing tournament

**France**: *looks at romano* ...

**England: **well look who decided to join the world of the living...

**America:** *puts phone away*

**Romano: **What just happened?

My head hurts

**America: **Well

you kissed me and england and did the tango with france

then i punched you cause you kissed england _

**Romano: **And why is there tomato up my nose?

I DID WHAT?!

**England: **you also played got your nose with the frog

i hit you for kissing america and for kissing me

**romano: *** stunned and grabs his head*

**England: **what exactly did you and spain do?

**Romano: **Um...i dont remember...all i remember is tequilla

**America**: ...okay...

ANYWAYS

now thats out of the way

instead of playing would you rather, how about truth or dare?

**France**: Oooh~ sound good~

**Romano: *** sighs*

Is there any way i can change first?

**England: ***shrugs* sure why not?

**Romano: **thanks *pulls his shirt off*

**America**: Okay! i got nothing so far, so england you go

**England: **um...ok...

france, truth or dare?

**France**: Dare~

3:)

***Romano** comes back with a black button up tee-shirt and faded ripped blue jeans*

**England: **i dare you to go tell russia that he looks like a girl and that Belarus is out to marry russia to use him like a sex toy...

and dont come back until u do it

**France: **Oh no need. i already did that earlier. i got a scar on my leg. *shows you scar* see?

**America**: Go do it again

**England: **O.O

damn...

**France**: What!? ugh fine...*gets up and walks out*

**England: **right. go do it again but take russia's scarf

as a suvinear so we know u did it

**Romano: **Good luck

cuz you are going to need it

**America**: okay, romano go.

**Romano: **WHAT WHY ME?

**England: **your turn to ask

**Romano: **Oh...

America truth or dare

**America: **hm...dare!

**Romano: **I dare you to dress up into this maid outfit *randomly pulls out maid outfit* and call us your master for the remaining of the game

**England: **O/O* random jolt of pleasure*

**America: **OKAY! *takes outfit and runs out. comes back in 5 minutes later* Good evening, masters! X3 this is fun~

**England: ***nosebleeds* /

**Romano: **oops forgot one thing

**America: **?

**Romano: ***pulls out cat ears and cat bell and fixes them on america

there all set

**england:** /

*nosebleed gushes*

**America: **O/O the hell?! *sits next to england* /

**England: ***cover nose with hands* /

a-america?

**Romano: **You look absolutely cute, dont you think England?

**America: **hm? yeah?

shut up romano! /

**england: ***gulps* m-make a cat paw w-with your hand...

**America: **Why..?

**England: **j-just do it...

**Romano: **Tut tut America

You must obey your master

**America: ***groans* fine...* makes cat paws with my hands*

**England: **n-now what does a cat say?

**America: **You have GOT to be kidding me!

**England: **just do it

**Romano: **OBEY YOUR MASTER AMERICA THATS AN ORDER

**America: **STOP SCREAMING! *sighs*...Meow...

**England: ***falls over with a gushing nosebleed* /

.

**America: **Your too much, england...

**England: ** . shut up. and purr like a good kitty...

**America: **WHAT?!

**England: **that's an order

**Romano: ***grins evilly*

*thinking* this is going to get good

**America: **No!

Im not saying it!

**England: *** sits up and grabs america* purr...like..a ..god..damned...kitty...cat...america...

**America: **No!

**England: ***growls* say it... or do you need to be punished?

**America: **N-no!

**England: **then say it

**France**: *walks back with scratches*

...i couldnt get the scarf...

O_O what is siz?! America, davishing in that outfit no?

**England: ***glances at france and laughs* ah, damn then i guess you failed your dare

**America: **:3

**France**: yes yes..why is america in a outfit?

**England: **hands off he's mine

**Romano: **That would be cuz of me Frenchie

I dared him too * says with grin on his face*

**France:** good work roma~ and england, sharing is caring no? hohoho~ *winks at amercia*

**America**: *blushes a lot* ...eh...

**England: ***growls* i never learned to share

and im not starting now

**France**: rude much? *sits down* so what did i miss?

**England: **this is about it

**Romano: **well its your turn france

**France**: hmm...america, truth or dare?

**America**: why me...uh...truth..

**France**: hm...hoho~ is it true that you are heating up in a certain area right now because of that outfit? :3 if you do, big brother france will help~

**America:** E-eh! w-what?!

**England: **LIKE HELL YOU WILL

**Romano: *** starts laughing*

**France**: *walks over to america, pins his arms to the wall* Now now no need o be shy~ show me~

**America**: a-aaaayaaaah! im surrounded by pervs!

/

**romano: **What are you going to do England? I thought you didnt like to share

**England: *** rushes to america's aide* BACK OF YOU SLIMY FROG!

*roundhouse kicks france in the back*

**France**: AH! YOU MUST SHARE ENGLAND! SHARE!

**Romano: *** picks up england*

*and pries off france off of america*

**France: ***sits back down* my back hurts...T^T so VIOLENT!

**America**: *sits back down* ...

**England: **YOU FUCKING SLIMY FROG WILL KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF

**Romano: *** shakes england like a doll*

Enough!

**America**: *is still blushing* England...just sit down already...

**England: ***growls and sits down* fuckin' slimy ass frog...*he mutters*

**America: **SO, whose next?

**England: **you are...

**Romano**: you are america

**England: ***keeps a close eye on france*

**America**: okay...England, truth or dare?

**England: **dare

*keeping eyes on france*

**America: **I dare you...to...hmm...OO :) i dare you, *says it sexy* Master england~ to wear this! *randomly takes out a short dress*

**England: **O.O WHY THAT?!

**Romano: **Now this is going to get really interesting * smirks once again*

**America: **payback for making me act like a fucking cat! Now wear it!

**France**: *gleam appears on my eyes* Hohoho~

*stares at england*

**England: **/ *grumbles and snatches the dress* bloody hell

*leaves to get changed*

*reenters a few minutes later* /

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

**Romano: **Lookin sexy there England

**England: **s-shut up

**America: **VERY! he's mine

**England: ***sits down next to america, trying to sit so no one could upskirt him*

d-damnit

**France**: *is behind england. hugs him from behind* AMOUR! SO CUTE!

**England: **w-waaaa! *shocked*

*angry* damnit you frog!

*tries to kick him*

*remembers hes iin a skirt*

/

GODDAMNIT!

**France: **Now now england, THIS you must share~ i dare you to give your body to me for the day~ *lifts skirt up a little* ho ho~

**England: ***punches france* FUCK NO!

**France: ***grabs your wrist* Yes! You must do the darE!

**England: ***angerly hitting* IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!

**France: **Oh yes it is~!

**Romano**: *whispers* hey america

**America**: hm?

**Romano: **does England give you any ideas *whispers seductively into america's ear and winks*

**America**: O/O w-what?

**England: **O/O you smily frog, get off of me!

**France: **No can do~ *lifts you up* Ho ho~ you shall do the dare england!

**England: **O/O PUT ME DOWN!

**Romano: **Well thats up to america

Its acutally americas dare

**England: ***punches and kicks france* I SAID LET GO!

**France:** Please, America? Just sis once? it is a dare! *doesnt let england go*

**England: ***puppy pouts to america*

dont let him do it

**America**: hm...*grins* Sure! Why not?

**England: **O/O

YOU ASSHOLE!

**France:** O.O REALLY?!

**Romano: **You heard the man

get to it

**england: **O.O *looks at france* *thinks*...oh shit...

**America**: *stand up and grabs france's arm* HAHAH! No. *death stare*

**Romano: **Oh well

**America: **Let him go...or im going to shave your head off...

**France**: *drops england* Okay! Jeez! *sits down*

**Romano: *** pulls out a remote*

**America**: *sits down also*

**England: ***sits very close to america*

...*very pissed off*

**America: **whats with the remote?

**England: **...

O.O

**Romano: *** looks at the remote with a mischievous grin* hmmm...nothing

**England: **that little prick recorded the whole thing!

**Romano: ***presses a button*

*the lights went off*

**America:** ?

**England: **oh this is so not cool

**France**: ho ho ho~ :)

*a random spotlight shines on America and england*

**America**: im lost...

**England: **what the bloody hell?

**Romano: **Lets give up folks to our sexy girls

**America: **O/~/O

**England: **O.O O/O

he pawned us...

that little tomato fucker pawned us...

**america: **STUPID ITALIAN FUCKER!

*wolf whistles and cheers echo throughout the room*

**England: **NOT COOL YOU FUCKING TOMATO FUCKING SPAIN FUCKER!

**France**: ho ho~ Romano, truth or dare...

**England: **x(

**Romano: ***lights come back on and the cheering stops*

Hmm...lets go with a dare

**France: **I dare you...to try to embaress little america over sere~ while i * grabs england by the arms and holds him down* FORCE ENGLAND TO SEE!

**England: ***furious*W-WHAT THE HELL?!

**Romano" *** smiles evilly* Sounds exciting

**England: ***wiggles around* damnit let me go, frog!

**America:** O/O w-what?! n-no! nonono!

**Romano: *** walks up to america and lifts his chin*

**France**: *takes out rope and ties england up, sits on his back so england has a harder time fighting him*

**Romano: **Oh yes you will my little maid * smirks*

**England: ***looks at america* DONT JUST SIT THERE YOU IDIOT!

GET AWAY

**Romano: *** grabs hold of America and throws him into the couch and pounces on him*

**America**: WAH! NO!

**England: **what's with the rope?

**Romano: **I won't let you get away my little kitty slave

**England: **HEY AMERICA! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ROMANO, YOU IDIOT, RUN AWAY!

**Romano: *** licks america's earlobe*

**America**: *widens eyes and trembles* ...

**England: ***struggles againts ropes* damnit frog, let us go

**Romano: *** smirks and pulls America into a quick kiss*

**France**: n~~~ope

**America**: *pushes you away* s-stop!

**England: ***stains againts ropes* america!

**Romano: *** smirks and trails his hand up america's leg*

**England: **damnit romano, if you harm him, im going to kill you once i'm done skinning this frog

**Romano: **You will obey your master, America

**America**: N-no! *blushes up to ear. shivers*

**Romano: ***with the other hand he grabs america's cowlick and tugs*

**America: ***clenches eyes* /~/

**England: ***wiggles around trying to knock france off* DAMNIT LEAVE HIM ALONE!

**Romano: *** puts his hand on florida* It seems your enjoying this arent you America? *he smirks*

**France**: ho ho~ wait til the dare is done mon ami~ *holds your head up making you watch*

**America**: a-ah...! n-no! ...n-no there...!

**England: **grrrrrrr *tries to break out of frances grasp* when this is over im going to kill you both. but dont think i've given up yet...

**Romano: *** kisses america's neck trying to find his soft spot while he slowly rubs florida*

**America**: *tries to not moan* ...d-damnit, stop...!

**England: **ROMANO IF YOU DONT STOP RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU

**Romano: **Then beg little kitty beg like a good kitten *he whispers in America's ear*

**America**: ...p-please...s-stop...i...won last...

**England: ***grows furious and wants to help but eyes look away* d-damnit

**Romano: ***he rubs harder on florida* What did you say...I couldn't hear you

**America: **...p-please...s-stop...! I...I-i'm...- Ah! *cums. clenches on dress*

**Romano: *** brings his hand back and looks at America with a smile* Good kitten. *He gets off America and kneels before England* Clean.

**England: **...never

go fuck yourself

**romano: ***Romano eyes get dark* I SAID CLEAN!

*he shoves his fingers inside England's mouth*

**England: ***eyes shoot daggers*mrph

**Romano: **Now lick

**England: ***bites*

**Romano: *** grabs England's jaw and pinches hard*

**France**: *pulls englands hair* Clean mona mi, you dont want romano to molest america again now do you~

**England: **...*opens mouth*

**France: **good boy :)

**Romano: *** puts in one finger*

**England: ***licks gently while shooting daggers with eyes*

**Romano: *** puts another finger in*

**England: ***licks the same as the first one*

i...hope...you...go to...helll. *spoken with mouth full*

**romano: *** smirks and whispers in England's ear seductively* I'm already there

*he takes his fingers out and wipes his hand on his clothes* You can let him go now France

**England: ***flames appear in his eyes* i...will...kill….you...*he says angerly*

**Romano: *** walks away and laughs wickedly*

**France**: *stands up* ah ah ah. Hurt us, we'll aim at his body. *points ot america* Isn't that right Roma?

**England: ***growls*

**Romano: **Most definitely *he grins demonically while his eyes change to a firey red*

**America**: *slowly sits up. lookin down* ...

**France**: Someone's up.

so, how did it feel mon ami~

**America**: s-shut up...

Sorry to cut it short, but that's the end of this chapter

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Night 7

Author's note: welcome to night 7, and another part of night 6. This fun truth or dare thing is a mini saga and will have several parts to it. On this night, I was having a particularly bad night and it may seem apparent through England's attitude tonight. We may seem like we have no idea what the hell we're doing and bounce around just because. We apologize if you don't like that but if you didn't like it then why would you be reading….sorry just saying. Anyway, we shall continue on where we left off

**France**: ho ho~ i sink england should go next~ *flips england over onto his back and lays on top of him*

**England: **NO! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID FROG!

**Romano: ***Romano grins wickedly*

**france**: *silences him by kisses him*

**America**: England! Get off him! *gets up*

**Romano**: *pounces on america before he can get to england*

Oh no my little kitten

you will watch

**America**: G-get off!

**Romano: **never

* pins americas arms above him

**America: ***struggles* Stop!

**Romano: **and sits on his torso*

I will never stop kitten until the dare is over

**England: ***looks at america, more concerned for his saftey* Get off of him! Leave him alone!

**Romano: *** looks at england evilly*

*and trails his fingers along america's jaw*

**England: **GRRRRR

LEAVE HIM ALONE

**Romano: **France sick him boy

**France**: *moves england face towards me* Leave him be~ amd enjoy it. *trails hand into the dress*

**England: ***blushes* s-stop...

**America**: Get your hands away from my jaw! England! Fight it!

if you can fight france obviously you can fight this!

**England: **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!

**Romano**: *looks back at america and grins wickedly*

He trails his hand down across americas dress and slides it underneath*

**France**: looks like i need to quiet you down~ *rubs your member softly*

**England: ***starts fighting france* get off of me!

*shivers*

*glares at france and tries to stop him again*

*attempts to headbutt france*

I SAID LET GO!

**France**: *moves and grips on it* Your so stubborn mon ami

**England: ***freezes and shivers*

**Romano: ***Romano touches florida softly and stares into America's bright blue childish eyes with his firey red eyes* You will behave kitten or you will be punished

**America**: Hah...*blushes and closes eyes* n-no...!

**England: ***looks back at america* TRY TO RESIST!

**Romano: *** whispers seductively* it seems you want to be punished again

**America:** *tries to move romano's hand away* ...n-no i dont!

**France**: You. stay quiet. *rubs faster. licks your neck*

**England ***trembles* a..Ah! /

Y=you ..damn frog...

**France**: hmm...lets try a new position~ *flips you over and moves your hips up. licks finger* Maybe you want me to enter my fingers~ *inserts on finger in your ass*

**America:** *Opens one eye and thinks: romanos eyes...are...red...why?*

**France**: you like that dont you england~

**England: **u...uh...*shivers*...g-go to hell...

**France**: ho ho~! You do!

*inserts another finger*

**Romano: *** smirks and trails his fingers teasingly around florida*

**England: **/ AH! STOP!

**America**: a-ah! /~/

**Romano**: you like that dont you *licks earlobe*

**america**: *twitches* Q-quit it romano!

**France**: ho ho~ romano

**Romano: ***his hair changes from his original brown to black and grins at America*

**England: ***kicks backwards and kicks france in the jewels* take that! i told you to leave him alone! /

**France**: Okay, you are starting to annoy me. *grabs behind you and pins you down. raises your hips up*

**England: **w-what? N-NO S-STOP!

**France**: *inserts my member inside you*

**England: **AAAAHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO STOP IT *trys to fight back but fails* GAAAAHHHHH!

**France**: Ho ho~ too late! *thrusts*

**America**: E-england! No!

**England: ***feels face flush* g...get off of me...s-stupid f-f-frog...i-i-i...*voice trails off*

**Romano: *** grabs florida and gives it a good pull*

**America**: *pushes head back* A-ah! *shivers*

**Romano: **Behave kitten or you will be a whole lot worse

**America**: ...FUCK YOU...!

**Romano: **Last warning America or i will attack the capitatl

**America: **...  
**France**: *thrusts harder* How does it feel england~ good no?~

**England: ***trembles in pain* ...

**America**: Get the f-fuck off me romano!

**France**: it hurts now mon ami~ but you wil soon be moaning in pleasure~

**England: ***turns head to glare* s-says y-you...

**Romano: ***grins evilly and ties up america from hands to feet with rope and his belt*

You've been warned

*gets off america and pulls out a random whip and gives it a good whack on the table*

**America**: O_O' oh shit..

**England: ***hears noise* O_O w-what the hell was that?

**France:** *looks up* Roma? *stops*

**Romano: *** laughs seductively as he whacks the wipe one more time across the table* Its time for some punishment

**England: ***glares at romano* dont you dare use that on him!

**Romano: *** looks at England with his firey red eyes* Who says it was for him *beams evilly*

**America**: ...no..!

**England: **o_o *feels chill go down spine*

*looses voice*

**France**: *turns england facing me.* Go ahead~

**England: **O_O

**Romano: **This is the perfect time to attack your heart America * walks up to France and England and outlines England's jaw with the leather whip*

**England: **w-what...b-bloody helll...you've all lost you minds...

*trembles in fear*

**Romano: *** laughs and whips england's back*

**England: ***screams in pain*

**Romano: **Scream little maiden SCREAM

*Romano whips England's arm*

**England: ***bites tounge in attempt to hold in screams*

*jolts when the whip contacts his skin*

**America**: *struggles* s-stop romano! Stop!

**England: ***glances over at america with tears in his eyes* b-be brave...*he smiles lightly*

**Romano: ***Romano stops*

*and drops the whip*

*he starts to shake violently*

**France**: Romano...?

**Romano: ***his skin starts to break revealing ivory skin underneath*

*His hair begins to change to winter white*

**America**: O_O what the hell?!

**France**: WAAH?!

?

**England: **what the fuck?

O_O

**Romano/ Prussia: ***his voice begins to change* I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA YOU MUST FEAR ME!

**AMERICA**: PRUSSIA?!

**England: ***pissed off beyond belief* YOU FUCKER, PRUSSIA!

**France**: ...

**Prussia: *** picks up the whip* Now where were we?

**France**: w-wheres romano?!

**Prussia: **Probably fucking Spain

BUT I DONT GIVE A DAMN

FOR I AM AWESOME

Now America where we? *strokes his face with his right hand*

**England: ***glares at prussia* LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU ABLINO BASTARD!

**Prussia: **KEEKEEKEE

You want some too England

**England: ***eye twiches* like hell i do...now leave america alone!

**Prussia: ***Prussia laughs*

Hey france get ready

**france**: oui~  
**America**: *sturggles*

**Prussia:*** rips off his shirt revealing a whole bunch of torture items strapped to his chest*

**England: **O_O

**Prussia: **Choose your weapon france and lets get started

**France: **hm...you choose for me 3

**Prussia: **But dont worry america i will give extra attention after im finished

**England: ***shakes and swollows* no

do what you want to me but leave america alone

**America**: e-england..

**England: ***stares at prussia with a firery determination in his eyes*

shut up america

i wont listen to any excuses

it's my duty to protect you

**Prussia: **Alright *hands him a big ben vibrator and hands it to france* Enjoy

**France**: *takes vibrator. pushes england on his knees and removes himself before he inserts vibrator inside him*

**Prussia: **While you are having fun with England france i have something to attend to * walks out of the room*

**England: ***bites tongue and hids face in shoulder*

**America**: France...stop..please..

**France**: hm? why should i?

**America**: I dont want to see him like this! Its torture! For me as well!

**England: ***looks pleedenly to america*

please...just shut up

let me deal with this

to protect you...

**America**: no no, I should be the one protecting YOU!

**England: ***smiles* just let me do this

i am older after all

it's my job to protect YOU

**Russia: *** walks in silently and observes what's going on*

**America: **What does age have to do with this!

**England: **it's my responsibility as an elder

its the same one i took when i was raising you to be the little foolish loving country that you are now

**America**: *has a worried look* ...e-england...

**England: ***looks away* SHUT UP AMERICA I WONT LET YOU GET HURT

I WILL DO THIS ON MY OWN ACCORD THAT

IS FINAL

**America**: *stays quiet* ..

**Russia: *** clears throat*

Well it seems we are having a busy meeting

**America**: oh...hey russia...hey, can you do me a favor and untie me..?

**Russia: **Hmm...

why should i

you look all snugged and warm there

**America: **i really dont! Just please untie me!

**France**: 3 *turns on vibrator*

**England: ***jolts* ah...

*clenches eyes close* h-hey frog...i-if you're gonna d-do this...j-j=just get ...i-it over with...s-so I can…get on with my life….

**Russia**:* takes off his long winter coat and pulls off the scarf around his neck which reveals all the battle scars from previous wars*

**America**: ...Russia, untie me!

**France**: O_O Whoa~! *blushes* ho ho~ whats with se scars

**Russia**: *looks at France and smiles*

**France: **Same as englands.

Now, if you excuse me i have somesing to do. *sits england up, making vibrator go in more*

**England: ***eyes go wide* aaaaah

**Russia: *** pulls America up and looks at him with a weird smile*

**America**: *blushes a little*

**England: ***looks over at america and russia* RUSSIA...LEAVE HIM ALONE!

**Russia: *** unties america*

**England: **huh?

**America**: ...thank you..

**Russia: ***grabs hold of his hand and drags him over to england*

*makes him kneel in front of England*

**America**: H-hey!

**Russia: **Begin

**England: **/ what?

**Russia: *** pulls off America's dress and points at England*

Begin, da?

**America**: AH! what the hell Russia?!

**England: **are you being helpful or a pervert?

cause i have all the pervs i can handel today...

**Russia: **You love him, da?

Become one, da?

**England:**...russia...

**Russia: **France

*looks at France*

Come and be one with mother Russia

*Picks France up and drags him out of the room*

**France**: *waves* bye bye~

**England: **...

bloody hell...

what just happened?

**America: ***head is down* ...

**England: ***looks at america* america...i...

**America: ***pounces on you*

**Englnad: **a-america! w-wait

**America: **You...goddamn...IDIOT! *starts crying* ...

**England: **ah...i..im sorry...

but i have to protect you

there's only so much that you can do on your own

**America: **I dont fucking care what happens to me!

**England: **but i do you idiot

**America**: England...*hugs you tightly* I care too much for you...dont do that again...IM the only one who is the hero here...

**England: **geeze you idiot...

*smiles and shakes head*

what am i going to do with you?

**America: ***smiles alittle. kisses you*

**England: ***kisses back but winces in pain* ah...careful where you touch...

c-can you untie me...

**America: ***unties you*

**England: **thanks...*feels arms fall to side...*

i-i dont think i can feel much of my body anymore...damn frog is so fat

i lost the feeling in my back a while ago

i cant feel anything

**England: ***stays quiet* *laughs softly* guess i was so worried about you that i forgot what pain was

**America: ***scowls* ...and you laugh...*shakes head a little* ..

**England: ***smiles gets larger* i'd rather be hurt see you get hurt

**America: ***looks at you* ...you idiot...*looks down in depression* ...

**England: ***lightly touches america's face* dont be sad...please...

**America: **...*holds your hand* ...

**England: ***fingertips brush america's cheek* please dont be sad. im alright...

**America: **..no your not...its my fault...you shouldnt have opened your mouth england...

**England: **i'm fine though. i dont want to see you get hurt

i love you too much...

**America: **...i love you too...*kisses you*

**england***kisses back*

i'm sorry i made you worry

*feels pain shoot through body*

uh...

**America: **you okay..?!

**England: ***looks at him with one eye open* i'm fine...

**America: **it doesn't look like it...

**England: ***laughs* well for one get this damn thing out of my ass...

**America: **r-right...*reaches and takes out vibrator. throws behind me*

**England: ***kisses* thanks...

**America: ***kisses back* ~

**England: ***feels pain increase with vibrater removes* u-ugh..

**America: ***has a worried look* ..

**England: ***sees america's face* d-dont worry about me..*clenches teeth and closes eyes* *thinks* d-damn it...fucking idiot prussia...

**America: ***looks away. tries not to cry again* ...

**England: ***keeps eyes closed but feels america flinch* a-america...i...i'm sorry...

*faints*

**America: ***looks back and catches* E-england?! England!

**England: ***out cold with fever liine across his face..begins to shiver*

**America: ***slowly picks him up, walks to the couch and sets him down. runs out the room and comes back 5 minutes later with clothes on and has a blanket. wraps you around with blanket. sits on the floor beside you* ...

**England: ***still out cold, trembleing*...ugh...a...america...please...

**America: ***is confused* ...

**England: **please...b-be safe...

**America: ***widens eyes. looks down and covers face* ...

**England: ***falls silent once more*

**America: ***silently cries*

Author's note: sorry if we ended a little sad. We know what we did and have a more emotional type of story going on. There will be more following and please don't forget to review when you're done reading. We would like to hear your comments to know what you think and how to improve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Night 8**

Author's note: welcome to night 8 this night was a night in which I was mostly calling the shots. The others decided that because it was my birthday (when we wrote it) I got to decide what happened. So I did and this was the end result. We decided to continue where we left off with another crazy ass idea that we weren't sure would work or not but we're pretty pleased with it so enjoy. I'm pretty sure that I don't have to add a warning anymore since all of them are pretty much the same. And if you're still reading than I guess that you like it. But please don't forget to review when you're done reading. Oh one last thing, some of our side comments are in but they are separate from the story… and we won't interrupt that much.

**England: *** sturrs in his sleep and wakes up, unaware of what happened* ~yawn~  
*he glances over and sees a sleeping america*

**America**: zzz...

**England: ***thinks* what the bloody bell happened...i dont remember much after prussia showed up...

**America**: *talks in my sleep* ...england...

**England: ***smiles when he notices america holding his hand. he places his other hand on top of america head and strokes his hair* so cute when you talk in your sleep *whispered*  
im sorry that you worried...

**America**: *wakes up. opens eyes and looks up* ...

**England: ***smiles* morning

**America**: *nods* ...

**England: ***pats america's head* you're still asleep arent you?

**America**: *shakes head* no...

**England: **are you ok. you're not hurt from last night are you?

**America: **...yes...

**England: ***feels sudden fear and anger*..did prussia or france hurt you because i swear if they did...  
*voice trails off as he tries to think of a worthy punishment*

**America: ***touches chest* ...they hurt...my heart...*holds your hand tighter*

**England: **america...*feeling his own heart tightening*

**America: **i-im sorry...but

watching them harming you...i...can't forget about it...

**england: ***holds america while he cries* i told you not to worrry. there are somethings that even a hero cannot avoid

**America: **you think telling me is going to make me stop worrying...?!

**England: ***tries to smile to help the situation* do you remember when you thought i died during ww2 because of my experiments?

**America: **...yeah?

**England: **i didnt die then and that was much worse than this.  
i will be fine, ok?

**America: **...ok...

**England: ***kisses him* i wont leave you alone, i promise

**America: ***kiss bck* ..

**England: ***smiles and pokes america in the forehead* just remember that with every desision you make im right there in your mind...as well as your heart

**America: **Yeah..

**England: **now you're sure that they didnt harm you more than that, right? because they will pay for it

**America: **No no, just bruises nothing serious.

**England: **that's good  
im just glad that you're not hurt

**America: **but what about you? are you feeling any pain?

**england: **not much no  
*moves a little*

*feels sharp pain*  
ugh...maybe more than i first thought... but its nothing i cant handle

**America: ***looks worried*

**England: ***trys a fake smile* i'll be fine once i move around a bit more

**America: **...im gonna go get the first aid kit. *stands up*

**England: **i dont need it...its not like that

**America: **trust me..you it. ill be right back. *turns and walks out of the room*

**England: ***signs and leans againts the arm of the couch* there's just no use arguing with that boy when he's determined about something

**Voice: **Keskeskes

**England: ***stops and feels his breath freeze in his thoat*

*a hard object comes across england's head which makes him go unconscious*

*Prussia steps out of the shadows and grins evilly*

*he picks up england and throws him over his shoulder and before he leaves out the window he leaves a note on the table*

*Prussia and england leave the room*

**America**: *walks in* England i could- ENGLAND?!

*sees note on the table. walks to it and reads it* ...son of a BITCH! *runs out*

*Note flutters in the air and states "i have stolen your heart. ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA

**England: *** groans as he tries to get up but he realises he's tied up..again* w-what's going on?!

**France**: ohohoho mon petite lapin, Comment êtes-vous maintenant que vous êtes éveillé ? (my little rabbit how are you now that you are awake?)

**Prussia**: welcome to my personal hell england

**England: ***glares* what do you want? and why the bloody hell are you two together?

**Prussia: **I want to avenge ze awesome me for all those scars you caused all those years ago and france is here to help me

**England:** what are you even talking about?

**Prussia: **WW2 BASTARD *punches England in the face*

**England: ***scowls* no one escaped that war without at least one scar

**France: *** shruggs* personally i hate you and america so this is fun on my behalf

**Prussia: *** rips opens his shirt and reveals all the deadly scars that trails all over his bosy*

DOES ZIS LOOK LIKE ONE FUCKIN SCAR TO YOU!

**England**: i said at least one scar you dumbass

**Prussia: ***Kicks England in the stomach*

**England**: UGH! *coughs*

**France:** watches and smiles* 'old on there, mon amie

*he places his hand on Prussia's shoulder*

I 'ave an idea

est tres bien et tres tres mauvais (is very good and very bad)

**Prussia**: *looks at france with a smile* Let ze awesome me hear it zen

**Alfred:** (oh my gosh..this...im pissed...seriously)

**Keichan: ** (why)

**Ayame: ** (what's going on?)

**Alfred:** (punching iggy! T^T im crying)

**Kei-chan** (ayame's idea not mine)

**Ayame:** (lol sorry i am the one that wanted to torment iggy to get at america 3)

**Kei-chan: ** (birthday girl wants torment)

(so i will grant it)

**Ayame:** (O_O that sounds bad...)

**France: *** grins, creating a new definition to perverted demon* we shall finish what we 'ave started the other night. after all, et ces pa fini (it's not over/finished/ end)

**Prussia: **Not bad France...Not bad *looks at England with fiery determination to humiliate him*

**England: **...

**France: **shall we start then?

**Prussia: **Ja lets

**France** *smiiles and grabs england by his hair* oui, this should be fun

**England**: go to hell

**France**: with pleasure, mon lapin, but you will come with me

* kisses england and kicks him aside* is there anything you'd like to do before i get ahold of him prussia?

**Prussia: **Well zer is zis one zing...*Prussia takes out his whip and a gag out a trunk*

*he straps the gag against england's mouth and slowly strokes him with his leather whip*

**France:*** smiled* do as you please. juste save some of his ass for me3

**England**: /

**Prussia**: *raises his whip high above his head and strikes hard against england's side*

**England:*** eyes went wide as he screamed into the gag* MMMMMMMMMMMM!

*he tries to roll away from Prussia but only manages to get to roll onto his stomach*

**Prussia: **ZIS IS FOR ZE WAR *strikes again* ZIS IS FOR ZE PEACE CONVENTION *strikes his back leaving a long gash* ZIS IS FOR BEING A BASTARD *Strikes across his legs*

**England: ***with each hit, he screams, it wasnt long until blood began to run down his body* *thinking* if i can strive out long enough...they may forget about america...i have to protect him as long as i can...

**Prussia: **FRANCE

**France:*** looks at prussia* oui?

**Prussia: **Take over for now...i'm going to go plan

*hands him the whip*

*leaves the room*

**France: ***smiles as he takes it* my pleasure

* smile turns to england* toi, mon lapin, la vie est fini parce que, maintenant l'amusement commence

(you my rabbit, life is over because now the fun begins)

*he grabs england and pulls him into a sitting position. he reaches into a mini bag and pulls out a 3 in cube* do you know what this is?

**England: …**

**France: *** moves around until he is behind england. once there he rips england's shredded shirt off of him* this, mon lapin, is a cube of compressed sea salt. do you know what happens to a rabbit that has been rubbed thoughly with salt?

*england attempts to get away from france but france holds him still* *france runs his tongue along one of the larger gashes in englands back* the rabbit will tenderize...becoming soft

*with that france began to rub the salt cube into each and every one of the gashes on englands body*

*england began screaming in pain as a burning senstion that was worse than the burns from both of the world wars spread thoughout his body*

*france cackles at england's pain* however once the rabbit has tenderized in salt, it must be washed to prevent drying out...

*england trembles, as france grabs a bottle from the bag* rabbit goes well with a little wine. however, i preffer straight alcohol...:)

*he removes the cap and begins to dump a full bottle of rubbing alcohol on england's back* *england screams into the gag, his eyes began to roll into the back of his head and he fell flat on the floor, unable to move without causing more pain to himself*

*france laughed, unable to hide the desire that he was feeling from tormenting the newly seasoned england*

*france got close to england, hovering inches over his body and whispers* do you know one of the best ways to eat rabbit, england?

*england could barly lift his head let alone muster an answer to mumble*

*france laughed demonically as he ripped england's clothes off* ROASTED AND SCEWERED SLOWLY OVER AN OPEN FLAME! *he penatrated england as he yelled*

*england screamed into the gag as france entered him and his body landed onto his back*

**America**: *bardges in* ENGLAND! *widens eyes* O.O

*england is withering in pain as france cums inside him*

**France: *** doesnt even notice america until he is finished. when he does he pulls out and stands to face america* you are too late. he is a well done rabbit, though a bit too rare for humans, he is the perfect bait for a hungry little badger

**America: ***clenches hands into a fist* ...*puts head down a little, making bangs cover my eyes* ...

**France: *** realizing what he has unleashed, does the smart thing* OH PRUSSIA,*he calls* YOUR TURN NOW

**America: ***closes door. and locks it* ...*hair turns red, skin gets a little darker* ...

**Prussia: ***Prussia comes out in crusade mercenaries uniform with two swords strapped to his back*

*he looks at america with dull red eyes*

**France: *** grabs ahold of england to use as a shield, keeping a 6 in chef's knife blade to englands throat, daring america to try something*

**Prussia: *** stands silent*

**America: ***looks at france. eyes turns red* ...GEt the fuck away from him...

**France:** well it seems that all is going to plan

but i am not going to

**America: ***looks around, picks up a crowbar* ...

**France: ***laughs* you are really going to fight the worlds best chef with a crowbar

what a nucence

**Prussia: *** silently stands there*

**America: ***laughs a little* ...thats how you want to play...alright. but first, *looks at prussia* i wanna start with the albino gayass mother fucker over there...

**Prussia: ***Prussia stays silent and unmoving*

**America: ***stares you down* ...

**Prussia:** *stares back with his lifeless red eyes*

**America: ***stays quiet*

**Prussia: ** *touches the cross that hands around his neck and bows his head*

**America: ***rolls eyes and sets crowbar on my shoulder* ...

**Prussia: **Sanctus pater mihi peccata dimittat hodie pro i occidet hunc remodeat aut dimittere torquens malum animae. Sed obsecro ut pater hoc accipere quod homo sicut sacrife ex vestri agni. (Holy father forgive my sins today for i shall kill this man with no remorse or to release his tortured evil soul. But please father accept this man as a sacrife from your lamb.)

**America: ***puts hands in pocket* ...your wasting time you dumbass...

**Prussia: *** let's go of his cross and stares at America with same dead eyes

**America: **...

**Prussia: *** slowly reaches up behind his back to grab the right sword*

*without losing contact with America*

**America: ***grips on crowbar* ..

**Prussia: **Venis ad me (Come at me)

*he beckons America over*

**America: **...fine..*quickly charges at you and whacks crowbar at your face*

**Prussia: *** dodges it quickly and rebounds the crow bar away from his face with a little flick of his wrist*

*Prussia kicks america's leg and steps forward with a slash of his sword*

**America: ***flips back and jumps on the wall. pushes legs towards you and aims the crowbar at your stomach*

**Prussia: *** jumps to the side and slides his sword down the crowbar causing sparks to fly*

*he quickly twirls and slashes the blade at America's neck*

**America: ***gets slice.* HA! that all you got bitch? *quickly moves crowbar towards your stomach and whacks you with it*

**Prussia: *** quickly draws his left hand sword and blocks the crowbar with ease while he slices his right hand sword down america's crowbar arm*

**America: ***moves out of the way* ...

**France**: AMERICA!

**America: ***looks at you* What, french fucker.

**France: ***smiles* that may be but do you remember that i have a tasty little scone with me?

ohohoho

**America: **...

**France**: although i had my fun. i am now done. ive held my grudges and now i shall take prussia and leave

england is out of commission for a while and you spent hours feeling worthless and in pain

that is all i wanted

*throws england to america* catch

*he walks over to prussia* we are leaving

**America: ***catches. turns back to normal* ...

**France: **it's over

it's no fun to kill them

**Prussia: *** looks at France with the dead red eyes*

**France: ***places his hand on prussia's shoulder* let's leave

**Prussia:*** turns back to normal and his clothes and swords disappear*

ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA ALWAYS PREVAIL XD

**France: **not this time you dont

*france drags prussia away* we will be back another day...see you soon

**America: ***gets on my knees and sets england down on my knees* ...E-england...? *takes the gag off and throws it to the other side of the room* E-england..?

**England: ***England* *trembles* h-hey...h-how...how...did..you...

**America: **...that doesn't matter right now...a-are you okay...?

**England: ***laughs weakly* i-i've been better

**America: **...how can you be laughing...*starts to tear up* ...at a tiem like this...

**England: ***lies head on america's shoulder* i was thinking...about you...i..i-knew that you would be safe...as long...as i could take the damage...it doesnt matter...both of us are alive

**America: ***starts to cry* ..i thought i told you...not to protect me...! *tears start to fall* ...if you continue to do this, you might end up DEAD...! *hugs you* ...i dont want to lose you...

**England: ***tears up from pain in back* aaaahh...*bites bottom lip*

i dont want to leave you either...but...i'd rather..take the pain..than make you..deal with it...besiedes...I am the one...who pissed them off ...for the most part

**America: ***stops hugging you* sorry...l-lets get you somewhere to wash up..*takes jacket off and wraps it around you. gets up while holding you and walks out* Do you not realize that if your in trouble, let me know?!

**Romano: ***enters the scene*

May i see him america?

**America: **No...leave...

**Romano: **I must fix his wounds

**England: **no...let him stay america...

**Romano: **If i dont his wounds will be infected

**America: **...fine...

**England: **s-sorry that i made you worry...

**Romano: *** slowly wraps around england's back and walks towards the abandoned room that prussia used*

**America: **...

**Romano: ***He sets England on the bed softly on his side where his face faces the wall*

**England: **...listen...romano...

**Romano: ***quickly gathers materials around the room such as a scapel, tweezers, and the handbag on his side*

Hush England

**England: **b...but...i...

**Romano: **You need to save your strength

This is beyond the worse things i have seen in my life*

Now this might hurt a little

**England: **mmhmm...*sighs*...

**Romano: *** quickly takes the tweezers into his hands and takes the glass particles as well as the rocks wedged in between his burned, infected skin*

**England: **U-UGH!

*he couldnt move otherwise he would have*

**Romano: **America i need you to fetch me some rubbing alcohol or some aloe leaves outside

stat

**America**: *jolts up. and tears slowly fall on my cheeks* ...

*gets up and walks out. comes back 5 minutes later with rubbing alcohol.* here...

**England: ***flinched upon hearing words rubbing acholol stat*...n-no...d-dont us...use that...

**America: **england...you need it..

**Romano: ***looks at England*

Nevermind

*Romano rummages through his bag and pulls out some aloe leaves

he puts a leaf into his mouth and chews on it*

*He takes it out and softly places it across England's back

wounds

**England: ***flinches in pain every time one of the wounds was touched* n...ngh...

**Romano: **America can you find me a stick?

just a small one mind you

**America: **...sure. *walks out the room. comes back 10 minutes later with a stick. gives it to you*

**England: ***laughs weakly* g-giving him your stick?

t-that was fast... *tried to make a joke to lesson the tension but it failed slightly*

**America: ** ..

**Romano: *** looks at him plainly and puts the stick in front of his mouth*

I need you to bite on this

**England: ***looks confused* what for?

**Romano: *** shows him the needle and the scalpel*

**England: **O_O

you...your not seriously gonna use those...

**romano: ***sighs* yes england i am so i would consider to bite on this to keep in the screams

**England: **...

*trys again to make a joke* what makes you think i want your dirty little stick in my mouth?

**America: **... thats my stick you know...

**England: ***smiles lightly* then why did romano say to find HIM a little stick? your stick isn't that small...

**Romano: ***rolls his eyes and shakes his head*

**America: **...this isnt the time...

**England: ***he thought that sex jokes would make everyone see that he was well enough to make a joke or two and that they didnt need to worry about him*

**America: ***noticed what he way trying to do and it didnt work at all.*

**Romano: *** gently pries englands' jaws open and puts the stick into his mouth sideways*

America i need you to hold him down

**England: ***stunned* a...ah...

**America: **...ok...*holds england down*

**England: ***wimpers under the added weight...*

**Romano: *** goes back to applying the aloe leaves on the light wounds but the deeps one he looked concerned for there was a piece of metal lodged into England's back*

**America: **...romano..? whats wrong?

**Romano: ***He looks at america* It's nothing...*he continues searching in his bag and pulls out an opium poppy

**America: **...

**Romano:** takes the scalpel and cuts the stem and hovers it quickly over the deep wounds*

*As the liquid oozes onto England's back, Romano quickly blends it with the remaining chewed aloe leaves and mixes around the wound*

*He sets the flower down and grabs another clean scapel and cuts into england's skin*

*as he cuts deeper into the skin, he quickly peels the skin to reveal the large metal piece embedded into england's meaty flesh*

**England: ***bites hard on the stick, almost snapping it in half* UH...*his eyes close and he shutters*

**Romano: **America i need you to hold him still please

**Ameica: **...* lays next to england and wraps arms arouund his neck and wras legs around his ankles to hold england still*

**England: ***begins to calm a bit with america lying next to him the way that they were*

* buried his face in america's chest to prevent himself from screaming as the stick seemed to fail*

**Romano: *** takes a second pair of tweezers and slowly pries the metal out England's flesh*

**England: ***screams*

**America: ***kisses you* ...

**England: ***continues to scream into america's kiss, his pain being absorbed into america. englands eyes snapped shut and he wasnt sure what to do about the pain nor the fading numbness*

**Romano: *** continues pulling the metal piece out until half of it was out of the flesh*

**America: ***looks up and sees the piece of metal.* ...

**Romano: **Almost there

*Pulls the metal extremely slowly so the fragments would not break into the skin and gently grabs hold of it and takes it out of the way*

**England: ***body goes limp, his head rolls to america's shoulder as he paints in exhaustion*

**Romano: **Now for the stitching

**England: ***hears stictching and whimpers* *thinking* f-fuck...this...

still...not...over...

**Romano: *** grabs a rag and poors water over the wound to clean out the remaining metal pieces and bacterial infections* *he quickly replaces them with his needle and thread and starts sowing the long deep gash gently, but expertly*

**England: ***feels the needle but feels all vocal cords freeze*

**America: **dont worry england...its alsmot over..

**Romano: ***After he is down he takes out a papaya flower and crushes it with the small pastel and beaker chair and poored some oil as well as the water into and mixes it. After the mixture looked creamy he dipped his fingers into it and gently applied it on all the wounds, then he takes his out his bandages rolls out his bags as well as bandages.*

America i need him to up

he doesnt need to be on his feet

but have it so i can wrap this around him

**America: **Alright. *lets go and sits up. gently moves england up making him sit up*

**Romano: **That's good just keep him steady

**England: ***sudden movement causes a jolt down his body and he shutters*

**Romano: **dont move england..

**Englad: **n-neu...*is the only noise he can make*

**Romano: *** applies the bandages on england and wraps the bandage roll around englands waist*

*and then ties it with a tight knot*

Now turn him around

**America: ***gently turns him around*

**Romano: *** quickly examines him and notices dark bruises and swelling appear on his body as well*

**England: ***not enjoying the examination* ...

**Romano: *** takes the papaya and the aloe leaves and mixes them together to make another ointment*

*He applies the ointment on England's chest, arms, neck, and face.*

Its finished

**England: **n...neu...

**Romano: *** picks up his bloody tools and the metal piece off the ground as well as the flower stems around the floor*

He needs rest now

**Ameica: **...can he rest somewhere else...

i dont feel comftorable being here..

**romano: **Well i dont want to undo the stitches

but if you are able to pick up the bed with my help we could possibly be able to take him somewhere

**America: **...*lays england down gently. moves sheet over his body* ...nevermind then...thank you...

**Romano: ***nods*

**England: ***holds tightly to america now out cold from exhaustion, sleeping on america's side**

**America: **ill be sure to send a box of tomatoes when im able to

**Romano: ***Romano waves his hand and walks towards the door*

**America: ***sighs. puts head down* ...

**Romano: *** stops at the door*

One more thing

**America: ***looks up*

**Romano: *** turns back to america*

We will have our vengeance on those stupid bastardos. but now you we must wait and gather forces.

**America: **...yeah...

**Romano: **America * asks softly*

**America: **hm..?

**Romano: **Don't worry Arthur will not leave your side tonight or ever. He will be his normal self in several weeks. So dont look so glum.

**America: **...*looks away* ..i'll try not to...

**Romano: *** leaves*

**To be continued**

**Kei-chan: **well did you think of this ending?

**Alfred: **so

fucking

SAD

i was

crying so much

omg..

but it was scary at the sametime cause i saw piece of metal

**Ayame: **i thought it was good. i mean besides of the fact i' m soo damn evil 3

**Alfred: **_

**Kei-chan: **well i was here to save the kind of day...kind of

**Ayame: **aye but what's up with france? he's got something fishy going on too

Author's note: however that is another chapter. Join us next time to find out what happens. Sorry if you didn't like what I did to poor England. When it came to 'cooking the rabbit' and the medical herbs…we bullshitted that part. I used my knowledge of basic spices and cooking with alcohol and kei-chan used a basic knowledge of herbs but the rest we either looked up or bullshitted. So if it's wrong, we're sorry. We made Romano a doctor because we figured because he spent so much time with Spain when he was younger that he may have picked up on herbology because of the tomatoes and working in a garden.


	9. Chapter 9

night 9

author's note: hi and wecome to night 9. When we left off last time, England received one hell of a beating from France and Prussia before America stepped in. Afterword's, Romano stepped up and played doctor. Tonight we get to find out if America is planning revenge and how he's going to accomplish that. And what's up with Francy-pants? Read on to find out.

**America**: *is sitting on the floor, next to England. is staring at the window with bags under my eyes*

**England: ***stirs in his sleep a little*

**America: ***looks at you then looks back at the window* ..

*whispers to self* ...i hate this...i hate this so much...watching england getting hurt...just to protect me...my heart tightens as i look at his face...no more...i promise...im goign to protect you...from now on..

**England: ***wakes up silently, listening to america* *lies with eyes close listening to him*

**America: **...i dont care...if you say no...or call me a wanker...or a git...im still going to focus on that main goal...protect you...*clenches hands into a fist* even if it means...die trying..

**England: **like hell you will die...

*eyes open, looking sorrowfully at america*

**America: ***turns around* ...y-you were awake...?

**England: ***nods slightly* just a minute ago...

do you really think i'm going to let you get hurt to protect me?

**America: **...thats what someone does if you love someone to much..

**England: ***chuckles lightly* what kind of gentleman would i be, letting you get hurt?

i understand that's how you feel but i cannot allow you to do that

**America: **..what kind of hero would I be, letting YOU get hurt...

**England: **you stupid git...this has nothing to do with being a hero

*looks at the celing* im not going to let you do something rash

**America: **...sorry..but, i'm not going to let you protect me anymore.

**England: **sorry but it's not in my nature to stand on the sidelines. i'm sorry america, but i just cant let you...

*tosses sheet aside and sits up*

...ugh...d-damn it...*still sore and wobbly*

**America: **..idiot...lie down..*gently lays you down*

**England: ***trys to push him away but fails* tsk...

**America: **i already made up my mind england...

im not taking no for an answer..

**england: ***covers his eyes with his arm to hide the tears* DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE ABLE TO YOU LIKE THIS?! *shakes a little* y-you're handleing this a lot better than i could...i-i wouldnt be able to stand seeing you in this posistion..t-that's why...*stops talking*

*trembles as tears spill down his face*

**America: **England...*moves your arm away* ...

**England: ***stares at him, tears still falling down his face* i-i cant bear to see you get hurt...

**America: **...*smiles a little* ..you think i can be harm that easily? Im USA, the strongest country of all...! *wipes your tears away* ..as long as your not hurt...i'll be fine..

**England: ***holds america's hand to his cheek, says nothing*...

**America: **...*leans down and kisses you* ...

**England: ***kisses him back, not letting go of his hand*

**America: ***stops and smiles*

**England: ***smiles slightly* dont you think for a second i'm just going to let you get hurt...

**America: ***sighs* stubborn brit... :)

**England: **damn right, little fool

**Romano: *** enters the room with China, Spain, and Canada *

**America: ***sits up and looks at them* Hey.

**Romano**: i have brought the reinforcements as you ordered

**America: **Good. *moves my hand away from england and stands up*

**England: ***sits up, confused* reinforcements?

. *sat up too fast and falls forward into america*

*shakes head slightly* i-i'm fine...

**Romano**: Bastardo don't stand up with those wounds

**China: **you need to lie back down ~aru

or your wounds will not heal properly ~aru

**Spain**: Si, is not good. Good roma's good at stiching up wounds! ^^

**China: *** looks at romano* what did you use on him ~aru?

**Romano: **Aloe leaves to seethe the swelling, opium poppy to make him numb, and i mixed the aloe and papaya into ointment and spread it on the wounds to treat the wounds

**China:** *nods* how much opium ~aru?

**Spain**: *smiles* Im so proud of you Roma~

**Romano: **Not much i just applied it to the deep gash on his lower back

It was just enough to numb that part of his back

**Spain: ***sticks tounge out in disgust* can we stop talking about this...?

**Romano**: hmm...sorry

Let's get down to business

**China: **I need to know so I know what I need to use to replace the bandages

**America: **Ask him later.

**China: **No they need to be changed every few hours to prevent infection~aru

**America: ***gets mad* ...

**Canada**: America...um...it will help England...(whispers quietly)

Just um give a few more...minutes

**America: **Fine, fine..

**China: *** moves closer to england* roll onto you're belly, aru *he instructs*

**England: *** blushes, emberressed that everyone is that worried about him* ...

**China: *** doesn't wait and rolls england around himself*

ok, romano, are you ready ~aru?

**Romano**: IDIOTA Be more carfeul

*takes out his clean tools and flowers*

**China: **i am careful, ~aru

do you want me to move or do you want me to do it aru?

**Romano: ***cuts the bandages with the scissors without answering China*

**China: *** scoffs* how rude ~aru

**Spain**:...America, can i speak to you?

**America**: *looks at spain* ..

**Spain**: It wont take long. Follow me. *walks outside*

**America**: *follows. shuts door*

**england**: ow...careful romano...

**romano: **Well then hold still

**China: **when you need to, let me take care of the ointment ~aru

**romano: ***Romano unwraps the old bandages and looks at the scars and the stitched scar*

Well at least the swelling went down

but its still infected

**China:** i knew i didnt like the look of that one~aru *points to the large scar*

**Romano: *** takes out his scalpel*

**China: **wait,

**Romano: **This is the one with the metal piece lodged in his back

**China: ***walks around to england's head* eat this first...

**England***: what is it?

**China**: it will help with the pain~aru, just eat it.

*looks at romano* you just cant rub opium into a wound~aru

it wont numb the body deep enough~aru

**romano: **Fine

**china: **he needs to be numbed a bit more beforehand and this will hurt a lot~aru

**England: ...**

**china**: i'm not telling you again...unless you want to hurt like last time, eat this~aru

**romano: **I would listen to him if i were you

**England: *** sighs, defeated and eats it* ugn...it's so bitter...

**china: ***looks at romano again*

wait a few minutes first to give it time to get into his blood stream~aru

**romano: **I know that i just needed my rags and some alcohol to clean the infected area

**england: **NO ALCOHOL!

**Romano: **I HAVE TO IDIOTA!

OR THE INFECTION WONT GO DOWN

**England: **USE SOMETHING ELSE THEN!

**Romano: *** shoots angry dangers into England's back and rummages through his bag*

**China: **you could use peroxide ~aru

**England: ***jolts*...

*spain and america enter the room*

**England: **use the bloody alcohol...

**Romano: **Are you sure?

* looks at England*

**England: **better than peroxide...*he grumbles*

**Romano: ***Romano nods and takes the bottle of alcohol and pours in onto the rag*

Now this will hurt a lot

**England: **no shit...

**Romano: ***He presses it onto the stitched scar

and gently spreads it over the long gash*

**England: ***shudders* u...ugh! *bites his hand to keep from yelling*

**Romano: *** pulls back and pours more alcohol onto the rag and does it again*

**China: *** watches romano's steady hand* you will have to take the stitches apart...~aru

**Romano: **I'm getting to it

**China: **i'm just saying~aru

there's something still in there ~aru

**romano: *** replaces the rag and alcohol with small scissors and cuts at the stitches*

**china: *** points to the middle of the scar* see how this is discolored, and inflamed?

you can tell that something is still in there~aru

**romano: **Yes i see it

*takes out his tweezers and slowly spreads the wound wider*

**England: *** shudders and bits his hand harder*

**Romano: **What the hell?

**china**: o...oh my...~aru

**Spain**: whats wrong?

**China: *** stands behind romano* get back~aru

(something brown juts out of englands back)

**America**: ..whats wrong..?

**Romano: *** stumbles backwards completely stunned*

**England: *** feels his body go completely numb*

(*the brown thing moves*)

**china**: romano, what the hell is that?~aru

0_0

**America**: O_O' The FUCK?!

**Spain**: AAYYYY! QUE HESTO WHAT THE HELL?!

**Romano: **I don't know

**China: ***jumps back* O_O what the hell IS THAT?! ~ARU

**Romano: *** spreads the wound wider as much he can and takes the scalpel out*

It looks like an incest of some kind

I never seen it before

* takes the scalpel and slides it underneath the bug*

**china**: ugh...i'm gonna be sick...~aru

**America**: ive seen worse _

**Romano: *** quickly whips the scalpel sending the bug flying out his back*

**Canada**: EEK!

**America**: *sees bug coming toawrds me* O_O *hits my face* AHH!

**Romano: ***scrambles away from the bug*

*quickly jumbs up and swats the bug away*

*He goes after it with a jar and a lid*

**America**: *wipes my face* ...yuck...

**china**: i hope that's the only bug...i've never seen a bug like that before~aru O_O

**romano: **AH Ha * caught the bug and traps inside the jar*

**Spain**: Me either...thats just disgusting...how did it get in his back?

**Romano: **Hmm... I need to research this

**America**: *Walks over to the other side of the room. walks to england* England, you okay?

**England: *** doesnt move*

**Romano: *** looks at America*

DON"T TOUCH HIM

**America: **O_O *backs away*

**Romano: *** sets the jar down and walks back to England*

*He checks his back, front and then eyes at his pants*

I need you to take these off

**America: ***galres at romano* ..

**China: **shouldnt you resew the scar first...~aru -_-

**Romano: **China fix his back while i check his legs for anymore of those things

**China: **right...*grabs the needle and begins to delecatly resew the wound

i don't feel any more bugs in his back~aru

**romano:**Good good

Now England i need you to cooperate with me

**england**: *doesnt say or do anything*

**china**:...

**romano: ***panics* No no no

**America: ***looks worried* ...

**china**: he's still alive. dont worry ~aru

**romano: *** gets on the bed and checks his pupils and his pulse*

**china: **i...may have numbed him a bit much though...~aru

**romano: **Okay thats good but whats wrong with his eyes

**china: **eh?

**Romano: **They're purple

**China: ***finishes stitching and looks into england's eyes* side effect maybe?~ aru

**America**: purple..?

**Romano: **No that cant be

the opium poppy doesnt do theat

**china: **i didn't give him opium...~aru

*he looks at america* do you know why his eyes are like that ~aru

**America**: *shakes head no* ...

**China:***looks at romano* should we wait and see what happens when he wakes up? ~aru

**Romano: **No we should address back to the wounds immediately before anything else happens

**China: ***nods*

what else~aru

**romano: **We have to wrap his bandages back up

**china: **anywhere else to check?~aru *hands romano the bandages*

**romano: **Hmm well i do want to know if he has any more bugs on him but since america is giving me the evil eye. lets just put this on him

*Starts wrapping England's torso once again*

**China: ***holds england up for romano to wrap the bandages around him*

**Romano: *** finishes wrapping england up and putting extra ointment on the bruises and cuts*

You can lay him back down

*he walks back to the bug in the jar*

**China: ***gingerly lies him back down* ...

**Romano: **Now the question is how did this bug get into his back

*he runs his fingers through his hair*

**Canada**: *looks at the bug with interest*

**Spain**: *looks at the jar* ...

**China**: *looks at the jar then back at England*...

**Canada**: I think i might know...

*everbody looks at canada*

**Romano**: then tell us Canada

**Canada**: *gulps and blushes*

Well i went on expeditions with England to Egypt once

**China**:*shudders* i get it now...

**Canada**: You do?

**Romano**: What is?

**America**: *looks at china* ...

**China: **scarabs right? the beetle things ~aru

**Canada**: Yes...that's exactly right

How did you know?

**Romano**: Yeah China. How do you know?

**China**: i saw an american movie called the mummy a while back and it had those bug things ~aru

*shudders* damn bugs ~aru

**America**: I didnt know you watch my movies

**China: **well i was bored and it was on~aru i normally dont ~aru

**Canada**: o.o

**America: **So, anyways. are those things dangerous? or what

**Canada**: Well yes...they eat your flesh but its a slow process

**America: **O_O Romano.

*looks at romano*

**Ayame:** (i call bullshit) (they do not)

**China**: they eat decomposition~aru

**Canada**: well thats what english philisophers

says

**America: **CHECK ENGLANDS BODY CHECK HIS BODY! Q~Q

**Romano**: i dont care what it is but its dangerous

**China**: i call bullshit then~aru

*turns to america* don't worry, they're scavengers and feed off of decomposition. ~aru

*eyes canada and scowls*

they dont feed off of living flesh~aru

**Canada**: *frowns and sits in a corner*

**Romano: *** looks back at america*

**America: ***freaks out* I DONT GIVE A FUCK!

SEARCH HIS BODY FOR MORE!

**Romano: ***runs over to England and pulls off his pants*

*he pats ups his leg and pulls each leg up for any more bumps*

*He does the same as the other*

**America: **...well? *looks very worried*

**Ayame:** (and before you say anything about finding more bugs..i'm calling bullshit agian)

**Alfred: **(XD)

**Ayame:** (they're solitary bugs)

**Kei-chan** (well what do want me to use my xray vision)

**Alfred: ** (V_V' ...)

**Ayame:** (you cant touch all you want but THERE WILL BE NO MORE BUGS! ) (one more thing...scarabs are black..not brown :p)

**Romano**: i don't see or feel anything so he should be fine

**America: ***sighs in relief* ...

**Spain**: Jeez America, you really care for england don't you?

**Romano: ***pulls his pants back up and adjusts his pants*

**America**: of course i do. Canada and England are very important to me!

**Romano:*** fusses over England as they are talking*

**Canada: ***Canada eyes the bug again with interest*

**China: ***eyes romano* something up~aru

**Spain**: THAT important?

**America**: what the fuck do you think.

**Spain**: _

**Romano**: it's nothing

Well since that lovely excitement is done let's get down to businees

**China: ***nods* right~aru

**America**: Finally. _

**Canada: *** nods his head and continues staring at the bug*

**Romano**: America what's the plan?

**China**:*walks over to england and checks his eyes again*...

**America**: ..i just say we ambush them, and torture them.

**Spain**: Okay, look america

**America**: *looks at spain*

**Spain**: I understand that they hurt someone dear to you, but those are my friends and i cannot let you do something that rash.

**America**: Well which is more important, Friends or justice?!

**China**: this isn't justice~aru

what you want is revenge...they are completely different results~aru

**America**: _ ...WHAT if they did the samething to romano! What would you do then!? *points at romano*

**Romano**: *Blushes and stares at Spain*

**Spain**: ...

**China: **if they did something to hong kong i would want your vision of justice too. however that is still a means of revenge~aru

you're just trying to make yourself feel better by calling it by another name ~aru

**America**: *ignores china again* exactly my point.  
**Spain**: *looks at romano and looks away* ...

**Romano**: ANSWER THE MAN BASTARD!

**China**: ...*twitches in annoyance*

**Spain** : ...i would actually killed them...i already warned them about it a long time ago...

**America**: alright then..

**China: ***shakes his head*...

**Romano: *** walks back and forth thinking*

**Spain**: ...Roma?

**Canada: *** watches the commotion from his corner*

*mumbles to himself*

**china**:*refuses to talk to them. he watches in silence*

**Spain**: Whats the matter?

**Romano**: *Runs his fingers through his hair*

**America**: *watches romano* ...

**Romano: **My question is why now?

Why now take down England?

I mean if Prussia only wanted revenge for WW2

But why does France want to hurt him

I dont get it that bastard has a fettish thing for him

**Spain**: France doesn't want to hurt him actually..

But then why torture him

**Romano: *** runs his hands through his hair and sighs heavily*

this is so confusing

**Spain**: you know how he is. always wants to join the "fun" so there is no explination.

**Romano**: i just don't understand it all

*walks back to england and stares at him for an answer*

**Spain**:...what if he has a thing for england?

**china**: that may make more sense~aru

**America**: *stays quiet*

**Canada**: Well...it does explain...how France stalks him

**Spain**: Yeah.

**Romano**: I'm still not convinced…Why torture him so much

**England: **because that's how he is...

**Spain**: Well...since prussia IS the boss of BTT, he probably commanded him to

**Romano**: *looks at Spain with disgust*

**England: **not necessarly...* is staring at everyone with his eyes back to normal*

**Spain**: You were awake...?!

**England:** i am now...

**America**: *looks away not saying anything...*

**Spain**: Well...welcome back.

**Romano**: Well it seems the numbness faded away

**England: ***looks at romano* not really...i still cant move much yet...

...France mentioned something about wanting to get back at america...that he wanted me out of the way enough to cause harm to america

**Spain**: ...so, if he wanted to harm america, why did he go to you?

**Romano**: So he can hurt him where it hurts the most

**England**: right

he knows that america loves me

so he went to harm me to cause emotional pain to him

france knew that if he hurt me that america would do something rash that would end in harming himself

**Romano**: *eyes twitch*

**America**: *clenches hands into a fist. blood starts dripping*

**Romano:*** walks away and punches the wall in*

THAT BASTARD

I'm going to kill him

America im with you on this one 100%

**Spain**: So am i.

**England**: THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE WANTS!

**Spain**: Huh? What are you talking about?

**Romano: ***eyes switch to yellow* I don't give a damn!

**England**: he wants us to fight...to give us another reason to want to go to war. we already have reasons to fight with one another but this is one of the ways to get us to fight once more. he knows that everything is tense lately and he's pushing the boundaries to see how long it will take us before we kill each other

**Romano***Romano starts trembling with rage*

quickly leaves the room*

**America**: *leaves the room also*

**Spain**: Roma! *follows*

**China**: *usually calm demeanor is gone and starts fidgeting in anger*...

**Canada**: *follows with a mean expression on his face*

*stops at the door*

I'm sorry England but we have to do this *then leaves the room*

**China: *** shakes in anger* d-damn it...

*goes to follow them*

**England: ***grabs china's hand* please stop them...i cant watch them kill themselves...

**China: ***nods* i will try *leaves as well

A few hours later

**China**: you need to calm down america~aru

you're not thinking clearly~aru

Britian doesn't want to see you get hurt~aru

**America**: I dont care about that!

France… France is going to GET HIS ASS WHOOPED!

**China: *** grows angery*...

*he reaches out to america and slaps him*

**America: **OW! What was that for!

**China: **Britain is worried that you're going to die~aru!

he doesnt want to see you get killed because of him!

NOW CALM DOWN SOME AND THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING YOU REGRET~ARU!

**America: **I REGRET NOT BEING THERE WHEN HE WAS BEING RAPPED!

Thats the only thing i regret...!

**Chian: …**

**America: **Now either get into it, or back down and stay with england or something...i have someone to battle.

*walks away*

**China: ***shakes in anger* ...only fucking sane one here ~aru *goes back to keep an eye on england*

**Romano: *** walks alongside America* Don't worry i've got your back

**Spain**: So am i.

**Romano:***Romano pats america's shoulder as he draws out a pare of sunglasses on his face*

Now let's go hunt them down

**Canada**: Yes lets

**England: **WAIT! *england came running up to america and romano and pounced onto america in hope to stop him*

**America: **WAH! *falls on the floor* E-england?! What are you doing your supposed to be in bed!

**Romano**: IDIOTA! You shouldn't be moving

**England: ***looks at his sheepishly* you have no idea how hard it was to get away from china *looks turns serious* you cant do this

**America: ***turns over.* This doesn't concern you england.

**England: **yes it does!

i not going to let all of you die!

**Romano**: Who says we are going to die?

**England: **and who says you may not?

im not taking that chance

**romano: *** removes his sunglasses and looks at him with his yellow orange eyes*

Cuz i wont let that happen

**England: ***igores romano* well, america?

**Romano**: *his right eye twitched and he quickly put on his glasses and walks away from the scene with spain and canada trailing after him*

**America**: ..you idiot...*looks away*...

**England: ***makes america look back at him* how do you know you wont die because of this? *he asked again*

**America: **I know i wont. See, at times like this, you STILL don't trust me. You don't courage me for ANYTHING! *snaps*

**England: ***flinched at the stinging of his words*

i-its not that i dont trust you...

i-i just dont...

*lost for words*

**America: ***puts head down* ..why...

Author's note: hope you enjoyed this on. I know kei-chan enjoyed the scarab bit…way more than I did…so damn gross…. And she thought I was evil…anyway, we shall continue this another night. We're having fun with this one and are stretching it over as many nights as we can. Tomorrow we get to see England's response to America and get to see how well revenge plays in the world. Join us next time for another fun chapter of HetaMist


	10. Chapter 10

Night (chapter) 10

Author's note: hello once again and welcome to yet another night. Tonight we continue where we left off. It seems that the 3 of us have decided that instead of doing really random things over the next few nights, we're attempting to have a story line. You can rest assured that there will still be random acts and scenarios but we hope to tell an actual story along the way. So please enjoy and don't forget to read and review when you're finished. And sorry it was updated so late, I've been busy taking finals and moving back home for the summer from my first year of college. We tried to figure a way to separate all the extra crap out before the story but we managed to blend it all together and that wasn't exactly our entention so if you made it this far, thanks a ton.

**America**: See, at times like this, you STILL don't trust me. You don't have courage for me for ANYTHING! *snaps*

**England: ***flinched at the stinging of his words*  
I-it's not that I don't trust you...  
i-i just don't...  
*lost for words*

**America: ***puts head down* ...lemme guess...you still think I'm a child...? You think I can't handle anything?!

**England: **n-no of course not...

**America: ***picks head up* So whats your EXCUSE?!

**England: ***looks down, his hair covering his eyes*...I just love you to much to watch you get hurt because of me

**America: **...thats what i felt when you do the same..! But, people get hurt in life to save one another..

**England: **i know that *he says quietly* i just wish there was a way to avoid all of this...

**America: **...there..really isnt...but...*smiles and puts hand on your chin, making it move up to look at me* Dont worry...i promise...when all of this is over, i'll come back to you, still on my feet. i promise..

**England: ***sighs heavy knowing that america has made his final decision. he tries to hide the sorrow in his voice* y-you better or else im going to hunt you down *smiles slightly but not in a convincing way*

**America: ***smiles and laughs a little* Im sure you will. *kisses your forehead*

**China: **THERE you are~aru *china comes walking up* i told you to stay in bed ~aru

**England: **...*gives america a hug*

**China:*** looks at america* ..you're still going through with this aren't you ~aru?

**America: ***nods* Yup. *hugs back*

**China: *** sighs* well i guess that i will keep an eye out here. i will not be involved in the fighting

however..

if you get banged up i will heal you~aru

so no one better die or i'll never forgive any of you for this~aru

**America: ***smiles* ...yeah...thanks. *looks at england* England

**England: *** looks up at america, not wanting to let him go*

**America: **You better rest. If i come back and i dont see you lying down or sleeping, i'm not going to forgive you, at all. ^^ *fake smiles* Kay?

**Englnad:***feels his heart break into pieces as he feels the goodbye* ...ok...

**America: ***kisses your cheek and lets go* Alright China you can take him now.

**England: **i will wait for you

**America: **of course you will

**China: *** puts his arms around england. he says nothing as they depart*

**America: ***smile fades and starts walking the other direction*

Some time passes

**Romano: ***talks into walkie talkie* I've got vision on the targets, I repeat have vision on the targets.

**America:** *talks in walkie talkie* Report, what are they doing..?

**Romano: *** looks through the ceiling class with Canada by his side as he watches Prussia, Russia, and France laughing and sipping*

*static* It seems they are socializing

**America**: Alright...go!

**Romano: *** jumps through the window and lands on his feet and starts shooting*

**Prussia**: *eyes widen and ducks for cover*

**Spain and America:*** barge in through the door and starts shooting*

**France: *** smiles in amusement as he dodges the bullets*

**Russia: *** dodges the bullets also*

**France:*** waits until the shooting dies down before he begins to talk*

**Prussia**: WHAT ZE HELL IS GOING HERE!

**America**: REVENGE, MOTHERFUCKER!

**France: ***smiles* i know. welcome to the game, mon amie

**Spain**: Game?

**France**: *nods* that's right. game

**Romano**: YOU CALL THIS A GAME?!

**France: **oui, a game of life and death

**America: ** *looks at france with determination* ...

**France: **la vie est belle, la mort est la fini (life is beautiful , death is the end)

having your heart broken is just one of the chances you take in this game

**America**: *clenches ands into a fist* ...

**France: ***eyes america and smiles* do you like this game, america?

does it hurt?

do you feel alive?

**America**: ...bastard...!

**France:***laughs* maybe, *look grows serious* 'owever the true bastard is your little Britian

**America**: *gets even more mad* ...

**Spain**: *looks at america* ..

**Romano: *** quickly reloads his clip and aims at France*

**America: *** reloads*

**Russia**: Well...this is ineresting..*smiles* i think im going to enjoy this..very much.

**america**: ...

**ramano:***reloads his clip and aims at France's head*

**france:***shrugs* maybe if he hadn't left his black magic books out, this whole thing could have been avoided...

**Prussia**: *snickers*

**Spain**: so thats how this all started V_V'

**France:***glances at spain* traitor, why are you on their side anyway?

**Romano**: *pulls back hammer but listens attentively*

**Spain**: Dont call me a traitor, roma dragged into this..i honestly dont want to fight, but im just here to keep roma safe~

**France: **i told you we wouldn't 'arm romano. if anything, i am true to my word

**Spain: **You never, know. *glances over to russia*

**Russia**: ...okay, you got me. ^^

**France:***glares at russia* he will not touch romano or, he will deal with 'is sister...

**Russia**: ...fine..i guess i'll aim for america. I will also not hurt canada thats for sure.

**France: **that is up to you...

**America**: *grips gun* ...*thinks:...three people are aiming at me...this is gonna be tough...*

**Romano: *** fires at the Russian's feet* You will face me you Bastard!

**Russia**: *moves feet* No no~ i will keep my word.

**Romano**: *fires again* YOU WILL FACE ME!

**Russia: ***moves again* ^^ n~~~ope.

**France: *** raises his hand* spain, have romano leave...this is no place for 'im if you want to protect him...

**Romano: *** begins to tremble violently*

**Spain**: ..*sighs and shrugs.* *grabs romano by the arm* Come on romano.

**Romano: **NO! * charges at Russia, firing his gun*

**Spain: **Roma!

**Russia**: Sorry Spain. If he wants to fight he fights. *Takes out pipe, moves out the way and hits him in the back with pipe*

**France: *** grabs romano* i said you will leave...

**Romano: *** jumps forward and does a roll and turns quickly and fires again*

_*An arrow is shot in front of France*_

**France: ***looks at whoever shot it* really...

**Romano: *** charges forwards and roundhouse kicks Russia in the face*

**Russia**: *grabs your leg and slams you to the wall*

**Romano**: *grunts and fires at his leg*

**France: *** moves to get russia away from romano* i said 'e's off limits

_*****__another warning shot was fired at France*_

**Russia**: Well, hes asking for it, so i will fight. ^^

**France: ***snarls* do you really what him to die, spain?

**Romano**: *kicks Russia's balls and smacks Russia's kneecap with the handle of the gun*

**Spain**: *stops romano* Roma, sto before you get hurt.

**Russia**: *moves out the way* Really...

**Romano: **I WANT TO FIGHT HIM!

**France: *** grabs romano and throws him back to spain*

**Romano: **I DONT WANT AMERICA TO FIGHT ALONE!

**France: **you will only get in the way...

**Romano: *** struggles in Spain's grasp* LET ME GO! I WANT TO FIGHT!

**Spain**: *walks out with romano* Sorry to interfere.

**Romano**: NOO!

**France: ***waits for them to leave*

**America**: ...

**Prussia**: *sits on the couch unamused*

**France: **where were we? *smiles in amusement* ah, we were planning on starting our game

**America**: *shurgs* ..

**France: **the rules are simple, die and you loose. survive and you win

**America**: seems fair. but what if there's a tie.

**France: ***smiles* then it's a fight to the death...

**America: **...alright.

**France: **now there is enough of us for three 1 on 1 battles...pick your opponet

_*another arrow was shot and slices France's cheek and lands in front of him*_

**France:***puts his hand to his face to wipe blood from the wound* this is getting slightly annoying

**America**: Obviously im going to choose the person that rapped him. *points to you*

***a growl echoes throughout the room***

**Prussia**: *turns towards the growl*

**France: ***smiles* i wouldn't 'ave it any other way…*looks for the noise source from the corner of his eye*

*a bear walks into the room*

***meanwhile***

**England: *** stares out the window, trying not to think about what's going on or how the war is going.*...

**China: ***is sitting next to him, wanting to make conversation to make the room less tense but he can think of what to say*

**Spain: *** walks in* Hey.

**England: *** spins around too fast and feels his back pop* Q~Q...ow...

**Spain**: easy there eyebrows.

**China: *** stands up quickly* where are the others~ aru?!

**Spain: **There fighitng. I had to bring romano back here because france ordered me to. He's in the other room calming down.

**China:**...how bad is it ~aru

**England: *** feels his heart drop*

**Spain: **they didnt start yet when i was there. but i think they began.

**China: *** sighs* then there's nothing to do but wait~aru...

**England:** *looks at spain* why did france send you back here?

**Spain: **He knew i only went to look after romano. So, he told me to take romano and come back here. *crosses arms*

**China: **if france has changed then why was he worried about romano's well being ~aru

**Spain: ***shrugs* who knows.

_*A loud thump came from another room*_

**England: **that's romano, right? is he ok to come and talk?

_*more thumps come from the other room*_

**Spain: **not really. He's very upset that he couldnt fight with america.

**England: **let me get this straight

**Spain: **?

**England: **france does this for fun and to get back at america

romano wants to fight along side of america

france sends him away to protect him

doesn't that seem odd to you?

**Spain: **very.

**China: **we always knew that france wasn't right in the head but now we know that there is more to him than we first thought~aru

**Spain: ***nods* mmhmm

**China: **spain i need to talk to you in the other room; this is private ~aru

**England:** ...

**Spain**: Uh, alright.

*they head outside*

**China:*** when they're outside* ok, what's up.~aru

**Spain**: with what?

**China: **you're not telling me everything, i can tell by the the look in your eyes that you're hiding something~aru

**Spain: **...*sighs* ...okay, you got me.

**China: ***places his hand on spain's shoulder* tell me everything~aru

**Spain:**...I dont know if im correct, but i think America's planning, on fighting france...til his death.

**China:**...tsk...i thought as much~aru. that idiot...he promised england that he'd come back~aru

**Spain: **I said i am not sure if i am correct. But, When it comes to france's games, its gonna be hard coming back alive

**China: **game?~aru. france thinks this is a game?~aru

**Spain: **France planned a game, if you survive you win, die you lose. Tie, its to the death. He had planned this from the start

**China: **...

**Spain: **because of the black magic situation he had with england

**China: **what black magic session with england~aru

**Spain: **Something about england fussing over about france doing SOMETHING about his magic books. i dont know.

**China: **why would france have england's books~aru. he hides them well~aru

not even america knows where they are~aru

**spain: ***shrugs*

**china: ***sighs heavily* should we ask england?~aru

**spain: **Hm...yeah. But, dont bring up about america's decison.

**china:***nods* right. let's go talk to england~aru

**spain:**Okay. *both enter*

**england: *** looks from the window to them when he hears them enter* what was that all about?

**Spain: **...can we ask you something?

**England: *** jolts a bit* a-about what?

**China: *** looks at england, demanding a true answer* how did France get ahold of your black magic book~aru

**England: *** looks suprised* that damn frog got ahold of my books?! when did he do that?!

**China: **…you did not know?~aru

**Spain: **...

**England: **no, i keep those in a place only i know about...there's no way anyone other than me can get ahold of them

**China: **then how did he get ahold of the book~aru

**England: *** thinks*...*his eyes widen as he comes to a conclusion* damnit

**Spain: **well?

**England: **i-it must have been the other day. i was placing a curse on the frog and was interrupted. i never finished it...i thought i hid the book back where it's supposed to go but i think it fell before i got back to it...he must have picked it up and tried to use it...he must have unleashed something from the book that backfired...

**spain**...

**china: **...

_*silence fills the room*_

**China: *** walks over to england and stares at him... his eyes blank*...

*he strikes england hard in the face. england does nothing*

**Spain: **O.O China! *sweatdrops*

**China: *** shakes angerly* people are fighting to the death...because you forgot to put a damned book in it's place ~aru. AMERICA IS PLANNING ON FIGHTING TO THE DEATH BECAUSE YOU WERE AN IDIOT~ARU

**Spain: **O_O CHINA-*sighs* ...

**England: **O_O...h-he wouldn't...

**Spain: **...he would...*crosses arms and shakes head* ...thats what i was talking to him about before...

**England: ***england looks away*...i know he would...b...i have to fix this...

**China: **you should stay here out of the way before you cause more trouble~aru

**Spain: **Yes...its bad enough that- *phone rings -_- at a time like this...

**England: *** looks at spain and china* if i can find the spell that france tried to cast, i can fix it

**China: *** looks at spain* what's going on ~aru

**Spain: ***takes out phone and picks up* Hola...Oh canada...o_o w-what?! I-is he okay?!

**England: *** heart sinks* w-what's going on? what's happening?!

**Canada: *** mumbles something as he clangs swords*

**Spain: **...We're on our way! *Hangs up* America's losing. Me and Romano have to go. *runs out the room*

**England: *** painics* china, i need your help and quickly if we're going to fix this!

**China: ***china* ...i dont like this...but if we can attempt to fix it...

**England: ***england* no time, we need to move now

**meanwhile**

**Canada: *** closes his phone as he clangs swords with Prussia* *The 8ft tall bear swipes at Russia* Is that the best you got you motherfucker?

**America: *** clangs his sword with france's while america is covered in wounds and blood*

**Canada:*** twirls and arches his sword towards Prussia's throat*

**Prussia:***Prussia side steps and rebounds Canada's attack* *The bear bites Russia's shoulder and shakes him back and forth violentl*

**France: *** is laughing wildly as he charges back and forth with america, they swords clashing every few steps*

**Canada**: Just die already * kicks Prussia's Stomach causing Prussia to lose his balance. he takes the opportunity and slashes Prussia's chest*

**Prussia: *** drops the floor holding onto his chest*

**Canada: ***The bear throws Russia across the room and charges at France* *Canada follows with battle cry*

**America: *** steps back and slashes france's chest*

**France: *** dodges america's blade*

**Bear: *** rams into France*

**France: ***he jumps back, nearly missing the bear and slashes at canada's chest*

**Canada: *** blocks it easily and attacks for his legs*

**France: *** jumps the blade and swings his sword backwards attakcing the bear*

**Bear: ***The bear bites onto the blade and violently shakes it*

**France: ***the sword is ripped from his hands. he lets it go and moves to get a set of knives from his coat pockets. he throws one at canada*

**Canada: *** rebounds the blade*

**France: *** moves to jump back but his back hits a wall. realiziing he's been stuck he smiles and looks at the others surrounding him*

**Bear: ***The bear growls and his hair stands on end*

**France: **it seems like i have no where to go...

**Canada**: Quite. *Points his blade at France's throat*

**France: *** continues to smile, his eyes never leaving canada's face*

**America**: Its your call to surrender france. unless you want to die..

**France: *** laughs* surrender? you 'ave made a mistake

_*a dark shadow surrounds france*_

**Canada**: *Keeps glaring into France's eyes*

**America**:...the hell?!

_* the shadow engulfs canada's blade, ripping it out of his hands and slowly it inches it's way to canada*_

**America**: CANADA!

_*it consumes his fingers, then his hand, continuing to swollow him*_

**Canada**: *grabs his bow and arrow and starts shooting at the black mass*

**America: ***runs towards canada and pushes him out the way* MOVE!

**France: *** laughs* you cannot harm this shadow

**Bear: *** rams into france*

**France: **it will keep a hold of you until you are nothing

_*the shadow engulfs the bear whole*_

**france**: you 'ave no hope of beating me now

**America**: *widens eyes* O.O ...

**France: *** eyes burn black* welcome to hell, america

**Canada**: NO! Kizukuma! *he fights with all he has in the hold of the black mass*

_*a shot was fired towards france*_

**Romano**: Not on my watch it wont

**France: ***the bullet grases his arm* you came back

**Spain**: *bardges in holding my ax* This ends now!

**France: *** looks at spain* you realize by returning i cannot garentee his saftey any longer

**Romano**: he doesn't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself

_*the shadow consumes canada while everyone is distracted*_

**Romano: *** shoots again at France*

_*the shadow snakes around frances arm, like some sort of pet*_

**France: ***moves slightly, dodging the bullet*

**Spain**: Sorry france. Bu you've gone to far! *charges at france and slashes my swrod at him*

**France: *** looks at the them, his dark eyes glowing in twisted pleasure* how does it feel to watch your brother vanish before you're eyes? *he grabs the swoard, the blade cutting into his hand* you had your chance to escape. how you will join cananda...

*with his other hand, he aims the shadow thing at spain's torso*

see you in hell...

**Spain**: *gets hit. widens eyes* O_O *lets go of sword and falls to the ground*

**America**: SPAIN! *looks at france* BASTARD! *thinks: what am i going to do...! Damn it!*

**France: *** picks up the sword and licks the blood from his hand. he looks at america* had enough? you're friends will continue to suffer as long as you fight

**America: ***stays quiet* ...

**France: *** eyes romano and smiles* how about we play for a while, romano?

**Romano: *** smiles while his glasses gleam* Bring it on Bastard!

**America: **NO!

**France: *** looks at america* do you have a problem there, mon amie?

**America: **...Yes i do...*drops sword* ...just...kill me and get it over with...

**France: *** sneers* who say's i want to kill you?

**America: ***looks at you* ...

**France: *** walks over to america. once there he kneels down to look america in the face* what fun is that? you're making this too easy

**Spain: **You think eating my brother and stabbing your group member is EASY?! your out of your mind!

**France: ***he kisses america's forehead* but, if you want to die, then c'est la vie. *he takes the swoard and lines it uup with ameica's throat as smiles demonically* do you miss them?

**America: ***raises head up a little* ... yes i do..

**France: ***pulls the swoard back* then let me help you join them

**America: **h-huh..?

**France: ***thrust swoard forward, going for the kill* enjoy hell mon amie

**Romano: *** pushes america out the way and takes the sword in the stomach*

**America: **O.O ROMANO!

**Romano**: *coughs*

**France: *** laughs* romano, you wanted to die that badly too?

**Romano**: You have to...survive...for England *coughs up more blood*

**France: **well, *laughs* let big brother lend a hand

**Romano: *** grabs onto France's shirt and kisses him*

**France: ***snears and quickly pulls the swoard out of romano*

**England: *** chanting* Meka ta megréik sutano chubin vonjenquatana. Sozukuno kailenze matona zetsuman da greikzanto kailkunozutabuchu

Romano: *weakly grabs hold of france and holds on tight*

################################################## ##############

**Alfred:** what language is that?

**Kei-chan:** latin?

**Ayame: ** nope guess again 3

translation: I separate the spirit present that doesn't belong. Be gone from this host and take this sacrifice as you're own

**Alfred: **awesome

**Kei-chan:** irish

**Ayame:** nuh uh

**Kei-chan:** scotish

**Ayame:** nope guess again

**Alfred:** german?

**Kei-chan:** indonesian

**Ayame: ** no last guess before i tell u.

**Alfred: **latvian?

**Ayame: **no… ok kei chan do you rememeber my story and how my glossery is so damn strange?

**Kei-chan:** oh hell no...you didnt

**Alfred: **what is it? :I

**Ayame: **its a mixture of different languages: french, english, japanese, arabic, latin, and gibberish

**Alfred: ** ...the fuck?

**Ayame: **I MADE IT UP LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! NOT BAD FOR NOT TRYING THAT HARD HUH?

_Note: sorry for that interruption, I just though it should explain that little spell and some other little magic tricks I throw in later. _

################################################## ##############

_*as soon as england starts chanting, France feels something wrong*_

**Romano: *** tightens his hold*

**France: ***he drops the swoard and falls to his knees, feeling as though is body is being ripped apart*

**Romano: *** starts screaming*

_*the shadow receeds and releases everyone that it has captured*_

**America**: w-whats going on?!

_*black masses emerge from france's body and pour around him and romano*_

**Canada:*** and his bear appear near Amerca looking dazed and confused*

_*the ground around them shakes, releasing a demonic growl around them*_

**America: **Romano!

_*as soon as it started, the black mass fades from both france and romano, causing both to fall unconsious to the ground*_

**America**: *tries to get up but feels pain around my body. shudders* ...damn it...

**Romano: ***lies there looking pale white and blood continues to flow from his body*

**england and china**: *run to the group*

**england**: get everyone back

**America: *** falls on the floor* ...england..*closes eyes and blacks out*

**Canada**: America!

**England: ***barks at the others* GET AWAY FROM HERE. TAKE THAT STUPID ASS FROG AND GIVE US SOME SPACE! i have to save romano.. *he whips out a vile and takes the cork off.* once this is poured, everyone needs to be away from here

**Canada: ***Kneels to the floor and picks up his brother and sets him on his bear* * he does the same with france and spain* *they leave the room*

**England: *** looks at america* im sorry but romano is going to die first... i will help you out in a bit...

*he turns back to romano and pours the blue liquid onto romano's wounds* *he covers his mouth with his arm to prevent breathing in the fumes*

*once the wound is covered with the liquid, he proceeds to rub it into the wound, watching in anticipation as it begins to heal*

*once the wound is completely healed, england bends down to romano's face* breathe damnit *he whispers*

**Romano: *** remains motionless*

**England: ***panics and begins CPR* breathe...damn...you...*he pushed on romano's chest, trying to get a heartbeat. after a few he takes a quick breath and places his mouth on romano's to give him the air. he does this several times*

_*a voice appears into England's head*_

**Voice**: he will not wake

**England: ***hearing the voice made him stop* w-what?

**Voice**: the toll on the spell has driven him into a coma, however he is fine

**England:*** cant help but cry, knowing that it was his fault that romano was like this* T^T

*he stands up and goes to get spain*

**Voice**: do not worry friend

**England: **too late for that *he muttered under his breath*

**Voice**: he is battling the demon. i can see it

**England: *** joins the others ourstide. he cant look at them.*

**china**:*is busy bent over america, trying to bandage his wounds*

**england: ***walks over to spain, silently and grabs spains hand* a-antonio...

**Spain**: *looks up* What? h-how is he..

**England: ***cant bring himself to say it*...come with me...*he leads spain back to romano*

**Spain: ***sees romano on the floor* R-Roma! *runs to him. Moving him slightly* R-romano! A-are you okay?! Wake up!

**Romano: ***remains motionless*

**England: *** stays by spain's side* h-he's in a coma...he's fighting the demon that was possessing France

**Romano: ***blood begins to seep from his mouth*

**England: **Romano!

**Spain: ***widens eyes* ...Take me in there!

**England: **i-i cant

_*a light appears in front of him*_

**England: **he wasnt supposed to fall in in the first place. the demon must have grabbed him and pulled him in

**Voice**: that is exactly right

**England: ***looks at spain* do you hear that voice?

**Spain: ***nods* ...

**England: **do you know what it is?

_*the ring on romano's hand begins to glow*_

**England: ***looks at the ring* where did he get that?

**Spain: **i-i gave that to him...

**England: **where did you get it? it's covered in such a strong magic that i've never seen before...

**Spain: **...it actually belongs to me...i just gave it to him...i dont remember where i got it..

**Voice**: Well it has been in your family for the longest time

**Spain: **...Yeah..so what.

**England: **dont you get it? it's what's protecting him

**Voice**: That is correct. this ring has its mind of its own and it's helping romano fight the demon

**Spain: ***smiles weakly* ...

**England: ***nods* it's because you gave him that ring

**Voice**: But i cannot predict on how long the battle will last

**England: **...it could be a long time...it may be short...

**Spain: ***smile fades* ...

**England: **is there anything we can do to bring him back?

**Voice**: No...Romano has to figure that out on his own

**England: **damnit...

**Voice**: however

**Spain: **...*holds romano's hand* come on roma...you can do this...

**England: **..however?

**Voice**: If one has the power of the "key." They will be able to unlock this formality.

**Spain: **...what about me.

**England: **key...*england thinks*...spain...try kissing romano. the 'key' to fight a demon may be love, something that a demon cant have

**Spain: **...okay. *leans over and kisses romano*

_*the light on the ring grows brighter*_

**England: *** sees the ring* i think it's working. spain, hold him close to you...

**Spain: ***holds romano closer to me*

_*the ring begins shine brighter than any other light*_

**England: ***covers his eyes*

_*The light bursts sending everything and everyone backwards*_

**Spain: **wah! *slides on the floor.*

**England: ***hits the ground hard and rolls several feet* -wah!

_*The light dyes down and begins pulsing out soothing waves all over the room*_

**Spain: **w-whats happening...?!

**England: **hell if i know!

_*the black mist appears in the middle of the light*_

**England: **s-shit...the demon!

**Spain: **I-is it coming out?

**England: **i think so

_*a hand begins to form and stretches towards romano once again*_

**England: **it's coming for romano! spain, get out of the way!

**Spain: **Romano! *runs in front of romano* Hell no!

**England: **you fool it can easliy possess you! when i said get out of the way, i meant take romano and run!

**Spain: **I dont care! hes not going for romano!

**England: **bloody idiot!

_*a red flame engulfs the black mist*_

**England: **what is that?!.

_*a high pitch scream echos throughout the room*_

**England: ***covers his ears* GAH!

*_the red flame forms in front of the black mist and slashes at it_*

**Spain: ***_covers ears_* W-what the hell!

**England: **i- i dont know! i have another spell meant to destroy this thing...but i dont know about the red one!

*_the red flame continues striking until the black mist was receding back into the white light_*

**England: **whatever it is, it looks like it's winning

*_the red flame gave one final blow and the light and the black mist disappeared into millions of sparkling lights_*

**England: **i-it looks like it won...*he holds his hands out, collecting the falling lights*

*_another wave of power sent everybody backwards_ again*

**England: ***goes flying backwards and hits the wall* ugh...

ow..

*_The red flame walks towards romano's body and stands before him_*

**Spain: **H-hey! stay away from him!

*_The red flame slowly leans down and touches his face_*

**England: **hold up spain...*watches the flame in intrest*

*_The red flame looks at England and Spain with loving yellow eyes_ _the red flame turns back to Romano and bends down and kisses his forehead_*

**Spain: **w-whats...

**England: **i-it's healing him...

*_Romano's skin slowly returns to his original color and the wounds and cuts begin to disappear. The red flame trails its hand down Romano's chest and stops at his stomach. the red flame starts rubbing Romano's stomach in a circular motion and slowly raises its hands upward revealing a the blue ooze from the potion_*

**England: **...

**Spain: **...

*_the ooze begins to tremble and bursts into little stars_*

**England: **..well that was cool...

**Spain: **...is it..done?

**England: **i dunno

*_the stars shower romano in a magnificent glow and the red flame leans down again and kisses romano's forehead before disappearing back into the ring_*

**Spain: ***_widens eyes_* ...was that...

**England: ***_stares in disbelief_* maybe...was it?

**Voice**: it was the boy's mother

**England: **...*stares*

*_romano still remains motionless as the stars begin to dance around him_*

**Spain: ***smiles weakly* hmph...*slowly stands up and walks towards romano* ...romano...?

*_The stars stop Spain_*

**Voice**: the healing process is not done yet

**Spain: **...*steps back* ...fine fine. *looks at enland* You okay?

**England: **i-im fine...im more worried about romano and america...

*_the stars dance along Spain's skin and back to Romano_*

**Voice**: The american is fine

**Spain: **..how do you know?

**Voice**: he will be wakening soon

**England: ***exhales heavily* thank god...and romano?

*_a big scream came from the other room_*

**Spain: **W-what was that?!

**Canada**: *rushes into the room*

**Spain: **Canada? whats wrong?!

**Canada: **G-guys there is this thing hovering over america

**England: ***runs outside*

**Voice**: it is not a thing insolent boy

**England: ***looks at canada* it's ok, canada..it's going to help...

*_a purple blue flame touches America. it bends down and sends smaller flames across america's body. The smaller flames begin dancing around america's wounds and start seeping into his skin making the wounds fade away. The purple blue flame kisses america's mouth making his original skin color tone return_*

**England: ***feeling jealous about the kiss but too worried about America's well being to do anything but watch*

*_The flame beckons england over*_

**England: ***walks over to him*...

_*the flame touches england's heart and then touches america's heart_*

**England: ***nods in what he hoped was understanding. he knelt down next to america and took him in his arms*

_*the flame kisses england's forehead and trails its hands up england's back sending loving cool chills up his spine, with that the flame disappeared_*

**America**: *wakes up. slowly opens eyes* ...*blinks* ...e-england...?

**England: *** hold's him tighter* thank god! a-are you feeling alright?

**America: **...yeah...b-but what about you...

**England: **im fine...im feeling better now. you're safe now...that's all that matters to me

**America: ***smiles weakly* good...

**England: ***kisses him deeply*

**America: ***kisses back*

**England: ***pulls away slightly* i'm glad you're alright Q~Q

**America: ***looks at him and smiles* ...

**England: **...is everyone else alright?

**America: **...yeah..uh i think so...

**Canada**: Yes I'm fine. and so is my teddy bear *pets teddy bear*

**China: **what are we going to do about those three? *looks at russia, prussia and france*

**Canada**: *has a mean angry look on his face*

**England: ** i need to see something before we attempt to think of a punishment

**America: ***slowsy sits up* i think we should wait til they wake up so they can explain themselves later. *leans on england*

**England: ***steady's america* i can wait until they wake then.

***a few hours later***

*****_**england, spain, canada, china, and america are staring at france, pussia, and russia who are tied indavidually to a chair***_

**England: ***looks at the others* are we ready?

**America: **Yeah.

**Spain**: si. lets start.

**China: *** nods*

**Canada**: y-yes

**England**: alright. here we go * hits france repeatdly in the face* wakey wakey frog...

**France: *** opens his eyes* ow...what the 'ell was that for?

**england**: do you have any idea what you've done?

**France**: *stares back, sligtly confused* q-que? (what)

**England**: my book...when did you get your hands on my book?

**France**: *still confused* i 'eard someone talking so i grabbed some notebook. i dont know what 'appened...

**england:** *looks at the others* what do you think?

**Canada**: i think he's lying

**Spain**: ..i believe him. if he was lying he would be smirking.

**England:** that's true. he is a horrid liar...

**America**: yeah.

**China:** that's true~aru

**Canada**: *feels embarrassed and goes sit in a corner*

**England**: but what about the others?

**Spain**: *shurgs*

**Prussia**: Ze awesome me just went along with it zince I was bored

**England:**...you did this because you were board?

**America**: *gets very mad* ...

**Spain**: Calm down America.

**Prussia**: Ja Vest isn't home and he's always at Italy's house

**England: **...you were board and jealous?

**Prussia**: Austria is always busy with zis piano and Hungary keeps hitting ze awesome me with zhat frying pan of hers

**England: ***bites tongue to prevent snickering. waits silently*

**America**: *fists shake in anger*

**China:** then what about russia?

**Prussia**: Also ze awesome gilbird isn't much company zo ze awesome thought to play along vith zhis whole charade

**England: *** stands next to america, trying to prevent him from getting angry*

**America: ***strike prussia in the face*

**England: ***realized he was too slow to do so*

**Prussia: ***Prussia's chair falls backwards due to the america's blow* Ow...Zhat was not zo awesome

**America: **YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU TORTURED ENGLAND, AND FOUGHT AGAINST US BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING BORED?! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU NOW!

**Prussia**: Zhen do it...ze awesome me doesn't want to live alone.

**England**: *wraps his arms around america's waist* he's a demon and an asshole *pulls america back*

**Spain**: *sighs and helps prussia* Prussia, shut up before you make things worse...

**England: **he's suffering more than we could make him. he's alone and he always will be

**Prussia**: *remains silent*

Spain: What are you talking about? Prussia dont be ridiculous. Your not alone. You got Your brother, italy, me france, pretty much everone

**England**: ...dont make him feel better...

**Spain: **just because people are busy that doesnt mean they dont want you around. ^^

**Prussia**: Nein. No one loves ze awesome me.

**England: ***mutters* i sure as hell dont...

**America**: ...*sighs* Spain is actually right for once..

**England: ***looks at america*...i guess that he is...at least half way...

**Russia**: Yeah. ^^ Prussia, become one with russia da?

**Prussia**: *looks at Russia* Ja

**China: **that reminds us, why did you go along with this?

**Russia**: well, i was at his house when they attacked, so of course i would have to join.

**England**: you really had nothing to do with this?

**Russia: **not really.

**England: **...

**Spain**: see prussia? your not alone ^^ so chin up amigo. *frees him*

**Prussia**: *stands up and turns to leave the room*

**England**: *stands in front of america and says nothing*

**Prussia**: you comin or not? Russia

**Russia**: If someone lets me go~

**Spain**: oh sorry. *walks over to russia and frees him.*  
**Russia**: Stands up* thank you. *walks out*

_*Russia and Prussia leave the room*_

**China**: what should we do about France?

**America**: ...i have something to say to him

**england**: ...

**America:** *walks up to france* Listen up, you frenchie. If you EVER, touch, or mess with england's stuff again. i am not afraid to kill you. I dont even want you near him! it's my job to to protect him. *looks at england* no objections. *looks back france* got it?

**France**: *jolts* oui...nothing more than the usual crap...

**America: **good. *unties him.*

**Spain**: hey, england. what are we gonna do about romano?

**France**: *gets up quickly and leaves in his usual manor*Ne pas même savoir que l'enfer continue plus... (dont even know what the hell is going on anymore...)

**England**: is he still out?

**Spain**: yeah

**England: **...i dont think there is anything we can do until he wakes up. battleing a demon would take a lot out of him. he needs time to rest.

**Spain: **Alright. Well, im guessing you guys have a lot to talk about, so im gonna leave the room. *turns and walks out*

**China: **i'm going to check on romano *follows spain out*

**Canada**: *leaves the room as well*

**America**: *doesnt turn around* ...

**England**:...america...

**America**: ..england..?

**England: **a-are you alright...

**America: **...yeah...just a little headache...

**England: **sit down...i dont want you to fall over

**America: **...im fine. *thinks* ...

**England: **listen..about this whole thing...

**America: **its okay.

**England: ***looks at america* no it's not ok

**America: **really..its okay...

**England: **it's all my fault. i-if i would have just made sure that it was put away...this whole mess could have been avoided

**America: ***turns and looks at him* its fine england..i dont feel in any type of way...im just glad...that i got to avenge you...*smiles*

**England: ***hugs him* i cant help but feel this way...i am guilty and it almost killed romano

**America: ***hugs back* ...im sure romano wouldn't hold a grudge on you at all. The important thing is everyone's okay.

**England: **y-yeah...

**America: ***kisses his forehead*

**England: ***looks up at the right moment and gets kissed by america* / should we go check on romano?

**America: **Yeah. *stops hugging him and holds his hand. sees a purple ring on his finger* hm?

**England: **what's wrong?

**America: **Where did this ring come from?

**England: ***looks at his hand*...i have no idea

_*the ring twinkles brightly*_

**America: **it...looks familiar... *looks at his hand with a ring on it* ...hm...

**England: **they're the same?

**America: **yeah...but..where did they come from..?

**England: ***smiles lightly* i think i know...

**America: ***looks at you* how?

**England: **there was a spirit that healed you and she was purple. after wards she kissed me...i-i think that she wants us to be together. romano and spain have a set ring too. their's is red and so was the spirit that healed romano

**America: **"she"? ...

**England: **well... the red one was romano's mother...so.. i think the purple one was your mother...

**America: ***widens eyes* ...my...mother...?

**England: **im not sure but i think it was

**America: ***looks down at the ring on his hand* ...uh...

**Voice**: he is correct

**America: ***jolts* O_O t-the hell?!

**England: **O.O wah! not agian!

**Voice**: what you forgot me about a short while how rude.

**England: **n-no...its just not normal for rings to talk...

**America: **...is that...?

**England: ***nods* i think so...

**Voice**: England, you can catch up with your friends, i want to talk to america in private

**England: **...i-im not leaving him

**America: **England...go.

**Voice**: he will be fine trust thy ring

**England: ***looks at the serious look on america's face*...ok... if i hear anything im coming back *leaves*

**Voice**: how rude of him not trusting his companion ring

**America: **yeah yeah. he's been stubborn ^^" so...whats up..?

_*a purple flame swirls out of the ring and forms in front of america_

**Amercia: ***widens eyes a little.* ...

_*the flame touches america's cheek and and blue flames came to fall down from its eyes*_

**America:**...it...is you...*eyes start to tear up* ...

*_the purple flame wipes the tears away and kisses america's head gently but ever so sweetly*_

**America: **...where have you been...this whole time...when me and canada...were kids..

*_the purple flame looks down and softly goes in and out as if it was crying**the flame points to the ring on america's finger*_

**America: **...*looks at the ring* ...

_*the purple flame formed two small flames into her palm* *the blue flames resembled canada and america*_

**America: ***looks up* ...

_*the purple flame formed another flame that showed a young woman looking over the two children over a crib**then suddenly that flame turned pitch black and mutated into the demon from earlier*_

**America: ***looks at the little flames*

_*the young woman flame silently screamed as the black flame engulfed her*_

**America: ***widens eyes* ...you were...eaten..?

_*the purple flame points to the ring again*_

**America: ***looks at ring and looks back up* ..*is confused*

_*purple flame showed the demon flame again and then a cage. the young woman flame was inside it and a grey flame appeared in front of the woman. the grey flame morphed into an old man and showed him doing experiments on her*_

**America: **...oh..

_*the purple flame points to the young woman flame and then to the ring*_

**America: **...huh?

**Spirit: ***_she touches america's throat_* Trapped...eternity...watching...loving...wishing_...*she takes her fingers of america's throat and fades in and out again*_

**America:**...*heart sinks. eyes start to tear up. puts head down and starts crying* ...

*_the purple flame hugs america and burys her head into his neck*_

**America: ***continues to cry* ...

**Spirit: **I...missed...holding...you...like...this…My...baby ...alfred *_the flame kissed the tears away off of america's cheeks_*

**America: ***clenches hand into a fist and starts shaking* ...

**Spirit: **Don't...cry. I...will...always...be...with...you

**America: ***wipes tears away and nods* ...

**Spirit: ***The flame kisses america's forehead* Tell...Mattie...I...said...hi

**America: ***is still looking down* ...okay...

**Spirit: ***the flame lifts america's chin up and stares into his eye* I...will...always...be...thinking...of...you...and ...be...by...your...side...I...love...you

**America: ***smiles a little* ...love you too...

*_the flame had blue flames fall down her face and kissed america one last time on the forehead before she went back into the ring*_

**America: ***eyes fill up with tears again but wipes them away* ...*turns and walks out the room*

***15 minutes later. America joins the others in the other room***

**Romano, Spain and China had moved into a more quiet area to wait for romano to wake up.**

**Canada**: oh hey America. Is something the matter

**America: ***wipes tears away* ...we have to talk...

**Canada: **Um...alright. Are you sure you okay?

**America: ***sits next to him* ...have..you always wondered...where...that certain grown up has always been...when we were kids..? before france and england departed us...?

**Canada: **Um...*stares into the distance and kneading his hands together* for quite some time...yeah

**America: **...*shows him ring on his finger* ..

**Canada: ***looks at the ring with confustion* What about your ring, America?

**America: ***taps it a little* ..come say hi to your son..

**Canada: **Are you sure you are okay america? *looks at america oddly*

**America: **yes. i am..*taps ring* *sighs* forget this...

**Voice** 1: you nitwit

**Canada**: who was that? *looks around for the voice*

**Voice** 1 : you can't always summon her will nilly

**Voice** 1: she has to feed off of some kind of emotion

**Canada**: Um...america...is that ring talking or am i hallucinating

**America: **no, its talking.

**Voice** 1: of course i'm talking you numbskull

**America: **Hey, dont gotta be so rude 3

**Voice** 1: i can be rude when i want to be if someone keeps poking me in the eye a million times. how about i poke you in the eye a million times and see how you like it?

**America: ***sweatdrops* i didnt know it was your eye...sorry...^^'

**Voice** 1: well know you now

**America: **eh heh...eh...emmm...V_V'

**England: *** reenters the room* canada, what do...uh...

**Canada**: wow this is so cool *grabs america's hand*

**England: ***looks at the others*...is this a bad time

**America: ***laughs a little* no.

**Canada: ***looks at the ring with interest and ignores england*

**America: **its fine.

**Voice** 1: would you mind not breathing on me your breath smells like whale meat

**England: **ok then...*sits next to romano and snickers at that remark*

**Canada**: Oh sorry. where on earth did you find this? i want one.

**America: **...i didnt find it...uh...i can't explain. ask england, he has one too

**Canada**: *gasp* turns to england and grabs his hand

**England: **i dont know where i got it either. i didn't even notice it until america said something

Canada: No way! does your talks too?

**England: **i think so?

**America: **their the same.

**Voice** 1: same my ass.

**Voice 2:** i can't believe you compared me to him

**England: **hey

**Canada**: wow

**America: ***is annoyed* ...

**England: **bitch...

**Voice** 1: what did you call me?

**Voice** 2: you shouldn't have said that if i were you, Master England.

**England: **a bitch. you're very rude for a spirit of a mother

**America: ***is a little scared* England...shut up...!

**England: ***not happy at the moment*

**Voice** 1: what the hell? You think i'm a woman?

**England: **...yes?

_*both rings start laughing*_

**America: **?

**England: ***looks at america* im lost

**America: **Dont look at me im lost too.

**Voice** 2: Did you hear that brother they think we are female?

**England: **...what?

**America: **O_O brother?

**Voice** 1: I know its quite hilarious if you ask me.

**England: ** _ i am so lost...

**America: **...well we know theyre brothers

**Voice** 1: well duh. Who do you think we are sweethearts?

**England: ***ignores ring* yeah but i thought it was your mother's spirirt

**Voice** 2: Oh no, Master England. She is a separate from us all together.

**America**: ...w-what?

**England: **when who the bloody hell are you?

**Voice** 1: Yeah. She's one sexy lady.

**America**: *gets mad* HEY!

**England: **O/O ...i dont need to know that

**America: **Dont talk about my mother! well our mother..

**Voice** 2: Oh my. You shouldn't have said that Demitri.

**Voice** 1: I can talk about her all i want Jeffery.

**Jeffery**: it doesnt matter to me.

**England: **demitri and jeffery...just what the hell is going on?!

**America: **No you cant! Unless you want your friend to poked in the eye a million more time!

**England: **yes. both of your eyes...

**Jeffery**: Please Master England! Don't do that!

**England: **then start talking. what are you

**Demitri**: Wimp! Take it like a man!

**Jeffery**: That is an excellent question, Master England.

**Demitri**: We are rings.

**England: **no shit sherlock

**Demitri**: Oh you wanted the long explanation why didnt you say so?

**America: ***sweatdrops*

**England: **...

**Jeffery**: Ignore my brother Master England. He's always on one of his moods.

**Demitri**: I am not!

**England: **...right so what are you and where did you come from

**Jeffery**: *clears throat*

**Demitri**: We came from experiments you might say.

**England: **what kind of experiments

**Jeffery**: Oh dash it all demitri i'm telling the story.

**Demitri**: well be quicker about it.

**England: ***eye twitch*...

**Jeffery**: Apologies Master England.

**America: ***looks away* ...Mat, listen carefully to what their saying, i already heard of it

**England: **...continue...

**Jeffery: **A long time ago, we were just simple brothers who lived on a farm. then one day all that changed. It was a dark and stormy night. Demitri and I were playing marbles. by the fireplace.

**Demitri**: Then suddenly a group of black riders crashed into our house and stolen us away.

**England: **black riders?

**Jeffery**: yes and they bounded us and blindfolded us.

**Demitri**: and took us miles and miles away

**England: **well what's a black rider?

**Jeffery**: A black rider you say

**England: **...no a purple panther...

**Demitri**: *snickers* good one.

**Jeffery**: Do you want me to tell you or not?

**England: ***clears throat* sorry force of habit...

**Jeffery**: that's quite alright.

**America: ***crosses legs*

**Jeffery: **Like i was saying a black rider is one of the lower organizations of the Empire.

**England: **what empire?

**Jeffery: **They do the evil deeds like murder, kidnapping, torture, etc. for the alchemists

**Demitri**: The alchemist empire you numbskull.

**England: **uh huh..go on...

**Jeffery**: Well as you know the black riders took me and my brother to the tortured us for quite a long time until we looked like a stripped pig.

**Demitri**: horrible stuff indeed, man. *america's ring finger shivers*

**America: ***blushes a little* O/~/O p-please dont do that...

**Demitri**: do what?

**America: **what do you think? _

**Demitri**: oh this *shivers again*

**America: ***blushes more* O/O Stop! *looks at ring*

**Jeffery**: Knock it off Demitri that is inappropriate.

**Demitri**: what?!

**America: **Thank you Jeffery...

**Jeffery**: You're quite welcome. As i was saying...

**Demitri**: after they raped us and such the alchemists finally came and got us.

**Jeffery**: well that was blunt.

**Demitri**: whatever you were talking to slow.

**Jeffery**: *sighs* well like he said. the alchemists finally came and got us and started to do these experiments on us.

**Demitri**: they fed us this weird blue ooze and pricked our skins with tools

**Jeffery**: and a lot of things that don't need to get into detail. basically the alchemists were using children and some adults to try their new creation.

**Demitri**: which is us.

**England: **is that why romano's ring removed my healing potion from him?

**Jeffery**: Quite right.

**England: **but i dont understand. i made that potion. it was a healing potion...

**America: **you must have made it wrong.

**Demitri**: No he made it right but he didnt realize what he was using.

**England: **and that would be?

**Jeffery**: the ingredients that you used...were they by chance handed down over the generations of alchemy?

**England: **no my mother used this magic. as far as i know it's not alchemy

**Demitri**: well that's where you are wrong.

**England: **it's old black magic i'll admit. but it's not alchemy

**Jeffery**: What he's trying to say Master England, is that your mother was unaware of what ingredients of what she was finding and or have been given to over the past years was actually handed down from the empire.

**Demitri**: the ooze that you spilled onto Romano was actually someone's soul from a long time ago.

**England: **and where, prey tell, is this empire located and why havent any of us heard of it before?

**Jeffery**: well it was a high organization at the time and no one heard about it since it was underground.

**England: **here's a better question. is it of this world?

**Demitri**: oh no it's actually from whole different universe all together...what do you think?

**England: **...

**America: ***laughs a little* ^^

**England: ***turns to america and reaches into his wallet* here...100 pounds.

**Jeffery**: Sorry for my brother's rudeness, Master England.

**England: **i lost the bet. aliens exist

**America: **...

**Jeffery**: Oh bother.

**England: **i hope that was sarcasm then...

**Demitri**: Is this guy for real or what?

**England: ***feels like a complete idiot* ...mother fucker ring

**Demitri**: wow you are so dense.

**Jeffery**: Oh hush Demitri.

**America: ***shakes head is shame* ...yeah he can take sarcasm very well..

**England: ***takes off ring* well then have this *pokes it repeatedly*

**Jeffery**: Oh What did i do?

**England: **...sorry

**Jeffery: **Master England that hurts?

**England: **i thought i had the other one...

**America: ***sighs and pokes my ring* Demitri stop it.

**Demitri**: I wouldn't be paired up with you if it was a million years. Ow you call that a poke?

**Jeffery**: KNOCK IT OFF DEMITRI!

**America: ***gets annoyed* ...

**Demitri**: alright, alright jeez.

**England: **why do we even have these rings in the first place?

**Jeffery**: Well Master england. Well...um...how i can explain this?

**Demitri**: your mothers has chosen us to fight along side with you to defeat the black mist.

**Jeffery**: and their mother's before that

**America: **hm...

**England: **and we defeated it. so...

**Demitri**: oh please all you did was killed a scout.

**England: **...

**America: **Demetri...

**Demetri**: What is it?

**America: **could you please be...oh i dont know...or gentle like? I really dont feel like hearing england yell..

**Demitri**: ...

**Jeffery**: Uh oh.

**England: **so what will happen if we choose not to fight?

**Jeffery**: if you don't fight then all of you will perish into the darkness and never to return.

**England: **we've never come across something like that outside of today and that was because of that stupid frog. i can lock up all of my books and not use them again

**America: **how about burning them

**England: **...

**Demitri**: Too late for that...you woke up the whole armada.

**England: ***says softly* those are the only thing i have left of my mother

**America: **oh. well nevermind.

**England: **well they cant get into this world right?

**Jeffery**: Master England.

**England: **if the books are the only portals then...*sighs heavly* then' well have to get rid of them by any means neccessary

**Demitri**: they're are others ways then just a book.

**Jeffery**: He's right.

**Demitri**: Of course. I'm right.

**England: **...

**America: ***looks away and scratches cheek. sweatdrops* ...

**England: **would this have happened if i had hidden the books in the first place

**Jeffery**: It has been happening way before Francis got a whole of those books, Master England.

**Demitri**: Geez weren't you even listening.

**America: **then why havent we heard of it before. we are the world. and we havent heard of these before, not even durning the roman empire was there mention of this

**Demitri**: well that's because it hasn't happened yet.

**England: ** what?

**Jeffery**: You see, Master England. The war is in the future.

**America: ***looks back at the ring* ..

**Canada**: So you're saying you are from the past all these years you have been preventing a rift through time so the darkness doesnt spill in?

**Demitri**: Well at least someone get's it

**America: **Jeez, enough already...

**Jeffery**: That is correct.

**Canada**: well then...why don't all of us have one?

**England: ***looks at america* im finding them annoying..

**Canada: **Like you i mean?

**Jeffery**: That's because you haven't found a compatible partner, Master Canada.

**Canada**: O/O A WHAT?

**Demitri**: You're lover.

**England: **like me and America or spain and romano

**Canada**: O/O

**England: **what about italy and germany?

**Demitri**: Oh those two. They haven't made the deal yet.

**America: **not surprised. -3-

**England: **and that deal wouldn't have to be to protect each other to the death would it?

**Demitri**: Oh no. They just got to be laid.

**Canada**: O/O

**England: **O/O

**Jeffery**: How offensive.

**America: **...*thinks: he says it that way...* Hey, i have a question.

**Jeffery**: Ask away Master America?

**America: **You said the only for us to conact our mothers' spirits is through emotion, right?

**Jeffery**: Quite right you are?

**America: **What are the main emotions are the quickest way to contact them?

**Demitri and Jeffery**: ...

**America: **...helloooooo?

**England: ***thinks* please dotn say sex pleasedontsaysex...please dont say sex...

**America: **...dont tell me i gotta stuff england to contact my own mother!

**England: **/ *faceplams*

**Jeffery**: Well that is one way to put it. However

**Demitri**: All you got to do is just have your adrenaline going.

**Jeffery**: no more no less

**Demitri**: but if you want more be my guest

**Jeffery**: How distasteful.'

**America: ***sighs* okay...? is it just that way? no anger or fear?

**Jeffery**: All you got to Master England and America is basically have your adrenaline pumping

**England: **so i guess that means lots of angry make up sex if you want to talk to your mother...

**America: **/ ...

**England: **/

**Demitri**: HAHAHA XD

**England: **that's so awkward...

**America: **yeah WE'RE NOT GONNA CONTACT YOUR MOM!

**Demitri: **I can't believe you actually think that

**Jeffery**: A simple kiss will do please

**Demetri**: You have to love in it if you know what i mean.

**England:**...that's it...*holds ring in his palm* one more smartass remark and i'm throwing you to a wall, got that?

**America: **-_- are you talking to jeffery or demitri..

**England: **both

**Jeffery**: Master England, I did not mean to get you upset.

**Demitri**: teacher's pet.

**America: **No, he's doing the right thing. unlike you, your just plain disrespectful.

Canada: Oh for god sakes...just kiss each other already! I don't want to waste anymore of my time with the bickering and the hollering.*Canada breathes heavily through his nose*

**England: ***snickers* oh, so that's why there are so many moose in his home

**Demitri**: Geez who got his knickers in a knot?

**America: ***laughs* XD its funny seeing you mad canada.

**Canada: ***glares at america with cold evil eyes*

**America: ***stops laughing. sweatdrops* ...too far?

**England: ***rolls eyes* geeze canada, quit being a bitch

**Jeffery**: I sense a dark aura around him. So yes we went a little too far.

**England: **just need to kiss right? *kisses america*

**America: ***blushes a lot* O/o

_*A purple flame starts flow out the ring*_

**Jeffery**: a little bit more. She's having trouble getting out of there.

**England: ***breaks the kiss for a moment*...alrightly then

_*The flame slowly dies down again.*_

**England: ***reaches down and grabs america while kissing him*

**America: ***blushes more. kisses back* /

_*The Purple flame bursts out of the ring and settles besides Canada._

**Canada**: Umm...is this the thing i saw earlier on America?

**England: ***looks at america* when this is over, i own you, ok? *blushes*

**America: **Yeah u/u

**England: ***looks at canada* yes. that's right

**Canada**: why does it keep staring at me?

**America: **cause thats our mom.

**Canada**:...our...mum...* looks back at the purple flame spirit with wonder*

**America: **mmmhmm.

_*The flame touch Canada's cheeks softly and blue tears begin to fall from its eyes once again*_

**Canada**: Mum?

_*The flame nods with a soft smile on it*_

**Canada: *** reaches up towards the flame's hand and grasps it tightly*

**America: ***smiles* ^^

**Canada**: W-where have you...been...I was so lonely. *canada starts to cry*

_*The flame wipes the tears away and covers his face with loving kisses. The flame reaches out towards america*_

**America: ***looks up* hm?

_*The flame beckons him over*_

**America: ***walks over*

*_The flame embraces both Canada and America and starts going in and out as if it was crying with joy to see her two boys together again*_

**America: ***smiles and embraces also* ^^

**Canada**: Oh mum...I've missed you so much...*he cries into their mother's flame chest*

_*the flame looks up at England and smiles at him*_

**England: *** watches, sorrowfully thinking about his own mother*

**Voice**: ...Arthur...

**England: ***looks around* m-mum?

_*A green spirit forms behind him*...I'm...here...Arthur._

**England: ***turns around and is speechless*

*_The green spirit touches his face and looks into England's eyes as if trying to find the little boy she knew_.*...Arthur...you've...grown...so...handsome

**England: **Q~Q *holds her*

_*The green flame embraces her son and kisses and pets his head*_ My...little...boy...

**England: ***cant say anything. he just holds her*

**Spirit 2: **Hush...now...Mummy...is...here

**Spirit 1: **Alfred...Matthew...I...am...always...here...for... you...I...love...you

**England: ***can feel tears slide down his face* Q~Q *doenst want to let his mum go*

**America: **Love you too ^^

_*the purple spirit kisses each of her boy's foreheads and disappears back into the ring*_

**America: ***feels a tear fall on his cheek* ..

**Canada**: *holds onto America*

_*the green spirit looks slowly starts to fade in and out*_

**America: ***hugs back and cries again* ...

**England: ***watches as she fades. holding her the entire time. his voice not cooperating with him* T^T

**Spirit 2: **Arthur...I...love...you...with...all...my...heart. ..I...am...glad...i...get...to...see...you...again *she kisses her England's head very gently but lovingly and goes back into her ring*

**England: ***keeps his back to the others, his hair over his eyes as he cries*...

**America: ***wipes tears off his face* ...

**Canada**: *sniffles and wipes the snot and tears off his face*

**America**: *sighs* ...

**England**: *wipes his eyes but he cant stop crying*

**America: **England..i know you need a hug. *spreads arms out*

**Canada**: I-im...going...to go America...*Canada leaves the room before he starts sobbing again*

**America: '**kay..

**England: *** turns to america, keeping his eyes hidden* i-i never thought...i'd...see...my muther...again...

**America: ***walks over and hugs him* there there..

**England: ***holds america tightly* i...i just ...lost her...again...a-and i thought...that it was the...the only time...that'd it'd ...happen..n-now...it's happened again...

**America: **thats what i thought...but...dont worry...you wont lose her cause she's still with you..

**England: **r-right

**America: ***kisses his forehead* stop crying england...

**England: **i know i should...b-but i just cant..stop...*hides his face in america's jacket*

**America: ***sighs a little* what am i going to do with you... *smiles*

**England: ***smiles slightly* j-just be my teddy bear for a while, ok?

**America: **I can do that.

**England: **good.

**Demitri**: Aww look at this big bad Mr. England gone soft.

**Jeffery**: Demitri!

**England: **...fuck off demetri...

**America: **Really!? #-_-

**England: ***looks at america, holding out his hand* give me the rings...

**Demetri**: what you thought you got rid of me think again!

**America: **No. England -_-

**Jeffery**: I wouldn't if i were you, master England.

**England: **im just placeing them aside until we're ready...im not going to kill you...yet...

**America: **-_- your not gonna kill them regardless!

**Demetri**: you can try, numbskull

**America: **Demetri SHUT UP!

**England: **you need to learn some damn manors

**Jeffery**: *sighs*

**America: ***sighs too* your just lucky i'm used to this...

**Jeffery: **Forgive my my brother's rude manners, Master England. He just can't handle the romantic atmosphere for he gets all cuddly as well.

**Demetri**: I do not!

**England: ***looks at america* i hope you realize that there will be no sex with these two around

**Demetri**: now that would be really awkward.

**Jeffery**: I agree. *Clears throat* So there is other business to attend to Master England.

**England: **...

**Demitri**: Don't tell me you forgotten already

**England: **no i just think it's total shit. that's all

**America: **-_- England!

**England: **what? you can honnestly say that you believe them

**Jeffery**: I see how you much you care about your friends, Master England. I will take note of this.

**England: **i care plently for my friends. it just you havent given us one reason to believe you

**Demitri**: I wouldn't believe me either after what you've been through

**England: **our mothers' spirits were one thing; magic rings, why not; demonic shadows, sure but save the world from a future that may not even happen? that's pushing it. even for me

**America: **You dont know that.

**England: **but you dont know that they;re tellling us the truth either

**America: **we saved the world from awhite alien apocolypse before.

**England: **that is true

**Jeffery**: well then i guess we have to show you the.

**England: **you're going to show us the future?

**Demitri**: what else...

**America: **V_V'

_*The rings begin to shake violenty*_

**America: **O_O

**England: **O_O i'm not liking this...

**America: **me either..

*_A Pink and Orange smoke come out of the ring and form in front of England and America_*

**England: **what do we do now?

**America: ***shrugs*

_*Demitri and Jeffery look at each other and grab hold of something front of them. Two beams of light came through the rift. They pull harder and harder until the doors of the rift are wide open which shows ruins and dark skies and fire*_

_Jeffery_: (the pink one) Well let's go Master England.

**America: **O.O whoa...that must be terrifying..

**England: **bloody hell..*follows them*

**America: ***follows england*

**Demitri**: (orange one) We are off to see the wizard who we call the Bastard of Gondoria

**England: **what kind of name is that?

**Jeffery**: *punches Demitri in the mouth*

**America: **O_O ...i have a feeling thats either france or romano

**England: **i have no idea

**Jeffery**: Shall we? *As he bows before England and America*

**Demitri**: Why i atta

**Jeffery**: *punches Demitri again*

**England: **-_-...

**Jeffery**: Excuse my rudeness as well as my brother Master England and Master America

**America: ***laughs* XD its fine. Lets just go already. *walks in*

**Jeffery and Demitri**: *stop them*

**England: **right. let's go *follows america*

**Jeffery and Demitri**: Hold on a minute!

**America: **w-what?

**England: **what?

**Jeffery and Demitri**: *quickly shut the door*

**Jeffery**: Well that was a close one

**Demitri**: yeah tell me about it

**America: **hey! whats going on? why can we go?

**England: **i thought you were going to show us the future?

**Jeffery**: Right now is not the best of time

**England: **?

**America: **how come

**Demitri**: They are partolling the streets

**America: **well crap

**England: **i have a question for you two

**Jeffery**: What is it Master England?

**England: **you two travel time and space right?

**Demitri**: Yeah so

**England: **then why havent you gone back to a time way before this and tried to prevent this from happening? it's obviously cutting it close here

**Jeffery and Demitri: *** look at each other*

**America: **...?

**England: **..what's up?

**Jeffery**: Every time we have new owners they keep getting controlled by the darkness and eventually turn into one of them.

**Demitri**: Plus they weren't so bright

**England: **-_-#

**America: **i have a question

**Demitri**: Ask away

**America: **okay...say, one of us doesn't have one you on their finger, and if we're surrounded by the black mist, what would happen if we inhale it?

**Demitri**: That's simple you get controlled and eventually turn into one of them

**America: **Is there any way to uncontrol it?

**Jeffery**: That's why for safety precautions we would like everybody to be with us

**England: **...earlier one of the shadows swollowed spain and canada and his bear. they'e fine. so why is there nothing wrong with them?

**Demitri**: First off Spain has his own guardian which didnt over him

**Jeffery**: Secondly, Canada and his bear are really unique

**England: **why's that?

**Jeffery: **But i can't seem to place it though

**Demitri**: I dont know beets me

**England: **...

**Jeffery**: It seems to me there is something more behind Master Canada than meets the eye

_*Demitri and Jeffery turn into smoke and return back into the ring and the rift doors disappeared*_

**Ayame: you totally screwed with my healing potion**

**Kei-chan: what I wanted that idea to work like that**

**Ayame: but you screwed with my healing potion, there was no damned reason why it couldn't work like that besides the fact you just wanted to screw with me and my magic**

**Kei-chan: well you gotta admit, it was kinda cool what I did to it**

**Little lemon: *facepalms* are you two sure you're the older ones here?**

AN: sorry this took so long to update, this particular chapter took us over 18 hours to write so it took a while to edit.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: hey there and thanks for reading so far. It really makes the three of us happy. So last chapter we discovered that this is a war from the future where darkness and evil resigns and it's up to the boys to prevent this war from happening. In this chapter we get to see how the boys deal with all this information and more about those smartass rings. In this chapter we have our normal language and a couple lemons. You've been warned. Just a friendly warning for the next few chapters though, we've got a rating on this for a reason and have said lemon warning at the very beginning of the summary. Human names will also be used from here on out on occasion. One another note, please don't forget to send a review once you're done reading. So without any more distractions, let's see what happens next. _

(during this time, England was had left the room with Jeffery)

A FEW MINUTES LATER

**Demitri**: Hey numbskull what's the matter with ya? Can't wrap your tiny little brain around the whole reality?

**America: ***doesn't say anything* ..

**Demitri**: It doesn't surprise much since you are not that quite bright. But i do give you credit for being a badass. At least i'm not paired with that annoying idiot that my brother has

**America: **watch what your saying..im not afraid to scrape you on the wall.

**Demitri**: Ooh someone gets a little touchy: Plus i would like to see you try

**America: ***gets up and walks to a wall.* i warned you. *scrapes it*

_*america's hand stops and reverts backwards on its own_*

**America: **the hell?

_*america's hand punches him in the jaw*_

**America: **OW! *touches jaw*

**Demitri**: See i told ya

**America: ***grunts and sits back down* ...

**Demitri**: Don't be such a baby just because i can control your hand on my own free will

**America: **Shut up will ya? *feels pain in his head. touches it* ...

_*orange smoke forms in front of America and touches his forehead*_

**Demitri**: Hmm...you do feel kind of hot

**America: ***face starts to get red* ...

**Demitri**: JESUS! You turning red like a tomato! I better do something quick before something else happens

**America: **n-no...it'll pass...just get back in the ring..

**Demitri**: Why? If my carrier gets sick I have to take care of them * grabs hold his hand and leads him into the bathroom*

**America: **i said it'll pass...i'll...be...fine...*stops walking and falls on the floor. blacks out*

**Demitri: ***Demitri catches America before he hits the ground* Geez what am i going to do with you?

*a few hours later*

**Demitri: *** pats America's forehead with a cold wet cloth and wipes the sweat off his face*

**America**: *is unconscious*

**Demitri**: I knew this would take a toll on you eventually. Summoning your mother twice in one day

You fool *Sits next by America and touches his forehead again. a spark went through Demitri's fingers and takes his hand off America's head* Ow...

**America: ***shivers* ...

**Demitri: *** looks at America and tries touching him again*

*_the spark intensified between them and sent Demitri flying*_

**Demitri**: What the hell?

**Jeffery: *** walks into the room and saw the scene* Demitri! Are you alright?! *he runs towards his brother*

**Demitri**: Yes, I'm fine but for some reason he's rejecting me.

**Jeffery**: What that is impossible?! The user can't reject us after we pacifically chosen them.

**Demitri**: Well for some reason it's doing it now!

**Jeffery**: *Walks over to America and looks at his ring. He picks up America's hand and examines the ring some more*

**Demitri**: Well...

**Jeffery**: I don't know what you did Demitri but it must've been bad

**Demitri**: I didn't do anything

**Jeffery**: *rolls his eyes* Of course you didn't do anything bad Demitri *pure sarcasm*

**Jeffery**: You must've upset Master America in some way.

**Demitri**: I did no such thing.

**Jeffery**: *Looks at Demitri with an evil red glare*

**Demitri**: Alright! Enough with the glare. And so what if i did make him upset.

**Jeffery**: *walks over to Demitri and grabs hold of him by the neck and bangs him into the wall* YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

**Demitri**: Jeff- You're choking me- *coughs*

**Jeffery**: *throws his brother into the chair and stares at him with his evil red eyes* First off! You made him use all his willpower to summon his mother twice in one day! Secondly, you make inappropriate and rude remarks to him all day! Thirdly, you got him so mad and hurt that you got him into freakin' coma!

**Demitri**: *stays silent*

**Jeffery**: *growls evilly* *punches Demitri in the face again* DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!

YOU WILL MAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR I'M GOING TO~

**Demitri**: ALRIGHT! Alright...just help me make the fever go down and get back into the ring*

**Jeffery**: Oh no I won't. You have to figure that out on your own.

**Demitri**: But..

**England**: * comes in looking for the america* america where ...*sees america on the bed* what happened to him?!

**Jeffery**: *returns back to his normal self when he sees England* Oh Master England, you're awake. I'll go make you some tea.

**Demitri**: *stays silent*

**England: **forget the bloody tea! what happened to america?!

**Jeffery**: *looks at Demitri with his evil red eyes* Tell him this instant Demitri or so help me god i will make you revisit the old days *he growls*

**Demitri**: *eyes widen* Alright alright i'll tell him: America seems to have a fever and he's rejecting me for some odd reason

**England: **what does that mean...will he be alright?

**Jeffery**: *Picks up Demitri by the collar* TELL HIM THE TRUTH!

**Demitri**: *gulps* I...um...

**Jeffery**: *throws his brother into the wall* MY BROTHER WAS SO CARELESS THAT HE MADE MASTER AMERICA USE ALL HIS WILLPOWER TO SUMMON HIS MOTHER!

**England: **his...willpower?

**Jeffery: *** trembles* And what makes it worse he bloody scratched the ring!

**England: ***starts getting very pissed off and shakes*...

**Jeffery: **Yes his willpower *turns to England* When summoning an artificial flame spirit it takes a lot of energy from the user. And its not just the emotions that keep them out of the ring but their ying and yang as well

**England: **so..your saying his chi is out of whack?

**Jeffery**: Yes as well as his emotional standards just like Master Romano but he is not that deep like him

**England: ***goes over to america's side and touches his forehead*...he's burning up...he hasn't been this sick since after ww2...*looks at the other two* you're going to help me get him better as you're explaining all of this...

**Demitri and Jeffery**: *Remain silent*

**England: ***glares at them* do you understand?

**Jeffery**: The only one who can help him is Spain's and Romano's artificial flame.

**England: ***laughs darkly* i dont think that spain's going to help me...he hates me to the core

**Demitri**: Well he better help if he wants to save America's life

**England: **and will you two help romano in return? that may be the only way he helps us...if if we help romano

**Jeffery**: Of course with the best of our abilities

**Demitri**: Damn right we will

**England: **right...lets go find spain

**Jeffery**: *grabs Demitri by the back of his collar and drags him as he follows England*

**England: ***enters spain and romano's room* spain...we need to talk

**Jeffery**: If you don't mind Master Spain.

**Spain**: *turns* Yeah?

**England: **i think we have a way to help romano...and i need a favor..

**Spain**: What is it? China left after he couldn't do any more. He did what he could but he doesn't know how to help him either. What have you got?

**England: **i think that these two *points to the spirits* can help romano out of his coma

**Spain: ***looks at them* ...okay..

**Demitri**: Well he doesnt seem confident in our abilities

**England: **and i need your help...i need your ring and romano's to help america...please spain it can save his life*falls to his knees and grasps spain's hands in his* please...im begging you to save america's life

**Spain: **something happened to amierca?

**England: **hes in a coma..just like romano

**Spain: ***thinks* hm...*smiles* Alright. ^^

**England: ***shocked* r-really? *lets go of spain's hands and stands up*

**Jeffery**: It's all this one's fault *lifts up Demitri*

**Spain: ***looks at Demitri* ...troublemaker?

**Jeffery**: To the T

**Demitri**: *rolls his eyes*

**Spain: ***shakes head* Anyway, you need me and romano's rings?

**England: **yes but these two have to do the explaining

**Jeffery**: Not the rings exactly but the spirits like us

**Demitri**: Do we have to call those old geezers

**Spain: **...

**Jeffery**: *blazes his red eyes at Demitri and throws him against the ground like a rag doll* YES WE DO!

**Demitri**: *mumbles* fine

**Spain: ***jolts up* ...do they always do that? O_O

**England: ***facepalms* unfortunately...

**Jeffery**: My apologies for my rudeness Master Spain

**Spain: **its fine. so explain please.

**Demitri**: *takes hold of Spain's hand and looks at the ring* It seems the spirit isnt awake

**Jeffery**: What!

**Spain: **...meaning...

**Jeffery**: *takes Spain's hand and looks into the ring deeply himself*

**Demitri**: Meaning he hasnt met the full deal yet

**Jeffery**: Oh my

**Spain: **and how am i suppose to do that?

**Jeffery and Demitri**: *Looks at Romano*

**England: ***puzzled* i dont understand...spain and romano have had sex before...so what do they have to do?

**Spain: **I have to have sex with roma in order for ti awake?! O/o

**Jeffery**: Well...um...how am i going to explain this.

**Demitri**: *smaks the back of Spain's head* No you idiot

**Spain: **AY! ~ HEY! no me toques! (dont touch me)

**Demitri: **You have to have the touch by Romano's spirit

**Jeffery**: Yes, That's right

**Spain: **Oh.

**England: **how does he accomplish that?

**Demitri**: Meaning that Romano's mother has to give you a special gift before waking your own spirit

**Jeffery**: Well said Demitri

**England: **...that was the kiss, right?

**Jeffery**: That is correct Master England

**Spain: **THAT i can do~ -3-

**England: **no...romano's mother has to kiss you

**Spain: **QUE?! q~Q NO WAY! I RATHER LEAVE AMERICA IN A COMA! ~

**Demitri**: HAHAHA XD Your face is priceless

**Jeffery**: *Punches Demitri in the face*

**England: **YOU JACKASS IT'S NOT AS BAD AS IT SEEMS! SHE KISSES YOU ON THE FOREHEAD YOU ASSHOLE

**Voice** 1: You will have to do it in order to unlock your spirit Antonio

**Demitri**: Oh great. The geezer is awake

**Jeffery**: *trembles*

**Spain: ***sighs* alright fine...!

*_A poof of yellow smoke forms next to Romano_*

**Voice** 1: Good.

**Spain: ***jolts up and turns around* is that her?

**Demitri**: No.

**Jeffery**: A-amelia h-how a-a-are you?

**Spain: **? who?

**Amelia**: *smiles* My name is Amelia, Antonio. I am the spirit that guides Romano through his battles

**Spain: **Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you

**Demitri**: She's like one of us basically

**Jeffery**: *blushes*

**Spain: **and i think someone fell in love ^^

**Demetri**: *fake gags*

**Amelia**: Antonio i need you over here please and Demitri *eyes turn black* I will deal with you later

**Demitri**: *gulps*

**Amelia**: *turns back to Spain*

**Spain: **okay. *walks over to you*

**England: *** watches in silence*

**Amelia: **Now all i need you to do is kiss Romano passionately

**Spain: ***salutes* YES MA'AM~ ^/^

**Amelia: **and actually have your true love behind it. Not just some phony baloney

**Spain: **oh please, i always kiss roma passionately~ *turns romano, leans over and kisses him passionately*

**Jeffery**: Master England should i make you some tea while we wait? *smiles as leaves the room*

**England: **..no i will...its ok... *follows jeffery *

**Demitri**: Hey wait for me! *chases after Jeffery and England*

_*a red gleam fills the room*_

**Amelia**: More Antonio She needs more

**Spain: ***thumbs up and tounge kisses*

*_The red flame starts to rise from the ring but hesitantly stays there*_

**Amelia**: Just a little more Antonio, Prove your love to her

**Spain: ***continues kissing more*

_*the red flame grows a little more*_

**Spain: ***grabs romano and kisses him more*

_*The flame starts to burst with energy but slowly grows taller*_

**Amelia**: More!

**Spain: ***thinks: my mouth is hurting..!* *stops and whispers in romano's ear* ...I love you roma...i'll always be with you...Ti amo..

*_The red flame burst into a giant flame which made everyone fly backwards_*

**Spain: **WAHHH! *fly across the room and hits the wall* gaaahhhhahhaaaaayy~! ~

**Amelia: ***crashes into the wall* Ow

**Spain: **second...time! *tries to get up* ...

*_The red flame touches Romano's cheek and kisses his forehead* *She walks towards Spain and kneels in front of him and looks into his brown eyes with her yellow_. _She grabs Spain's hands and smiles_*

**Spain: ***looks up* ...

**England: *** reenters silently and watches*

**Spain: ***doesnt notice that eyes are filled up with tears. smiles back*

*_She wipes the tears away and gently picks him up and cradles him to her chest_*

**Spain: ***hides his face in her chest and starts to silently cry* ...

**Flame: **Hush...Hush...little one...

**Spain: ***wipes tears away* ...heh...sorry... *smiles*

**Flame: ***The red flame puts Spain back onto the ground* *And grabs hold of his hand* You...love...my...son...truly

**Spain: ***is confused* ..*smiles and nods after a moment* Si.

**Flame: **I'm...glad...*she kisses Spain's forehead and smiles. she disappears back into the ring. Spain's ring begins to tremble*

**Spain: ***looks at his ring*

**England: ***looks at spain* that wasn't so bad now was it? but what do we do know?

**Spain: **...

_*a red velvet smoke begins to form in front of Spain*_

**Smoke: **TONI XD *the red velvet smoke spirit bounces on Spain*

**Spain: **O_O eh... ^^'

**England: **O_O bloody hell is that?

**Amelia**: well well...little Mona Lisa. It seems you finally came out

**Mona**: Yeah it was really cramped in there But i get to see Toni again XD *she hugs toni with all her little strength*

**Spain: ***hugs back* ^^

**Mona**: Aren't you glad to see me Toni? *She pears up at him with a childish grin*

**Spain: **very. sadly i used up all my tears ^^'

**Mona**: Well that's ok XD I don't like to see Toni to cry

**Spain: ***laughs a little*

**Mona**: Are you ready Toni? Are you ready to see your mommy? *She jumps up and down in anticipation*

**Spain: **Uh, yeah sure.

*_a velvet flame begin to slowly twirl out of Spain's ring and danced around him* *Mona stepped away from Spain and watched the flame dance in wonder* *The flame grew taller and stood in front of Spain* *It opened its eyes and smiled at him_*

**Spain: ***widens eyes* ...wow...

**England: **...wow is right...

**Flame 2: ***the velvet flame touched Spain's face with one hand and traced his his features*

Mi ... hijo ... mi ... poco ... ángel ... (my...son...my ...little... angel...) *The flame embraced Spain and started fading in and out as if crying*

**Spain: ***smiles* mi madre tiene un espíritu hermoso! el color que se adapte a mamá

(my mother has a beautiful spirit! the color suits you mama)

**Flame 2: ***She looks at him and kisses his cheeks* Gracias...Antonio

**Spain: **Te nada mami (your welcome mother)

**England: ***smiles as he thinks of his mother and how spain looks with his mother*

**Flame 2: **Tú ... eres ... tan ... hermoso ... y ... grande (you are so handsome and big)

**Spain: ***smirks* si si, yo se i got my looks from you of course. (yes yes i know)

**Flame 2: ***The velvet flames giggle*

**England: ***rolls eyes and sits down next to romano to wait*

**Flame 2: ***and showered him in more kisses* Te...amo...Antonio...tanto...que...me...duelo (I love you so much that it hurts) *She embraces him one more time* Siento... no... haber... estado... allí... para... ti... ya... que... creció... a... un... buen... joven...(I'm sorry i haven't been there for you as you grew up to a young fine man)

**Spain: **Its okay. ^^ I've been doing fine, cause i got friends! And i have romano, so...

**Flame 2: **Me... alegro... por... ti... mi ...ángel...que... tiene...buenos... amigos... y... un... amante... guapo (I'm happy for you my angel that you have nice friends and an handsome lover)

**Spain: ***blushes a little and looks away* heh...yeah ^^

**Flame 2: ***She grabs his chin and makes him look at her. *She smiles soft and kisses Spain's forehead one last time before she dances and twirls into the ring*

**Spain: ***smiles and giggles* Hee hee~ Adios! ssososososososoo

**England: ***looks at spain* now i get where you get your personality from

**Spain: **Yeah...! happy mother, happy son,

**Mona**: Toni's mommy is so pretty don't you think Amelia?

**Amelia**: Quite.

**England: ***rolls eyes* shall we help romano and america now?

**Mona**: Don't worry Mister England, Me and Amelia has it all under control *she smiles big at England*

**England: ***looks at her* i cant help but worry...

**Spain**: Relax your eyebrows. if they said they got it handled, they got it handled

**England: ***glares at spain* eyebrows?!

**Mona**: *giggles*

**Amelia**: And why is that Arthur?

**England: ***turns to amelia* i get nervous when america get hurt. he likes to get himself into trouble sometimes

**Amelia**: *walks over to England and ruffles his hair* Don't worry he will be fine

**Mona**: He will be fine XD

**England: **i hope so or those two *glares at demitri and jeff* are going to have one pissed off ex-pirate after their asses

**Spain:**...Oh yes. *looks at england* Hey England, can i ask you something?

**England: ***looks at spain* yes?

**Spain: **Before all this happened, have you noticed america...looking ill lately?

**England: **a little yes. he's been having a hard time lately. he keeps telling me that he's fine but i know he's not

**Spain: **He's said he's been having headaches, stomachaches, and he also said about fainting and such

**Amelia**: Oh my then we must see him at once

**England: **...why didnt he tell me all of that? that idiot...

**Spain: **what do you think? he doesnt want to to worry

**England: **i'd rather he tell me than not

**Mona**: Everyone keeps secrets from each other Mister England. Even if they are bad or good. Please don't blame Mister America for what he done. He loves you very much. *she starts sniffling*

**England: **tsk...*sighs knowing that america thought he was doing the right thing* lets go help him before he gets any worse. i know and i love him too. what's wrong with her?

**Amelia**: She was just worried that you were going to stay mad at Alfred.

**England: **im not... i just want him to wake up *turns away from them*

**Spain: ***stays quiet and looks at romano* ...

**Mona**: *rubs her eyes quickly* *puts another big smile on her face* Well then let's go help him *she tackles at England's legs*

**England: ***tries not to fall over* what about romano. i told spain that we'd help him too

**Spain: **you go on ahead. ill wait

**Amelia**: Don't worry Antonio. He will be alright. *She ruffles his hair and smiles*

**England: **...are you sure?

**Spain: **yeah. ^^ go get your fat ass to awake up.

**Mona**: What's a fat ass?

**Spain: **...you'll learn when your older

**Amelia**: Nothing sweetie. Let's go see Mister America.

**England: **...right and then we'll come back and help your tomato stuffer

**Spain: **Okay~

**Mona**: Yay XD TOMATO STUFFER

**Amelia**: *glares at England and Spain and takes Mona's hand into hers*

**England: ***looks at Amelia* ^^' sorry

**Demitri**: And i thought i was inappropriate

**Spain: **_ i forgot you were here

**England: **that makes two of us

**Demitri**: Well sorry for being quiet *rolls his eyes*

**England: **so how does this work?

Jeffery: Just follow us * grabs Demitri's ear and pulls him afterwards*

**England: ***follows them without another word*

**Spain: ***stays in the room and looks at romano*

**Amelia**: *shakes her head in disapproval and follows the brothers with Mona in tow back to america's room*

_*in the other room*_

**Mona**: He doesn't look so good Amelia.

**Amelia**: No he doesn't.

**England: ***stands next to america, looking worried*

**Amelia**: Alright everyone stand clear

**England: **...*stands back*

*_A pulsing power radiates off of Amelia while Mona crawled on top of America and grabbed his head with her small hands and closed her eyes. A beam of yellow light shined onto Mona and encased her with a bright yellow glow and then a red velvet smoke began to mix with the glow turning it into a sunset orange. Mona leaned her head down upon America's head and smiled*_

**England: ***watches intently, fighting every urge in his body not to jump to america's side and hold him*

*_The glow began to spread slowly over America_*

**Amelia**: Arthur

**England: ***looks at her* ...

**Amelia: **I need you next to me

**England: ***walks over to her* what do i need to do?

**Amelia**: Embrace me

**England: ***confused* o-okay...*hugs her*

**Amelia: *** slowly wrapped her hands around England's waist and held him closer*

**England: **O/O w-what are you doing?

*_She begin to brighten more as she strokes England's back_*

**England: ***shudders* h-hey! what the bloody hell are you doing?!

**Jeffery**: She is using your inner power Master England.

**England: **inner power? like my willpower?

**Demitri**: no

**England: **then what is she using?

**Jeffery**: Your magic power Master England.

**England: **my magic? but i have to use the books to use it

**Amelia**: You needed no such thing. It was lying dormant inside of you. Waiting for its release from its cage

**England: **...take all of it. i'd rather not use magic again to help america

**Amelia**: are you certain, Arthur.

**England: **if it means america will be fine. then take it

**Amelia**: as you wish *she kisses England*

**England: **O/O

**Jeffery**: *blushes* *thinks: i wanted to kiss her*

**Spain**: *walks in* so hows it g- O.O O/O

*the whole room was basked in a bright yellow light, While America glowed like the sun*

**Amelia: *** breaks away from the kiss and the lights disappeared. she lets England go and walks over to Mona* How is he Mona?

**Mona: *** opens her eyes and smiled big*

**England: ***not exactly sure how he feels* *turns to look at mona and america*

**Mona**: *She kisses America's lips and a shot of red glow went through his body* All done XD *she crawls off her America and jumps onto Spain*

**Spain**: Hey now, easy ^^

**Mona: ***giggles*

**England: ***moves to america's side and sits next to him*...

**Spain**: So, is gonna wake up soon?

**Amelia**: He will waking up now any second, Arthur. Your power has cured the fever and the remains of old wounds.

**England: ***sighs slightly in relief* that's good

Mona: Also he will be very happy XD *she giggles again* I sent him pictures of you in his head

**England: **...im not sure how to respond to that...

**Amelia**: She basically read my mind as I searched through your mind when I was taking your power. They are not inappropriate I swear to you.

**Mona**: They were special moments

**England: **O/O bloody hell...

**Mona**: Ones that came from the heart

**England: ***remembers Valentine 's Day*(an: separate fic) *facepalms* / bloody hell...

**America**: *slowly opens eyes* ...

**England: ***looks at america* how are you feeling?

**America**: *blinks* ...*looks at england* ...England...?

**England: ***smiles and hugs him. holding him tightly* yeah...i'm here...

**America: ***smiles and hugs back*

**Mona**: Aww XD

**Amelia**: Shush Mona.

**England: ***kisses America* i-im glad you're awake

**America: ***kisses back* im glad too. ^^

**Amelia**: Come let us leave them in private. *she takes Mona's hand and leaves the room. Jeffery follows after her as well as Demitri* now lets go help Romano.

**Spain: *** leaves too*

**England: ***looks at america* are you feeling alright?

**America: **Yeah, but my head still hurts a little, but i'll be fine.

**England: ***smiles* but do you remember what i said earlier? before we saw your mother?

**America: **hm?

**England: **i own you...starting now *kisses him deeply*

**America: ***blushes a lot and kisses back*

**England: ***lies down on top of him, still kissing him*

**America: ***blushes harder* mmm~ w-wait! *pushes you away a little* i-i just woke up, don't you think this is too sudden..?

**Mona: *** transfers thoughts* Nope you're good XD

**America: **O/O

**England: **O/O*thinks* w-what the hell! get out of my head!

**Mona**: HAVE FUN XD

**England: **/ ...with or with out them...you're mine right now...

**America: ***blushes harder* ... o/o

**England: ***tosses blankets aside and slips his hand under america's shirt* let's see how you like being teased *pinches one of america's nipples while grindnig againts him like a little horny bunny*

**America: ***lets out a quick moan* ...

**England: ***smiles and pulls america's shirt off* i like that noise...make it again3

**America: ***looks away still blushing* ..

**England: ***continues to smile and whispers in his ear* you hate it when i tease you, dont you *he nips lightly at his earlobe*

**America: ***widens eyes and moans softly*

**England: ***sits up quickly to take his own shirt off before lying back down on top of america, feeling their hearts beat together* *kisses him again*

**America: ***kisses back*

**England: ***removes america's pants in one swift movement* dont know about you but i cant wait anymore

**America: **O/O a-already?!

**England: ***smiles as he licks his fingers* if i were you i'd relax a bit or this will hurt

**America: ***clenches eyes shut* .../

**England: ***removes his own pants as he slips on finger in america*

**America: **A-ah! /~/

**England: **damn your tight...i told you to relax a little

**America: **w-well we havn't done this in a while...! so...

**England: ***smiles* just relax a bit more *slips another finger in*

**America: ***tries to keep in the moan. relaxes a little* ...

**England: **you're doing good for your first time *moves fingers in and out to prepare him* just relax a bit more and you'll be fine

**America: **eh...*relaxes more* ..

**England: **good *removes fingers and lines himself up with america's entrence* are you ready?

**America: ***looks away and nods* .. j-just get it over with already...

**England: ***feels slightly hurt with his tone of voice* *thrust quickly to enter*

**America: ***widens eyes and blushes harder* a-ah!

**England: ***grabs america's arms and hold them above his head, keeps thrusting like the little horny british rabbit he was*

**America: ***moans to every thrust* ah..hah...e-england...hah...!

**England: ***cover's america's mouth with his, tongue kissing him deeply, causing his trust to go deeper and harder than before*

**America: ***moans while kissing him*

**England: ***pulls out of the kiss and rest his forehead on america's* a-america...i'm...gonna...gonna ...cum..soon...*he pants*

**America: **m-me too...i...i want you to cum...inside...all of it...

**England: ***smiles and kisses his forehead* as you wish *thrust as deep as he can without trying to hurt him*

**America: **A-ah..! e-england...england...i want you...deeper...

**England: ***thrust as deep as he can* a...ah!

**America: ***wraps legs around englands waist* Ah! i-im...gonna...

**England: **m-me too...*thrusting deeply

**America: **E-england...! *cums and moans his name* England~~~~~~~~~

**England: **a...ah! america! *cums inside of him. He pants and pulls out of him, lies on top of him* ...d...damn...we need to do that more...often...

**America: ***pants* ...damn...pervert...

**England: **;P your pervert...and who pounced me on valentines day? next time thought...you're wearing the ears... (again separate fic)

**America: **O/O *pushes him off and turns around* honestly, is there any limit to your perversity!

**England: **oh come on you cant say that wasn't a turn on! besides you wanted me in a dress!

**America: **thats becuase you look better in a girls outfit!

**England: **-/- ...how about a compromise? you wear the ears and i'll let you pick out a dress. just that one time though

**America: ***thinks about it* ...fine

**England: **/ *pounces america* my cute kitty

**America: ***hides face in pillow* /

**England: **you love it and you know it

**America: **i-i do not!

**England: **would you rather i dress you up in some of japan's cosplay outfits?

**America: ***blushes up to his ear* /

**England: ***kisses his cheek* then stop complaining

**America: ***sits up and turns facing him. kisses him*

**England: ***smiles* im glad you're with me

**America: **im glad too

**England: **should we go check on spain and romano or wait here for a while longer?

**America: **Wait for a while longer. my arse hurts. _

MEANWHILE

*_Amelia, Mona, Demitri, Jeffery, and Spain enter Romano's room. Amelia and Mona go over to Romano and stare at his features_*

**Mona**: He looks like he's sleeping doesnt it, Amelia?

**Amelia**: Yes Mona it does.

**Demitri**: Looks like he's dead to me _

**Amelia**: *Glares at Demitri with her black eyes*

**Demitri**: O.O *looks away with terror* ...

**Mona**: He's not dead Demitri! *She looks at him with tears in her eyes*

**Jeffery**: he seems pretty far to me...

**Amelia**: *glares at Jeffery as well with her cold black eyes*

**Spain**: These negative comments aren't helping!

**Jeffery:***flinches* i-im sorry master spain

**Spain: **a-anyway...you can wake him up..right?

**Amelia**: Yes but it's going to be tough.

**Spain: **How?

**Jeffery: **it is going to require a lot from all of us...

**Amelia**: DEMITRI! JEFFERY! TOP AND CENTER!

**Jeffery: **y-yes ma'am!

**Demitri**: O.O Y-yes ma'am! ~ *moves to where she wanted*

**Spain: ***moves in front of her*

**Amelia**: *grabs Mona and sets her on top of Romano*

**Spain**: *Gets jealous* ...

**Mona**: Eww Toni DX That's disgusting!

Amelia: MONA HUSH! DEMITRI!

**Mona: ***Mona whimpers and sets her head on top of Romano's*

**Demitri**: O.O y-yes?

**Amelia: **You are the right! Jeffery You are the Left! NOW GET INTO POSITIONS!

**Jeffery: **Waahh! sorry! *moves quickly*

**Demitri: **O.O *moves to the right side*

**Spain**: *thinks: she's the bossy type...* _

**Amelia: *** sighs and closes her eyes as she outstretches her hands*

**Mona**: *giggles*

**Amelia**: Mona!

**Mona**: Sorry...*she closes her eyes and concentrated with her little might*

**Amelia: ***A pulsing power begins to radiate off of Amelia* EVERYONE TOGETHER NOW!

**Demitri**: *a pulsing power radiates off of him*

**Jeffery: *** a pulsing power radiates off of him as he focuses his energy to amelia*

**Demitri: ***focuses on amelia*

*_the room begins to glow like a sunset and all of their powers flow into Amelia as she directs into Mona_*

**Mona: *** smiles as she feels their power flow into her*

**Amelia**: Antonio...

**Spain**: yes?

**Amelia**: Embrace me.

**Spain: *** walks over to amelia and hugs her*

**Amelia: *** slowly wraps her arms his waist and starts rubbing circles into his lower back*

**Jeffery: ***watches spain and amelia growing jealous* ...

**Demitri**: *looks at Jeffery* ...

**Amelia: ***starts softly stroking Spain's spine*

**Spain**: O/O **thinks: ...this is uncomfortable*

**Jeffery: ***energy sparks because of emotions trys to not pay attention*

**Amelia: ***opens her eyes and they were pure black. She looks in Jeremy's direction*

**Demitri**: *is a little scared* ..

**Jeffery: **O_O *clams down immediatly*

**Amelia: *** smiles and closes her eyes as she concentrates on Spain's inner power. She begins to glow a bright yellow but suddenly changes to piercing white light. she starts to shake and go limp*

**Spain**: O_O

**Jeffery: **O_O w-what happened?

**Mona**: *communicates with thoughts* she's failing someone please do something. She used a lot of her power already.

**Jeffery: ***grabs her* always did try to do too much at once...

**Amelia: *** switches from yellow to white over and over again*

**Mona**: *Come on Amelia...Hang in there*

**Jeffery: **we need to get this energy out of her, now. transfer it to me...i'll channel it though to mona

**Amelia: *** doesn't reply*

**Mona**: AMELIA!

**Jeffery: **im going to take it from her

**Demitri**: *looks at Jeffery* ..

**Mona**: but's it too much for you!

**Jeffery: **LOOK SOMEONE HAS TO TAKE IT OR BOTH AMELIA AND ROMANO ARE GOING TO DIE! I CAN HANDLE IT!

**Mona**: ...Toni? I need you by me…Quickly...Please!

**Spain**: *walks near Mona*

**Mona**: *reaches her small hands out to him*

**Jeffery: ***stands up, holding amelia close to him* alright, is everyone ready?

**Spain**: *nods*

**Mona**: Demitri, Toni, Jeffery, together!

**Demitri**: Right!

*_the room begins to envelope into the sunset colors once again_*

**Mona**: Jeffery...NOW!

**Jeffery: ***begins to absorb the energy from Amelia. He kisses her to absorb it*

**Demitri**: *smiles and nods head. thinks: Nice going, brother*

**Jeffery: ***focusing as hard as he can, he takes the energy from her and pulls it into him before sending it to mona*

**Mona: *** squeezes Toni's hands as she distracts his inner power into her small frame as well as everybody's power. She shoots the power into Romano which makes him glow like a rainbow The rainbow light began to grow brighter and brighter until sparks began to develop inside the room* Come on...Come on *she begins to tremble as well* Toni I need you're help...I can't hold much longer

**Jeffery: ***feels himself shake as he continues to send energy to mona. * *thinks* i-im not sure how much longer...i can do this...

**Mona**: Please Toni...we are all on our last strand of power*

**Spain**: ...*holds romano hand. eyes start to tear up and kisses romano*

*_The room begins to shake and the sparks begin to intensify*_

**Mona**: everybody give it your all!

**Spain**: *one tear falls. thinks: Romano...please wake up...*

**Demitri**: Right!

*_the shakes stopped, the rainbow light diminished, and the sparks disappeared_*

**Jeffery: ***collapses to his knees* i...is it over? ...did...we do it...*pants*

**Mona: *** smiles but then a big explosion erupted throughout the room causing everyone to fly backwards* AAAAAAAH *hits the wall with a thud*

**Spain**: *holds on to romano's hand*

**Demitri**: HO SHIT! *Flies backwards and hits the wall* FUCK THIS SHIT!

ow..

**Jeffery: ***holds amelia, protecting her* WHAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! *flies backwards and hits the wall* *he feels his head snap forward then hit the wall hard before he falls to the ground*

**Demitri**: Jeffery! You okay?!

**Jeffery: ***doesnt answer*

**Mona**: Jeffery? *she crawls over to amelia and jeffery*

**Demitri**: Answer me damnit!

**Mona**: Jeffery *she nudges his shoulder*

**Jeffery: ***nothing*

**Mona**: JEFFERY! *tears begin to prick her eyes* JEFFERY! *tears fall down her face* DON'T PLEASE!

**Demitri**: *runs to him. kneels down and shakes jeffery* JEFFERY! WAKE UP DAMNIT!

**Jeffery: ***soft moan escapes him* mmmm

**Mona**: *hears this* Jeffery...*she sniffles*

**Jeffery: ***begins to glow softly*

**Demirti**: jeffery..?

**Jeffery: ***light begins to grow a little brighter, consuming him in a flash, he turns back to a ring*

**Demitri**: ...*sighs and picks up the ring* ..you idiot..

**Mona**: *looks at amelia*

**Amelia: *** doesn't move*

**Mona**: Amelia?

**America and England: *** walk in*

**England**: what happened?

**Mona**: *looks up at England with tears falling down her face. she starts crying*

**America**: What happened here?

**England: ***looks at everyone at a turn, sees the sorrow* ...what happened to amelia and where's jeffery? Is romano ok?

**Mona: *** runs to england and sobs his stomachs*

**England: ***bends down and picks her up*...

**Demitri**: *tosses ring to england* We tried getting romano to wake up, i think it worked, but Jeffery and Amelia isn't waking up. They just need to rest for a bit

**England: ***catches the ring* he...used too much of his energy, didn't he? and the same for her?

**Mona**: *sobs into his shoulder*

**England: ***holds mona* ...

**Mona**: Amelia...*hic* isn't *hic* moving

**England: ***looks at america* what should we do

**America**: i honestly dont know...

*_A red flame bursts into the room standing tall and mighty_*

**England: ***looks at it* is...that who i think it is?

**Flame 1: *** looks at England with its bright yellow eyes*

**England: **romano's ..mother right?

**Flame 1: *** walks toward them and shows her hand*

**England: ***thinks* do we take her hand? *shifts mona to extend his hand*

**Flame 1: ***The flame grabs his hand and quickly draws him closer*

**England: **...what do i do

**Flame 1: ***She gives her other hand to america*

**Mona**: *remains silent*

**Flame 1: *** beckoned America to her*

**England: ***looks at america* come on, i dont think she's going to harm us

**America: ***shifts extends his hand*

**Flame 1: *** grabs his hand and draws him closer as well* Arise...Arise...Sisters...

**England: **meh? sisters?

*_Two flames arise out of the rings. One Green and One Purple_*

**England: **our mothers...

*_The flames stood behind their sons and look at the Red flame_*

**Flame 1: **One...more...needed

**England: **spain, come here

*_The flames look towards Spain with their loving and beautiful eyes_*

**Spain**: *walks over to you and extends my hand*

**Flame 1: *** grabs his hand and draws him close as well*

**England: ***takes spain's hand and looks at the flames*

**Flame 1: **Arise...sister

**All flames**: Arise

**America**: *is confused* Arise..?

**England: **rise up...they want spain's mother to join...

**Flame 1: ***The Red flame nods in agreement. She let's go of England and Spain and holds her hand out for Mona*

*_A red velvet flame dances and twirls around them and forms behind Spain_*

**England: ***reluctant to release her*...

**Spain**: *lets go of the flame*

**Flame 1: *** let's go of America's hand and pats his shoulder*

**America**: *puts arm down and nods*

**Flame 2: ***The purple flame grabs hold of his hand*

**America**: *looks at the flame* ..

**Flame 3: ***The green flame grabs hold of Englands hand*

**Flame 4: ***The velvet flame grabs hold of Spain's hand*

**England: ***looks at the flame* muther...

**Spain**: *looks at the flame*

*_All the flames smile_*

**Flame 2: ***The Purple flame looks for another*

**Canada: ***walks in* w-whats going on?

**America**: *looks at canada* good timing. come over here

**Flame 2: ***The purple flame beckons Canada over*

**Canada: ***sees america with their mother*...*walks over silently*

**Flame 2: *** extends her hand out towards Canada*

**Canada**: *takes hand* hi, mom...

**Flame 2: ***The purple flame kisses his forehead*

**Flame 1: *** beckons Demitri over*

**Demirti**: *walks over*

**Flame 1: *** touches his forehead and a surge of power went through him*

**Demitri**: *feels power flow through his body*

**Flame 1: *** points to mona*

**England:***looks at mona* ...

**Flame 1: ***she opens her arms for her*

**Mona: *** is fast asleep*

**America**: ...

**England: **...

**Spain**: ...

**Demitri**: ..

**Flame 1: *** holds out her arms for Mona*

**canada**:...give give her to them already, god

**England**:...*gives mona to them against his better judgment*

**Flame 1: ***The red flame holds mona gently and kisses her forehead and a surge of power went through her*

**Mona**: *smiles in her sleep*

**Flame 1: ***the red flame raises her hand above mona and makes a circle motion above her*

**Mona: *** turns to smoke and goes back into Spain's ring*

**Spain**: *looks at ring* ..

**Flame 1: **She...will...rest

**England and Canada**:...

**Flame 1: ***the red flame looks at England's ring and points to it*

**England**: what about my ring?

**Flame 3: ***the green flame touches the ring and an orange smoke appeared from it*

**Jeffery: *** forms in the middle of the circle*

**Flame 1: ***The Red flame flicks her wrist and amelia began to float into the air*

**Jeffery: ***is still out cold from lack of energy*

*_The Green, Red, Purple, and Red flame touch Jeffery and their power surged into him which revives him*_

**Jeffery**: *groans as he wakes up* ...ow...

**Flame 1: ***The Red flame flicks her left wrist and amelia came gliding toward them*

**Amelia: *** lands into the Red flames arms and looks at Jeffery*

**Jeffery: ***walks over to them, waiting to do what he's told*

**Flame 1: ***The red flames held Amelia out to Jeffery*

**Jeffery: ***takes her and holds her close to him*

*_All the flames touch Amelia and Jeffery. The flames look at Demitri_* Come...closer

**Demitri**: *walks closer*

**Flames 1-4: **Touch...them

**Demitri: ***touches them*

*_A spark of energy went through Amelia, Jeffery, and Demitri and their colors became intensively brighter*_

**America**: whoa...

**Spain**: *is watching silently*

**England**: what's going on?

**Amelia: *** color began to fill back into form*

**Canada**: ...

**Flames 1-4: **Revive...

**Amelia**: *flutters her eyes open and looks around at everyone*

**Demitri**: Rise and shine sleeping beauty ^^

**Amelia: ***she lands her gaze on jeffery and stares up into his pink eyes*

**Jeffery:** ...h-hey...how..how are you feeling...

**Amelia**: *smiles* much better

**Jeffery: **t-that's good

**Amelia: ***blushes as she notices that Jeffery is holding her*

**Jeffery: **O/O

_*The flames remove their hands from them and smiled at them*_

**Velvet flame**: Linda Pareja (cute couple)

*_The flames giggled_*

**Spain**: yup ^^

**England**: *nods*

**Amelia**: *blushes deeper*

**Canada**: yup

**Jeffery**: O/O

**Velvet flame**: *whispers into Spain's ear* Bump... en... ellos... Antonio (bump into them Antonio) *she winks at him*

**Spain**: No mama. *giggles* :p

**Velvet flame**: *giggles and kisses his cheek*

**Spain**: *smiles*

**America**: *looks at purple flame and back and canada. smiles and ruffles his hair*

**england**: *looks at the green flame and smiles like a child*

**flame 1: ***the red flame looks at them fondly and looks over at Romano's unmoving body. she walks over to Romano and touches his cheek*

**Spain**: *looks over at romano. sad face and looks down. thinks: i guess...it didn't work...*

*_the flames leave their sons and form around romano_*

**England: *** looks at romano, feeling as though it was his fault*...

**Flames 1-4: *** all raise their hands above Romano's body. Flames begin to fall from their hands and onto Romano. The flames danced and twirled all over him while the Red flame looks back at Jeffery, Amelia, Demitri, and Spain as well as Canada, America, and England*

**England**: go over there?

**Flame 1: *** nods her head*

**America and Spain and Demitri**: *walks over*

**Canada and England and Jeffery**: *walk over to the flames*

**Amelia**: Um...Jeffery *she looks up at him and then away* Can...you put me down? *she blushes again*

**Jeffery: **O/O s-sorry...

**Flames 1-4: ***The flames all giggle as they watch them blush as they worked over Romano*

**Flame 1: *** strokes Romano's hair as she works on his willpower. She looks up at Spain and looks at him sadly as yellow flames begin to fall from eyes*

**Amelia: *** rushes over to romano and bends her head towards him. she rests her forehead upon his and slowly goes into him*

**Canada and England**: O_O

**Spain**: *widens eyes.* O_O

**Flame 1-4: ***the flames watch Amelia with interest as she disappears into Romano's body*

**Flame 1: ***beckons Demitri and Jeffery to do the same*

**Demitri**: *looks at Jeffery*

**Jeffery**: *nods*

**Demitri: *** rushes to romano and touches his forehead, disappears into his body*

**Jeffery: ***walks over to romano and touches his chest, disappearing into him*

*_A second later Romano's body began to glow like the scene of a sunrise_*

**Spain**: *clenches hands into a fist* ...

*The smalls flames that were dancing on his body follow after them. Suddenly, the glow stopped and Amelia came out of Romano with a bright smile on her face. The flames followed afterwards and flowed back into their original creators*

**Amelia**: Come out you two. We don't have all day

**Jeffery: *** follows* geeze it's cramped in there with all of us...

**Amelia**: Where's Demitri?

**Demitri**: *follows a few moments later* jesus christ! i got lost in there

**Jeffery**: here he is

**Amelia**: *facepalms* How can you get lost when you were right behind us?

**Demitri**: Hey, its dark in there okay?! Jesus...

**America**: *rolls eyes* and thats my partner...

**America**: *smiles*

**Demitri**: Hey!

**Flames 1-4: *** lowered their hands and disappeared one by one*

**Canada:** *waved goodbye to his mother*

**Flame 1: ***The red flame stayed and watched Romano with worry*

**Spain**: *looks worried also* ...

**England**: ...

**Flame 1: ***She touched her Romano's face and slowly bent over him and kissed his forehead*

**Romano: *** chest began to move and his eyes slowly blinked open*

**Flame 1: ***The red flame smiled and stroked his face before she disappeared*

**England: ***grasped america's hand* we should give them peace...

**America**: *nods*

**Romano: *** blinks a few more times and tries to sit up*

**England and America: ***leave*

**Spain**: Roma! *runs to him with a smiles* your...awake...!

**Romano**: Spain?

**Spain: ***nods. trembles and puts head down* im so..happy...*starts to cry*

**Romano: ***He touches Spain's face and pulls him into a hug* Spain...Spain...I thought I was gone forever And i would never get to see you again

**Spain: ***hugs back.* i thought so...too...

**Romano: **Oh...Spain...*He cuddles into his neck and starts to cry*

**Spain: ***smiles* its okay roma...im here...

**Romano: *** pulls him closer and runs his hands all over Spain's back to make sure he's all there*

**Spain: ***laughs a little* ^^'

**Romano: *** kisses up and down Spain's neck*

**Spain: ***blushes a little* O/O *moves his head towards him and kisses him*

**Romano: *** smiles into the kiss and entangles his hands into Spain's hair*

**Spain: ***moves on top of him* Sorry, i can't hold it anymore. Im dying here. *pulls his clothes off*

**Romano: **What? Spain!

**Spain: ***smashes lips onto yours*

**Romano: **Oomf! *blushes like a tomato. he peels off Spain's shirt and discards it randomly over his shoulder*

**Spain: ***pulls away and licks his neck*

**Romano: *** teasingly traces Spain's muscles with his fingers and bites his lips to keep in the moan*

**Spain: ***nipples on his neck, leaving a mark* This, mark will represent who you belong to. *winks and lifts romano's legs up to his shoulder*

**Romano: *** blushes* That's not fair Spain...You are only... half way undressed

**Spain: **Oh? that bothers you? Lo siento (im sorry) *takes off pants* better?

**Romano: *** flips Spain over and kisses him on the mouth* Yes quite *he smiles seductively*

**Spain: ***smiles and trails hands down to Romano's ass. He gropes it with one hand and inserts finger in his ass with the other*

**Romano: **Aaah! *He starts trailing kisses down Spain's neck and onto his Sprain's chest while his right hand rubs Spain's member while the other teases Spain's nipple*

**Spain: ***blushes a little* i think your ready Roma. *takes finger out and aims my member to Romano's ass and quickly thrusts it in*

**Romano: ***Romano arches backwards and moans* *He begins to ride on Spain's member as he kisses Spain hotly*

**Spain: ***kisses back, moves hand up to his curl and rubs it*

**Romano: **S-Spain...* moans loudly and his eyes glazed over with lust as well as love and begins to ride faster*

**Spain: ***pulls his curl*

**Romano: **Mmmm-Aaah *rides harder and faster*

**Spain: ***trails down and strokes him*

**Romano: *** eyes widen as he feels Spain's finger along his member* Mmm...S-spain...*breathes heavily*

**Spain: ***smiles* its amazing that only 3 parts of your body could make you so lewd.

**Romano: ***Romano blushes deeper (if that is even possible) and jumps off Spain*

**Spain: ***is confused* ?

**Romano: *** smiles evilly as he penetrates his member into Spain's ass*

**Spain: **O/~/O w-w-w-what are you doing?!

**Romano: **What...do...you...think...I'm...doing *he says as thrusts into Spain*

**Spain: **a-ay! ~

**Romano: *** turns Spain onto his side and lifts one leg up and penetrates deeper into Spain*

**Spain: **A-ah! R-romano! /m/

**Romano: *** smirks and thrust's harder and faster into him*

**Spain: ***bites hand trying to keep in the moan*

**Romano: **You enjoy it don't you Spain *he pants heavily as he smiles*

**Spain: ***looks at him and blushes more* ..

**Romano: **Now the finale...*he flips Spain onto his back and does him doggystyle. He licks up Spain's back and pulls on Spain's member*

**Spain: ***widens eyes* Roma-*cums. clenches hands into a fist* ...

**Romano: *** moans as he feels spain tighten around him and cums inside of him*

**Spain: ***lowers his hips and pants* ...

**Romano: *** pulls out of Spain and lays next to him* Te amo Antonio *He soflty strokes Spain's cheeks*

**Spain: **Ti amo tabiene roma... *narrows eyes and pinches your cheek. stretches it* Never fuck me again.. :)

**Romano: **Ow Spain that hurts ...Why didnt you enjoy it? *eyes begin to fill hurt and shame*

**Spain: **I did. But now my ass hurts.

**Romano: *** kisses Spain sweetly and pulls back with a smile* I'm sorry about your ass.

**Spain: **It's fine ^^ *smiles back* ^^ you want to stay for a bit or head back with the others?

**Romano: *** cuddles into Spain*

**Spain: ***hugs him*

**Romano: **I want to stay with you for a few more minutes

**Spain: **si mi lindo~

**Jeffery**: O.O holy crap that was a fast reunion...

**Spain**: O.O YOU WERE HERE?!

**Jeffery: **um...yeah we never left...sorry...

**Demitri**: Wooooo the bottom fucked the top! XD HAHAHA

**Amelia**: *hides her blush behind her hands*

**Romano**: O/o

**Jeffery: **Demitri *smacks him upside his head* that wasn't polite at all! *looks at spain and romano* / i am very sorry masters romano and spain

**Demitri**: OW! :I *rubs head* ...im going back to Master America..*turns to smoke and flows back*

**Spain**: Its fine...just get a clue next time...

**Amelia**: Well i'm going to go now as well *turns into a smoke and returns to Romano's ring*

**Jeffery: ***bows politely* im sorry but i'll head back to master england now...*follows demitri*

**Mona**: Did you have fun Toni XD

**Spain**: O/O

**Romano**: Who was that?

**Spain: **ill tell you later...number 1 one rule...take off the rings and hide them somewhere if you want to have sex...*sighs*

**Mona**: but you forget that i read minds Toni XD *giggles*

**Spain: **O/O RAAAAAAAAWWRRGHH! *curses in spanish. drops head in shame* ...

**Romano**: *hides his face in shame*

meanwhile

**America**: ...so..what do we do now?

**Jeffery and Demitri**: *they float quickly into America's and England's ring and stay quiet*

**America: **oh there you two are. Where have you been?

_*Silence*_

**England: *** laughs* they look like they've seen something that they shouldn't have

**America: **...HAHAHA! XD

**Mona**: *communicates* because they have XD *giggles*

**America**: Ha ha ha ha ha. serves you right for meddling.

**Demitri**: SHUT UP MONA!

**England**: well then i guess you should have left when we did

**Jeffery**:. ..

**Demitri**: Well it's not my fault they stripped each other right in front of us

**America**: ...

**Jeffery**: ...

**England: **DX oh bloody hell... no we dont need a detailed explanation

**America: **yeah...so, what do we do now?

**Mona**: Well after tonight's events we need to gather our strength back

**Demitri**: especially to some people

**England: ***nods* it has been a very long day

**America**: yup

**Jeffery**: ...quite...

**America: ***stretches* w

**England: **i'll go make some tea to help us fall asleep

**America: ***freaks out* u-uh no need! ^^' im good, i can fall asleep myself.

**England: **well you're not making coffee

**America: **im not stupid to do that

**Canada**: Well Goodnight America, Jeffery, Demitri, Mona, and England

**America: **Night Canada.

**England: **good night Canada. sometimes america, you amaze me...

**America: **Whats that supposed to mean! :I

**Jeffery**: Do you want me to make you some Hot Chocolate Master America?

**England: **dont give him sugar it'll keep him up all night

**America: **No, it's fine Jeffery. Thank you though

**Demitri**: zzzz

**America: ***laughs* he fell asleep already?

**Jeffery**: typical

**England: ***shakes head* guess i'll head off too

**America: **I'll join in a sec.

**Jeffery**: *thinking* I wonder if Amelia is asleep?

**England: **/ good night everyone

**America: ***blows a kiss* niight~

**Jeffery**: Good night Master England and Master America

**America: **Goodnight

*stands up* I guess i'll drink a cup of water and head to bed. *starts walking, but then my body stops*

**Voice**: Hello, Alfred. Nice talking to you again.

**America**: ...you again...

**Deen**: My name is Deen, not "you".

**America**: I dont care what do you want

**Deen**: Thats something for you to know and for you to find out.

**America**: *scowls* ...it's bad enough that you were torturing me when i was in a coma.

**Deen**: oh no no America...it's JUST the beginning...but dont worry...you'll know soon enough...*evily laughs* you'll know when you get the migranes. :) Goodbye America.. *voice dissapears and body starts moving*

**America: **...*looks at his hands. thinks: im...pale...damn it...* *walks to the room and slowly closes door* ...

**England: *** is lying in bed, just starting to fall asleep* ugh...america?

**America: ***looks at you* did i wake you...?

**England: **no... are you ok? you seem a bit upset

**America: **Why would i be upset? *takes off jacket and places it on the door knob. walks to the bed and lies down. takes off ring and places it on the table*

**England: **you just seem...i dont know... upset when you entered to room. that's all

**America: **Nah, im good. *kisses your cheek* Night. *closes eyes* ..

**England: ***half believes him* good night

**America: **...*sweatdrops and thinks: ...can't sleep...* ...England..?

**England: ***rolls over*...mmmm? *eyes half open, half asleep*

**America: **...i can't sleep ~

**England: **ok...*rolls slightly over to grab america. he lies on his back and has ameirca's head on his chest*

**America: ***is annoyed* ...thats not what i meant...

**England: ***not really awake yet* ...well what do you want me to do?

**America: **...you really are a clueless man...*grabs your arm and flips you over on top of me*

**England: ***wakes up now* you're horny now of all times?

**America: **Is it my fault that your so sexy when your sleeping?

**England: **bloody git this isn't what sleeping is for...sleep to sleep not have sex. …~ what did you grab my ass for?!

**America: **Cause i own you tonight. *gropes* and keep it down, the ring brothers are sleeping.

**England: **well then you're gonna have to keep me quiet *quickly got into the mood* *thinks* damn it... that wasnt supposed to happen...

**America: **I will. *kisses him*

**England:***kisses back*

**America: ***pulls his pants down and trails hand to the front. strokes him*

**England: ***shivers* going straight for it huh? no foreplay this time, huh?

**America: ***shrugs* all i want to do is to make you feel good. *winks*

**England: **and what you dont think i want the same thing for you *teases*

**America: **the only thing that makes me feel good is moving inside you. *kisses his neck then licks it*

**England: **/~/ and who was calling me a pervert earlier? *sits up, pulling him up with him* *pulls his shirt over his head*

**America: **Shut up. Your still a pervert for not stopping me~ *pulls your shirt up to your arms, and ties it, tying your shirt*

**England: **h-hey, that's not fair...you came onto me! *kisses him* tying me up isnt fair either

**America: **you did too last time. and, you held my hands over my head too. *turns him around and lays him down doggystyle. licks one finger and inserts it in his ass*

**England: ***covers mouth with arms to prevent from crying out* t-that was holding, you could have easly gotten out of that! YOU wanted to stay like that!

**America: **didnt you know that when someone is taking charge, my strength fades? *moves finger deeper*

**England: **m-must have forgotten...will remember that from now...ah...

**America: ***takes finger out. pulls pants down and aims his member to his ass. quickly thrusts inside*

**England: ***covers mouth again* mmmmmmmmmmm! O/O g-god ...how about a warning next time?!

**America: **when i take my finger out, its a warning. Now keep it down..! *thrusts deeper*

**England: ***moans in time with the thrust* *thinks* i would be mad at him for this if i wasn't so damn hard right now...*

**America: **Tell me england..you want it fast? or slow? *grabs your member and stroke it slow*

**England:**/ you know you can be a little mean when you're horny

**America: **^^ what can i say? cant control myself now answer

**England: ***mewls* a..ah...g-go f-faster

**America: ***grins* faster it is. *thrusts faster and deeper*

**England: ***moans in pleasure* a...ahh...

**America: ***grabs your arms and lifts you up, sitting you down* Your my slave for the night. *licks your back* Move.

**England: ***shudders* b-bloody hell, what's gotten into you tonight! you're like a horny animal! *throws his arms up to catch them around america's neck before he starts moving*

**America: ***grins* What, you don't like me this way?

**England: **i...ah...n-never...s-said .*mewls*...that *trys to keep the moans in*

**America: ***licks your neck and bites it, leaving a mark* ...your mine. All mine...England.

**England: **OW...i ...hope you...your prepared ...to SHARE that bite...a-and i thought...I dont ...share ..well

**America: ***blinks and eye color changes to purple* Heh..*pushes you down and thrusts deeper* im going to cum, so prepare yourself.

**England: **that..makes two of us...

**America: ***puts head down and cums inside him* ...

**England: **ah! *cums a moment later*

**America: ***grins and kisses you*

**England: ***looks back* you better be able to sleep now

**America**: hmm...nope :3

**England**: *looks at him in disbelief* i dont believe you...where do you get all of you're energy from?

**America: ***takes glasses off and sets them down on the table* What do you think? *grins*

**England: ***smirks* well it's not the energizer bunny because i dont see a battery sticking out of your ass

**America: **oh ha ha. funny. I just have another request after that, i promise to go to sleep.

**England: **ok. what is it?

**America: ***randomly picks up a blue dress* Wear this!

**England: **...where did you get that from?

**America: **found it in the closet.

**England: -_- ** i'm sure you did. are you going to wear the ears?

**America: **hey, this is MY request. I'll only wear the ears when it's YOUR turn.

**England: ***grumbles* do i have to sleep in it?

**America: **no. You can take it off when i'm done stuffing you. *snickers*

**England: **you cant be serious we just did it

**America: ***sighs* ...i'll add the tail with the cat ears. MAYBE a collor. _

**England: ***nosebleeds* / *thinks* score!

**America: **..

**England: **f-fine ...give me the dress...*stands up*

**America: ***tosses it to him* X3

**England: ***pulls it over his head* you will act like a cat, mind you

**America: **Yeah yeah i know. / ...i dont have to say master right..?

**England: **no just pur and meow...help me get the back

**America: ** *helps him with the back*

**England: **O/O are you happy now? *spins so look at him*

**America: **...*nosebleeds* O/O

**Demitri**: *thinks: hehehe...cat you say Master England? alright then!* *America's ring starts glowing and a small amount of power charges at America, chaning him into a neko*

**England: ***nosebleeds* O/O

**America**: *is confused* ...Meow? O.O MEOW?! *looks behind me and sees a tail* O~O! *touches ears* ...Meow! *hisses*

**England: **~ *thinks* this is awesome! america? *touches one of his ears*

**Demitri**: *thinks: hehehe~ wish complete!* *falls back to sleep*

**America**: *blushes a little* ...mew..

**England: ***not sure what to do so he sits on the bed* your a neko? but how?

**America: ***shrugs* ...*looks at his claws* ...*hisses* Meow! #O/O

**England:** *smiles**kisses him while lightly touching his ears, making them twitch*

**America: ***blushes more and kisses back* /

**England: **you like having your ears played with huh? *moves behind him and pulls america into him and continues playing with his ears*

**America: ***clenches sheets and purrs* ...m-mew...! /~/

**England: **i wonder what would happen if i messed with your tail? *pulls tail slighlty*

**America: ***widens eyes and blushes more. arches back a little* m-meah!

**England: ***smiles* well now I defiantly want to hear that noise again. *uses one arm to hold America to him as he give an over the shoulder kiss. He uses the other arm to stroke Americas tail, waiting for a reaction out of him*

**America: ***tries not to moan* ...m...mmmm...*clenches sheets more* M-meah! ah..!

**England: ***laughs a little* well, my little kitty, it seems like you want it badly. *lowers his hand that is on his chest and begins to rub america's member as he continues tugging his tail* but not yet

**America: ***clenches eyes* m-meah! mew...ah...

**England: ***licks the side of his neck* such a horny kitty. i'll have to fix that for you

**America: ***shivers* ... /

**England: ***pushes his to the bed, removes his dress and lines himself up with america's entrance* i'll give my kitty what he wants *he says teasingly*

**America: ***looks at you with my eyes half closed* ...*looks away and nods*

**England: ***laughs at his reaction* well since last time didnt do the way i thought it would *he raises america's hips* we'll try kittystyle and see how that goes3

**America: **M-meow..?!

**England: ***thrust into him quickly, thrusting quickly once he's in. the entire time, he's pulling the tail*

**America: ***moans* Mee~~~~aaaaahhhh~~~~! *shakes a little*

**England: ***he continued thusting in that position for a while. after a few minutes he released america's tail and pulled him upright in the same position that america had him in before* hmmm what an interesting noise. do you like that? * he ignores the tail for a while and goes back to stroking america's member*

**America: ***looks up at the celling and moans softly* M-meah...me...*tries to say your name* m~~england~~

**England: **~ *loves the noises* ah...america...im gonna cum...

**America: ***shakes head. thinks: no...dont cum yet...not yet...*

**England: ***catches him shaking his head* i'll ...hold for as long as i can...alright? *strokes him harder and goes back to pulling ameica's tail*

**America: ***moans a little louder* me-ah! mew...ah...!

**England: ***moves his head over america's shoulder and kisses him again. he tries to keep charge and kiss him all at the same time*

**America: ***kisses back* /

**England: ***smiles* have enough yet, horny?

**America: ****thinks: nope.** *continues kissing him and licks his tongue with his rough tongue*

**England: **take that as a 'no'. *smiles as he removes himself* well, i guess well have to try something else *spins america around and pushes him on the bed. he moves down america's waist until he's got a full view of his member. without a word, he takes it in his mouth, licking playfully*

**America: ***arches back and moans louder* Me-ah! *thinks: no..im...cumming...!* *cums in englands mouth* /~/

**England: **O/O *releases him* d-damn i came too...that wasn't the plan at all *moves back up to america to look at him* not horny anymore are you, my little kitty?

**America: ***looks at him with his eyes half closed. is panting* ...

**England: ***smiles and pulls a blanket over them* good maybe now you'll fall asleep *kisses his cheek* i love you, my horny kitten *looks away brefly* Q~Q *thinks* shit, now i'm wide awake...

**America: ***looks at you* ...*thinks: no fair...i didnt want to end so quickly! hmph..!* *slides under the covers and over to him.*

**England: **/ what are you doing?

**America: ***grabs his member and starts licking it* ...

**England: **/~/ *thinks* d-damn cat tongue...feeels really good...*moans*

**America: ***continues licking, then sucks it*

**England: **a...ah...*places his hand on america's head* america...that feels...good...AH!

**America: ***blushes more and continues sucking* ...

**England:**/ *back arches* AAAAHHH!

**America: ***thinks: heh..he's so...hard...his moans...* *reaches down and strokes his own member*

**England: **ahhhh...bloody hell...if i'd know that this was to happen...i'd made you a cat earlier...aaahhhh!

**America: ***stops and sits up. crawls on top of you and lines englands member towards americas enterace* ...*thinks: why is my body...acting like this...tonight..?* *englands member qucikly thrusts inside america. tries to keep in the moan* mmmmmmmm~ /

**England: ***when america lands on him, his back arches* mmmmmmmmmm! *quickly threw his arm over his mouth to keep somewhat quiet* *looks at america* /~/ that was unexpected

**America: ***lies on top of england, showing his flushed face under the covers* ...mew...*Meow: please move...england...*

**England: ***his face flushes, knowing what he wanted. he grabs america's waist and begins to pump him on his member. soon he was thrusting in time to america's jumping* you are ...aware that we're not going to be moving much tomarrow...right?

**America: ***moans and nods* m-meah! mew.! ah!

**England: **good. glad we have an understanding *rolls over and push america's knees to his chest and begins to thrust deeper*

**America: ***widens eyes. moans louder. wraps arms around his neck and wraps legs around his waist making him thrust deeper* Me...ow...!

**England: ***smiles* you are one horny cat tonight, aren't you? *bends down and kisses him*

**America: ***kisses back* u/u

**England: ***begins playing with his ears again as he kisses him* *thinks* i'm not sure how many more times i can go tonight after this...i'm almost to my limit

**America: ***blushes more and moans while kissing you* mm...!

**England: ***pulls away slightly painting* how are you holding up?

**America: ***is shivering.* M-mew... *meow: not to well...im at...my limit...*

**England: ***smiles* how about we finish this? *begins thusting harder as he moves his hand to stroke america's member*

**America: ***moves hands down to his back*

**England: ***feels claws on his back, the sensitivty of his back causing him to arch, moaning in the process* ah...america, i'm close

**America: ***nods and starts panting. pulls your head down and kisses you*

**England: ***tongue kisses deeply, cumming in the process* *he moans america's name*

**America: ***clenches eyes and cums also. scratches your back* / *faints*

**England: ***collasped on him, panting* well, *he pulls out of him* THAT finally made you fall asleep...and just in time. i dont think i can go another round. *recovers them with the blanket* *kisses him on the cheek* goodnight my little horn ball kitten

THE NEXT MORNING

**Demitri**: Well it seems you two had a quite of a show

**England**: Q~Q bloody hell, i cant feel my lower half anymore.

**Demitri: **I couldn't get a wink of sleep because you two mentally scared me

**England: ***looks at america* i told you we'd regret it *looks at Demitri* well sorry but you could have easily left us alone

**Demitri**: well i can't go far without the ring so i had no choice but sit here and listen to you two all night

**England: **it was not all night

**Mona**: *communicating through thoughts* GOOD MORNING XD

**America**: *jolts awake* Jesus your loud! It's too early for this..

**England: ***holds head* ow...she is a bit loud. what time is it anyway *looks around for a clock*

**Jeffery: *** forms out of his ring* It is 10 in the morning master England

**Demitri: *** forms out of his ring*

**England: ***looks at jeffery* good morning

**Jeffery**: *bows low before England*

**America: ***stretches* X3

**England: ***looks back at america* can you move at all?

**America: **Not that much. You?

**England: **not from the waist down

**Jeffery**: I will make us some breakfast *he and Demitri walk out of the room*

**England: ***looks at jeffery* there's no need to do that *they were already gone*

**Mona**: TOO LATE XD

**America: **Ow! Stop screaming! Its waaay to early for this Mona!

**England: ***holds head* Q~Q bloody hell, too loud

**Mona: **I hope they make cupcakes

**America: **-_- who makes cupcakes this early..

**Mona: ***pouts* but i love cupcakes

**America: ***shrugs and yawns* =w=

**Mona: *** runs into the room and bounces on both England and America* WEEE XD

**England: **-_- ..oof…. she's not the only one who likes sweets in the morning. so did you...

**America: **_….-_-#

**Mona**: *smiles at them* Let's play a game

**America: **England, play with her. *rubs eye* ...

**Mona: **Please, please, please *she begs while giving England the puppy eyes*

**England: ***looks at him* why me?

**America: **your "good" with kids.

**England: **-_- that's your excuse? what about Mexico? you take care of her for the most part...

**America: **...just play with the girl.

**Amelia: *** walks into the room* Mona leave Arthur and Alfred in peace.

**Mona: *** looks at Amelia with puppy eyes*

**America: **Good morning Ms. Amelia

**England: **oh so now your polite... *looks at her* good morning Ms. Amelia

**Amelia**: Good morning to you both.

*reaches his cheek and stretches it without looking* shut up england...

**Amelia: *** picks up Mona and ignores England* Excuse us for a moment

**Mona**: But i want to play.

**Amelia**: No later.

**Mona**: You're so mean.

**England: ***lightly hits America upside his head*

**America: ***hits back*

**England: ***pushes america to the bed*

**America: **O_O

**Amelia: *** blushes*

**England: ***realizes what he's doing*...*remembers last night and tries to keep the two of them covered* sorry...

**Amelia**: I'm sorry *she runs out of the room with mona in her arms*

**America: ***tries not to laugh* nice move idiot.

**England: ***glares at him*

**America: ***glares back*

**England: **just get dressed you git *gets up to get dressed*

**America: ***gets dressed*

**Jeffery: *** knocks on the door* Excuse my intrusion but breakfast is ready.*turns and leaves the room*

**America: **That was fast

**England: ***opens the door and walks off* i'm going for a walk...*leaves without saying another word*

**America: **Alright. *walks in kitchen*

_*Jeffery and Demitri set plates and majorities of food onto the table*_

**America: ***sniffs* Wow, that smells goood~ X3

**Demitri**: Wait until you try it.

**Jeffery**: Please take a seat Master America.

**America: **Okay. *sits down*

**Romano: *** enters the room and sits at the far end* Mornin'

**Jeffery**: Good Morning Master Romano.

**America: **Hey Romano.

**Spain**: *walks in* Hola~ What is that i smellll~

**Demitri**: Cheese omelettes, Cinnamon Applesauce pancakes, Peaches and Cream French toast, Blueberry Scones, Hickory smoked ham, chocolate chip muffins, Fruit salad, and much more.

**Jeffery**: Well it seems we are missing a few people but i guess it wont harm them if we dig in.

**Demitri**: I can always make more.

**Jeffery**: That's true.

**Canada**: *shuffles into the room and grabs the pancakes and dumps loads of maple syrup on top* *He begins eating*

**America: ***America already finished eating. burps* ..excuse me.

**Jeffery**: That's quite alright.

**Mona**: *runs into the room and plops onto Spain's lap* Where's the cupcakes?

**Demetri**: Here you go Mona. Fresh out of the oven just for you.

**Spain**: ^^ *pats mona's head*

**Mona: ***Mona grabs the cupcake tray and licks the multicolored frosting* MMM XD This tastes so yummy XD Here try some Toni XD *gives him a cupcake*

**Spain: ***takes cupcake* Thank you! *eats it* ...this is good.

**Demitri**: I'm glad you like it. *takes off his oven mitts and places them on the counter*

**Jeffery**: It still amazes me Demitri that you havent lost your touch for cooking.

**Demitri**: *shrugs*

**America**: Im impressed, for someone that has a bad mouth. *wipes mouth with napkin*

**Demitri**: What can i say I love to cook.

**Spain**: Just like england ^^ speaking of england, where is he?

**America**: he went for a walk.

**Jeffery**: I see.

**Spain**: Does he always take long walks?

**America**: ...i dont think so.

**Jeffery**: I will go find him.* gets up and leaves the room*

**America: ***looks worried* ...

**Mona**: He's out in the courtyard. *she continues to eat her cupcake*

**Spain**: *looks at her* How do you know?

**Demitri**: Mona has a radar ability as well as her telekinesis.

**Spain**: ah. *takes another bite on cupcake*

**Mona**: *licks lips* Yup. I'm special XD

**Romano**: Well that's pretty useful.

**Canada**: I agree.

**America**: *looks at the entrance* ...*thinks: whats taking them so long...?*

**Mona**: He's talking with someone….MINT BUNNY XD *She climbs off of Spain's lap and exits out of the kitchen foyer/patio and runs up to England. She jumps onto the branch and starts talking to mint bunny*

**England: *** looks surprised that she found him and more surprised that she's talking to mint bunny*

**Romano**: What the fuck is a mint bunny?

**America**: one of england's fantasy friends...

**Romano**: Weirdo.

**Canada**: *finishes his meal and shuffles out of the kitchen*

**America: ***feels a sharp pain in his head* O.O *puts head down and touches forehead*

**Demitri**: Hey numb skull whats the matter?

**Jeffery**: Master America? Are you alright?

**America**: ..im fine. Just have a mini headache. *picks head up and shakes head a little* ..

**Amelia: *** forms out of Romano's ring and touches America's forehead. she reels back in pain*

**America: ***looks at Amelia* ..

**Jeffery**: Amelia?

**America**: *feels a sharp pain where ameilia touched his forehead. puts head down again* ...

**Amelia:** Come with me America.* leaves the room*

**Jeffery**: Amelia? Wait!

**America: *** follows*

**Demitri**: Better leave her alone. She's looks angry.

**Jeffery**: *looks hurt but stays in the kitchen*

**England: *** walks into the kitchen with mona in his arms and mint bunny on his head* what's going on?

**Romano**: I dont fuckin know.

**England: ***looks at spain* spain?

**Spain**: I dont know either. Sorry. *shrugs*

**England: **-_- seriously...*places mona on the floor*

**Demitri**: It seems Amelia is in another one of her pissed off moods.*he picks up the dishes and washing them in the sink*

**England: ***looks at demitri* why's that? she just at her time or something?

**Spain**: *stands up and walks out*

**Romano**: *leaves as well*

**Jeffery**: I don't know what you mean by that but no. She just looked angry all of the sudden

**England: **hmmm *sits down at the table silently in thought*

**Mona**: *chases Mint Bunny out on the foyer*

**England: ***hollers after mona* BE NICE TO HIM AND DONT PULL ON HIS TAIL, HE'LL BITE! *looks at jeffery* where's america?

**Demitri**: *answered before Jeffery could* That numb skull followed her.

**England: **numb skull? well i know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but you dont have to call him a numbskull

**Demitri**: *shrugs* I can call him whatever i want.

**England: ***stands up and sighs* where did they go?

**Demitri**: Beats me.

**Jeffery**: I'm afraid i don't know Master England.

**England: **alright. then i'll go find them. *walks through the kitchen to look through the house

***Meanwhile***

**Amelia: *** looks at America with her evil black eyes*

**america**: *looks at her* ...

Amelia: You're hiding something from me, Alfred. And i don't like secrets.

**America: **...*looks away* ...

**Amelia: *** quickly warps in front of him and grabs his chin to make him look at her* Tell me Alfred or so help me god.

**America: **what are you gonna do. *steps back*

**Amelia: ***She stares harshly at him and a crack of lightening strikes the floor beside him* Tell me now Alfred.

**America: ***stays quiet. Bangs covers his eyes*

_*Electricity begins to intensify around Amelia as she stares at America*_

**America: **...

**Amelia: **Last warning Alfred. Tell me this instant or I'm going to strike you where you stand.

**America: **...

**Amelia**: That's it! *She raises her hand high above her head and a ball of lightening forms inside of her palm*

**America: ***looks at her with dark violet eyes* ...

_*the lightening fizzes out of her hands and she stares back at America_*

**Amelia**: Who are you? And what have you done with Alfred?

**?:** That's for something for me to know, and for you to find out.

**Amelia: *** growls* How dare you! *Electricity begins to form around her once again*

**?:** Aw, did i make you upset? boo fucking hoo.

**Amelia: *** begins to tremble with ferocity and growls at him*

**?:** *stares at her and smiles* ...go ahead. strike "me".

**Amelia: *** closes her eyes and stops trembling* *the electricity diminishes from the room and was replaced with stars**She opens her eyes slowly and her eyes were turned into crystal stars*

**?:** *stares at her*

**Amelia: *** smiles and sits on the couch*

**?:...**

**Amelia: ***The stars twirl around her and dance on her skin* So tell me *she speaks with an angelic voice* Who are you?

**?:** like, i said, thats for me to know, and for you to find out.

**Amelia: *** smiles and strokes one of the stars in her hands*

**England: *** walks into the room* america, are you in here?

**America: ***America's eye color quickly changes back to normal*

**England: ***looks at him and amelia* what are you two doing?

**Amelia**: *lets the star go and watches it with loving affection*

**America: **..i dont know, ask her. *turns and walks out*

**England: ***raises an eyebrow* amelia, is something wrong? the others said you were upset about something

**Amelia**: *looks at England with her crystallized eyes* There is nothing to worry about Arthur *she answers in her angelic voice*

**England: **O_O what's up with your eyes? *thinks* bullshit...*shrugs* whatever floats your boat. *goes to follow america*

**Amelia: *** sits there and her smile turns hardened as he leaves* I will find out your motives, diabulus. (demon) *she watches the stars diminish except for one* *She smiles as the star follows after America and England*

**America: ***walks outside* ...

**England: ***follows america* are you alright America?

**Mona**: Mister England, Mister America. Where have you two been?

**America: ***ignores both* ..

**Mona**: *begins crying*

**England: ***sighs* he's pissed about something *looks at mona* what's wrong?

**Mona: *** runs away*

**England: ***confused* what was that all about

**Canada: *** enters the room* Good Morning England.

**England: **just what the bloody hell is wrong with everyone today *gets frustrated and starts muttering to himself* what the hell is wrong with him? damn it all. and what the hell was up with her eyes? damn it...damn it, damn it *looks at canada* oh,...good morning canada

**Canada**: Um...is something wrong England?

**England: ***ignores him*

**Canada**: Um...England? Um...I don't know what is going on but maybe you should call down a bit.

**England: **i am calm *snaps*

**Canada: *** steps backwards stunned*

**England: **i'm sorry *still harsh* *walks back outside and hides in his tree*

**Canada: ***thinking* What is going on? *he hugs his teddy bear closer to his chest and continues walking down the hall* I don't get it Kumajirou everyone seems upset. I don't know why.

Chat with the authors:

Kei-chan: :3

Ayame: what's that look for

Kei-chan: you're gonna regret something~~

Ayame:….shit….i shouldn't have given up all of iggy's magic.

Kei-chan: *smiles evily* just remember that when it bites you in the ass later on 3

Ayame: FML *facepalms* you've got that planned out on purpose don't you?

Kei-chan: hey I asked if you were sure that's what you wanted

Ayame: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~~~!

Little lemon: well if you're done crying over there, we have another chapter to make

Ayame: *pouts in the emo corner*

Kei-chan: right so join us next time to see what's up with America and this dark spirit Deen.

Ayame: more secrets and maybe a look into the past will be revealed

Little lemon: so join us again in another fun chapter of HETAMIST


	12. Chapter 12

AN: well here we are yet again with another chapter of Hetamist. Last time we brought Romano and America out of their comas and proceeded with some touching runions. We also learned a little about the dark spirit in America. In this chapter we get to see what that spirit is up to. So same as always, language and blah blah blah. One extra note, the OC Amelia has nothing to do with female America. Kei-Chan just picked the name at random so there's no connection to the female America Amelia. Just thought I'd throw that out there before I forgot.

**Mona**: *cries loudly as she runs down the hallway without knowing where she is going*  
**Spain**: *sees mona* Mona? what's wrong?  
**Mona**: *hugs onto spain and cries into his leg* Mister *hic* America *hic* *continues bawling*

**Spain:** What happened to america?

**Mona: ** * looks up at him with sorrowful and petrified eyes* scary….*she hides her head in his leg and hold on tighter*

**Spain: **scary? *picks her up* Now now, no need to cry. America's not scary ^^"  
**Mona**: *sniffles into his chest and shakes her head*

**Spain: ***pats her back* Dont worry little one, Spain's is here. VwV

**Mona: *** looks at him and wipes her tears away with her small fingers* I *hic* can *hic* always count *hic* on you Toni *she smiles*

**Spain:***smiles back* That's good to hear! Hey, you wanna take a siesta with me?  
**Mona**: *widens her eyes and beams brightly* A SIESTA! Why didnt you say so?

**Spain:** *sweatdrops* hehe...^^'

**Mona: *** fistpumps into the air* We are going to have a siesta XD Woohoo!

**Spain:** I'm surprised you know what it is. *walks in room and shuts door*  
**Mona**: Um...Toni? Why are we in your bedroom?

**Spain: **I sleep in my room?  
**Mona**: but i thought we are having a siesta?

**Spain: **we are. In my room  
**Mona**: Well where is all the balloons and the cupcakes and the pinata?

**Spain:***is confused* what? oh sosososososososo~ You must be mistaken. a SIESTA is a nap. you thought i meant fiesta?  
**Mona**: A NAP?! I dont want a nap *crosses her arms childishly*

**Spain: **Oh, okay. *puts her down* Then you can go play. I'll sleep by myself. *yawns* -w-  
**Mona**: *hops from foot to foot* But i want to stay with Toni *She reaches her arms back out*

**Spain: ***sweatdrops and thinks: i love this kid but she can be a bit jumpy at times...* Well, you can go back in the ring? Or take a siesta with me. *shurgs and smiles* your choice nina (nina=girl)

**Mona: *** drops her arms and dashes over to the bed* *she tries to climb onto the bed but fails as she falls on her tiny butt*

**Spain: ***laughs a little. walks over to her and picks her up and puts her on the bed*

**Mona: *** pulls the covers back and zips under the blankets* Come and find me Toni! *she giggles*

**Spain: ** *laughs and walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down.* Hmm...i wonder where Mona went? *says sarcasticlly.*  
**Mona**: *giggles as she moves around the bottom of the bed*

**Spain: **hm...oh? whats this? *grabs the sheets and pulls it away* found you~ ^^

**Mona: ***Mona shrieks happily and pounces on Toni* You've found me!

**Spain: ***laughs ^^ alright, time to sleep. *sets her down and lays down and covers his body with sheets. yawns*

**Mona: *** cuddles up into Spain and looks up at him with sleepy eyes. she puts her thumb in her mouth and slowly closes her eyes*

**Spain:** *is already asleep* ..

**Mona: *** starts to fall asleep until she sees a weird image in her head. She opens her eyes quickly and looks at sleepy spain*

**Spain: ***is talking in his sleep* ...churros...yum~  
**Mona**: *smiles at Spain's silliness and slowly closes her eyes once again but the weird image kept popping up* *She opens her eyes wide and stares at Spain confusingly*

**Spain: ***is still asleep* ..  
**Mona**: Toni? *she whispers*

**Spain**: *is still sleep* ...  
**Mona**: *thinking* it must be my imagination *but then she feels a odd entente in the air. she looks over at Spain and frowns* Toni? *she whispers again*

**Spain: ***doesn't respond*  
**Mona**: *sits up quickly as she feels the odd entente grow stronger. closes her eyes and sees an black being in her mind. she opens her eyes quickly and thinks* Oh no *reaches out towards Spain and touches his forehead but to her dismay she was thrown backwards into Spain's dresser with the blankets over her. groans from the pain*

**Spain: ***widens eyes open and quickly sits up* AY! *rubs eyes* ...  
**Mona**: *shifts under the blankets*  
**spain: ***stops and blinks* ...Mona? *looks at you*

**Mona: *** groans again and tries to sit up*

**Spain: **Mona! *get out of bed and picks her up* you okay? *takes the sheets off*

**Mona: *** holds her head* Ow that's going to leave a bruise *she answers with a smooth and wiser voice. She slowly stretches a delicate yet large hand up towards Spain's dresser edge and stands upright onto her two feet. She looks over to Spain with an mature yet beautiful defined face and smiles warmly*  
**spain: **O_O ...  
**Mona**: What's the matter Toni? *she asks worriedly as she steps towards him with an outstretched delicate soft hand*  
**spain: **...*realizes in 3 seconds* ...Mona?  
**Mona**: Yes Toni?  
**spain: **...*freaks out* What happened to you?!  
**Mona**: What do you mean?  
**spain: **You grown! I thought you were a child?!

**Mona: *** looks at Spain with confusion scrawled over her beautiful face. she looks at the mirror that hangs on the wall and freezes*

**Spain: **... whats going on...?

**Mona**: *turns towards Spain and weakly smiles* Well it seems the cat is out the bag. * she sits on the bed and plays with her long hair*

**Spain: ***crosses arms*

**Mona**: *sighs* I didnt want to show you till later on but it seems my plans have gotten a little complicated.

**Spain: **plans?

**Mona: ***She glances at Spain with a twinkle in her eye* This is my true form Toni.

**Spain: **really? *thinks: she's so...pretty...* o/o

**Mona**: *smiles* Why thank Toni.

**Spain: **O.O ...forgot..you can read people's minds... -/-

**Mona**: That's quite alright. mostly everybody does.

**Spain: **So, why did you keep this from me? Why didn't you show your true form to us?

**Mona**: Well...*sighs* If you were in my shoes would you like people drooling on you if they saw you?

**Spain: **...no not really..

**Mona**: *sighs* Well that's the difference between you and me Toni. I'm shy around people when it comes to *points to her gorgeous body* and so i prefer to be looked at as a young innocent child.

**Spain: **...i see...

**Mona**: *smoke surrounds her*

**Spain: **?

**Mona**: *smoke disappears which reveals a small innocent child*

**Spain: ***rubs the back of his head* ..

**Mona**: Keep it hush hush Toni. *she puts her finger to her lips and giggles*

**Spain: **okay.. ^^'

**Mona**: *she walks over to spain and hugs him and disappears back into the ring*

**Spain: ***sighs and smiles. walks out the room*

**Meanwhile...**

_*the star follows america from a distance and hides behind obstacles when america looks its way_*

**America**: *stops walking and touches his face, covering his right eye* ...

_*the star watches with interest*_

**America: *** body starts glowing a dark color. black mist flows out of his body and the mist starts to form into a body*

_*the star dims as it travels closer to the scene_*

**Deen**: Aw, someone's not looking to well...*evily smiles*

**America**: ...your annoying...

**Deen**: i know i am. :) *sees star*

*_the star hides behind a tree quickly and vanishes_*

**Deen**: *scowls. moves hands behind me and it glows. black mist flows out of hand and charges towards the star*

*_the star appears again but from a different location and looks at the two beings_*

**Deen**: *stares at america* ...it's amazing that someone like you is brave enough to keep us as a secret...i thought you would tell someone by now..

**America**: oh please...if i told someone, they'll tell england and he'll just worry.

**Deen**: it's fun seeing him worry though...but i don't blame you.. :) if someone did knew, not a the right time, i would have to fix that. *deen's body forms into mist and flows back into america's body

**England: *** was hiding in that tree the entire time, listening to the entire conversation.*

*_the star trembles with rage and goes in and out_*

**England: *** jumps down from the tree, landing behind it so america wont know he was there*

**America**: ...*sighs* ...

*_the star zooms towards the sky and glides away from the scene_*

**England: ***leans against the tree in silence. slightly furious with this shadow thing and yet still worried about America* thinks* what else is he hiding besides that shadow?

**America: **..*turns and walks back*

**England: ***waits for a few minutes to make sure america had left before leaving himself*

**Meanwhile...**

*_the star flies into the room where Amelia was sitting patiently. She looks up and holds her palm out. the star floats towards her and lands on her palm_*

**Amelia**: Tell me everything.

*the star turns into tiny dust particles and swirls in her hand*

**Amelia: *** watches as the particles show America and the Black mist talking* Enough *she growled darkly* *the star stops and disappears. She drops her hand and closes her eyes*

FLASHBACK

_Amelia sits out in a field of dandelions and looks out into the horizon. She picks up a dandelion and watches as it breaks apart one by one and twirls and glides into the wind. She smiles to herself as she slowly lays on her back. then suddenly she begins to feel a vibration in the ground coming closer and closer. a dark hooded figure on a pitch black horse rode though the field, each step the horse took causing the ground around it to wilt away until nothing remained but a patch of dark earth; like death himself was riding that horse. Amelia jolted upwards and quickly got onto her feet and started to run._

_**Amelia**__: *thinking* how did they find me?_

_however the black rider was slightly faster. it began to ride after her, chasing her like it was the night and she was the sun, running away from its setting course. Amelia could feel the horse's putrid breath on the back of her neck, but she didnt dare to turn her head. She kept on running until she saw the creek up ahead. She changed her course and started headed over to the creek _

_**Amelia: **__*thinks* He can't possibly catch me if get to the creek_

_the horse, moving faster as the rider beat its sides, ran in front of her, blocking her escape to the creek. the rider reached out to grab her. With every ounce of strength left in her legs she jumped out of the way. She ran around the horse and kept running towards the creek*_

_**Amelia**__: Almost...there..._

_the rider's death reaching gloved hand brushed her collar, but he missed slightly. another black rider jumped out in front of her. this one managed to grasp her._

_**Amelia**__: NO! *She writhes and squirms in his grasp*_

_the rider said nothing but grasped her to get her to stop moving so much. Amelia shrieked in pain and started throwing punches at the rider. her attempt did nothing to the rider, because he couldnt feel pain for he wasn't even alive. Amelia was beginning to lose hope but she wouldn't give up. She tried kicking at the horses legs. the rider pulled her up so she was on the animals back and hit her across the head hard. Amelia slumped forwards and her vision went black._

_*sometime later *_

_**Amelia**__: *slowly flutters her eyes open and rubs the back of her head. she looks around but she couldn't see anything. She tried to stand up but then she heard a clinking noise. She tried to move her arms up but all that came was more clinking noises* No...no...this can't be happening..*she trembles as she tries to loosen her hands but to her dismay they were shackled together.* Somebody! Please! HELP ME! *she felt the tears streak down her face one at a time* please...somebody... *she whispered in pitifully as the tears came crashing down*_

_**?: **__*bad guy walks in with an evil grin* No one can save you little one..._

_**Amelia**__: *stops crying and scurries away from the voice*_

_**Deen**__: hehe...*picks up a sharp tool*_

_**Amelia**__: Get away! *she scrambles away from him with a look of horror on her face*_

_**Deen: **__*evily laughs and starts to experiment on her*_

_**Amelia**__: NOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH!_

***END OF FLASHBACK. BACK DURING MODERN TIMES…***

**Amelia**: It's him *she opens her eyes and growls with anger. She stands up quickly and exits the room with rage boiling in her veins*

**Meanwhile...**

**Canada: *** looks at his teddy bear* Why is everyone so upset lately? Did i make them mad? I hope i didn't. *He sighs as he stares out of his window and notices America walking through the courtyard* I got it! Why don't I ask America and see why everyone is upset.

**America**: *walks in*

**Canada: *** walks towards America*

**America: ***looks up at canada* hey. whats up?

**Canada**: America i would like to chat with you.

**America: **okay..?

**Canada: *** rubs his arm shyly* Well..um...i've been wondering why everyone...is in ummm...a bad mood lately. D-do you know why?

**America: **...*shrugs* no i dont.

**Canada**: Oh...*sighs disappointedly*

**America: **why?

**Canada: **Well...um...Are you mad at me? *he whispers*

**America: **of course not. you didnt do anything?

**Canada**: *smiles* I'm so relieved.

**America: ***shakes head* bro, just because people r upset that doesn't mean they're mad at you.

**Canada**: *rubs the back of his head* I guess you're right.

**America: ***puts a hand on his head and messes up his hair. fake smiles* cheer up! ^^

**Canada: **Well thanks America. *he pats America's shoulder but immediately draws it back* Well i got to go now. *he smiles and leaves*

**America: **bye. *turns and walks to the living room

**Canada: *** quickly walks down the hallway and turns sharply and slams into somebody. He falls to the floor*

**England: *** looks at who he ran into* ow...oh, hey Canada *extends his hand to help him up* are you alright?

**Canada**: Ow...*rubs head* Oh! I-i-i'm s-s-sorry England! *He quickly gets up on his own.

**England: **it's fine. i should have been looking where i was going. *looks around in a daze*

**Canada: *** hugs his teddy bear closer and looks down which makes his bangs cover his eyes*

**England: ***snaps out of his thought and looks at canada* are you sure you're alright?

**Canada: *** doesnt respond*

**England: ***he brushes canada's hair from his eyes* look there's no need to cry, alright?

**Canada: *** stares back at him with red eyes* I would be careful if i were you *he mumbles*

**England: ***looks at him puzzled* what's wrong with your eyes? and what do you mean be more careful?

**Canada: *** steps backwards and looks downwards again*

**England: ***continues to look at him in a puzzled manor* are you sure you're ok?

**Canada: ***looks up with a smile on his face* I completely fine England. Excuse me but i have matters to attend to. *walks past him*

**England: ***stares at his back as he runs off* bloody hell was that about? *shakes his head and walks off*

**Amelia: *** watches from a corner at the scene* This is quite interesting.

**Jeffery**: What is Amelia?

**Amelia**: *jumps and turns around* Oh...Jeffery I didn't see you there.

**Jeffery**: is somehing wrong?

**Demitri**: why are you following them like that? its not like you

**Jeffery: **indeed

**Amelia**: *ignores the both of them and peeks out from around the corner and looks back at them* It has nothing to do with you two.

**Demitri: **the hell is wrong with you woman?!

**Jeffery**: sh! Dont be so rude Demitri!

**Demitir: **you're spying on master bushy brows, master numbskull and master syrup head...what's up with that?

**Amelia**: *glares at Demitri with her evil black eyes*

**Demitri: **O_O OK OK IM SORRY! GEEZE WOMAN, BACK OFF! *hides behind jeffery*

**Amelia**: *sighs and rubs her head*

**Jeffery: ***sweatdrops* i suggest you stay quiet for a while...

**Demitri: ***whispers* no shit sherlock...Q~Q

**Jeffery: ***gets mad* im going to move out the way so she can kill you if you continue..

**Demitri: **O~Q you wouldnt dare you traitor!

**Jeffery: **Then shut. UP!

**Demitri: ***keeps mouth shut*

**Amelia: *** closes her eyes and slides down the wall*

**Jeffery: **O_O

**Demitri: ***peeks from behind jeffery*

**Amelia: *** drops to the floor with a thud*

**Jeffery**: amelia! *picks her up*

**Demitri: ***looks a jeffery* do you think she used too much of her power again?

**Jeffery: **I think so..lets lay her down somewhere. *starts walking away while holding her*

**Demitri: ***follows jeffery* she's going to find out the hard way one of these days about using all of her powers in one whack...

**Jeffery: **yes yes...*sighs*

*_stars begin to form on amelia's skin as they continued walking_*

**Jeffery: ***looks at amelia* hm?

*_more stars appear on her skin_*

**Demitri: ***watches* what is that?

**Jeffery: **How should i know?

*_one star rises off her skin and hangs in front of them. then two others follow_*

**Amelia: *** opens her eyes and they seem to be crystallized*

**Jeffery: **...amelia..?

*_the stars shoot in different directions and never been seen again_*

**Jeffery: **...what is going on.?

*_then more stars begin to rise off her skin and swirl around them_*

**Demitri: **i dont think she can control her power anymore

*_a crackling seems to be heard around them_*

**Jeffery:** w-what?!

*_white streaks begin to form in the swirl of stars_*

**Demitri: **i think her powers collapsing...that could be a bad thing

*_a lightening bolt strikes above them_*

**Jeffery: **w-what do we do?!

**Demitri: **remove her from the house for one. if her power is collapsing it could kill all of us. we need to move her somewhere were no one will get hurt. i've heard of bringing down the house but, really?

*_another lightening bolt strikes_*

**Jeffery: ***jolts up* then lets go! *runs out*

*_the stars swarm faster and faster around them*_

**Romano**: What the fuck is goin on?

**Demitri: **just get out of the way and we;ll explain later

**Spain**: *runs out the room* i heard a noise, what happened? *follows them.*

**Demitri: **just move and we;ll explain later

**Romano**: I don't fuckin know. *follows*

**America**: *sees them* Whats going on?

**Demitri: ***yells* OH FOR FUCKS SAKE IF I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME…..GET OUT OF OUR WAY, STAY BACK AND WE;LL EXPLAIN LATER!

**Jeffery: **O_O'

*_another lightening bolt strikes randomly_*

**Romano**: JESUS FUCKIN CHRIST!

**America**: whoa!

**Spain**: what the hell?! *grabs romano and runs out*

**America**: *runs out also*

**Demitri: **I TOLD YOU DUMB FUCKS TO STAY BACK!

*_A_ _lightening bolt strikes the ceiling_*

**Romano**: LOOK OUT!

*_the ceiling came crashing down in front of them_*

**Mona: *** forms out the ring in her child form and quickly lifts her hand high above her. She closes her eyes and concentrates really hard on the falling pieces. some pieces begin to slow down while others levitate above them*

**America: *** chest starts to glow and a black barrier forms around him*

**Demitri**: what the hell?

**Jeffery**: Mona...

**Mona: *** raises both her hands up towards the ceiling and concentrates even harder. soon all the pieces begin to levitate and float above them*

**Romano**: wow...

**Demitri: *** looks at them* we should get out of here while we have the chance...

**Romano**: right *grabs spain by the hand and leaves*

**Mona**: *glides one of her hands to the right which made some of the ceiling pieces to the right. she lowers her hand and the pieces fell to the floor gently. Mona furrows her brow as she senses England drawing closer*

**England: ***comes around the corner and see's mona standing there* what are you doing, we need to get out of here!

**Mona: ***She opens her eyes and the pieces begin to fall*ENGLAND NO! *she runs over to him and pushes him out the way

*_the ceiling crashes down upon her_*

**America**: MONA!

**England: ***felt her small hands touch him briefly before a large amount of power pushed him back out of the way*

*_a cloud of dust forms around them_*

**England: ***he shakes his head, clearing the daze and dust from his eyes* MONA! *he scrambles over to the rubble and begins to frantically dig her out*

*_the stars and the lightening disappear. a long delicate soft hand shoots out of the rubble and grabs onto England_*

**America: ***Barrier dissapears around America. and runs towards them* Mona!

**England: ***digs around the arm that grabed him, pulling mona out of the rubble and into his arms* mona, i've got you...

**Mona**: *doesnt say anything as blood and rubble trails off her*

**England: ***he holds the silent mona, placing two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse* it's weak...

**Mona: ***Mona's body begins to change. her hair became longer, her face becomes more mature and beautiful, her chest becomes more fuller, her arms and legs begin to grow*

**Ameirca**: *widens eyes* whoa...

**England: ***stares at her, eyes wide*...

**Mona: *** remains silent as the blood oozes down her face*

**England: ***seeing the blood, england took off his tie and wrapped it around her head as a makeshift bandage* *he looks at america, trying to hide the pain in his eyes* we need to get her out of here and into the fresh air

**America: ***nods and walks out*

**England: ***walks behind america, holding mona carefully in his arms* ...

FLASHBACK # 2

_Mona silently cleans the table as the last travelers went on their way out the door_

_**Mona**__: Phew *wipes her brow* Today was a big day._

_she sets the the cloth inside of her apron and picks up the plates off of the other tables. she brings them over to a bucket and starts cleaning them. she begins humming a tune as she cleans them. smiles happily as she ends the song_

_**Mona**__: There all finished. *She stands upright on her feet and freezes. She slowly walks backwards with her eyes still on the black rider_

_the black rider is standing in the shadows of the bar, watching her, waiting for the right moment. when he sees her see him, he begins moving towards her. Mona turns quickly and runs towards the inn stairs. the black rider follows close behind, silently, as if unable to create noise. she takes the steps two at time and quickly looks back at the rider over the shoulder. she trips and falls on the stairs. She struggles to get back up and slowly crawls up the stairs. the black rider stands above her and grabs her by the collar of her dress, hoist her up and throws her over his shoulder._

_**Mona**__: AAAAH! LET ME GO! *she starts beating and kicking pathetically*_

_the black rider made some sort of noise, like a dead monotone laugh and walked outside to his horse, waiting for him outside the tavern. tears begin to fall down her face as she feels the black rider tie her hands behind her back*_

_**Mona**__: Please...Let me go...I'll do anything. I will give you all my gold...my inn...just let me go_

_the black rider ignores her, seeming distant and cold one more. he throws her upon the horse before climbing up himself. he held her tightly, making sure that she wasn't going to go anywhere before they rode off._

_**Mona**__: *weeps silently as they sped across the countryside and towards to an unknown destination*_

_*sometime later*_

_**Mona: **__* was found with her hands chained together to a wall and silently crying* *thinking* Why me? Why does it have to be me?_

_**Deen**__: *walks in. smiles evily* Oh? and what's a beautiful girl like you doing here? _

_**Mona: **__* looks up weakly and stares at the man with tears in her eyes*_

_**Deen: **__*wipes tears away from your eyes* No need to cry. The pain won't go away so there's no point to cry. *grins* _

_**Mona**__: *her breath hitched and moves her head away from his fingers*_

_**Deen: **__*laughs a little* ...It is a shame...*takes out a sharp tool* i have to ruin such a beautiful figure..._

_**Mona**__: *eyes widen in terror* Please No! I'll do anything but please dont kill me *she stammers in panic and tears*_

_**Deen: **__Now i didn't say anything about killing my love. This is just a little...experiment. Say what you want, you'll still be experimented :)_

_**Mona**__: Whaat?! *She tries to reel backwards but all there was a wall. She watches him come closer with the sharp tool*_

_**Deen: **__Just close your eyes...it'll all be over very soon. *evily laughs*_

_**Mona: **__*She shakes her head in terror* Please god save me!_

_**Deen: **__*laughs louder*_

_**Mona: **__* screams*_

_*END OF FLASHBACK #2….MEANWHILE IN PRESENT *_

**Mona**: *slowly opens her eyes and tears trailed down her face*

**Jeffery**: she's waking up.

**England: ***looks at her, tears in his eyes as well* you...didnt have to do that...save me i mean...

**Mona**: *looks at England* I didnt want to see my friend hurt. *she smiles weakly as she pats England's face. she lowers her hand and looks at amelia across from her*

**England: ***doesnt feel better* it's not proper for a gentleman to let a lady get hurt to save him...

**Mona**: *She turns back to England* I think you would have done the same if you were in my shoes

**Spain**: *is laying beside a tree next to america, watching the whole thing*

**England: ***is silent. knowing she's right but still doesnt help the fact that she got hurt to help him*

**Mona**: *she whacks him in the head*

**Spain**: O_O *tries not to laugh* X3

**Mona**: Don't you dare think that way England. I don't want you to blame yourself

**England: ***looks at her with sad eyes* but...

**Mona**: I said no. What's done is done. And i want you to keep smiling for me and not blame yourself anymore.

**England: ***knows when to shut his mouth and smiles*

**Mona**: *smiles* Good. Now *she looks at him* can you help me up?

**England: **Yeah * helps her stand up *

**Mona**: *grasps onto his shoulder and walks over to Amelia. leans down and looks at Amelia's crystallized eyes*

**Amelia**: *doesnt move and keeps staring up at the sky*

**Mona**: Demitri? Jeffery? What happened to her?

**Jeffery**: Uh..

**demirti**: we are not sure

**Jeffery: **...she just went through a wall, and just fell on the floor

**Demitri: **But we swear that's all we know

**Mona**: hmmm...*grabs Amelia's face and looks at from different angles* hmmm...

**America: *** watches and leaves the area without anyone noticing*

**Mona**: *jumps back quickly* This isnt good, not good at all

**Jeffery**: whats wrong?

**Mona**: *quickly gets on top of Amelia and stares into her eyes. her eyes begin to crystallize as well*

**Demitri**: we told her not to use her power until she was healed. but of course she ignored us

**Mona**: *nods her head listening but keeping focus on amelia's eyes. trails her hands down Amelia's cheek and outlines her jaw*

**England: *** has a quick perverted thought and runs off before he thinks anymore*

**Spain**: *shakes head*

**Romano**: O/O *holds his nose from a nosebleed as thoughts went through his mind too*

**Demitri: *** watches mona, waiting to see what she's about to do*

**Mona**: *gets up without losing her focus on Amelia's eyes and hovers her hand above Amelia. A ribbon flows out of her hand. the ribbon wraps around Amelia's eyes and begins to glow yellow. more ribbons flow out Mona and begin to swirl around Jeffery and Demitri*

**Demitri: *** looks at the ribbons* what are these for?

***The ribbons wrap around his eyes***

**Demitri: **HEY what the hell?!

**Jeffery**: ?!

*the ribbon begins glowing orange. the ribbon wraps around jeffery's eyes as well and begins glowing pink*

**Demitri: **DAMN IT WOMAN IF YOU WANTED SOME OF OUR POWER THEN WHY NOT JUST ASK FOR IT?!

**Mona**: *answers back in a chilling voice* Hush Hush Darling, It will be over soon

**Jeffery**: *stays quiet*

**Demitri: **O_O *shivers*

*_the ribbons quivered and begin to turn black_*

**Mona**: Now scream for me

**Romano**: What is she talking about?

**Demitri: **O_O DA FUCK FOR?!

**Jeffery**: O_O'

**Amelia**: *starts screaming*

**Jeffery: ***jolts up* O.O Amelia!

*_the stars and lightening begin to appear around them_*

**Mona**: LOUDER! I WANT MORE!

**Demitri: *** gets zapped by lightning* OW! GODDAMNED MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURT!

**Amelia**: *screams louder*

**Romano**: *holds his ears as amelia screams*

**Spain: *** does the same as romano*

**Amelia**: STOP! NO MORE!

**Mona**: *laughs evilly*

**Spain**: What the hell?!

**Jeffery**: O_O'

**Demitri: **WHAT THE HELL, MONA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

*_More ribbons appeared and wrapped themselves around Amelia while the other ribbons let go of Jeffery and Demitri. all the ribbons turned black and seep into Mona making her turn black_*

**Demitri: **O_O what the hell is going on? what kind of power is she obsorbing?

*_the ribbons unwrap themselves off of Amelia and retract back into Mona. Mona trembles while Amelia's eyes return to normal and comes to_*

**Spain**: Mona...?

**Mona: *** steps back away from Amelia and starts rubbing her arms*

**Jeffery**: Mona...are you okay?

**Amelia**: Mona? Why?

**Demitri: *** stupidly places his hand on mona's shoulder* O_O you alright?

_*a wave of evil power shoots Demitri back_*

**Mona**: Stay away *she ghastly whispers*

**Demitri: ***gets flung backwards a good distance* WAAAAAH!

**Amelia**: *she gets up and reaches out towards Mona* Mona?

**Mona**: *looks at her with burning black flaming eyes*

**Amelia**: *Immediately retracts her hand* You shouldn't have done that Mona. It's too much.

**Mona**: *growls at her*

**Romano**: What's too much for her?

**Demitri: *** pops back up* she absorbed some dark magic..and a shit ton of it

**Romano**: WHAT?!

**Amelia**: *looks down at the ground with sadness*

**Demitri: **but the question is where did it come from? amelia, what were you doing earlier?

**Amelia**: *remains silent*

**Mona**: *laughs* Someone has been really naughty *she says ghastly*

**Demitri: **O_O *is creeped out by psyco mona*

Amelia: Giver her back

**Mona**: *laughs again*

**Amelia**: GIVE HER BACK *she screams with tears in her eyes. She grabs onto Mona*

**Mona**: *shakes with rage*

**Amelia: *** wouldn't let go as the black magic beats her up*

**Spain**: Alright, i have had enough of this! *walks over to mona and amelia*

**Mona**: *eyes him and raises her hand up*

**Amelia**: No Antonio don't come any...closer*

**Jeffery**: Master Spain, please move or you'll get hurt!

*_A black ball begins to form in Mona's hand_*

**Spain: ***continues walking toawrds them*

**Demitri: ***demitri grabs spain and romano, pulling them away* get back or she'll destroy you both

**Spain**: *moves before demitri could touch him. He grabs onto Mona's hand and pulls it down* Mona, Stop it! *grips on her hand very hard, not letting her go* This isn't like you at all!

**Demitri: ***looks at spain* you dumb fuck, get back!

**Mona**: *growls and the darkness surrounds them*

**Amelia**: Antonio please stay away!*tears fall down her face as she gets punched by the dark power over and over again* Please Antonio for your safety!

**Spain: **Sorry *pushes Amelia out of the way* Not gonna happen.

**Amelia**: Antonio!

**Demitri: ***pushes Romano to safety and goes for Spain. * she's going to kill you!

**Mona: *** grabs hold Amelia by the neck and throws her at Demitri*

**Amelia**: AAAH *collides into Demitri*

**Demitri: **Ooof

*_both go to the ground_*

**Jeffery**: Amelia! Demitri!

**Mona**: *evilly smiles as she looks at Spain*

**Demitri: **We're fine. Help that dumb fuck Spain!

**Spain**: I GOT THIS DAMMNIT!

**Amelia**: *Gets back up and walks over to them*

**Jeffery**: *stops amelia* Stay back Amelia.

**Mona**: *laughs* Like you can defeat me!

**Amelia**: No! I must help him! *falls to her knees*

**Mona**: How does a weak mortal like you try to defeat me?

**Demitri: ***holds amelia back* you cant do anything in your current state. you're too weak...

**Spain**: I never said one word about defeating you. *chest starts to go glow white. light flows over to her hand and black ball shrinks*

**Amelia: *** stares at Mona with pain and sadness in her eyes*

**Mona**: WHAT?! What is happening?

_*light grows bigger and brighter and surrounds the both of them*_

**Demitri: ***watches spain with intrest* where'd he get that kind of power?

**Mona**: *shrieks and tries to get out of Spain's grasp* LET GO MORTAL!

**Spain: ***free hand starts to glow. moves up to monas foreheaad and touches it. making mona's eyes glow white*

**Mona**: *screams*

**Amelia**: MONA!

*_black magic flows out of mona and dissapears_*

**Demitri: **h-how can he destroy black magic? it seems impossible...

**Mona: *** stops screaming and slumps forward onto Spain*

**Spain: ***white magic dissapears. picks mona up* ...*sighs* Did it~! ^^

**Amelia**: Let me go Demitri!

**Demitri: ***releases amelia*

**Amelia**: *Runs limply over to Spain and Mona*

**Demitri: ***stares at spain in disbelief* you beat black magic...you beat her when we couldnt

**Spain**: *looks at mona then back at demitri* Yeah ^^

**Demitri: **i...take back what i said about you being a pain in the ass

**Amelia**: Mona *starts petting her face and cries over her*

**Spain: **O_O *glares at demitri* Excuse me..? I think you are mistaking me for eyebrows...*

**Romano**: How? ...

**Demitri: **no i mean you. i have a newfound respect for you. you beat her when we couldn't. as impossible as it seems. you're still stupid as shit for going againts her...but i still respect you

**Romano**: Spain...did you...i mean...

**Spain**: ...*ignores demitri. looks at romano* hm?

**Romano**: How did you do that?

**Spain: ***shrugs* i honestly dont know.

**Demitri: **-_-###

**Spain: **i didn't like how things were going. And i heard a voice in my head telling me to go over and stop it. so i did. i have no clue how that kind of light burst out from me. Maybe it's because im a happy person ^^

**Romano**: Well whatever you did. It got rid of the darkness out of her.

**Spain: ***sets Mona down* You okay Amelia?

**Amelia**: Thank you Antonio...thank you *she weeps onto Mona while giving her kisses all over her face*

**Spain: **No problem ^^

**Demitri: *** walks of to find the others, knowing that his smartass wasn't needed at the moment*

**Mona**: *back in her child form. giggles* Amelia quit it already

**Amelia**: No i wont. *hugs her and holds her close* Don't ever do that again

**Mona**: *hugs her back and remains silent*

**Spain: ***walks over to romano and hugs him* roma~~ XD

**Romano**: O/O What are you doing?

**Spain: **hugging

**Romano**: *blushes and hesitantly hugs him back*

**Spain: **^^

**Amelia**: Now *wipes her eyes and smiles at everybody*

**Mona**: CUPCAKES XD

**Amelia: *** bursts out laughing*

**Spain**: *laughs* X3

**Mona**: Demitri! Make us some cupcakes! Hmmm...where did he go?

**Jeffery**: i think he went to look for the others

Amelia: *looks around and shrugs*

**Mona**: *her stomach growls*

**Amelia**: *giggles* looks like some is hungry.

**Mona**: *blushes*

**Spain: **hey roma, make some of your delicious pasta!

**Romano**: Sounds like plan. *let's go of Spain and walks back towards the house*

**Spain**: *follows*

**Jeffery**: im going to go find my brother. *walks another direction*

*_Amelia and Mona follow Spain and Romano_*

**Canada: *** watches out his window as the two parties seperated* Things are just beginning. *he hugs his teddy bear closer*

Meanwhile

**England: *** walked off, deciding it was best to let mona concentrate. he walked around the property until he was back at the garden in the back of the house. the whole day seemed off to him. like there was a dark presence in the house that was after them. he couldnt shake the feeling that there was something wrong. he shook his head, troubled by what the flying mint bunny had told him earlier. that something was there but it was hidden from his fantasy friends. He knew that it wasnt a good sign*

**Jeffery**: Master England! *runs towards him*

**England: ***snaps from his thoughts* oh, Jeffery...

**Jeffery: ***stops running* Are you alright?

**England: **yeah, i'm fine. why are you running? is amelia and mona alright?

**Jeffery: **Yes. they are fine. Somehow, master spain was able to stop the whole thing. ^^

**England: **what? spain? Spain knows magic too? he's never mentioned magic before. hell he laughs at me every time i talk about using mine...

**Jeffery: ***shrugs* he said something about a voice talking to him. maybe thats what triggered it.

**England: **hmmm...

**Jeffery: **Well, enough of that. Have you seen Master America and my brother?

**England: **no i havent...i thought demitri was with you

**Jeffery: **he was but he left to find you and master america. I just came to see if he succeeded to find you both.

**England: ***shakes head* no i havent seen either of them. I'll help you find them

**Jeffery: **Thank you. *starts walking*

**England: ***starts walking behind Jeffery* when did america and Demtri take off?

**Jeffery: **I dont know when america took off. In fact no one knew that he left. Demitri left when mona changed back to normal.

**England: **hmm. well demirti and america are pretty much the same so they may be together

**Jeffery: **I hope so. *looks around*

**Mona**: *communicates to jeffery* I found Demitri.

**Jeffery**: Oh, Mona. Where is he?

**Mona**: *he's in the kitchen chopping up a storm*

**Jeffery**: ...what do you mean that...? By cooking or something else?

**England: ***looks at jeffery* what's wrong? do you know where Demitri is?

**Jeffery: **Let's just say he is pretty fast with knife ... *turns and starts running* Come master england. We need to head back now!

**England: ***quickly follows Jeffery* right

**...Meanwhile...**

**Amelia**: Calm down, Demitri. And put that knife away.

**Demitri: ***ignores her and continues butchering pound after pound of potatoes, peels flying everywhere then chops as he slices them into pieces*

**Jeffery: ***barges in* What going on in here!?

**Mona**: Oh hello Jeffery…That was pretty quick

**Jeffery**: What happened?

**Demitri: *** growls and continues chopping*

**Mona**: Like i said he's chopping up a storm

**Enland: *** why is he so pissed off? Demitri is america ok?

**Jeffery: ***looks at demitri* ...

**Demitri: *** only growls louder in response*

**Jeffery: **...*looks at mona* is america even here?

**Mona**: No he is not for some reason i can't sense him.

**Spain**: ...this is just too stressful...where could that fat ass be?

**Demitri: *** turns to amelia* move, *he growls* you're in the way

**Amelia**: *moves out of the way*

**Canada**: *enters the kitchen and silently walks towards the counter*

**Jeffery**: ...*looks at canada* Oh, master canada.

**Demitri: *** grabs a fryiing pan from the cabinit amelia was standing in front of. he throws the pan on the stove, the flame jumping under the pan. he tosses some butter into the pan and lets it melt before he tosses in a few pounds of the potatoes and lets them fry*

**Jeffery: ***jolts* O_O' ...

*_while the potatoes are cooking, demitri goes back to chopping more.*_

**Canada**: *doesnt respond as he gently touches demitri*

**Demitri: ***turns to canada, knife in the air as if her was about to stab Canada. He glares at him*

**Canada**: *stares at him with intense purple eyes*

**Amelia**: Matthew?

**Demitri: ***continues to glare at canada, his eyes going dark* do you want to start something, asshole?

**Spain**: O_O whoa, take it easy..!

**Canada**: *takes the knife from his hands and sticks it into the cutting board*

**Demitri: ***glares* give me my knife back...*scary calm voice*

**Canada**: *crosses his arms and continues to stare at Demitri*

**Mona**: This doesn't look good

**England: **-_-####### *he grabs the two of them by the back of their heads and knocks them together* CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU STUPID GITS!

**Jeffery**: O_O -_-

**Spain**: -_-

**Canada**: *glares at England with his purple eyes*

**Demitri: *** turns his glare to england*

**Canada**: How dare you *he boomed*

**England: *** glares back at the two of them* acting like bloody children isn't going to help anything. now just calm down and think

**Mona**: England...

**Jeffery**: *sighs* alright alright. Demitri, why are you acting so pissy?

**Demitri: ***furious* why dont you go ask fat ass the numbskull?

**England: **where is america?

**Canada**: *pushes past England and walks out the room*

**Amelia and Mona**: *watches him with interest*

**Demitri: *** points out the kitchen door and back to the room england and america shared before he goes back to cooking*

**Jeffery: **You might wanna go talk to him master england

**England: **i was going to. *takes off to talk to America. He walks to the closed door of the room, thinking about what he was going too say to america. however he stopped himself from opening the door when he heard voices from the inside*

**Deen**: You know what your doing is pointless. Your pale enough as it is. Just give up this charade and just let me control your body. The darkness that is flowing in your body is going to spread.

**America**: ...im strong enough to control it.

**Deen**: You say that now, but watch when the time comes. *silence*

**England: *** stands outside the door, listening to everything, wondering who america is talking to if everyone else was in the kitchen* *thinks* is that the dark presence that flying mint bunny told me about? why does it want control of america?

**America: ***opens door and sees you* ...Oh, England. Hi. *is very pale*

**England: ***doesnt like how america looks* hi...* he wants to push america back into the room and make him lie down. to him, america looked like he was about to pass out*

**America: ***is confused* whats the matter?

**England: ***chooses to push america back into the room* *he shoves america back and walks into the room, shutting the door with his foot behind him*

**America: **..E-england..? whats going on with you?!

**England: ***shakes a little, becoming overcome with emotion* you...stupid wanker... dont you see how sick you're becoming? you need to lie down before you get worse

**America: **huh? what are you talking about?

**England: ***shouts* your so damned pale you look like one of the dead! you look like you're about to fall over and not be able to get back up. dont you even think about giving me that 'i'm a hero' bullshit right now! you need to take care of yourself before you die!

**America: ***widens eyes* O.O ...what are you talking about?! I feel fine im not going to die!

**England: **bull shit! you look like your about to fall over! now get your ass in bed!

**America: **Fall over my ass! I dont need to go to bed! I'm fine!

**England: ***quiets down to a whisper* if you're fine then how come i can do this easily? *pushes america to the bed and makes him lie down*

**America: **Hey! *grabs both of england's arms and tries to push him off* Get. Off me!

**England: ***not moving* if you're so damned healthy, then why cant you get me to move?! you and i both know that this shouldnt be a problem for you!

**America: **England...get off me!

**England: ***shakes his head* no. not until you prove to me that you're fine. hurt me if you have to but i'm not moving until you prove to me that you're fine

**America: ***body starts to shake. eyes widen*

**England: ***stares at america, panicked* what's wrong?

**America: **England...please...get off me...quickly...*eyes start to change into a dark purple color*

**England: **your eyes...*he lightly touches america's face*

**America: ***grabs englands hand, pushes him off* I SAID GET OFF ME!

**england: ***falls to the floor, he was about to say something but he was too busy looking at america's eyes to say it*

**America: ***jumps off bed and walks over to him. He bends down and reaches over to england's neck and chokes him. America's voice changes* Do i seem fine to you now...? Huh england..?

**England: ***grabs at america's arms, trying to pry him loose* a...america...s-stop...*he feels his breath becoming more and more struggled. he begins to thrash around, trying to beat america off of him*

**America: **Heh...*voice and eyes change back to normal after nearly a minute of choking england. widens eyes and lets go of him* O.O ...*stands up and stands back* ...

**England: ***unbuttons the top of his jacket and shirt, rubbing his sore neck gasping for air as he coughs* *he keeps his gaze from america*

**America: ***eyes are still widen.* ...england...i...

**England: **no...y-you've made...yourself ...clear *keeping his gaze away from america, he began to rebutton his shirt and jacket to hide his already bruising neck before he stands up quickly to leave the room*

**America: **No..wait england..! *reaches hand out. drop sit down and slides on the wall to the floor and covers face with hands* ...

**England: *** left quietly. he runs down the hall, trying to get away from america. he was afraid of him. truely afraid. yet he knew it wasnt america..it had to be that dark energy that he was talking to. america's eyes turned purple, that wasnt normal. He tried to dodge everyone, leaving the house though the back until he was once again in the garden*

**Jeffery**: *looks at england* Master england? ...*looks back* ...what happened?

**England: ***flinches a little when he hears jeffery* i-its nothing. please...leave me alone for a while...*he keeps his back to jeffery*

**Jeffery: ***looks worried* ...

**England: ***knowing that jeffery was still there, england walked off, searching for a hidden place he would be able to think in peace*

**Meanwhile...**

*_the door creaks open and closes shut_*

**America: *** still has his hands covering in face and is still sitting on the floor*

*_feet shuffle over to him but stop in front of him_*

**America: ***doesnt move*

**Voice: **You know you are just going to hurt yourself more if you continue.

**America: ***puts hands down and looks up* ...what do you want..

**Canada: *** looks down at him with sadness in his eyes* I'm worried about you America.

**America: **...i'm fine Canada.

**Canada: **One is not fine if one sits in silence and follows the path of sorrow and lonlieness.

**America: ***stays quiet*

**Canada: **You must not follow this path America or you will fall and bring pain to others.

**America: ***snaps* shut UP! *clenches hands* just shut up! what your saying isn't helping at ALL!

**Canada: ***Canada shakes his head in disappointment* It seems you have already fallen. *walks away from America. He pulls the drapes back and looks out the window*

**America: ***looks at him* ...

**Canada: **I don't know why you have chosen this path, but it worries to me very core.

**America: **...i didn't choose anything.. HE chose me..

**Canada: *** glances over to America* *remains silent*

**America: **...*looks down, bangs covering his eyes* ...

**Canada: *** returns his gaze back to the window*

**America: **...

**Canada: ***finally says* Yes he has but you are the one that let him choose you.

**America: ***scoffs* ...you dont understand my full story...just get out...your not helping at all.

**Canada: *** drops the drapes and walks over to the door* Goodbye brother. *He opens the door and shuts it behind him*

**Meanwhile...**

**England: *** hid himself from the others. he just wanted to be alone to think. he managed to find a small stream a little bit away from the house yet it was still within his sites. he sat behind a large set of rocks in front of the stream. he undid his jacket and shirt to see what kind of damage was done to his neck. it was clear that he had been choked. america's large hand was fully visible on his slender neck. he dipped his hands in the cold water of the stream to cool his neck down. all the time, he was thinking about the dark presence**thinks* someone was talking to america about taking over him. after that, america looked very sick. and his eyes turned that dark purple...it wasn't him that attacked me. although i am to blame too. i provoked him. i shouldn't be afraid of america; no, it's that thing that took him over that's to be afraid of. it clearly has all of america's strength plus more. who is trying to claim america and for what?

*_splashes were heard in front of him*_

**England: ***he looks up, slightly startled, but at the same time preparing to attack*

**Amelia: *** breaks through the surface of the water and slowly lifts her nude self onto a rock* *With her back turned towards England* *She begins ringing out her long hair*

**England: **O/O * quickly turns around*

**Amelia: *** wraps a towel around herself and has a feeling that she was not alone* *She freezes and slowly slid down the rock**thinking* please let it be a squirrel...please let it be a squirrel.

**England: *** covered his eyes and ducked down behind his rock. He tried to keep very silent. He just hopes that Amelia will not kill him if she discovers him.*

**Amelia**: *peers over her rock and doesnt see anybody or animal* *thinkng* It must of have been my imagination*

**England: *** thinks* dont move...dont make a bloody sound...*he throws one hand over his mouth and keeps the other over his eyes for good measures*

**Amelia**: *couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone with her* *she stands back up on her rock and looks around her* H-hello? Is s-somebody there? *she asks shyly*

**England: ***shivers at the thought of what she could do to him if he was discovered. doesnt even dare to breathe*

**Amelia**: U-um... I'm not going to harm you. You can come out. I won't hurt you. *thinking* please let it be a squirrel...please let it be a squirrel.

**England: **/ *thinks* oh like hell im moving

*_a squirrel runs out onto the creek side and amelia screams and falls into the water_*

**England: ***upon hearing the splash, england takes a breath. Unfortunatly being the gentleman he was he poked his head over the rock to see if amelia was alright* a-amelia? are you alright...oh god please dont kill me...

**Amelia: ***Amelia crashes out of the water and gasps heavily* s-stupid squirrel *she mutters to herself* *she sees england and screams again and tries to cover herself*

**England: **I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *he ducks back behind the rock and covers his eyes*

**Amelia**: *blushes and hides behind her rock*

**England: ***from behind his rock* i-i didn't see anything...

**Amelia**: *blushes more* A-are y-you sure?

**England: ***blushes so many shades it's impossible to tell what shade he was first* im sure...i saw nothing!

**Amelia**: *sighs in relief and puts on her swimming tank top and trunks back on* *She sits back on top of her rock* U-um A-arthur you can come out now. I'm not mad at you.

**England: ***is toughly embarrassed* i think i'll stay back here, ok? /

**Amelia**: *blushes* If you wish.

**Engalnd: **What are you even doing out here?

**Amelia**: W-well u-umm...I...was...*clears her throat* I was enjoying the cool of the water and the sun's healthy rays...what are you doing here?

**England: **i was...um..talking a walk. it's such a nice day after all... *sweatdrops*

**Amelia**: I-it is isn't it *sweatdrops* *she sighs* You do know I'm not mad at you Arthur...and it would be nice if I can see your face instead of staring at a rock all day.

**England: ***sighs* i'd rather not come out

**Amelia: *** warps over to his rock* And why is that? *she looms over him*

**England: ***startled when he sees her* ah! n-nothing! i just dont want to be around anyone right now!

**Amelia**: Oh *feels hurt but then notices the impression on England's neck* Arthur what happened? *she touches his neck softly*

**England: ***out of reaction, he slaps her hand away and jumps back. upon realizing what he did, he felt bad* i-im sorry...

**Amelia**: *stares at her hand and looks at him sadly* No I'm sorry that was rude of me.

**England: ***looks away from her* it's nothing, now please leave me be.

**Amelia: *** looks at him sadly and warps back to her rock* Did you know I was tortured all my life? *she asks sadly*

**England: ***eyes widen in surprise that she'd tell him that* no *he whispered* but then again, we dont know much about any of you...

**Amelia**: *Looks at him with pain in her eyes* Not even the others know about my past except for Mona since she saw everything i went through and became possessed

**England: ***says nothing*

**Amelia**: I know what it is like to be pain and misery. However when i saw the impressions on your neck it brought back the horrible memories from the experimentation days

**England: ***still says nothing. his hand lightly brushing his neck*

**Amelia: **For some reason, it reminds me of my torturer. He would always choke me until i have no air left in my lungs, but then he lets me go and regain my composure before he does it all over again. *she touches her own neck and shivers*

**England: ***he looks at her with sorrow, knowing that the same thing happened to him.* i'm sorry. i have to go...*he runs off before she can say another word*

**Amelia: *** watches him leave and tears trail down her face* *she shakes her head and thinks* I have to show him. *She closes her eyes and warps*

**England: ***is running, not sure where his destination is. all he knows is that he wants to get away from amelia. she was making him very uncomfortable. it wasnt helping the feelings he was already feeling*

**Amelia: *** warps in front of England* Arthur wait!

**England: ***didnt see her in time and runs into her, both falling to the round. they rolled a few times before they came to a stop with her on top of him* ow...

**Amelia: *** groans into his chest and slowly raises herself off of him and stares into his eyes*

**England: **O/O um...are you alright?

**Amelia**: *blushes* Y-yes...*she gets off him and kneels beside* A-arthur can I show you something?

**England: **um...i guess? *it sounded more like a question more than a response*

**Amelia: *** turns her back to him and takes off her tank top and covers her chest*

**England: ***he blushes again and looks away, trying to not look like a pervert.* i cant look at you like that...it's inappropriate...

**Amelia: **Please Arthur just look

**England: ***sighs heavly and glances at her. her body is covered in scars, some deeper and longer than others. some that look like they never healed properly and some that looked like burns. he looked at her for a while, saying nothing. after a minute or two he looked away again*...

**Amelia**: These scars are mementos of one man alone. He was the one who tortured me until I couldn't feel anything anymore. However, I can still feel his cruelty, twisted, being behind each scar and burn. Even now, i can still feel his presence wherever i walk and hear his dark, ghastly voice in my head.

**England: ***says nothing. he has no words that he could think to say about something like that*

**Amelia: ***She puts her tank top over her head gently and turns back towards england with tears in her eyes* I know he is still here. I can feel it all the way down to my core.

**England: **i...*he stops himself. he dosent know how much he wants her to know*

**Amelia: **Arthur...I think he is among us and I might know who is behind it.

**England: ***stops and looks at her, his eyes wide in alarm. he immediately thinks of america. he doesnt want amelia to hurt him*...

**Amelia: **I think it might be Alfred. Something isn't right about him. Every time I come across him. I can feel the man who tortured me so horribly. Plus the other day I swear I heard him talking to him.

**England: ***he frowns* if you think for a second i'm going to let you harm America, you're surely mistaken

**Amelia**: I would never harm Alfred, Arthur. *she looks at with shock* I just want to get that bastard out of him. Alfred has no idea what he got himself into.

**England: **i cant be too sure anymore ...wait...you said 'remove him from america'...

**Amelia: *** looks back at him* Yes I did.

**England: **and could we do that without hurting him? he may be a stupid wanker at times...but i still love him and i dont want to see him hurt

**Amelia**: *looks down with sorrow sketched on her face* I don't know. I don't want Alfred to feel the pain and the agony I went through Arthur. I just want him safe from that evil bastard. *she cups her face with her hands and starts weeping*

**England: *** looks at her. he knew she did care in her own way. but he couldnt shake the feeling that she wanted to harm america. he had to be careful around her. so he tried to lie to her.* i dont want to see anyone hurt. but until we know for sure what this dark presence wants then there's not much to do but wait and prepare for battle

**Amelia**: *nods her head in agreement but continues to cry in her hands*

**England: *** pats her on the head and smiles lightly* it's going to be ok in the end...there's no need to cry, alright?

**Amelia**: *wraps her arms around England and cries into his shoulder*

**England: ***blushes but lets her continue* *he pats her back soothingly*

**Amelia**: *her crying calms down and pulls her arms away from England* Sorry you had to see that...*she blushes and hides her gaze away from Englands*

**England: **i-it's fine...*he blushes too*

**Amelia**: You know i will never harm Alfred, right Arthur? He's like a brother to me as well as you. I would never harm a kin unless they are being stupid and reckless then i give them a good smack to the noggin. *she looks into his eyes*

**Amelia: **You do trust me...right Arthur? *she asks with worry and hurt in her voice*

**England: **yeah, *he replies shakely. He lied badly, he just hoped that she didn't notice.*

**Amelia**: If it makes you feel better and trust me more...you can do anything you want to me or I can do anything for you.

**England: ***shakes his head* n-no that's alright. i'll pass...

**Amelia**: Are you sure?

**England: **yes *that wasn't a lie. He wanted to get away from her quickly*

**Amelia**: Alright. *still feels a little hurt that England doesn't trust her* *she gets up on and offers a hand towards England* Shall we go back?

**England: **uh, sure* takes her hand*

**Amelia: *** grabs his hand and helps him up*

**England: ***stands next to amelia and dust himself off* alright, head back now?

**Amelia**: Are you sure you don't want me to prove my trust to you, Arthur.

**England: ***nods* yes i'm sure

**Amelia**: *frowns but then slightly smiles*

**England: ***doesnt like that look* what are you planning?

**Amelia: *** pounces on him and kisses the side of his throat* There now you wont feel the pain anymore *she smiles warmly while blushing* but i'm afraid i can't take the hand impressions away.

**England: **What do you mean... And get off of me!

**Amelia: *** let's go of him and rubs her throat as she felt the pain throb continuously inside her own* Sorry, but i just didn't want you to feel the pain anymore. *She starts walking away from him and heads back towards the creek*

**England: ***slightly furious that she would do that. it was his buisness afterall. however, after feeling around his neck, he discovered that his shirt and jacket were still undone from when he used the spring water. that was how she knew* *he facepalmed hard, cursing himself the entire time as he redid his buttons before he walked back to the house. he just hoped that amelia would keep the bruises between them for the time being*

**Amelia: *** walks back to the creek while thinking about England's angry expression* *She sits on her rock and rubs her throat some more* What am i going to do? *She bends over and dips her fingers into the cool creek* I don't know why he doesn't trust me? *She sighs as she stares at her reflection*

*She stares at her reflection for the longest time just trying to figure out why he couldn't trust her* *She slaps at the water in frustration* God damn it! *She felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes*

*She looks back at her distorted reflection* Is it because I'm a monster? A monster who isn't as beautiful or kind as Mona. A monster who acts tough and mighty but is actually weak and pathetic. A monster who can scare anyone away with her ugly scars and demeaning voice? *her voice starts to tremble as the tears start to fall one by one down her face* No one trusts me. No one loves me. No one. no one *she whispers as she curls up into a ball*

**Jeffery: ***walks towards the creek. sees her* Amelia?

**Amelia: ***Amelia didn't hear him and continues crying*

**Jeffery: ***walks towards her and touches her shoulder* are you okay?

**Amelia**: *stiffens and jerks back* Oh...jeffery its just you. *she gets up and wipes the tears off her face* Sorry *she sniffs* I'm not myself at the moment.

**Jeffery: **You want to talk about it?

**Amelia**: *Looks up at Jeffery's soft and concerning eyes but then quickly looks away* I'm fine, Jeffery, but thank you though. *she fake smiles*

**Jeffery: ***looks worried. moves her head towards him* you dont seem fine..

**Amelia: *** doesn't look him in the eyes and remains silent*

**Jeffery: **Amelia...please tell me...

**Amelia**: *looks up at Jeffery with tears in her eyes* Am I monster? *The tears spill down her face once again*

**Jeffery: **O.O no of course not. what makes you say that?

**Amelia: **Then why won't he trust me?

**Jeffery: **who?

**Amelia: **Is it my demeanor? Is it my appearance? Is it my scars? *She covers her face in her hands and shakes back and forth*

**Jeffery: ***grabs both her arms and puts them down* Nothing is wrong...nobody thinks your a monster..of course i dont...*holds her hands* ...i...love you..just the way you are...Amelia...

**Amelia: *** slowly looks up at Jeffery* Y-you...do? *she whispers as a light blush comes across her skin*

**Jeffery: ***nods* i do..

**Amelia: **Jeffery...I...*she's at a lost for words*

**Jeffery: ***looks away* its okay if you dont...love me back...i understand..

**Amelia: *** raises her hand towards his cheek and hesitantly cups his cheek*

**Jeffery: ***looks at her*

**Amelia: ***slowly draws her face closer to him until their noses are touching* *She stares into his loving and caring eyes*

**Jeffery: ***blushes a little. draws face closer and kisses her*

**Amelia: ***Amelia closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back*

**Jeffery: ***breaks the kiss and smiles*

**Amelia**: *slowly opens her eyes and smiles at him with a blush on his face* I love you too Jeffery...I've always have. *She looks down to avoid his eyes*

**Jeffery: **O/O r-really? *sweatdrops and rubs the back of his head* i thought you...grew a certain...hatred for me...

**Amelia: **O/O What no! I was...just..too...shy...around you...so I umm...kind of yell at you. *She brought her hands to her blushing face* I'm sorry.

**Jeffery: **n-no no its fine...^/^' ...i was also shy...eh...shall we head back now?

**Amelia: *** brought her hands down and smiles at him* Y-yes. *she overs him her hand*

**Jeffery: ***smiles and starts walking*

**Amelia: **Umm Jeffery?

**Jeffery: **yes?

**Amelia: **Can you...*blushes deeper*ummm... help me up. M-my legs are kind of numb f-for sitting here for so long.

**Jeffery: **Oh yes! sorry ^^' *walks over to her and picks her up*

**Amelia: *** wraps her arms around his neck and cuddles in closer to him* Thank you.

**Jeffery: **No problem. *walks back*

AN: we'll stop here for this chapter. This one is a little long and was actually the result of multiple shorter nights strung together.

Chat from the authors:

Kei-chan: why don't you trust have england trust Amelia?

Ayame: I hate Amelia, I can give you a few reasons why I hate her.

Kei-chan: *facepalms* I based her off of you….

Ayame: she's nothing like me!

Kei-chan: well some parts she is….

Ayame: im not that polite. Sides, she's kind of a bitch and that's just 2 reasons…..

Kei-chan: I wanted her to be liked and you're making that difficult

Ayame: *shrugs* I just don't like her. I get the voice in the back of my head saying DO NOT TRUST HER. If its any concent, I don't like mona either.

Kei-chan: why the hell not?

Little lemon: I don't like her either

Ayame: well for one I hate children

Little lemon: and two she's just annoying

Kei-chan: *facepalms again* *sighs*

Little lemon: -_- can we just go to the next chapter please?

Ayame: sure

Kei-chan: alright

Little lemon: join us next time for another interesting chapter of HETAMIST

All 3 writers: BYE FOR NOW!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: here we are again in another chapter of HETAMIST. In this chapter there is no other way to describe what happens other than shit gets real. So without farther delay, lets begin

**England**: *walks to the house alone. still unsure if he should trust amelia. he didn't know why he didnt trust her. he just didn't. he keeps walking until he bumps into canada again*

**Canada: *** looks at him with sorrow sketched upon his face*

**England: **canada? oh, sorry...*looks at him* what's wrong?

**Canada**: He has fallen and I cannot help him.

**England: ***puzzled* who has fallen?

**Canada**: *places his hand on England's shoulder* Maybe you are the one that can stop him from following that path. I have tried my best, but I cannot help any further. *He let's go of England's shoulder* Excuse me but I must go now* *Canada leaves without another word or a backward glance*

**England: ***confused* stop him from falling? *thinks* who would be 'falling'...the dark presence wants america...america is following a dark path...america is 'falling' for the darkness...that has to be it *looks at the house, scaning to see if america is in one of the windows* america! *he runs into the house looking for america*

**America: *** walks out of a room. bumps into england*

**England: **there you are! i was looking for you

**America: ***looks at him with one eye, still pale. He steps back a little*

**England: **you...look like shit

**America: ***stays quiet* ...

**England: **america...i

**America: **you dont have to say anything...*looks down, bangs cover his eyes* ...

**England: ***places his hand on america's cheek* please...i want to help you

**America: **...*touches his hand.* ...

**England: ***gets nervous* say something!

**America: **...what, you complain about me talking so much, now you're complaining about me staying quiet..? your really too much sometimes..*looks up at you and smiles weakly*

**England: **when did i complain about you talking too much?

**America: **a lot of times..during meetings..*scoffs and pulls him closer and hugs him* ...im sorry...

**England: ***holds him tightly* me too...i shouldn't have challenged you like that

**America: **no...it wasn't your fault...i should have said something..

**England: **why's that? is there something you want to tell me?

**?:** Don't you say anything you little brat.

**America: ***widens eyes*

**England: ***doesnt like the voice* who is that?

**?:** Oh, excuse my manners.

**America: *** body starts glowing black*

**England: ***knows from his own magic uses that america is about to be possessed* you've got to fight it! you're strong, fight him!

**America: ***body starts to tremble* ...i cant...

**?:** thats right. his strength is all drained out. *america's eyes turn purple. grins* Pleased to meet you england.

**England: ***can feel dark energy radiate though him from america* you're that dark entity

**Deen**: Yes. But i have a name. Deen.

**England: ***that voice sends a chill though him* you cant have america *stares at him with fire in his eyes* i'm not going to let you have him

**Deen**: Oh? but i already have. *laughs a little and takes jacket off, showing him 6 dark lines on america's left arm* See? These black lines on his arm represent the darkness thats flowing in to him. i already taken half of him away from you*

**England: ***glares* *thinks* damn it..we're running out of time..he's moving a lot faster than we thought. how long has he been trying to control him?

**Deen**: *can read minds* long enough. *smiles evily* im waiting for all of you to decide on when to head to the future.*puts jacket back on*

**England: ***glares at Deen.* what makes you think we're going to abide by your rules? maybe we'll just take you out here

**Deen**: Now there's a catch to that. See, if you take me down now, you'll take down Alfred. And i know how much you dont want that now do you?

**England: ***growls*...

**Deen: ***grins* :) But dont worry...you'll get to see him freely...once your all dead. Maybe..

**England: ***looks down, his hair covering his eyes. he begins to mutter quietly under his breath*

**Deen**: whats that? i can't hear you...* says sarcasticlly*

**England: ***looks up at deen and kisses him* *thinks* if i can awaken america, maybe he can reclaim his body...

**Deen: *** widens his eyes. chest starts to glow. roughly pushes england back* Heh...well...you should have told me you wanted the fatass back. But i still linger in him. :) Farewell england...

**America: *** start to turn back to normal and his body stops glowing. becomes more pale and pants. drops on his knees still panting* ...

**England: **america! * moves to his side* we need to get him out of you..and fast. we need to talk to the others about this

**Deen: *** communicates* It's going to take time if you want me out of him. *america's body starts glowing again, then a black mist flows out him*

**England: ***watching the black mist makes him think of demonic possessions* possessions do take long to gather a solution...he is correct there. but we need to find one now if we're going to get him out of you

**Deen**: ...alright...but, just to be warned...once you head through the portal, America will soon to change rather quickly...*laughs a little* once you head over to your final destination...there is no solution on stopping him...he will be mine.. *black mist flows back into america* ...

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**Jeffery and Amelia: *** walk in the living room*

**Amelia: *** tenses up and clings onto Jeffery*

**Jeffery**: What's wrong?

**Amelia**: I...I don't feel so good is all.

**Demitri**: *enters and stands next to Jeffery and Amelia. he's calmed down considerably but he's still upset. and it's clear by the way he taps his fingers onto his leg*

**Mona**: *appears out of Spain's ring with bandages and wraps covering her body*

**Jeffery: **Do you need to sit down?

**Amelia**: *starts trembling and nods her head weakily*

**Mona**: *looks over at Amelia with glazed eyes and frowns*

**Jeffery: ***walks over to a chair and sets you down. turns back to Mona* Where's master england and america?

**Demitri**: *scoffs* they're the ones that wanted us to meet here.

**Romano**: They're probably in America's room

**America and England: *** walk in*

**England**: is everyone here?

**Mona**: *walks over to amelia and kneels in front of her and starts whispering to her*

**Romano**: Seems like it

**Jeffery**: So, you wanted to talk to us about something?

**England**: yes so here's what's happening...*give a quick rundown from when he entered the house after his encounter with canada*

**Jeffery**: ...So...Your telling us that america is...controlled.

**England: ***sighs* not exactly controlled. he's been possessed.

**Romano**: That explains a lot.

**England: ***glances over at romano* care to explain?

**Romano**: well he keeps getting paler and paler. he's not like his usual self. He keeps smiling when there isn't much to smile about. Plus he's more moody and shifty.*tics off his fingers while saying this* Should I keep going?

**England: **-_-...ok i get the point and thanks for making the rest of us feel like jackasses.

**Romano**: *shrugs and goes over to Amelia as well*

**Demitri**:*begins lightly tapping his fingers on his leg..imitating the chops of his knife* what bothers me is how long he has been 'possessed'

**?:** *communicates* Ever since he fell into a coma.

**Jeffery: ***widens eyes and looks around* O.O

*_both england and demitri look at America_ *

**Amelia: *** stops shivering and glares at the direction of the voice*

**Mona**: *stops whispering and curled her hands into fists*

**Romano**: Who just said that?

**Voice**: I did. *america's body starts glowing and black mist flows out of him* Greetings.

**England: *** glares at the mist* deen...

**Demitri: *** shakes a little when he sees the mist as a familiar evil rolls over him*

**Deen**: No need to get all fussy England.

**Jeffery: *** starts shaking in anger* ...

**Amelia**: *eyes turn black as she stares down deen*  
**Mona**: *begins trembling in fear and clings onto amelia*

**Spain**: So, your the one who is making america look like paper?

**Deen**: Yes...and he shall continue to act like it for the time being..

**Amelia**: *protectively holds Mona and continues to send death glares at deen*

**Deen**: *looks at amelia and mona, then jeffery and demitri. closes eyes* ...Jeffery...Demitri...Amelia...Mona...its been a while..hasn't it..?

**Demitri: *** growls at Deen, his anger beginning to get the better of him. he shakes as he forces himself to stay in his place*

**Deen**: *smiles evily*

**Mona**: *tears trail down her face as she hides her face into Amelia's stomach*

**Amelia**: How dare you! *she growls* YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF IN FRONT OF US!

**Deen**: I have the guts too. Like your going to do anything. See, try anything, it'll affect america. So, i got all of this planned out...

**Amelia**: Haven't you caused enough misery to us as it is! *she spits with venom* YOU PIG!

**Deen**: i try my dear. :)

**Demitri**: YOU BASTARD, WHAT KIND OF MAN POSESSES A KID JUST TO MAKE EVERYONE ELSE SUFFER?

**Deen**: You know my backside of the story so you should already know.

**Mona**: *squeezes Amelia tighter*  
**Amelia**: *hugs Mona closer as rage boils in her veins*

**Spain**: How did you possessed america in the first place?

**Deen**: Pretty simple...he was in a coma, you can see anything, darkness blah blah. Thats when i contacted him.

**England**: *listening silently, not taking his eyes off of deen. he moves behind america to help suport him*

**Romano**: Sounds pretty cliche to me. I think there is more to this than meets the eye

**Deen**: Well, someone knows how things work around here. :) Now...on to the main topic. In order for me to release America, Just go through the portal to the future. So i can control that future, with more darkness that i beheld this whole time.

**Demitri**: it's obviously a trap. he just wants us on his turf so he can kill us easier

**Deen: **But you all were going there in the first place...right?

**Demitri**: tsk...

**Amelia**: *grits her teeth but remains silent*

**Deen**: Just a warning...if you guys do go through the portal, america will expirence more darkness that he is holding now. When you reach your destination, he will be completly possessed, and not even the ring hes wearing can stop him. Farewell peasants. *black mist flows back into america*

**America**: *stays quiet* ...

**England**: *places his hands on america's shoulders, helping him stand. says nothing*

**Mona**: is he gone Amelia?  
**Amelia**: He's gone for now, but if ever shows his face again. There will be hell to pay. *she hisses*

**Demitri**: hell will apparently be sooner than later. we have to go to the future to save America but at the same time, going could be what kills him

**Mona**: That's the only choice to help free him though

**America**: I...dont care what happens to me, okay? the main thing we have to focus is saving the future. not me.

**Amelia**: *warps in front of him and slaps him in the face* Don't you ever say that. We care about you and we'll try our best to free you from that devil

**Jeffery**: but how? is the question

**England**: werent you and demitri going to show us the future earlier? why not go that same way?

**Jeffery**: We could, but its going to take a hell of a run. the streets are surrounded by black mist and black riders.

**Mona**: We have to try

**Romano**: Im up for it I've been waiting to smack people around for some time

**Demitri**: well what about THAT other way?

**Spain**: what other way?

**Romano**: Yeah?

**Demitri: ***nods* there is one other way. but it leads right to the bastards chambers basically. it's very dangerous to take him head on. but it would save us some time and energy

**Amelia**: But that would make america totally possessed by him

**Mona**: *remains silent*

**Demitri: **well what other shot do we have? a slow possession where it's harder to fight back or a quick way there, a better chance of beating him and a faster way to get america back?!

**Romano**: I say let America choose

**England**: *sighs* it is all about you, america. romano is right

**America**: ...i'd say...the first one..

_Romano_: What are you two waiting for? *he crosses his arms and looks at Demitri and Jeffery* Open the portal

*_demitri and jeffery open the portal_*

**Demiriti**: alright here we go. onward into hell we descend...

**Mona**: Amelia? Is that? *as she stares at the chaos*

**Amelia**: Yes. *looks back at everybody* I hope you are ready

**Romano**: I was born ready

**Demitri** *stands by the portal, waiting*

**Romano**: *walks through the portal*

**England**: *nods and helps america stand*

**Spain**: *walks in also*

**America**: *stands up and walks through*

**Amelia: *** follows after Romano with Mona trailing behind her*

**Jeffery: ***walks in*

**england**: *last to go but jumps in quickly, deciding that he was going to try his hardest to prevent deen from possessing america*

**Romano**: Wow this place is a fucking dump *he stares at the building ruins, cracks through the ground, flaming cars, random parts all over the place*

**Spain**: *sweatdrops* jesus...

**Amelia**: Welcome to the future

**America: **! * widen his eyes and touches his chest* ...

**Mona**: America!

**England**: America!

**America: **i-im fine...for now..

**Mona**: A-are you sure?

**America: **yeah...*grips his jacket* ..

**Jeffery**: lets not waste time.

**Mona**: *looks at him one last time and starts walking*

**England**: right. lead the way to that bastard

**Jeffery: ***nods and starts walking*

**Mona**: *communicates through to america* I can tell you are suffering

**America**: *heh...dont need to tell me twice...**starts walking*

**Amelia: ***Amelia looks at Mona and Mona looks at her and they continue walking*

*_england follows behind jeffery. Demitri takes up the rear*_

**Romano**: So where is everybody?

**Demitri**: they're either dead or being torchured

**Amelia**: or they've turned

**Romano**: Turned into what?

**Demitri: **dark riders or the black mist or they get turned into special objects like the 4 of us

**Mona**: at the same time they're not

**Demitri: **ay, they're usually more evil then us. we managed to keep a shred of humanity

**Deen**: Correct. *black mist flows out of america and flows above them*

**Amelia**: *sharply turns and glares at deen*

**Deen**: Welcome to my world...*evily laughs*

**Mona**: *hides behind spain and clings onto him*

**England**: *glares at the mist* this world isn't yours for the taking

**Romano**: You've got that right

**Deen: **it is now...*black mist surrounding them flows into deen making the black mist bigger* im afraid i can no longer wait...lets begin...*black mist quickly chargers towards america and flows into him*

**America**: *widens eyes* AARGH!

**Amelia**: AMERICA! DAMN YOU!

**England**: AMERICA! *glare at Deen* YOU BASTARD!

**Mona**: *starts trembling as tears come down her face as she reads America's mind as well as Deen's*

**America: ***drops to his knees, starts to tremble. body starts glowing dark purple* ...England...! *hand starts glowing white. then a big amount of it charges towards england.*

**England: ***gets hit with the energy and takes a few steps back*

**Demitri**: *upon realizing what America did he shouts* you numbskull, you needed that!

**Deen: ***more black mist flows around america* whats the point...if he's going to use that against you...*a barrier forms and it flies towards deens castle*

**Amelia**: *thinks* God damn it that fool! EVERYONE GRAB HOLD OF ME!

**Mona**: But Amelia_ You know this will greatly strain you

**Amelia**: I SAID NOW! *she screams with her black eyes burning*

**Mona**: *grabs hold onto Amelia*

**England: ***watches as Deen take over america, feeling like he failed him. Demitri grabbed him and pulled him over to amelia and takes her hand*

**Jeffery: ***grabs hold onto amelia*

**Romano**: *grabs her by the hand*

**Spain: ***takes romano's other hand*

*_electricity sparks around everyone and Amelia closes her eyes and concentrates really hard. she pictures Deen's castle in her mind as well as Deen and America. the electricity intensifies_*

**Romano**: Is something supposed to happen?

**Demitri**: just shut up and let her concentrate...

***suddenly everyone shoots forward through time***

**Romano**: HOOLLLLY SHIIIIIITT! *as he sees the surroundings warp and flash by him*

**Mona**: *hugs Amelia tighter and closes her eyes*

**Demitri**: *keeps a tight hold on england, who he fears is going to try to wiggle away to help america*

**Amelia**: *thinks* almost there...*she concentrates really hard which made her veins throb and become visible to everyone* *she grits her teeth and shoots everyone forward even faster*

**Spain**: O_O  
**Jeffery**: JESUS!

**demitri**: *holds to england and amelia as tightly as he can. not wanting to find out what would happen if he let either of them go* HOLY SHIT ON A HOT TAR SHINGLE I DONT WANNA DIE!

**Mona**: *watches amelia strain her body and frowns*

*_suddenly everything comes to a stop and the group faces a dark, creepy, mansion*_

**Amelia**: *pants heavily and drops to her knees*

**Demitri: ***upon the sudden stop, demitri falls to his face with England landing on his back* damnnit, warn a brother before you suddenly stop...that hurt

**Mona**: *sits behind Amelia and places her hands on each side of Amelia's head* You never listen. *her hands begin to glow and seep into Amelia*

**Jeffery**: *looks up at the mansion* ...

**Romano**: Um...where are we?

**Jeffery**: We're standing in front of Deen's mansion.

**Demitri**: damn it i was gonna say that...

**Jeffery**: *shrugs*

**Spain**: So, do we go?

**Mona**: *doesnt say anything as she continues to dull Amelia's pain*

**England**: *walks over to amelia, keeping his eyes hidden* what was that white thing that america shot into me?

**Amelia**: *looks up at him weakly* his strength...your power...

**England: **his strength...that idiot. he needs his strength more than i do...

**Jeffery**: well... Deen can easily use that against us

**Mona**: he's right about that

**Jeffery: **it'll be more difficult to defeat him with the mix of america's stregnth.

**Amelia**: trying...to...protect...you

**England: ***looks away* that's not the only thing he gave me...

**Jeffery**: hm?

**Mona: **he gave you your magic back?

**Spain**: well you can thank him when you see him. now are we gonna go or not?

**England: **no that I still don't have.*he opens his hand reveal america's ring* i have this too

**Jeffery: *** widened his eyes* O.O

**Demitri**: O_O when did he give you that?

**Amelia: *** slowly gets up and walks towards the entrance doors*

**England**: i felt it hit my hand when he gave me his strength... *turns to amelia* but right now we have other problems

**Amelia**: *throws a lightening bolt at the door making the door explode*

**Demitri**: *looks at amelia* how many do you feel inside?

**Amelia**: *looks over shoulder* Thousands and probably more

**Demitri: ***scoffs* wonderful. just like last time...okay lets get this over with

**Amelia: ***Amelia raises her hand to the sky and a lightening bolt strikes her. a sword appears in her hand* let's go *she walks through the entrance*

*_everyone walks in together_*

**Romano**: Yes time for some action

**Mona**: *shakes her head *

**Spain**: *smiles with determination* finally some ass kicking! :)

**Demitri**: finally, revenge after all these years

**England**: *silent*

*_black riders appear_*

**Demitri**: ooo can i have this one?

**Jeffery**: Unless you let me join

**Demitri: **no i wanna take this one. first call first dibs

**Jeffery: **Im not leaving my little brother here to fight by himself.

**Demitri: ***smirks* tough shit i called it

**Amelia**: *slices the rider's head off*

**Jeffery: **O_O...

**Demitri: **awwwww damnit!

**Amelia: **Enough yapping your mouths off and kill the others! *leaps into action as more riders appear*

**Romano**: *cracks his knuckles* Bring it on *he takes his pistols out and starts firing*

**Demitri**: *laughs like a madman and turns his ring into a sword before he begins to bounce around beheading the black riders*

**Spain: ***Spain reaches for his ax and charges*

**Jeffery: *** turns his ring turns into two sword. he takes both in each hand, charges towards a rider and starts stabbing*

**England**: *grabs one of the dead black riders swords and begins fighting like he used to back in the medieval days*

**Mona**: *raises herself into the air and starts shooting beams through her hands*

**Amelia: ***makes a pathway towards the stairs* THIS WAY! *She slices heads left and right without dropping a sweat*

*_england and demitri follow her, still fighting the way to her. jeffery, spain and romano close behind them.*_

**Amelia**: *races up the stairs and runs down the corridor*

*_more black riders appear_*

**Romano**: *follows suit as he reloads his pistol and starts firing at riders that crash through the windows*

**Spain**: How many of these black shits are there?! *stabs one of the riders that crash through the window*

**demitri**: do you really want to know?

**Amelia: *** continues onwards as she shoots lightning bolts out of her left hand at the riders*

**England**: it doenst matter how many there are. We'll kill them all if we have to!

**Jeffery: *** continues to stab and slice the riders*

**Mona**: *communicates* There are more up ahead but they're more advanced than these ones

**Demitri**: bring it on *he slices the head off another black rider*

**Romano**: All the more to kill *he smiles evilly as he shoots a rider's brains out*

**Spain: *** stabs his ax through the riders stomach, turns it and pulls it back, the guts tied to the ax*

**Amelia**: *spins rapidly and cuts 5 riders in half before they could strike her*

**Mona**: *communicates* Here they come!

*_Black riders with black mist trails behind them_*

**England: *** now used to fighting with a sword again, continues fightng on without speaking to the others. he had his goal in mind. although he had to admit that america's strength did come in handy*

*_Spain and Jeffery continues swinging their sword at the black riders_*

**Amelia**: *her swords beams brightly and she slashes it through the air and a streak of lightening pierces through 20 riders and mists*we don't have time for this.

**england**: i agree, lets get this over with

**Amelia**: GET DOWN!*runs at the wall and starts running up it*

_demitri and england duck quickly there was no use argueing with that tone of voice_**_jeffery, spain and romano duck quickly_*

**Amelia: *** jumps off the wall and glows white. lightening appears everywhere and strikes all the riders down as well as the mists. she lands on her feet with ease in the middle of corpses of riders and stops glowing*

**Demitri**: daaaaaaamn

**Amelia**: *looks over her shoulder* Let's move before more come

**England**: right. lead the way

**Romano**: Wow...I have an awesome partner

**Demitri**: *smirks at romano* glad that she's on our side huh?

**Romano**: Fuck yeah! *he runs up towards Amelia*

**Jeffery**: Alright, lets keep moving. *starts walking*

*_Demitri and England walk onward, catching up with the group_*

**Amelia**: *walks over the corpses without a care in the world and walks up more stairs*

**Mona**: *floats over to Amelia* Amelia?

**Amelia**: *doesn't respond to her*

**America: ***america's body appears behind england* England...

**england**: *stops and turns around* america?

**Amelia**: *stops and looks at America*

**America: *** starts fading* ...dont...floor...

**England: **what? i dont understand what about the floor?

**Romano**: What about a floor?

**Amelia**: *thinks* shit!

**Demitri**: h-hey guys...

**Mona**: *eyes widen and points both her hands towards the floor*

**Romano**: What's going on? *he looks at the floor with fear in them*

**England**: oh, this is bloody fantastic...

**Amelia**: Everyone in formation!

***the parts of the black riders were inching to each other, forming one giant black rider. it stood high enough to touch the ceiling; staring at them with cold dead eyes***

**Demitri and England:** oh, shit... *stand by amelia*

**Amelia**: I SAID GET IN FORMATION!

*_Jeffery and spain stand by demitri_*

**Romano**: *takes out his sniper rifle and points it at the monster's head while standing behind Jeffery*

**Jeffery: ***points his left sword towards the monster and his sword started to glow green*

*_the creature looks at all of them, seeming to care less of them than if they were bugs. it waited, watching_*

**Amelia**: On my command

*_England tightened his grip on his sword. Demitri struck a stupid pose while holding his, eagerly awaiting the command_. _Amelia's sword starts to spark with lighting* *the creature lets loose a dark growl, causing the house to shake_*

**Amelia**: Hold! Hold!

*_the creature holds up one arm, lifting it as high as the building would allow. it aimed for the gang_*

**Amelia**: Hold!

*_The creature quickly it swung it's arm down, acting like it was going to squish them like_ bugs*

**Amelia: **NOW! *she jumps onto the arm and sprints up it*

*_England and demitri rushed out of formation, aiming to take the creature down from it's legs up_*

**Romano**: *Shoots at the monster's face*

*_the creature shrieks, is echo's knocking the red sphere back. at the same time, it's hand aimed at Amelia goes to swat her to the ground. Then it tries to stomp on Demitri and England.**england and demitri work at slicing the legs, taking huge chunks out at a time.*_

**Amelia: ***jumps off his arm and slashes her sword down the monster's chest causing the electricity to charge through his chest*

*_the creature shrieks again, it's echoes causing some of the house to crumble from above_*

**Romano**: *takes out a bazooka and fires at the Monster* (AN: joke: spain must have had to stretch him for hours for him to be able to hide THAT)

**Amelia: *** lands on her feet and looks at the monster* Why won't it go down already

*_the creature continued to roar, attempting to attack all of them. unfortunatly for it, the black riders are stupid. get the altogether and it's really, really stupid_* *_Romano's missile soars into the monster's mouth while the monster was trying to attack.*_*_when it attempted to attack england and demitri, it fell to the floor, allowing romano's bazooka to be swollowed by it. this caused the creature to explode into large chunks_*

**Amelia**: *looks at romano in amazement*

**Romano**: *lowers his bazooka and smiles with triumph*

**Spain**: Good work roma~ ^^

**Mona**: *looks at the monster then back at romano*

**Demitri**: well, take all the glory why dont you?

**England**: nice job

**Romano**: Thank you. *he stands up and straps his bazooka to his back*

**Jeffery**: shall we go?

**Spain**: Yeah lets go i want to continue the ass kicking.

**England**: lets continue

**Amelia**: *looks at the monster one last time and starts walking back towards the stairs*

**Demitri**: i want to kill some more too

**America: *** appears behind england. his voice cracks* England-

**Amelia: *** stops in tracks*

**England: ***stops and looks back*

**Mona**: America?

**Demitri**: i have a feeling we're not going to like this...

**Romano**: tell me about it

**England: **america...

**America: *** starts fading* Dont-go to the-floor-*America disappears*

**Romano**: Why does he keep mentioning the floor?

**England**: tsk...*looks at Amelia* how many floors does this place have?

**Amelia: **many, if i remember correctly

**Demitri**: there are at least 5 floors but there are portals that lead to other dimensions hidden throughout the house

**England**: *sarcastically* perfect

**Romano**: you've got to be kidding me?

**Demitri**: wish i was

**Romano**: Then how would we know which one is a fucking portal and the fucking house?

**Jeffery**: they have a certain color

**Romano**: Oh that's fucking useful

**Demitri**: Jeffery's right. each portal is a color and the room is basically set up like this one here

**Romano**: Well do you guys know the way to the top floor?

**Demitri**: of course

**Romano**: Well then lead the way

**Demitri**: ok then. *walks off*

**Amelia: *** grabs him by the collar* Wrong way idiot

**Demitri**: *looks back at her* nuh uh. i'm going the right way for you see. i have a map *pulls map out of his pocket* this is the entire house, portals and all

**Amelia**: *takes the paper from his hands and scans over it* *looks at him with several eye twitches* then explain to me why is it drawn in wax and chalk?

**Demitri: **because i drew it in the dungeon before we...you know...

**Jeffery**: -_-'

**England**: is it still accurate?

**Demitri**: well it has been so far...

**Amelia: ***hands the map back to him and kicks a large chunk of meat out of the way* *she gets on her hands and knees and knocks on the floor*

**Mona**: Demitri you do know that the portals do change from time to time right

**Demitri**: -_-"""# way to rain on my parade...you two are the biggest fucking bitches I've ever met in my life, you know that?

**Mona**: I'm sorry. *her voice said she couldn't care less about what he thought*

**Amelia: *** continues to scurry and knock on the floor, completely ignoring demitri*

**England**:*eyes amelia and begins to help her look* how big is the trap door you're looking for?

**Amelia**: It's not a door im looking for

**England**: then what are you looking for?

**Amelia: ***she knocks on the floor a couple of times and pulls her hair back and puts her ear on the floor* Help me lift this wood panel up *she lifts her head up and stabs her sword into the floor crack*

**England: **ok. *moves over to her and stabs his sword in the crack as well though not too close to hers*

**Amelia: ***she leans her weight onto the sword and the panel begins to rise* Just a little more

**England: ***pushes on the sword with one arm while grabbing the panel to pull on it with the other*

**Amelia: ***She puts more weight onto her sword the panel went flying* *puts her arm down the floor and grabs a hold of something*

**England: **what is it?

**Amelia: *** pulls on the object and a clank was heard among the house*

**Demitri**: well the fun starts now

**Amelia**: *lets go and pulls her arm out of the floor* *she gets up and walks towards the wall*

**Romano**: Where is she going?

**Demitri**: she's trying to open the passage to deen's favorite spot

**England**: *watches in silence*

**Amelia**: *she walks through the wall and disappears*

**Mona**: Amelia? *she floats over to the wall and touches it but it turns out to be a solid wall*

**Demitri**: looks like she found...or not...

**Mona**: Amelia?!

*_another clank was heard throughout the house*_

**Romano**: What the hell is going on?

*_Ground starts shaking_*

**Demitri**: nope, she did fine it

**England**: *says nothing*

**Romano**: Then why the is the ground fucking shaking?!

**Jeffery**: *doesnt say anything*

**Demitri**: *shakes* this is it...the final battleground...

*_stairs shot through the floor and towards the cieling_*

**Amelia**: well are you going to stand there all day or you going to move

*_Spain and jeffery start walking_*

**England**: *suddenly thinks about america* *thoughts* he said dont ...floor. dont leave this floor. he's leading us away from him. he still has part of himself alive. that's enough to know that he can be brought back. *he stands and walks to the stairs*

**Mona**: *floats over to the stairs and stares upwards and sees Amelia look back at her*

**Romano: *** walks over to the stairs with a puzzled expression on his face*

_*Jeffery and spain walks up the stairs and it leads to a giant room filled with torches lit by blue fire, the curtains were ripped_*

Spain: where are we?

Jeffery:...i dont remember...*Looks at the front and sees america* Master America!

**America: ***has his back facing them. Something glows in front of him*

**England**: america...

**Demitri**: *grabs england's shoulder* dont you dare think about anything rash

*_Spain and Jeffery walks towards him_*

**Spain**: You okay America?

**Amelia**: DON"T TOUCH HIM!

**England**: *started walking towards america but stoped when amelia yelled* ...

**Romano**: Why its just America?

"**America": *** turns around. his eyes are fully purple and his pupils are bright yellow* It's Deen. Not America. *Grins and his body quickly glows black*

**Romano**: Nevermind

**Mona**: Everyone get away from him!

**Demitri**: that means you stupid *grabs england and pulls him back*

**Jeffery**: *steps back*

**Spain**: *steps back also*

**England**:*glares at deen* demon bastard...

**Deen**: *is holding a bright blue spirit* why thank you :)

**Spain**: is that...

**England**:...america's soul...*he starts shaking in anger*

**Amelia**: Give him back Deen

**Deen**: Oh no, not yet. *black mist flows out of him and surrounds america* Im going to keep him in the meantime. And...someone else..

**Amelia: *** prepares herself into battle stance*

**Mona**: *forms a barrier around herself*

**Demitri**: *does the same as amelia* not while we're around you're not

**Romano**: you got that right bastard

*_black mist quickly charges towards england and surrounds him, while the floor under the rest of them crumbles making everyone fall except for england_*

**Amelia**: YOU BASTARD! *she scrams as she falls through the floor*

**Demitri**: GODDAMNIT!

**Spain and Jeffery: ***scream*

England: YOU BASTARD!

**Romano and Mona: *** screams*

**Deen**: *laughs a little. motions black mist towards him making england move as well*

**England**: what do you have in mind you bastard? *he moves towards him, fighting against the black mist, but it keeps a tight hold on him*

**Deen: ***places hand on England's cheek* I plan on doing some...experiments...*smirks*

**England: ***punches him* not without a fight

*_black mist stops him before he touch Deen_* hmph..*_black mist shocks him_*

**England: **AAAGH...you...bastard. i'm not giving up. *tries to hit him again*

*_black mist stops him and shocks him again_*

**England: ***screams again. continues to throw punches*

*black mist stops him again and forces his arms down.*

**Deen: **Dont think your taking so much damage. *points at the back* Your lover over there is taking quite a lot of damage himself.

**England: ***stops and glares* what have you done to him?

**Deen: **I'll show you. *snaps and black mist flows out of his body and shape shapes into a a screen. shows america covered in scratches and is chained up with darkness in the backround*

**England: **america!

**Deen**: *grins. America's soul starts to dim*

**England: **america! no, stop!

**Deen**: Hmmm...should i? i dont know...*black mist surrounds america's soul like a barrier. America clenches his hands into a fist to avoid screaming*

**England: **stop it! leave him alone! *struggles against the black mist*

**Deen**: *shrugs* Very well...you heard the man. *Black mist stops and continues to form around america's soul. his soul brightens and america pants as tears fell down his cheeks*

**England: ***turns his glare back to deen*...

**Deen: ***Looks at england* hmph...now, lets get this experiment started. *snaps and binds appears on his wrists and legs*

**England: ***continues to glare at deen, not taking his eyes off of him. he continues to say nothing*

**Deen: ***pulls out sharp tools out of his pockets. uses one and cuts England's shirt in the middle, showing his chest* My my...! Such beautiful skin tone~ *laughs*

**England: ***shudders a little then smirks* well better than you, ya pale excuse for a ghost

**Deen: ***aims pocket knife at his arm and stabs him*

**England: *** holds back a yelp and attempts to kick him*

**Deen: ***moves out the way* Im not afraid to kill you and use America as a patient. So i suggest you keep your mouth shut. *smiles evily*

**America**: *hears conversation*...

**England: ***glares at him and grits his teeth*...*looks away and bites his tongue*

**Deen: **Now...where should i start...the stomach...the neck...or the chest...

America: *soul brightens more, causing the black mist to disappear. screen disappears and soul charges in front of deen. *chains on america's wrist and legs disappear, soul forms into his body and america quickly kicks deen back* GET AWAY FROM HIM!

**Deen**: *Gets kicked back but lands on my feet, sliding towards the wall* tsk...how the fuck did you get loose?

**England: ***looks at america* how did you...how could you...

**Deen**: hmph...your a bit annoying...

**America**: Dont act like your not.

**England: **you bloody idiot, get away from him!

**Deen**: *grins* Follow your elders orders america..you dont want to get hurt now do you?

**America**: Oh shut up. i know im not prepared to fight you *quickly turns and pushes through the black mist and grabs england and jumps down the hole*

**Deen**: *is shocked* O_O FUCKING BRAT!

*_black riders appear_*

**Deen:** AFTER THEM!

*_Black riders cheer and jumps down_*

**england**: your a soul, how in the bloody hell can you even touch things, let alone pick me up?

**America**: It's possible. i can't explain but it's possible. *sees the bottom. flips and lands on feet*

**England: ***glances at him* well whatever it is, it's working for now. *shudders a little and grits his teeth* but from now on dont do anything rash. we're going to get your body back but for that to happen we need you in one piece.

**America: ***sets England down in front of him, touches the binds on his wrist and ankles and they disappear* i'll try. ^^

**England: **you better. *grabs the knife that was still in his arm and pulls it out* *gasps in pain and rips some of his jacket to bandage the wound* we cant put you back if there are some pieces missing

**America: ***pokes your forehead* already know that. -3- Jeez. SO, i see my stregnth is working very well for you?

**England: ***smirks* you missed the carnage. that was fun

**America: **hm? what do you mean?

**England: **we took out a load of black riders and with your strength, i was able to take multiple out without breaking a sweat. oh, and your clue was very helpful

**America: **Ah. Well good ^^ Well, you should hurry and catch up.

**A few minutes later**

**Romano**: About time you showed up

**England**: well thanks for coming to the rescue guys...

**Romano**: It's not my fault that we were trapped down here fighting these stupid black riders

**England: **well either way, america got his soul out of deen's harm. deen is pissed by the way

**Mona**: Yes we can see and hear that.

**England: **well then good. we're all on the same page. so. what's plan b?

**Romano**: Try not to get killed

**Demitri**: well that's the obvious point of plan a-z

**Jeffery**: *shrugs*

**Romano**: Well don't look at me

**Mona**: well either way we're still trapped down here

**Demitri**: probably not for long though. you remember what happened last time...

**America**: What makes you say that?

**england**: this happened before?

**Demitri**: aye. the four of us were captured around the same time. and we managed to break away. however, deen managed to separate us without us knowing and was able to reclaim us and finish what he started...

**Mona**: Refresh my memories Demitri because i have no clue what you are talking about. But i only came here once to the castle And that was my experimentation days*shivers*

**Demitri: **that's what i mean. dont you remember? we were trying to escape from his experiments! that's when i drew the map!

**Mona: **No i don't remember…All i remember is being chained to a wall

**Demetri: **jeffery, you remember, dont you?

**Jeffery**: Not that much.

**Demitri: ***voice quiets* amelia? dont you remember?

**Mona**: Amelia? *she looks around the room*

**England**" *looks around* where is amelia?

**Romano**: Spain did you see her? Spain?

**Mona**: Toni?

**Demitri**: spain's gone too?

**Jeffery**: weren't they with us?

**England**: where could they have gone? you dont think...that they were caputred, do you? or went through a portal?

**Romano**: I thought they fell with us through the hole

**Demitri**: there shouldn't be any portals around us. they were with us and they were with us when we were fighting the black riders

**Romano**: Well yeah but where did they go? I mean you can't go far in this tiny little room

**Mona**: I can't sense them anywhere *starts to panic* I can't sense them *she drops to her knees and shakes*

**England**: could they have gone back to our time? *he asked softly*

**Jeffery**: calm down Mona. im sure theyre fine.

**Mona**: *rocks back and forth* *she repeats to i can't sense them over and over again*

**England**: mona?

**Jeffery**: O_O;

**England**: *kneels next to mona and shakes her* MONA SNAP OUT OF IT!

*_a clanking sound echoes through out the room*_

**Mona**: *stops and tenses up*

**Romano**: Now what?

**Demitri and England** *stop and look at the source of the noise.*

**Demitri: ***feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up* we've got company

*_the stones begin to glow with these strange grooves. they continues to spread all over the room_*

**England**: these look like a black magic summoning circle...

**demitri**: oh it's worse than that...

**Romano**: Well what are they then?

**Mona**: We have to get out of here

**Demitri**: it's a tracking spell. everything that is touching this floor is now marked...Deen's wasting no time to find us. mona's right. we need to get the fuck out before the spell reaches us

**Mona**: *quickly gets up and looks for an opening*

**Romano**: Well how do we get out of here then? Since the only way out is the way we came in

**Demitri**: there should be another way out but amelia took my damned map...

**America: *** looks around*

**Mona**: no she didnt she gave it back to you

**England**: then you must have lost it when you fell. now start looking

**demitri**: *mutters angerly under his breath and looks for a way out*

**Mona**: *scans the room but couldn't find anything* I don't see anything. Any luck with you guys

**Romano**: SHIT! Nothing over here

**England**: damnit i've got nothing either

*_the room starts to shake*_

**Demitri**: oh fuck nuts on a spreadsheet!

**Mona**: Oh no! We're running out of time!

**England**: *glances at america* america, do you have anything?

**America**: *looks around.* ...no...*hears cheering through the hole* O.O shit..!

**Demitri**: prepare yourselves...

**Romano**: Oh this is just great!

**England**: hope we all have weapons

*_suddenly white streaks begin to surround them_*

**Romano**: NOW WHAT?!

**Demitri**: O_O

**England**: THE HELL?

**America**: O.O

_*the streaks spin faster and faster around them. Then a rumble was heard throughout the room_*

**Mona**: *clings onto Jeffery* Amelia?

*_sparks of lightening strikes the room in random places_*

**Demitri**: *gets stuck* OH COME ON, AGAIN! WHAT ARE THE FUCKING ODDS!

**Jeffery**: #-_-

**England**: amelia? spain?

**America**: *thinks: they must be...teleporting us..or something...*

*_suddenly the room warped and turned into a bedroom of sorts as the lightening and the white streaks disappeared_*

**England**: -_-'''' why are we in a bedroom?

**Demitri**: O_O dont look at me, i'm just as lost

**Mona**: *Let's go of Jeffery and see's Amelia standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed* AMELIA! *she runs and pounces her*

**Spain**: Roma~~~! *runs to you and hugs you* Your okay~!

**Amelia**: *falls backwards* Oomph

**Romano**: *stunned at first and then hugs him* Spain...Oh thank god

**Spain: **^^ Glad your safe~

**Demitri**: i'm glad that you two are safe

**England**: *smiles at the touching reunion and looks at america*

**America: *** looks at england and smiles back.*

**Amelia**: Well it seems your spirit got away from him, Alfred.

**England**: *turns to amelia* yes but deen still has his body, obviously

**Amelia**: I know Arthur. *pulls herself as well as the clinging Mona onto their feet*

**America**: ^^' it's only a matter of time until Deen finds me though...*looks around* depends where we are.

**Demitri**: an excellent point. where are we amelia?

**Amelia**: My cottage. which is near the castle

**America**: *looks around more* ..i like it.

**Amelia**: Thank you. It's the only place that hasn't been destroyed by Deen

**Jeffery**: ..amazing. *looks around and smiles*

**England**: *glances around* you set up a very strong protection barrier around the parameter, didnt you?

**Amelia**: Yes and it still amazes me that its been up for almost 800 years *sets Mona onto the bed and goes over to her closet*

**Romano**: 800 years!

**England**: that's quite a jump into the future for us...

**Amelia**: Yes. *she opens her closet which reveals stacks upon stacks of weapons*

**America: *** crosses arms and thinks* ...

**Mona**: But how is the protection still up even though you set it up during our time?

**England**: *examines the weapons* there's a nice selection here. they're even from all of our homes

**Amelia**: Thank you.

**Romano**: Yeah if you guys are from the past how is the protection barrier still standing?

**England**: what kind of magic did you use? it has to be older than mine

**Amelia**: the answer is outside

**England: **care to show us?

**Amelia: ***Amelia grabs a scimitar and hooks it to her side and straps another one to her back* Follow me then *she closes her closet and walks out of her room*

**England: **um. ok then *follows*

**Demitri**: *shrugs* what the hell *follows*

**Spain**: I'm gonna stay~

**America**: So am i.

**Romano**: So will i

**Amelia**: *pops her head back into her bedroom* You are welcome to anything you like and i have food in the cupboards if you are hungry

**Spain**: okay~~

**Amelia: ***she leaves her room and exits out her house*

**Demitri: ***had wandered off*

**England**: *waiting for her* so...

**Amelia**: Walk with me *walks over to the edges of the woods and stops at a tree*

**England: ***follows her* this tree has strong magical energy inside of it...*he can feel the pure magic ability of the tree* it's amazing

**Amelia: **Yes it does but look closer

**England: ***looks over the tree* is it im supposed to be looking at?

**Amelia: **Yes it is *she strokes the tree with loving affection* these *she points to trails of ruins engraved into every branch, stem, crook, cranny, of the tree*

**England: **this magic is very old. it's before my mothers and even my grandfathers. and his magic is some of the oldest in the world. i've never seen this before

**Amelia: **That's because I personally made them. This tree has always helped me through my sorrows and pain and it has been a great friend of mine

**England: **wow, really? *he's not being sarcastic. he trully is impressed* how did you do that? it must have required a large amount of spiritual energy and emotion. it's nearly impossible to create runes that strong

**Amelia**: *smiles* Let's just say i've had a lot of energy and emotions to spare on my free time. You may touch her if you like. She won't harm you I promise.

**England: ***thinks* that's a very strange thing to say but i am intrested. *he places his hand on the tree and closes his eyes, trying to gather a connection with the magic in the tree*

**?: ***A face appears before him and smiles* Well well it seems we have another Kirkland on my hands.

**England: ***eyes open* O_O b-bloody hell! *he staggers backwards in shock and falls*

*_the leaves rustle as if giggling_*

**England: **dont laugh, that wasn't funny! you really shocked me!

**Tree**: Oh honey i wasnt laughing at you. I'm laughing with you. *the leaves rustle some more*

**England: **-_-'''but i'm not laughing...*he stops*…. wait, how do you know my last name?

**Amelia**: Arthur, meet Ferimore.

**England: **Ferimore, that name sounds familiar...

**Ferimore**: Well it should since i was the one who taught your grandfather all he knows

**England: **you taught grandpa ireland magic? from the celtic age?

**Ferimore**: Yes i did and he was an excellent pupil

**England: **when grandpa told me about Ferimore, he told me it was the name of the fairy world, the source of magic...

Ferimore: That's correct. I'm surprised he told you about me. Since I am pretty ancient and forgettable.

**England: **well i've always enjoyed his magic. but what i dont understand is what he told me. he said you were the fairy world. so are you a portal of some sort or did grandpa tell me another tale?

*_the leaves rustle again_*

**Ferimore: **Well it seems he kept his promise

**England: **promise?

**Ferimore**: ah yes the promise...but it would probably would be easier if i should just show you.

**Amelia**: Are you sure about that Ferimore?

**Ferimore**: Oh hush child. It's perfectly fine.

**England: ***puzzled* show me? about grandfather?

*_A delicate, smooth, ivory hand morphs out of the tree which was followed by a woman dressed in white satin dress and green hair filled with flowers* *She looks at England with sapphire eyes_*

**England: **O_O y-you look like the lady in the lake...

**Ferimore**: *she brought a hand to her lips and giggles* That's so sweet of you, but I'm not my sister.

**Amelia**: Ferimore is actually Mother Nature.

**England: ***he looks at amelia* seriously? *looks back at ferimore* well that does explain a lot now. natural magic is pure

**Ferimore**: Amelia, you do know I don't like being referred to that name. it makes me feel old.

**England: **there's no other way for that kind of magic to last that long otherwise. makes sense

**Ferimore**: Of course *she smiles elegantly* And don't you get any ideas of calling me by that old title. Just Ferimore will do thank you.

**England: **if that is what you prefer lady ferimore

**Ferimore: **Oh don't be so formal with me Arthur. We are friends here. *she gives him her hand*

**England: ***is a little hesitant to take it*

**Ferimore**: oh come now, don't be shy. It's not like I'm going to bite.

**England: ***takes her hand* sorry. i'm...just hesitant to people i dont know much about...that last comment doesn't help

**Ferimore: ***She grasps his hand and pulls him up* Well I thought a little humor would lighten your spirits *she smile and pats his hand* Now I'm betting you have lots of questions.

**England: **well just the one. what is it you had grandfather promise

**Ferimore: **Well that's simple one dear *she touches his nose playfully* Your grandfather kept me a secret as well as Amelia.

**England: **O/O *he looks away* p-please dont treat me like a child...

**Ferimore**: *She giggles* I'm sorry but you're so adorable when you blush

**England: **grandfather knew amelia? but i'm older than her

**Ferimore**: Amelia, you naughty girl. You've been keeping secrets again haven't you.

**Amelia**: Well...I...uh *couldn't look into Ferimore's eyes*

**Ferimore**: Amelia, don't test my patience and look into my eyes when I'm speaking with you.

**Amelia**: *looks at Ferimore with embarrassment sketched all over her face*

**England: ***thinks* wow, she's got the mother thing down alright...

**Ferimore**: Now tell him the truth this instant young lady.

**Amelia**: But.

**Ferimore**: No but's Amelia. Now tell him.

**Amelia**: *she looks at England and back at Ferimore with major blush on her face*

**England: ***looks at amelia with a puzzled look*...*thinks for a moment* oh god, dont tell me... O/O w-where you his lover?

**Ferimore**: *giggles* Oh that's a good one.

**England: **she's not?

**Ferimore**: Oh no dear. Amelia Netherfields Kirkland is my daughter as well as your grandfathers.

**Amelia**: *blushes deeply and bows her head in shame*

**England: **O_O holy shit...you're my aunt...

AN: DUN DUN DUN! XD sorry had to do that. So that was an interesting twist. Join us next time to see how much more insane the Hetalia family is about to become.


End file.
